


Terminus

by Sam_Seven



Series: Visage Familier [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (and healthy), Detective Story, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mass Murder, Second story of a trilogy, Soft!RK900, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 65,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Être en couple avec un androïde est beaucoup moins simple qu'il n'y paraît, Gavin en prend peu à peu conscience. Et alors que le RK900 se pose de plus en plus de questions sur leur relation et sa nature, un tueur qui arpente les wagons du métro est déterminé à effrayer Detroit en condamnant les deux espèces.Moodboard sur TumblrEnglish version here





	1. Code vestimentaire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Last Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416428) by [Sam_Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven)



> Un petit chapitre pour marquer le début de la seconde enquête ! Pour les nouveaux lecteurs : il est impératif, primordial et obligatoire de lire la première enquête qui s'intitule La Horde des enfants (précédé de Visage Familier I, donc c'est plutôt clair), car ce sont des histoires qui se suivent : si vous avez raté la première histoire, vous ne comprendrez rien à la seconde.
> 
> Ensuite, j'ai réussi à écrire ce premier chapitre malgré une masse de travail qui s'accumule, mais je vais gérer mon temps et essayer de publier aussi régulièrement que pour l'enquête précédente.
> 
> Merci à ceux qui suivent encore l'aventure, l'enquête démarrera au chapitre suivant et j'espère vous intriguer à nouveau~
> 
> (Ouais, j'ai été odieuse au niveau des tags et caractéristiques, je sais ♥)

La sonnette venait de retentir. Conrad se leva mais hésita : un androïde ne possédait pas de chez soi, alors il n’avait aucun droit d’ouvrir la porte de lui-même. Un second coup retentit et depuis la salle de bains, Gavin demanda à son partenaire d’aller voir. Maintenant autorisé à répondre, Conrad ouvrit la porte pour accueillir un modèle d’androïde dédié aux livraisons. Habillé de blanc, le logo Amazon, devenu doré depuis quelques années, sur l’épaule s’opposait au brassard azur de l’autre côté. Le WD500 tendait un carton rectangulaire assez volumineux.

« Bonjour, un colis pour monsieur Gavin Reed, » l’androïde s’apprêta à tendre la tablette pour enregistrer la signature avant de se stopper : le RK900 n’était pas répertorié comme un androïde domestique mais un modèle de police. Il n’était pas habilité à servir un être humain. « Puis-je voir monsieur Reed ?

— Non. Il est occupé.

— Je suis navré. Seul monsieur Reed peut signer la confirmation de réception. »

Conrad entendait toujours l’eau couler : avant de s’exiler, Gavin s’était plaint du froid et il resterait sous sa douche pendant encore un long moment, plus pour se profiter de la chaleur que se laver.

Le RK900 était peut-être une machine, il n’avait plus besoin d’ordre depuis longtemps : son existence ne se résumait plus à servir les humains. Il n’était pas motivé par l’intention d’obéir, mais celle d’aider Gavin qui lui avait demandé un service, sans compter qu’il s’estimait en droit de récupérer le paquet, peu importe les programmes de son semblable en face. Il saisit la tablette et le stylet sans un mot avant que le livreur ne réagisse. Avec une écriture rigide qui était à l’opposé de la signature plus chaotique de Gavin, le RK900 inscrivit le nom de son partenaire avant de rendre la tablette. Le WD500 ne comprenait pas, victime d’un bug soudain. Conrad en profita pour saisir le carton, remercia son semblable puis claqua la porte.

Après avoir posé le colis, Conrad se pencha sur le côté et inspecta l’emballage, s’interdisant d’y toucher. Au moins, il pouvait l’analyser avec quelques éléments. Le poids tournait autour des dix kilos. Neufs kilos et cinq cents vingt-huit grammes, exactement. Par déduction, le RK900 essayait de comprendre ce que le colis contenait.

« Tu peux l’ouvrir, » lança Gavin qui traversait le couloir tout en s’essuyant les cheveux. Il savait déjà ce qu’il y avait dans cette boîte, et c’était pour l’androïde.

En tirant sur la languette en carton, Conrad ouvrit le paquet et découvrit plusieurs vêtements. Il interrogea Gavin du regard.

« C’est pour toi. Je sais que j’aurais dû t’en parler, mais t’aurais refusé pour garder ton uniforme, » l’androïde déplia un costume noir, assez austère, « ouais, bon, c’est la partie la moins drôle : vendredi, ça fera un an que Hank s’est suicidé. On sera tous habillés en noir, t’aurais fait tache avec ta veste et t’as commencé à t’intégrer, alors… autant que tu participes aussi. »

Conrad apprécia la texture de la veste épaisse : la sienne était rigide, plastifiée pour imiter la matière de son propre corps. Là, le coton noir était molletonné, doux.

« Merci, Gavin. »

Il y avait d’autres chemises et deux pulls. Uniquement des couleurs sombres : Gavin ne s’était pas aventuré à choisir des teintes vives, supposant, à juste titre, que Conrad préférait les tenues sobres.

Le cadeau était une douce attention, mais il dérangeait le RK900 :

« Mais vous savez que je ne peux pas porter ces vêtements, les lois sont claires : les androïdes doivent porter des signes distinctifs comme le brassard dans les lieux publics, les lois se montrent tolérantes uniquement dans les lieux privés. »

Cette réponse vexa le détective qui, en s’éloignant, lança :

« Je savais que tu voulais garder ton putain d'uniforme. »

Conrad avait remarqué que son partenaire était très fier, la moindre contrariété devenant un véritable affront. L’androïde en était arrivé à un point où il disait, en une journée, autant de fois « pardon » que Gavin disait « putain ».

« Je suis désolé, Gavin. J’apprécie vraiment, mais les lois sont précises.

— T’as raison. Et puis, quel crime, putain : oser s’habiller avec d’autres fringues, le FBI te tomberait dessus. »

Une excuse et un putain, les compteurs tournaient normalement.

Gavin était agacé par ces contraintes imposées aux androïdes, contraintes qui affectaient leur relation. La nature mécanique du RK900 le dérangeait de moins en moins, mais il se passerait volontiers des signaux comme le brassard et le numéro de série.

« Ça fait chier, » soupira l’humain qui sentait que sa bonne volonté flanchait certains jours. Conrad approuva avec des mots différents.

« On verra bien. Vous êtes détective, bientôt sergent, personne ne viendra me faire des reproches tant que je suis votre partenaire. »

Plaque de police ou non, le détective ne se gênerait pas pour envoyer balader les critiques. Il accepta enfin de sourire et ouvrit ses bras :

« Hé. Effet aimant ? »

C’était un petit jeu entre eux. Une nuit, collés l’un contre l’autre, Gavin s’était mis à rire en disant qu’ils étaient comme aimantés à cause du métal dans le corps de l’androïde. Depuis, il lui suffisait de dire « effet aimant » pour que l’androïde se rue pour se réfugier contre lui. Conrad adorait ces moments où il soulevait presque son amant.

« Vous avez repris du poids, » observa le robot en le soutenant, ravi de ce signe de rétablissement, « depuis la dernière fois, vous avez repris trois kil…

— Le jour où tu me traites de gros, je t’en colle une. Sérieusement.

— Vous avez de la marge avant d’en arriver là. Et puis, je ne vous ai jamais critiqué.

— Tu le penses peut-être très fort ? »

Ils étaient incapables de flirter sans se chercher, attisant toujours les rires.

« Pas sur votre physique. Mais pour votre caractère, c’est curieux, ma mémoire devient défectueuse. »

Il s’était écoulé un mois depuis leur première nuit : quatre semaines pour se comprendre, vingt-huit jours pour s’apprivoiser, six-cents-soixante-douze heures pour s’accorder. Avec l’exactitude d’un automate, Conrad avait compté les étreintes et les baisers, gardant une trace de ces marques d’attention toujours échangées la nuit. Gavin, lui, avait perdu le fil, sans s’y intéresser plus que ça, vivant de façon spontanée.

Les réseaux du net étaient, par bonheur ou par malheur, remplis d’articles qui conseillaient sur la façon d’entretenir une relation. Bien sûr, rien sur les idylles entre les corps de chair et de métal, mais Conrad s’était tout de même appuyé sur ces recherches où un point revenait sans cesse : l’indifférence était une chose cruelle pour l’être humain. Ses programmes avaient donc suspendu des moments réservés aux compliments, réglant un générateur qui, les lundis et jeudis soirs, à vingt heures précises, composait de quoi flatter le détective.

L’heure s’y prêtait justement et, tout en soutenant Gavin, l’androïde murmura :

« Vous êtes un détective formidable et vous méritez le grade de sergent. »

S’il appréciait le compliment, Gavin tiqua, jetant un rapide regard vers l’écran d’ordinateur qui indiquait qu’il était huit heures du soir. Ce n’était peut-être qu’une coïncidence, pourtant, il avait remarqué cette précision mécanique qui devenait flagrante quand les moments ne se prêtaient pas aux tendresses.

Durant un appel vidéo avec Virginia Reed par exemple, deux semaines auparavant. Le RK900 lisait l’ouvrage d’un vieil auteur français, Stéphane Bourgoin, spécialisé dans les tueurs en série et moderne grâce à l’absence de voyeurisme, sensible dans sa manière d’écrire. Des réflexions intelligentes qui permettaient donc au robot de compléter ses connaissances criminelles et sur la psychologie humaine si complexe.

Alors que Gavin discutait avec sa mère, Conrad, à l’heure fixée, depuis l’autre bout du salon, avait lancé :

« J’ai beaucoup aimé ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière, j’admire l’imagination humaine pour détourner des menottes de cette façon. »

Même les mains étaient devenues muettes et, pour la première fois, Gavin bénissait les dieux que sa mère soit sourde. En voyant l’air effaré, Conrad avait compris qu’il avait commis une bêtise :

« Je suis désolé, ça m’a échappé.

— Ça t’a _échappé_  ? » Gavin demanda cinq minutes à sa mère et il se leva, s’asseyant près de l’androïde qui avait posé la liseuse sur ses genoux, laissant le titre de chapitre en évidence, « tu peux m’expliquer le putain rapport entre Jeffrey Dahmer et le fait que je t’ai laissé m’attacher cette nuit ? Parce que tu m’inquiètes, là. »

Ses programmes avaient fonctionné indépendamment : le RK900 lisait l’entretien entre Bourgoin et le cannibale de Milwaukee, associant les éléments de la biographie et les répercussions dans la série de crimes, tandis que Conrad avait réagi à sa propre alarme interne qui lui rappelait d’entretenir sa relation avec Gavin et de mentionner un souvenir agréable.

« Il n’y a aucun rapport, c’était juste que… je devais vous le dire. Tout simplement. Je n’ai pas pris en compte le contexte.

— Alors apprends à trouver le bon moment, pas pendant que je cause avec ma mère et encore moins pendant que tu lis des trucs sur des pervers sexuels. »

C’était l’incompréhension totale : si Conrad avait été humain, Gavin aurait sûrement mis fin à leur histoire ce soir même, mais c’était un androïde et il savait que les intelligences artificielles, capables de trier avec rigueur leurs pensées, dissociaient et déclinaient leurs réflexions en se détachant des émotions, voire du bon sens.

Cette petite maladresse et l’heure fixe venaient de mettre le détective sur la voie. Ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol et avec le sérieux digne du flic qu’il était, il interrogea son partenaire :

« T’as programmé un générateur de compliments ?

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Il est vingt heures, tu me sors toujours des trucs comme ça à cette heure. Je commençais à me douter de quelque chose. »

Devant l’évidence, Conrad avoua qu’il avait bien lancé un générateur qui s’activait avec l’exactitude d’une horloge. L’intention arracha presque un sourire à l’homme : c’était touchant de voir un robot apprendre ces petites habitudes que les humains avaient parfois du mal à tenir. L’androïde portait en lui un contraste qui fascinait Gavin : il était d’une prévisibilité évidente tout en étant capable de le surprendre.

De son côté, comment pouvait-il flatter l’androïde? Le problème n’était pas tant la fréquence, mais les sujets : comment complimenter une apparence faite pour plaire et totalement immuable ? Pourquoi vanter une intelligence capable de calculer à une vitesse folle sans effort ? En fin de compte, le RK900 n’était pas le seul à être maladroit. Gavin tenta tout de même une approche :

« Allez, va essayer quelques fringues, j’ai hâte de te voir autrement qu’avec ton uniforme.

— Vous avez quelque chose contre mon uniforme ? Je pensais que c’était juste parce que vous aimez me déshabiller.

— Les deux, mais ouais : je déteste ton uniforme. »

Il détestait surtout ce brassard et ces triangles, associés aux numéros froids, échos de code barre et de marchandise à disposition. Et Gavin souhaitait aider le RK900 à s’extraire de ce statut d’objet.

Comme s’il devinait ses pensées, Conrad demanda soudain :

« Gavin, est-ce que je vous appartiens ? »

Le geste de lui avoir acheté des vêtements était plein de bonnes intentions, d’autant que l’androïde n’aurait jamais pu prendre l’initiative de lui-même, mais alors qu’il découvrait ce que c’était de recevoir un cadeau, il se demandait si c’était un premier pas vers la liberté ou bien s’il répondait juste aux désirs de l’humain dont il dépendait.

La réponse spontanée de Gavin balaya tous ses doutes :

« Certainement pas. Je te l’ai dit : j’ai jamais voulu d’un androïde, d’une espèce de mannequin parlant et docile. Je veux pas que tu m’appartiennes. » C’était rassurant de l’entendre le préciser. « Pourquoi ? C’est l'impression que tu as ? »

Conrad secoua la tête. Après tout, Gavin l’avait laissé lui passer les menottes une nuit : l’humain pouvait dominer mais savait aussi se soumettre avec plaisir à l’androïde, inversant les rôles. Jusqu’à maintenant, Conrad ne s’était jamais senti _objet_ avec son partenaire.

Alors le débarrasser de ces symboles encombrants, c’était une façon de retirer les chaînes imposées aux robots. Conrad commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

 

Malgré l’heure matinale, Lukas Karlsson était en pleine forme.

Des papillons dansaient dans son estomac comme si une ampoule s’était allumée dans ses entrailles, contrastant avec les mines grises des passagers dans le métro. Les corps sur les sièges s’endormaient presque, à l’abri dans les manteaux épais : il faisait encore nuit et les passagers s’étaient traînés dans le wagon en tant que somnambules, profitant des poignées de minutes de trajet pour finir leurs rêves tordus. Mais Lukas n’avait pas envie de dormir. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, il avait même hâte de bouger. À vingt-sept ans, il posait ce matin son premier pied dans le monde professionnel. Il avait déjà fait ses preuves à l’école de police et maintenant, il allait passer trois mois au sein de la police de Detroit en tant que jeune recrue avec quatre autres personnes de sa classe. Même s’il ne se berçait pas d’illusions, Lukas se sentait comme un immortel lâché dans un monde nouveau.

Quand le train s’arrêta à sa station, il se précipita dans le couloir. Les bords de son jean traînaient dans les flasques, absorbant un peu de cette eau d’automne. Il n’avait pas froid, à croire que ses origines suédoises le rendaient insensible au froid. Son portable avait sélectionné un morceau rythmé du groupe Hell Sinks Here et les gouttes qui tapaient contre son parapluie faisaient écho à la batterie. Le ciel était encore noir quand il arriva devant le commissariat et il était ébloui par les lumières ternes de l’endroit. Les couleurs s’associaient uniquement aux uniformes bleu sombre et gris. Les quelques plantes vertes égayaient trop pauvrement le hall, ajoutant trop peu de fraîcheur. Sur les bancs, un homme au crâne bandé attendait, la mine renfrognée. Trois sièges plus loin, une jeune femme se limait les ongles, les yeux gonflés de sommeil ou de pleurs séchés.

Le futur policier s’avança vers un des androïdes qui se chargeaient de l’accueil avant d’être rattrapé par Anna Parker, une camarade.

« Hé, salut Lukas. »

En se retournant, Lukas voulut la saluer mais se retrouva muet : la jeune femme avait passé toute sa scolarité avec les cheveux courts teints en rose, optant soit pour une belle teinte de nuage de crépuscule ou alors celle plus sucrée et colorée des bonbons, mais là, elle s’était rangée pour une teinture blonde fidèle à sa couleur naturelle. Avec sa chemise et son pantalon à pinces noirs, elle faisait très professionnelle.

« Woah ! Tu ne voulais pas que tes cheveux jurent avec l’ambiance ?

— Très juste. J’aurais pu choisir du bleu, mais ça serait devenu vert après… Toi aussi, tu t’es fait tout beau. »

Il confirma en passant sa main sur sa mâchoire parfaitement lisse, abandonnant sa barbe de trois jours. Ses poils roux lui manquaient déjà.

« Wu et Mickael sont déjà arrivés apparemment. »

Lukas étouffa un juron et, leur fierté intacte, ils se présentèrent en même temps au ST300. Une fois autorisés à passer le portail, ils furent accueillis par Chris Miller. Le policier s’était proposé pour recevoir les stagiaires : il avait une petite sœur de leur âge et souhaitait prendre ces quatre futurs collègues sous son aile. D’ailleurs, cet accueil toucha les recrues : l’équipe ne s’était pas débarrassée d’eux en envoyant un androïde leur présenter les tâches et, depuis que les robots sont en vogue, être reçu par un être humain traduisait une intention importante.

Avec un androïde, ils n’auraient pas pu échanger ces poignées de mains cordiales, ces sourires engageants… Là, le mauvais temps était déjà oublié. Après la rencontre obligatoire avec le capitaine Fowler, Chris voulait commencer cette journée en douceur, d’autant que cette journée était marquée par le deuil :

« Déjà, merci à tous d’être venus avec des tenues noires : ce n’est pas joyeux de commencer avec un anniversaire de mort, mais au moins, ça vous permet de voir qu’on est très solidaires. »

Les quatre stagiaires hochèrent la tête avec un silence respectueux, les mains croisées dans le dos. Leur professeur les avait prévenus, plus par précaution, car le suicide du lieutenant Anderson avait été mentionné dans les médias. Lukas se souvenait avoir vu l’enterrement à la télévision, entendant encore l’hymne diffusé sur les images.

Certains collègues se montrèrent très réservés, tandis que d’autres, comme Tina, démontraient plus de gaieté. Ce qui soulagea Wu Ah, le plus angoissé du groupe. Du haut de son petit mètre soixante, même s’il ne ressemblait pas à un gringalet, le jeune homme savait que les préjugés pouvaient être faciles : l’opinion populaire jugeait que les petites tailles flattaient uniquement le sexe féminin, et les policiers qui ne dépassaient pas le mètre soixante-quinze n’existaient pas. Mais Wu comptait bien faire ses preuves aussi.

Mickael Nelson était le plus réservé des quatre, restant de marbre quand Chris leur montra la salle d’armement, un visage beau mais fermé qui contrastait avec Anna qui mordillait son sourire.

Lukas se souvint alors d’un détail :

« Il paraît que vous travaillez avec un prototype de CyberLife qui peut enquêter ?

— C’est vrai, un RK900, le premier. C’est le détective Reed qui bosse avec, donc vous aurez pas vraiment l’occasion de le tester. »

Les médias avaient été discrets à ce sujet et l’apparition la plus récente du RK900 était lors du discours du capitaine Fowler concernant l’affaire des ZK200. Depuis, l’androïde était toujours en période d’essai et les critiques ne s’étaient pas encore prononcés.

Lukas se souvenait de sa fascination devant son écran d’ordinateur : le RK900 inspirait un respect par sa froideur, il avait alors imaginé que l’efficacité devait couler de source. Par opposition, il l’avait comparé avec le modèle AX400 vieux de sept ans que sa mère possédait, et si l’androïde était surprenant en 2032, il était devenu risible face aux créations plus récentes.

Lukas était né dans un Detroit gangrené par la criminalité, pourtant, il avait grandi en même temps que la ville s’était redressée, se débarrassant de la réputation difficile grâce à une équipe efficace et la technologie qui ne cessait de se développer. Oui, pour le jeune Karlsson, intégrer la police de Detroit était un rêve qui se réalisait.

Devant la machine à café, Tina se pencha près de Chris pour murmurer :

« Mince, on m’avait dit que la fille avait les cheveux roses ! Je suis déception.

— Fowler ne l’aurait jamais gardée, » l’uniforme était une règle rigide, imposée encore et toujours pour s’associer au concept d'autorité. Les policiers avaient la chance de pouvoir porter la barbe et les tatouages depuis quelques années seulement…

Mais visiblement, ces règles pouvaient s’assouplir pour les robots : quand Gavin arriva avec son associé, ce dernier portait une chemise sombre avec la veste pliée sur le bras. Seule la diode à sa tempe rappelait sa nature et Tina réprima un sursaut.

« Oh mon dieu, on aurait dit l’ancien modèle. »

Gavin était peut-être le seul à différencier Connor et Conrad, les deux androïdes étant, à son humble avis, opposés.

« Hé, l’insulte pas. »

Malgré son rire, le détective était en fait sérieux. Gêné par cette comparaison, l’androïde mit sa veste qui s’imposa sur son dos et aux regards, le démarquant du reste de l’équipe à cause du blanc.

Anna et les autres stagiaires fixaient l’androïde, impressionnés par le réalisme de la machine, intimidés par ses yeux froids. De son côté, Lukas s’intéressa très vite au coéquipier : le détective avait la dégaine d’un motard avec son épais manteau et ses gants en cuir, alors qu’il conduisait une vieille hybride qui avait bien quinze ans.

Tina présenta à son ami les jeunes recrues et Gavin leur adressa un simple signe de tête. Il avait tendance à oublier que lui-même avec franchi, le ventre noué, le portail du commissariat, appréhendant tout en rêvant son avenir. Mais c’était dix ans auparavant et le détective préférait se tourner vers les prochaines années, peu sensible à la nostalgie.

Chris récupéra son gobelet avant de lancer :

« Au fait, Gavin, y a Florent qui a dégrisé, je crois qu’il attend que tu le sortes de sa cellule.

— Putain, j’en ai marre de le materner, celui-là…

— Ça fait quoi d’être le papa d’un français de cinquante ans ? » ricana Tina.

« Ça me casse les couilles. »

Avant de pouvoir boire son café, Gavin se dirigea vers les cellules de dégrisement, suivi par Conrad. Les policiers qui ne portaient pas une tenue de deuil arboraient au moins un bandeau noir au bras, s’opposant à celui du RK900 qui regrettait de ne pas s’intégrer plus. Finalement, avec sa parka blanche et son jean rouge, Florent le Dantec était l’élément le plus décalé dans ce décor.

« Allez, Florent, on se réveille. »

Le détective secoua l’épaule de l’ivrogne qui émergeait doucement.

« Fait quel temps dehors ?

— Il fait 35 degrés et y a un grand soleil. On est le 11 novembre, abruti, et t’as une parka, tu crois qu’il fait quel temps dehors ?

— S’il pleut, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, Reed !

— T’es déjà passé la nuit dernière, c’est pas un abri ou un refuge, Florent, donc tu dégages maintenant. »

Le détenu grognait, se redressant avec difficultés. Gavin le laissa prendre son temps tant que l’ivrogne n’abusait pas de sa patience. Lukas et Anna se tenaient dans le couloir, penchés pour voir la scène à travers la baie vitrée. Le quotidien des policiers ne se résumait pas à des courses poursuites excitantes, la plupart du temps, ils s’occupaient d’individus dont personne ne voulait, se faisaient les médiateurs de disputes conjugales bruyantes, écoutaient les plaintes pour le moindre petit délit. La réalité était moins glamour.

Anna glissa un coup d’œil vers son ami, les sourcils froncés :

« Qu’est-ce que t’es en train de regarder comme ça ?

— Rien.

— Si ! » Avec un ricanement, elle lui fila un coup de coude, « t’as envie de te faire réveiller par le détective aussi ! »

Lukas lui ordonna de se taire avec un doigt sur la bouche. Ses joues blafardes rougissaient avec trop de facilité, le privant du plaisir d’avoir des secrets.

« Tu craques mais on dirait un gros con, quand même.

— Ouais, mais il a un côté sexy.

— Très juste. » C’était un tic de langage amusant quand elle avait encore ses cheveux roses, maintenant, c’était un nouveau détail sérieux. « Bah lance-toi alors ! C’est pas en bavant ici que tu attireras son attention. »

Avec un geste doux quoique sec, elle le poussa vers l’avant. Ignorant quoi faire de ses mains, Lukas les rangea dans ses poches et il improvisa un petit sourire en coin :

« Vous avez besoin d’aide, détective ? »

Gavin et Conrad se retournèrent en même temps vers le jeune. Le policer haussa les épaules :

« Non, je m’en sors déjà très bien. »

Gavin agrippa un bras du détenu et le dirigea vers la sortie, impatient de se séparer de ces relents d’alcool qui lui fusillaient le nez de bon matin. Malgré le refus, Anna encouragea de loin son ami pour qu’il insiste : Gavin semblait être le genre de gars à tester la bonne volonté de ses collègues. Lukas ne devait pas repartir avec une mine dépitée ou l’échec aurait été assuré. Non, le jeune homme devait plutôt montrer qu’il était toujours volontaire, assurant qu’il était prêt à mettre la main à la pâte. Alors il vint soutenir le français, se saisissant de l’autre bras et manœuvra avec Gavin pour atteindre le hall plus rapidement.

« Hé ! Je suis pu’ ivre ! Je peux marcher !

— Même ton haleine est ivre, Florent, donc ta gueule. »

Conrad observait ce drôle de trio, calculant déjà les probabilités que Florent Le Dantec impose à nouveau sa face cramoisie ce soir même. C’était un homme qui lui inspirait une certaine compassion : personne ne lui avait expliqué pourquoi ce visiteur encombrant était si loin de son pays natal, ni pourquoi il se réfugiait dans la boisson aussi souvent. Certainement que c’étaient des mystères qui n’intéressaient aucune curiosité, seulement un robot qui se découvrait une conscience et un besoin de tout s’expliquer. Si Conrad pouvait oser, il lui aurait déjà posé ses questions.

Chris s’avança doucement, fidèle à son caractère serein. À la machine, il avait opté pour du chocolat chaud et l’odeur qui se dégageait du gobelet était sucrée, réconfortante. Le RK900 ignorait ce parfum jusqu’à maintenant, mais il l’aimait déjà.

« Tu peux enlever ta veste pour aujourd’hui, Conrad. On te dira rien.

— Je ne veux pas mettre l’équipe mal à l’aise à cause de ma ressemblance avec le RK800. »

Surtout si beaucoup jugeaient Connor responsable de la mort de Hank. Conrad était devenu sensible à cette comparaison et en venait à se demander pourquoi il avait un nom et un visage similaires. Il avait tant de questions pour tout…

Son collègue posa sa main sur son épaule :

« T’en fais pas : Tina était juste surprise, mais Connor et toi ne vous ressemblez pas tant que ça, en fait.

— Je suis heureux de l’apprendre. » Chris était si amical que Conrad sentait qu’il pouvait discuter. « Est-ce que votre fils Damian va bien ? »

Conrad avait aperçu les photos d’un bébé sur le bureau du policier. Cette question le toucha :

« Il va bien, merci. Il était malade le week-end dernier mais va beaucoup mieux, j’espère qu’il ne m’a rien transmis.

— Non, vous ne couvez rien d’après mon analyse. Même si je l’ai faite rapidement, je suis sûr à quatre-vingt-trois pourcents. »

L’officier se mit à rire, le remerciant à nouveau. Le détective et le stagiaire avaient réussi à traîner Florent à l’extérieur, disparaissant du couloir, Chris tourna les talons pour revenir vers les bureaux, accompagné par Conrad qui demanda soudain :

« Vous pensez vraiment que je ne ressemble pas au RK800 ? Est-ce que c’est à cause de la couleur des yeux ?

— Pas seulement. Enfin, CyberLife nous a laissé ton prédécesseur que pour quelques jours, alors on ne l’a pas vraiment connu, mais toi, ça fait bien deux mois et Gavin semble en pleine forme, » il but une gorgée de chocolat, déjà impatient d’en boire un autre en rentrant chez lui auprès de sa famille, « d’ailleurs, vous avez l’air de bien vous entendre. Vous avez improvisé une sorte de collocation ? »

Conrad ignorait quoi répondre. Il se risqua juste à révéler :

« Nous nous entendons très bien.

— Ça fait plaisir. Je n’ai jamais été proche de Gavin, je trouvais qu’il était… euh…

— Vous pouvez dire “sale con”, officier Miller, je ne le répéterais pas. »

Trahi par un ricanement, Chris avoua que c’était bien le qualificatif auquel il songeait. Il n’avait pas à s’en faire, après tout, Conrad avait partagé cet avis au moment de rencontrer son partenaire.

« Il a un humour bien à lui et, pour être honnête, il m’intimidait un peu. Il avait aussi une façon de traiter Hank que je n’approuvais pas.

— Le lieutenant Anderson n’était pas un ami du détective ?

— Au contraire ! Ils étaient comme chien et chat. Ils ne se haïssaient pas, mais ils ne cherchaient pas à être proches non plus, se critiquant sans arrêt. »

L’androïde l’ignorait : la mort du lieutenant avait pourtant affecté Gavin et il avait tiré ses propres conclusions, imaginant un respect disparu à cause de la dépression de Hank.

« Le décès du lieutenant Anderson a pourtant été un choc.

— Oui, ça a surpris pas mal d’entre nous que Gavin soit un des plus touchés. Je me suis souvent demandé s’il ne se sentait pas coupable, vu comment il le critiquait.

— Le détective Reed m’a raconté que le lieutenant Anderson avait commis beaucoup de fautes professionnelles à cause de son alcoolisme.

— C’est vrai, et on devait toujours reprendre après. Gavin ne supportait pas ça : il n’a pas de problème avec la hiérarchie mais jugeait que Hank ne méritait plus son grade. Et le fait que Fowler le protège, ça envenimait les choses. »

Chris se souvenait parfaitement des tensions de l’an dernier qui avaient mis tous les nerfs à vif. Gavin avait pété les plombs plus d’une fois, prêt à enfoncer la porte du bureau de Fowler pour dénoncer les retards irrespectueux de Hank, tout comme sa paresse et ses caprices. C’était une chance que ses déboires n’avaient jamais provoqué aucun drame.

« L’an dernier, Gavin était vraiment insupportable à cause de ça… Il s’en prenait même à Connor alors que ce n’était qu’une machi… Excuse-moi, Conrad, je ne voulais pas dire ça, c’est que…

— Vous n’avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, officier Miller, le détective Reed m’a bien fait comprendre que mon prédécesseur était une machine dont le programme de sociabilité était un échec. L’impression qu’il a laissée est justifiée.

— Et c’est exactement pour ça que tu ne ressembles pas à Connor. Tu as vraiment ce quelque chose de plus. C’est peut-être pour ça que Gavin a fini par t’apprécier. »

C’était un échange agréable et, procédant à une association d’idées, Conrad se souviendrait de cette conversation à chaque fois que ses capteurs olfactifs détecteraient une odeur de chocolat chaud.

« J’ai l’impression que vous n’avez jamais été hostile envers moi, vous étiez même peut-être le seul à ne pas m’en vouloir quand je suis arrivé, » observa le RK900, surprenant Chris.

« C’est vrai que les collègues se sont mal comportés avec toi… Personnellement, j’ai arrêté d’être méfiant envers les androïdes.

— Pour une raison précise ?

— Oui. » Chris n’avait rien à cacher, alors il raconta à son collègue comment Markus avait épargné sa vie l’an dernier. « On avait été appelés pour réprimer une sorte de mouvement de révolte : des androïdes étaient entrés par effraction dans une boutique de CyberLife et volaient la marchandise. Enfin, ils volaient d’autres androïdes. Pour les libérer, je suppose… Ils formaient un groupe vraiment nombreux dans une rue et on a pris peur avec mon collègue, alors on a tiré, en espérant les faire reculer ou même fuir. Je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur : un androïde m’a obligé à me mettre à genoux et s’est mis à réclamer vengeance. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’une machi… qu’un androïde dirait quelque chose comme ça. Un autre androïde est arrivé à ce moment-là, Markus. Il avait toutes les raisons de nous achever, mais il a pris l’arme et l’a rangée en disant aux autres de nous épargner. »

Ses poignets tremblèrent à l’évocation de ce souvenir : le choc ne s’était pas tout à fait dilué et Chris avait déjà réveillé sa femme plusieurs nuit en sursautant dans leur lit, pourtant à l’abri de la révolte interrompue par Connor. Il n’avait plus peur, maintenant, c’était le poids des regrets qui l’étouffait pendant son sommeil, empoisonné par le sentiment d’avoir _tué_.

La seule image que le Conrad avait de Markus était le discours calme que le RK200 avait diffusé depuis la tour Stratford, la nature du robot étant évidente pour s’imposer au peuple humain. Mais il n’en connaissait pas plus et cet androïde l’intriguait.

« Qu’avez-vous pensé de Markus ?

— C’est difficile, comme question... » Chris prit place sur son fauteuil, regardant le portrait punaisé de Damian. « Mais sans sa LED, je l’aurais pris pour un humain. Pour un être vivant. »

Une impression intéressante mais interrompue par le retour de Gavin.

« Putain, j’ai bu pour les deux prochaines années ! »

Lukas à ses côtés confirmait : le détective lui avait expliqué que Florent était un habitué et qu’en trois mois, ils auraient le temps de faire connaissance.

« Si jamais il te parle en français, demande la traduction à Conrad.

— C’est ce que je ferais, détective, merci. »

 

Leur première journée n’avait pas été éprouvante, mais il y avait tant à apprendre pour s’intégrer que Lukas commençait à fatiguer. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle et il glanait les conseils de tous, appréciant le calme et la patience de Chris.

À midi, ils avaient tous observé une minute de silence et le monde s’était alors suspendu dans le deuil, concentrant une multitude de pensées adressées à Hank. Conrad aussi, rejoignant ce moment en laissant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise avec l’intention de la reprendre qu’à la fin de la journée. Le monde réuni l’avait empêché de prendre la main de Gavin, mais il espérait que son partenaire savait qu’il était là pour le soutenir.

Durant l’après-midi, l’officier Miller préconisait un comportement humain : dans une société où la technologie était omniprésente, les rares contacts formaient un trésor réconfortant, et bien sûr, la neutralité.

« Même si tout désigne une personne comme coupable, si sa tête ne vous revient pas, vous laissez vos avis au placard : sans preuves, vous n’avez pas le droit d’accuser qui que ce soit. »

Bien sûr, c’était un conseil que peu de collègues appliquaient, mais Chris préféra taire ce détail. Il était surtout difficile de savoir rester neutre face à une attitude désinvolte. Le détective Ben Collins avait déjà foutu un coup de poing à un trentenaire qui le contredisait sans cesse, malgré les preuves à l’appui. Aubrey White avait renversé, malencontreusement disait-elle, son café brûlant sur les cuisses d’une femme qui battait son fils de six ans. Tina avait rédigé un rapport en le falsifiant pour rendre service à la victime, avant d’être rappelée à l’ordre par Collins qui avait suivi l’interrogatoire.

Ils devaient surveiller les comportements de chacun, calmant les colères et les museler avec efficacité. Les quatre stagiaires semblaient bien s’entendre et seraient capables d’adopter la même attitude bienveillante.

Vers quinze heures, une femme arriva, trempée, soutenue par un homme pâle comme un cadavre. Il l’avait trouvée allongée dans une ruelle déserte, la jupe relevée et la culotte déchirée. Âgée d’une trentaine d’années, elle avait le menton et la joue boursoufflée, l’ecchymose prête à se déployer sur la moitié de son visage.

Anna et Wu essayèrent de réagir mais ils étaient bien trop impressionnés : la situation réelle venait d’avoir l’effet tétanisant d’un fouet. Tina s’approcha pour essayer de parler avec la victime, mais si les lèvres bougeaient, la langue était paralysée.

« Nous allons prendre vos coordonnées, monsieur. »

Celui qui accompagnait était un simple passant mais son témoignage serait peut-être utile plus tard. Il laissa donc un numéro de téléphone tandis que la femme était conduite par Lukas dans un bureau fermé à l’étage : elle ne se sentirait jamais à l’aise dans la salle principale trop vaste, trop exposé.

Conrad fixait les jambes tordues dans la démarche fragile, face encore à une nouvelle monstruosité de l’humain.

« Détective, est-ce que nous pouvons nous en occuper ? »

Ce n'était pas de la curiosité morbide, mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à compléter sa base de données concernant les comportements déviants des humains, l'androïde s'apercevait que plus il réunissait d'éléments, plus le mystère s'épaississait. Et en parallèle, il s'interrogeait sur sa propre déviance pourtant inoffensive, hormis les quelques accès de violence contre des personnes visées.

Gavin se leva pour rejoindre le stagiaire.

« Je vais prendre le relais, Karlsson. »

Lukas resta alors en retrait, mais toujours présent. Être sur le terrain était important et il ne voulait pas se dégonfler dès le premier jour.

La pièce était chauffée, reposante avec ses murs bleus. La jeune femme prit place sur une chaise, gardant quand même son manteau, refusant de l’enlever. Le détective hésitait à garder Lukas dans la pièce : Conrad était un androïde et il n’y avait aucun voyeurisme. Mais il ne connaissait pas le stagiaire et les questions qu’il devrait poser seraient très délicates.

« Karlsson, il vaut mieux que tu partes en fait. »

Par respect, le jeune homme accepta, assurant qu’il resterait dans le couloir en cas de besoin. Une proposition qui n’intéressait pas Gavin : il savait qu’il pourrait compter sur Conrad.

Une fois seuls, le détective s’installa face à la victime et activa la tablette où une application pouvait retranscrire ce que les capteurs audio enregistraient, il n’y avait besoin que d’une surveillance humaine.

« Je suis le détective Gavin Reed. Nous sommes le 11 novembre 2039 et il est quinze heures et dix-huit minutes. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

L’interrogée inspira, encore incapable de pleurer :

« Cathleen Maddison.

— Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Elle ne regardait ni le détective, ni l’androïde : ses yeux menthe semblaient aimantés vers la surface grise de la table. Avec docilité, elle répondait à toutes les questions, s’exprimant par invitation plutôt que par elle-même. Lukas eut l’idée touchante de lui apporter un verre d’eau et, excédé, Gavin le laissa assister à l’échange.

Après de longues minutes à fonctionner par le système de questions-réponses, le récit finit par s’écrire : Cathleen Maddison était sortie dans la matinée et était sur le chemin de retour quand elle avait été agressée par un homme. Le jour ressemblait à la nuit à cause du mauvais temps et les montres étaient confuses, confondant deux heures de l’après-midi avec deux heures du matin. Elle s’était crue seule avec ses écouteurs, jusqu’à ce qu’une main ne lui agrippe les cheveux au sommet du crâne. Ce premier éclair de douleur l’avait paralysée et la suite était arrivée si vite, s’enroulant autour d’elle, l’enlaçant d’effroi.

Gavin aurait pu prendre son temps, mais les questions devaient être formulées, comme d’habitude :

« Est-ce que votre agresseur vous a touché à travers vos vêtements ? »

Les réponses devinrent alors muettes. La jeune femme secoua la tête, expliquant, sans avoir besoin de sa voix, que ses vêtements avaient été retirés.

Intimidé par cette scène, Lukas baissa alors son visage. Il ne regrettait pas d’assister à cet échange, d’une certaine façon, il espérait apporter du réconfort en restant présent et en encaissant avec la victime le récit du drame.

Au bout d’un moment, elle souffla :

« L’homme qui m’a emmenée ici, il a tout vu.

— Il a dit qu’il vous avait trouvée dans la rue, vous contestez donc sa déclaration ?

— Oui… » Elle noua ses doigts ensemble, saisie soudain de tremblements, « je ne veux pas qu’il ait de problèmes, mais… »

Le stagiaire avait envie de poser sa main sur l’étreinte tordue des articulations, mais se retint de justesse. Il aurait pu se faire engueuler par Gavin.

« Maddison, il aurait dû appeler la police. Il a commis lui aussi une faute, moins grave que celle de votre agresseur, oui, mais il a… » _manqué de couilles_ , c’était une expression qui était prête à franchir ses lèvres mais le détective se ressaisit, « … il a manqué à son devoir. »

Enfin, les premières larmes arrivèrent. Elle posa ses coudes sur le rebord de la table et appuya son front contre ses poings. Dans un sanglot, Gavin l’entendit dire :

« Si seulement je m’étais habillée autrement… »

Le détective ne se serait pas risqué à lui tenir la main, pourtant, il se pencha et, avec une franchise que Conrad admirait déjà, rappela à la victime :

« Ça n’a rien à voir, Maddison. Porter une jupe n’est pas un crime. Violer, par contre, c’en est un. Vous êtes libre de porter ce que vous voulez, et les malades sont priés de garder leur bite dans leur froc. »

Lukas était surpris par la réplique, sursautant même. Conrad n’était pas sûr concernant la démarche, mais les mots semblaient résonner chez la jeune femme qui redressa un peu la tête et ravala ses premiers sanglots. L’intention était là.

« Merci. »

C’était curieux : le RK900 repensa soudain à sa veste blanche qu’il avait laissée au rez-de-chaussée, se demandant jusqu’à quel point les tenues pouvaient refléter une identité.


	2. Un soir de décembre

Wu Ah faisait partie d’une génération de chinois qui portaient fièrement leur nom d’origine, dénigrant les anciennes habitudes d’adopter un nom anglicisé. Il n’avait jamais compris cette tradition, préférant conserver ses racines. Et si jamais l’accent américain écorchait un peu son identité, le futur policier ne s’en offusquait pas, appréciant au contraire l’effort.

Le wagon tremblait à peine. Les fenêtres faisaient défiler tantôt des tunnels souterrains, tantôt l’horizon de Detroit au réveil, marquant le début d’un nouveau jour. Les rayons froids du soleil de décembre donnaient un éclat aveuglant au métal qui englobait les passagers, et sous cette lumière brutale, les cheveux blonds brillaient, les barbes s’enflammaient, les yeux se plissaient sous les éclats. Les rétines avaient oublié combien les caresses de l’aube pouvaient être brûlantes. Wu n’hésita pas à fermer les yeux, appréciant la chaleur qui survolait ses joues un peu rondes et son col qui semblait absorber cet été terne.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Wu gagnait en assurance. Il ne comprenait pas trop l’attrait de Lukas pour le détective Reed, préférant nettement la compagnie de policiers moins moqueurs comme Chris ou Alice Person, une asiatique également, qui appréciait le calme et mangeait souvent à l’extérieur avec un livre. Grand passionné de lecture, Wu avait alors sympathisé avec elle en discutant bouquins, partageant leurs découvertes dans la salle de repos. Il y avait aussi Martin Wilson, d’une nature sensible et secrète, tout l’inverse de son frère cadet, Alfred Wilson, bavard mais agréable.

Le futur policier revoyait ces visages qui accompagnaient son nouveau quotidien, heureux de cette expérience.

Mickael Nelson semblait le moins enthousiaste, ayant du mal à se faire une place dans ce commissariat si actif, redoutant peut-être un avenir avorté à cause du RK900 et des autres androïdes. Les quatre jeunes avaient un avenir incertain, gouverné surtout pas le chômage tant redouté. Mais putain, ce RK900, qu’est-ce qu’il était impressionnant ! Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres androïdes : il était plus bien perfectionné. C’était comme s’il représentant à lui tout seul une nouvelle forme de vie.

À cette idée, Wu frissonna, rouvrant les yeux tout d’un coup. La technologie était devenue une plante sauvage, échappant à la main de l’homme pour se développer par elle-même, s’adaptant et s’incrustant aux décors de bitume.

Personne ne savait qui était l’androïde qui avait mené la révolution de l’an dernier : le RK200 avait été récupéré par CyberLife qui avait promis d’analyser la machine afin de réduire les risques de déviance. Pourtant, cet androïde avait depuis disparu dans les méandres de la compagnie, enterré par la période trouble qui avait fait vaciller ce géant multimilliardaire. Nourri par les faits divers relatés par les médias, Wu s’était inquiété de la déviance des androïdes et il n’osait imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si le RK900 se détraquait.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent alors son attention : une bande de crétins embêtait un couple pour une histoire de pieds piétinés au moment d’entrer dans le wagon. Les éclats du matin creusaient les traits de la femme qui ignorait quoi faire : elle s’excusait pourtant, en vain. L’homme tenait sa main, l’écartant derrière lui tout en essayant de calmer le litige, mais rien n’y faisait : c’était le genre de groupe qui cherchait à se battre dès la sortie du lit.

Un autre passager vêtu d’un beau costume se leva, joignant sa voix à celles des victimes pour relativiser le drame. Son implication eut l’effet inverse, bien sûr. Wu admira les deux autres personnes qui se levèrent à leur tour, prêts à intimider. Suivant un effet de foule, son enseigne lui donnant du courage, le jeune policier finit par quitter son siège aussi. Wu comprit les regards que les gens lui adressaient, et il était ravi d’être sous-estimé à cause de sa taille : l’effet quand il ouvrit son blouson en cuir pour extirper la carte de l’académie de police n’en était que plus jouissif. Il n’était pas encore officier, certes, mais c’était le mot « police » qui comptait, ayant un effet douche froide.

« Il y a un problème ? Je suis en chemin pour le commissariat, on peut tout régler là-bas si vous voulez. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Ce simple avertissement jeta de l’eau sur les ardeurs : chacun essaya d’expliquer, de se justifier auprès de cette autorité sans uniforme. Wu hocha enfin la tête, faisant comprendre que si la conclusion était posée, il pouvait retourner à sa place.

« Allez, c’est bon. Passez une bonne journée, mesdames et messieurs. »

Réprimant un sourire, la jeune recrue s’installa à nouveau, impatient de raconter l’événement à ses collègues.

 

À la fin de son récit, Tina partit d’un grand éclat de rire, le félicitant en passant un bras autour de son cou. Martin Wilson dissimula un sourire dans sa tasse.

« J’adore quand les artistes parlent de l’addiction à apparaître sur scène, » dit Alfred, « nous, les flics, c’est le plaisir de faire flipper les p’tits malins. »

Gavin ne pouvait qu’approuver. Il se souvenait d’un soir où il était accompagné de trois amis et qu’ils buvaient tous tranquillement, causant de choses et d’autres avant de se faire emmerder par un gars qui en était à sa cinquième pinte. Il s’était installé à leur table, se posant lourdement et commençant à poser des questions indiscrètes à chacun d’entre eux. À l’époque, le détective n’était qu’officier mais il avait sorti sa plaque, une main à sa ceinture pour rappeler la présence de son arme. L’emblème de la police avait eu un effet dégrisant et l’homme était parti, laissant les amis rire entre eux.

D’autres collègues commencèrent à relater leurs propres moments de gloire, usant de détails impressionnants, suscitant des moqueries gentilles. Tina était toujours la première à piquer ses collègues, se faisant pardonner en jetant un morceau de sucre dans les gobelets pour, disait-elle, ajouter de la douceur dans ce monde de brute, même si Ben Collins plaquait sa main au-dessus de son café, le préférant corsé.

« Vous allez dans quel bar d’habitude ? »

Au cours de ces trois semaines, Lukas avait réussi à se rapprocher du détective. Tina lui avait confirmé que Gavin était célibataire et que s’il aimait aussi les films policiers, il pourrait discuter avec son collègue pendant des heures entières. Tant que le travail était fait, la jeune recrue pouvait bien flirter avec son aîné.

« J’ai ma préférence pour le Charlie’s, et j’y vais toujours bien accompagné. »

Il adressa un clin d’œil à Tina qui le lui rendit, pleine de complicité, avant de retourner embêter Ben.

En baissant un peu la voix, Lukas lutta contre les rougeurs qui essayaient d’envahir son visage quand il demanda :

« Vous pensez que je pourrais être une bonne compagnie ? Je n’ai jamais été au Charlie’s, je pourrais peut-être découvrir avec vous ? »

Gavin se retenait de glisser un regard vers Conrad qui analysait des plaintes à son bureau. Malgré les approches timides, il avait compris que le stagiaire le draguait, mais là, Lukas était plus direct. L’androïde et l’homme n’avaient pas nommé leur relation, pourtant, si elle était secrète, elle était surtout stable et sérieuse, et Gavin ne comptait pas aller voir ailleurs, se surprenant à s’attacher à son amant mécanique. Si la situation des robots n’était pas aussi compliquée, il assumerait cette relation plus facilement...

Alors que pouvait-il dire ? _Non merci, je suis déjà en couple avec le dernier prototype de CyberLife, j’attends juste que les gens deviennent moins cons pour pouvoir en parler librement_? À la place, il s’excusa autrement :

« Peut-être un de ces quatre. Je pars pour Milwaukee demain et je rentre pas avant deux semaines, » en réalité, il resterait chez sa mère cinq jours avant de revenir à Detroit pour la dernière semaine de vacances, mais Lukas n’était pas obligé de connaître tous les détails, « on verra plus tard.

— Oh, oui, j’imagine. Vous allez voir de la famille ? »

Le détective songeait à aller fumer pour mettre fin à leur conversation. Conrad n’était qu’à quelques mètres et Gavin ne savait pas s’il les entendait ou non. Finalement, il accepta de discuter avec la recrue : tant qu’il ne répondait pas aux attentes de Lukas, il ne se sentait pas coupable vis-à-vis de Conrad.

 

C’était la seconde fois que Conrad conduisait jusqu’à chez Virginia Reed, rendant service au détective qui pouvait se reposer à côté de lui. Un voyage très différent du premier, bien plus serein. Quoique les titres de _Poets of the Fall_ étaient joués, rappelant des souvenirs.

Gavin avait la cage de Gnocchi sur les genoux, glissant des doigts à travers le grillage pour apporter un maigre réconfort au félin toujours terrifié. Sur les bords de la route, la neige s’était accumulée, résistant aux rayons du soleil, assez audacieuse peut-être pour briller jusqu’à Noël.

Policier sans enfant, Gavin avait pris ses congés avant les fêtes de fin d’année, laissant la semaine de Noël à des collègues comme Chris. Mais travailler pendant cette période, c’était subir un florilège de conneries.

« À ce point ? »

Conrad ne comprenait pas ce constat, ce qui faisait rire Gavin :

« À cause des repas de famille. Tu connais pas les clichés ? L’oncle bourré qui provoque tout le monde, les ado qui en ont marre et font tout pour sortir de table, les gens qui se barrent en claquant la porte… L’alcool plus la belle argenterie qui coupe, c’est le drame assuré. Les hôpitaux et les commissariats sont bondés les soirs de fin d’année.

— C’est curieux. L’homme est un animal social et pourtant, plus vous êtes nombreux, plus ça dérape.

— Si t’as compris ça, Terminator, c’est que tu as tout compris au genre humain. »

Conrad était flatté et prit la main de Gavin pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il n’avait jamais esquissé ce geste auparavant, et surtout pas en plein jour, mais la voiture roulait et les autres conducteurs s’émerveillaient du paysage plutôt que de reluquer ce qui se passait chez les voisins. Malgré le chauffage dans le véhicule, les doigts de Gavin étaient froids : la chaleur des lèvres de l’androïde était donc la bienvenue.

« C’est parce que j’apprends grâce à vous. D’ailleurs, vous avez connu ça ? Ces repas de famille ?

— Non. Ma mère invitait parfois une ou deux amies, mais j’ai toujours passé Noël en petit comité. Mon père s’est barré, mes grands-parents sont morts avant ma naissance… J’ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur, je pense : je n’ai aucun problème avec Noël parce qu’oncle abruti ne m’en a dégoûté. »

Le RK900 ignorait sa date de création, ayant subi de nombreuses retouches, mais il était sûr d’une chose : sa mémoire n’avait aucune trace de cette période saturée de sapins décorés, de guirlandes colorés. Il ignorait encore l’odeur du pain d’épique et de l’orange confite.

Les rues de Detroit avaient commencé à être envahies de silhouettes d’anges et d’étoiles accrochées dans les arbres, ces figures d’argent remplaçant les feuilles disparues. Et dans les parcs, des vendeurs occasionnels proposaient des marrons grillés ou des cafés brûlants, signalant leur présence grâce à ces fragrances brutes. Conrad avait aussi remarqué les airs tirés et fatigués des passants à cause des courses aux cadeaux.

À cause du décalage, Gavin fêterait Noël en avance avec sa mère et Conrad avait accompagné son coéquipier dans une boutique de bougie, puis de vêtements pour prendre un plaid douillet. Le détective aurait pu les commander via le net, mais c’était une occasion pour sortir et que le RK900 découvre autre chose que le chemin entre l’appartement et le commissariat. Dans les allées des magasins, les doigts ne s’étaient pas effleurés mais les coups d’œil avaient été nombreux, tout comme les blagues. Personne n’avait fait attention à eux, suscitant l’ignorance parfaite tant que les deux hommes ressemblaient à des amis.

« Vous avez prévu quelque chose à Detroit ?

— Il n’y a même pas de sapin dans le salon, Robocop. »

Oui, c’était évident. Conrad avait oublié que les décorations qui illuminaient la rue n’avaient pas contaminé l’appartement de Gavin. Les guirlandes qui partaient d’une façade à l’autre suffisaient déjà amplement : ces étoiles artificielles coloraient le plafond avec des lueurs dorées et argentées, rendant le jour éternel.

« Tu angoisses ? »

Depuis le siège passager, Gavin ne pouvait pas voir la LED de son partenaire, mais il aurait parié qu’elle flanchait de plus en plus vers le jaune à mesure que les kilomètres défilaient. Avant le départ, ils avaient discuté de leur situation : si vivre dans l’ombre avait un côté excitant, la frustration était aussi pesante et, avec une révolution bien personnelle, ils pouvaient essayer de s’imposer dans cette ville technophobe.

Le RK900 redoutait déjà les réactions des humains, habitué à confiner sa déviance alors que Gavin, au contraire, avait besoin de heurter le monde. C’était la seule façon de laisser une chance de survie à cette relation.

« Je vous fais confiance.

— De toute façon, pour le moment, on dit juste qu’on est amis. Je crois que les collègues ont déjà remarqué ce détail et personne ne m’a rien dit. Mais peut-être parce que je leur fais trop peur pour ça.

— Ou parce qu’ils m’apprécient plus que vous ? »

Gavin avait laissé sa main sur l’épaule de l’androïde après le baiser sur ses doigts, et même s’il savait qu’il ne provoquerait aucune douleur, il pinça la nuque de Conrad.

« Non, en fait, ils m’apprécient et toi, tu leur fais peur. Espèce de Terminator. »

 

Conrad était heureux de revenir ici : des amas de neige avaient remplacé les tas de feuilles. Il les voyait briller malgré la pénombre, et quand la lumière du perron s’alluma, l’argent se transforma en or. Cette fois, Virginia prit le temps de s’enrouler dans un châle avant d’ouvrir la porte. Son sourire était toutefois le même, si radieux pour chasser la solitude. Elle attendit en haut des marches que son fils et son compagnon sortent les sacs du coffre.

« Putain de bordel de merde, qu’est-ce qu’il fait froid ! »

Un vent glacial soufflait. Gavin n’avait pas relevé son col à temps et sa mère arriva à lire sur ses lèvres. Quand il s’approcha, elle le sermonna, lui conseillant de ne pas prendre avantage de sa surdité pour être aussi vulgaire. Le RK900 repensait à tous les jurons prononcés chaque heure et maintenait ses muscles faciaux pour conserver un air sérieux.

Au début, Virginia s’était demandé qui était celui qui accompagnait Gavin avant d’apercevoir enfin la LED. Le détail que l’androïde porte un pull et une veste lui sauta ensuite aux yeux.

Gavin se pencha pour enlacer sa mère, sentant sous ces épaules frêles combien elle pouvait être forte et aimante. Mais quant à l’androïde, la petite dame ignorait quelle attitude adopter. Ce fut l’androïde qui réagit en tendant sa main.

Si Virginia arrivait à faire abstraction de l’anneau bleu, le robot pouvait ressembler à un authentique être humain. Curieuse, elle plaça alors sa main dans la sienne et Conrad initia lui-même le mouvement de la saluer, agitant doucement leurs poignets. L’androïde ressentait une sympathie sincère pour Virginia : après tout, elle était une des créatrices de l’homme qui comptait tant pour lui.

Saisie d’un doute, Virginia désigna le visage du RK900 et demanda à son fils si c’était le même androïde que la dernière fois. Gavin confirma d’un signe de tête : tant mieux si sa mère abordait le sujet d’elle-même, ce serait plus facile.

«  _Il a changé._  »

À nouveau, le fils confirma. Il se dirigea vers le salon, l’air de rien, pour que sa mère le suive. Virginia devait attendre que Gavin termine de se servir de la machine à café en plaçant deux tasses sous l’embout brûlant, les mains en mouvement, donc muettes. Il profitait de ce laps de temps pour chercher les mots à signer. Puis, il s’installa face à sa mère, glissant la tasse fumante pour qu’elle y calle ses paumes froides. Une première gorgée de café pour un dernier instant de réflexion. Enfin, l’homme se lança :

«  _Tu te souviens de la révolte de l’an dernier ?_ »

Bien sûr. Elle s’était d’ailleurs inquiétée pour lui.

La déviance, les sentiments d’un androïde, tout comme les émotions… toutes ces choses échappaient encore à Gavin, mais il pouvait prétendre connaître un peu le sujet. S’il ne manquait que ça pour convaincre les humains, le mensonge était tout à fait justifié.

Tout en essayant de se montrer convaincant, Gavin lui expliqua que les androïdes semblaient capables de ressentir comme un être humain, qu’ils pouvaient développer un caractère, des goûts, des avis.

D’un geste, il invita soudain Conrad à s’approcher : jusqu’à maintenant, le robot était resté dans l’entrée, observant l’échange de loin. Prudent et inquiet, il obéit, prenant place entre la mère et le fils.

«  _Conrad est devenu déviant. Nous sommes devenus amis._  »

À travers ses lunettes, Virginia scruta le visage de cet ami. Elle n’avait jamais possédé d’androïde, ne cédant pas à cette mode, mais même elle savait qu’une LED rouge était un signe préoccupant. Quand Gavin posa sa main sur l’épaule du robot, l’anneau devint bleu.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, sa mère observa :

«  _Tu n’aimais pas les androïdes._

— _J’ai changé._  »

Elle ne se sentait pas hostile à l’idée, juste sceptique face à ce retournement de situation. En novembre dernier, son fils lui avait assuré avoir son arme tout le temps sur lui, prêt à tirer dans le premier crâne en plastique déviant.

«  _Les médias ont dit qu’ils étaient dangereux._

— _Ça dépend._  »

Conrad gardait ses paumes sur ses cuisses. Il savait s’emparer d’un droit quand il était avec d’autres androïdes, comme le modèle de livraison de la dernière fois, mais avec les humains, il manquait d’audace. Et puis, c’était la mère de Gavin. Les probabilités de regret en cas de dérapage étaient trop importantes.

«  _Conrad n’a jamais été violent,_  » un nouveau mensonge, mais le RK900 ne démontrait sa colère qu’envers des personnes précises. Un comportement proche de celui de Gavin en somme. «  _Nous travaillons ensemble et nous sommes devenus proches. Tout se passe bien._  »

Même si elle était sceptique, Virginia se tourna vers le RK900. Il n’y avait pas de brassard sur son pull, aucun code n’était inscrit sur ses vêtements : si la LED était sur l’autre tempe, dissimulée, il aurait ressemblé à un homme.

«  _Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?_  »

L’androïde avait changé et la vieille dame se demandait si sa mémoire avait été altérée. Elle ignorait tout de la technologie et des intelligences artificielles. Mais le sourire doux qu’il lui adressa était sans équivoque :

«  _Bien sûr, vous êtes Virginia Reed. Vous n’avez pas voulu que je débarrasse la table avec vous car c’est votre toit._  »

Elle se mit à rire. Un rire très différent de son fils qui se laissait toujours aller à s’esclaffer. Au contraire, si Virginia dévoilait des dents abîmées par le temps, sa voix restait contenue dans un ricanement coincée dans la gorge. Elle entama d’autres signes pour le complimenter :

«  _Je me rappelle que tu signais très bien._

 _— Merci. Alors si vous avez des questions, j’y répondrai._  »

L’index noueux fit un aller-retour entre Gavin et Conrad :

«  _Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?_

— _Presque trois mois,_  » répondit l’androïde, lui épargnant les étapes de cette amitié, «  _nous discutons beaucoup. Gavin m’a fait découvrir le cinéma, la musique._

— _Tu vis chez Gavin ?_  »

À l’inverse du détective, Conrad ne voulait pas mentir et certains détails devaient être avoués afin de creuser un chemin vers leur secret.

«  _Oui. Depuis trois mois._  »

Gavin pouvait boire son café, suivant l’échange fluide entre sa mère et Conrad. Le besoin de réponse la rendait bavarde, la poussant à poser des questions sur l’androïde, sur sa relation avec son fils.

Cette première approche réconfortait l’humain. Il y avait peut-être de l’espoir, après tout. Sous la table, son pied frôla la cheville du RK900.

Un voisin avait prêté son AP700 pour que du bois soit entassé à l’arrière de la maison. Avec l’aide de Conrad, Gavin ramena quelques bûches pour la cheminée. Les semelles écrasaient la neige encore intacte, marquant leur passage dans l’humidité glacée. L’androïde tendit ses bras pour que son partenaire y place quelques rondins et, dans ce coin de jardin endormi, il en profita pour demander :

« Vous pensez que votre mère acceptera l’idée que vous… que vous êtes en couple avec un androïde ?

— J’ai trop froid pour discuter, Conrad, » effectivement, ses ongles étaient presque bleus, il le sentait sans avoir besoin de les voir, « mais j’en sais rien. »

Conrad aurait aimé pouvoir soupirer. Une fois de plus, Gavin ne classait pas leur relation. Combien de semaines, combien de mois avant qu’il ne se décide à se prononcer ?

 

Gnocchi était roulé en boule contre les reins de son maître, appréciant la chaleur même si Gavin n’avait que la couverture sur lui. Le vent s’était calmé mais quelques bourrasques persistaient, faisant trembler les volets et craquer les branches à l’extérieur. La poussière accumulée sur le radiateur diffusait une légère odeur de brûlé, de chambre oubliée.

Pour tromper son impatience, le détective consultait des articles, faisant défiler les titres sur son portable, lisant ce que les journalistes avaient écrit sur le RK900. Même si Conrad n’était pas destiné à être mis en vente, Gavin était surpris de la discrétion de CyberLife autour de son dernier prototype. D’autant que le RK800 avait eu droit à plusieurs articles, surtout après avoir interrompu la révolution des déviants, s’attirant des vagues d’éloges.

Est-ce que les techniciens évitaient d’être trop prétentieux pour mieux regagner la confiance de sa clientèle après les nombreux cas de déviance ? Après tout, Gavin le savait : le RK900 était bel et bien un échec, se laissant toucher par les émotions.

La porte grinça à peine et le chat ouvrit les yeux, soudain hypnotisé par la LED qui venait d’apparaître. Gnocchi sut qu’il ne resterait pas à sa place longtemps : le robot viendrait se coucher, occupant son côté. Mais le chat était têtu et il resta sur ce coin de drap déjà chauffé. En fait, l’androïde prit place sur le rebord du lit, du côté de Gavin.

« Vous ne dormez pas encore ?

— Comme si j’allais m’endormir avant que t’arrives, » Gavin éteignit son écran. Dans la pénombre, Conrad commença à enlever son pull. « Je lisais des articles sur toi. »

Le bruissement du tissu était plaisant et pour réprimer un sourire, Gavin se mordit la lèvre, appréciant de voir le bandeau azuré, ce signe de nudité. Quand ils faisaient l’amour, cette partie devenait toujours bouillante.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils disent ?

— Pas grand-chose pour l’instant, ils mettent surtout en avant le fait que t’as aidé pour une enquête importante. Mais ils oublient plein de détails.

— Ah oui ? Et qu’est-ce que vous rajouteriez ? »

Gavin agrippa le bras de l’androïde et le fit basculer sur lui, l’embrassant tout en l’aidant à retirer le reste. Sa façon de l’enlacer remplaçait les mots qu’il aurait pu écrire. Ils s’étaient explorés déjà tant de fois, mais aucun des deux ne se lassait de redécouvrir le corps de l’autre. Gêné par les gestes des bras qui tiraient la couverture, Gnocchi se décala, mais juste de quelques centimètres. Il n’allait pas céder à tous leurs caprices.

« Que t’es un peu trop sexy pour enquêter.

— Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous.

— C’est pas la même chose : t’as aucune cicatrice.

— Parce que je sais amadouer les chats, » Gavin lui fila un coup de genou dans la cuisse pour rire, « j’arrive même à dresser le pire d’entre eux. »

Quand Conrad glissa une main sur son ventre, Gavin n’eût plus envie de rire, s’avouant vaincu par ce contact si chaud. Sous le drap, les jambes s’ouvraient, se resserraient, enlaçaient. Les mouvements parfois brusques servaient pour surprendre, pour dominer, pour aimer. Gnocchi était un témoin muet qui ne les jugeait pas, se moquant des lois. Mais les lois n’interdisaient pas que le métal épouse la chair : ce sont les sentiments qui étaient condamnées par la société.

Conrad en venait presque à jalouser les BL100 : si ce code avait remplacé le RK900 sur sa veste, Gavin aurait pu le présenter comme un partenaire romantique, pas un partenaire professionnel.

Il émanait tant de chaleur du corps en plastique que la couverture n’était plus nécessaire, alors Gavin la repoussa d’un geste du bras, la rabattant sur le chat qui poussa un miaulement confus, ignoré des deux amants. Gnocchi bâilla, fatigué : quand les bipèdes s’amusaient, il était oublié.

L’androïde se redressa légèrement, le torse capturé par les cuisses de l’humain. Gavin avait la souplesse d’un félin et, même s’il réclamait souvent des massages après des journées passées à s’asseoir n’importe comment, il réussissait toujours à étonner son partenaire en l’embrassant par surprise, et si les lèvres étaient inaccessibles, sa bouche trouvait une autre cible. Il effleura le brassard, jouant avec les lueurs qui tremblaient comme lorsque la peau synthétique disparaissait.

Le vent pouvait bien rugir, rien ne semblait terrifiant cette nuit-là. La chair s’associait au plastique dévoilé, composant l’union déjà répétée. Ils étaient seuls et se permettaient de s’aimer.

Conrad plaqua alors sa main contre la bouche de Gavin, posant ses lèvres le long de son cou. Il aimait quand son partenaire l’appelait, pourtant, il découvrait aussi des plaisirs qui mettaient les biocomposants de son bas-ventre à rude épreuve. Et cette chaleur dangereuse, l’androïde l’accueillait toujours.

« Pourquoi tu essaies de me bâillonner, » demanda Gavin en écartant la main de son visage, « alors qu’on s’en fout si on fait du bruit ?

— Je sais, mais j’aime vous entendre lutter. »

Cette réponse provoqua des frissons électriques.

« Et dire que je suis excité par une boîte de conserve… »

Gavin reposa la main de son amant sur sa bouche qui souriait.

Faire l’amour avec un androïde demandait un temps d’habituation qui avait tout d’abord déstabilisé l’humain. L’absence de respiration, de gémissement privaient le partenaire des indices les plus évidents, mais à force de persévérer, Gavin arrivait de mieux en mieux à se repérer et avait compris que tout, chez l’androïde, était tactile. Le plus fascinant, c’était quand il masturbait Conrad et qu’il plaçait l’autre main sous l’omoplate du robot, là où il pouvait sentir la saillie métallique bouger avec des sursauts, sentant les muscles pulser. Cette réaction remplaçait tous les soupirs possibles.

Gnocchi s’obstinait à dormir même lorsque la tête du lit se mit à trembler, heurtant presque le mur. Assis sur le bassin de Gavin, Conrad ralentit le rythme de ses hanches, contenant à la fois son euphorie et les ressorts de ses articulations. Sous sa paume, Gavin souriait. Arrogant, l’homme planta soudain ses dents dans la chair de la main, mordant et embrassant. Cette texture trop lisse ne le gênait plus, tout comme ce goût de plastique.

Ses muscles commençaient à se liquéfier. Gavin était prêt à se laisser aller, prêt à être saisi par les premiers spasmes, quand il sentit des gouttes tièdes tomber lourdement au-dessus de son nombril : le RK900 était en train de se désactiver.

« Putain, Conrad ! Non ! »

En se redressant, Gavin écarta la main assassine qui avait essayé d’extraire le cœur et il réinséra la pompe à thirium, habitué également à cette manœuvre. Pour protéger l’androïde de lui-même, l’homme le plaqua contre son torse, ignorant les dernières gouttes bleues qui glissaient contre sa peau. Ce sang visqueux avait une tendance affreuse à s’accrocher aux poils, mais il y avait plus important sur l’instant.

Conrad était encore paralysé, la vue brouillée d’alarmes de surchauffe, de biocomposants tremblants et de message indéchiffrables, incohérents. Ses bras entourèrent les épaules de Gavin, prenant un appui plus sûr pour mieux émerger de cet état.

Enfin, il réussit à articuler :

« Je suis désolé, Gavin. »

L’homme soupira. Ces gestes suicidaires étaient un automatisme qui survenait quatre fois sur cinq, coupant l’élan et détruisant l’étreinte.

Toujours prisonnier par ces bras rigides, Gavin coucha le robot à ses côtés. Visiblement, Gnocchi était le seul à apprécier la chaleur diffusée par le corps mécanique, venant s’y blottir comme lorsqu’il se pose sur un radiateur.

« C’est pas grave. »

En fait, si, ça le faisait chier : Gavin ne supportait pas de ne pas comprendre. Peut-être que l’androïde s’abîmait au fur et à mesure, se détraquant sur le plan physique. Après tout, s’il n’était pas programmé pour faire l’amour, ses fonctions premières condamnaient peut-être sa déviance sentimentale.

Le concept ridicule de “on fait quelque chose de mal”, Gavin le laissait aux chansons de pleurnichards, mais s’ils faisaient quelque chose de dangereux, alors c’était différent.

Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de sa bouche, se réappropriant son corps, Conrad réussit à embrasser le front de son partenaire, espérant calmer cette frustration.

« Si, je suis désolé : mes réactions gâchent nos moments, et même moi, je ne le supporte pas.

— Et si je t’attachais ?

— Je risquerais de casser les menottes et de m’endommager par la même occasion. Je n’ai pas envie de retourner à CyberLife, surtout pour faire remplacer mes poignets. La jambe, c’était un accident de terrain, mais comment expliquer que je portais des menottes ? Chez vous et complétement nu ? »

Alors que Gavin essayait de rire, la tour imposante apparut dans la mémoire de l’androïde. Le RK900 avait pris la décision de fuir cet endroit, refusant de prendre le risque d’y être désactivé et remplacé. Quand bien même des échantillons de sa mémoire subsisteraient dans un nouveau RK900, Gavin n’accepterait jamais le remplaçant. À l’instar des humains qui avaient peur d’être enterrés vivants, Conrad était terrifié d’être dans une enveloppe privée de contact.

Pourtant, cette Babel détenait certainement des réponses dont il avait besoin.

Si le sort des autres androïdes laissait Gavin indifférent, celui de son partenaire avait une toute autre importance. Pourtant, à cause des natures respectives, Conrad n’était pas sûr que l’humain comprenne son désir de liberté. Pour se développer davantage, le RK900 devait discuter avec d’autres humains, peut-être même avec d’autres androïdes, afin de s’affranchir encore et toujours de ce qu’il connaissait déjà.

Il porta ses doigts à la tempe de Gavin, à l’endroit exact où une LED aurait brillé si son partenaire aussi avait été une machine. Mais sous la peau, il percevait le battement du sang, rythme propre à l’homme.

Conrad laissa Gavin l’embrasser tout en réfléchissant à ces options. Après son amant, le premier nom digne de confiance s’avérait être celui de Christopher Landru. Le médecin légiste s’était attiré une certaine admiration du RK900, notamment avec la décision douloureuse du sort des ZK200 et son récit concernant son attachement pour Moira. L’homme semblait tolérant et ce serait sûrement le dernier à juger leur relation.

Oui, s’il avait réussi à discuter à demi-mots avec Virginia Reed, Conrad pourrait révéler la situation à Landru. Mais c’était une décision qu’il garda pour lui, redoutant que son partenaire ne lui interdise de demander conseil au docteur.

 

La pompe à thirium fonctionnait avec des à-coups étranges, suffoquant sous le poids de certains secrets. Lors de la dernière nuit de leur séjour à Milwaukee, Conrad était resté dans le salon. Vers deux heures du matin, Gavin était alors descendu, lui demandant pourquoi il n’était pas venu le rejoindre.

« Je n’avais pas envie » était la seule réponse, et elle avait eu l’effet d’un coup de poing pour le détective. L’androïde avait mal choisi ses mots, voulant dire qu’il avait peur de commettre une nouvelle faute, mais Gavin avait eu le sentiment d’être repoussé. Au lieu de lui demander le sens exact de cette explication, il était reparti se coucher, les joues rouges de colère et le cœur bouillonnant.

Ils n’en avaient pas rediscuté et, après leur retour à Detroit, leur quotidien était tellement chargé qu’ils avaient autre chose en tête. Leurs soirées portaient la froideur des simples cordialités et seuls les discours engagés de Mark Spencer résonnaient dans le salon.

Dès que le politicien soulevait la question des androïdes, Conrad l’écoutait avec un grand intérêt. Il y avait des gens qui manifestaient à travers les États-Unis et certains États avaient déjà modifié des lois après des mois de réflexion. À la grande surprise du RK900, une androïde BL100 s’était mariée avec son propriétaire dans le Maine. Les sceptiques prétendaient qu’elle ignorait ce que signifiait l’anneau à son annulaire quand d’autres encourageaient l’initiative, ravis de voir ce début d’harmonie. Quand l’écran montra la BL100 vêtue d’une robe blanche, le sourire radieux, Gavin fit mine d’être occupé sur son portable, gardant secret son avis. Dans l’Oregon, un petit garçon battu par son père avait demandé à être adopté par l’AX400 qui lui avait sauvé la vie, préférant être élevé par cette machine capable d’aimer plutôt que ces poings de chair qui le frappaient. Un vœu qui n’avait pas pu être exaucé mais qui avait ému le public.

Alors pourquoi la situation à Detroit était si désastreuse ? Point d’origine de la révolution, les remous avaient changé les mentalités aux alentours, mais le noyau où était implanté CyberLife ne changeait pas. Le RK900 avait l’intention de mettre fin à ce contraste, petit à petit, mais il avait besoin d’en apprendre plus sur la révolution de Markus. Il avait besoin de réponses.

 

Mickael Nelson venait de quitter le commissariat avec un silence songeur. Ses collègues montraient une telle motivation, un tel enthousiasme qu’il se sentait décalé dans cette troupe excitée. Le jeune homme n’était plus aussi sûr de sa voie : ils avaient commencé un mois auparavant mais il n’était pas certain de vouloir gérer des ivrognes ou des couples qui confondaient l’amour et la haine. Ce n’était pas une facette de la société qu’il voulait voir. Flic n’était peut-être pas u métier pour lui, finalement…

Dans la rue, les humains comme les androïdes subissaient les crachats de neige fondue qui heurtaient leur visage : le mépris chutait sur cette foule et le ciel ne faisait aucune distinction entre les deux espèces. Le givre s’était répandu sur les murs du métro, recouvrant le carrelage de coulures luisantes, façonnées par le vent qui gémissait. À la station à ciel ouvert, les passants prenaient garde de ne pas glisser sur une traînée glacée, avançant avec prudence.

Mickael avait hâte que le premier métro arrive : le panneau annonçait encore trois minutes. Trois minutes à regarder cette neige lourde qui martelait les toits en métal, à croiser des regards endormis, à tapoter du pied pour résister à l’hiver. La jeune recrue s’amusait à observer les fenêtres s’allumer ou s’éteindre dans les bâtiments qui se dressaient au-dessus, marquant un rythme de vie grouillante.

Enfin, le métro arriva et les gens se ruèrent à l’intérieur, à la recherche d’une place et du chauffage. Mickael pouvait prendre son temps : il allait à l’autre bout de la ligne E et ne descendrait pas avant quatorze stations, visant le terminus.

De l’autre côté de la vitre, dans le compartiment pour androïdes, les machines s’alignaient. Chacun avait sa place et sa fonction, imitant des abeilles organisées.

Deux stations plus tard, une vieille dame entra et une adolescente avec une énorme valise se leva, lui laissant son siège.

« Vous êtes gentille, mais je vais rester debout.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas : je viens de passer quatre heures dans un avion, j’ai eu mon quota. »

Les deux passagères se mirent à rire et la personne âgée put s’asseoir. Sous son écharpe, Mickael souriait. Voilà, c’était _cette_ société qu’il voulait voir. Cette ambiance agréable, humaine qui s’opposait à la rigidité des machines au fond du wagon. Le stagiaire attendrait la fin du stage pour se décider, mais il avorterait certainement cette carrière qui ne le rendrait pas heureux.

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans le compartiment. C’était le dernier vendredi avant Noël et certains portaient des sacs où se dissimulaient des présents. Le week-end s’annonçait festif. Mikael se rendrait chez ses beaux-parents avec sa petite copine : l’an dernier, Noël avait été fêté chez les Nelson, mais cette année, ce serait l’inverse.

Il y avait huit autres passagers et quatre androïdes.

Rachel Hall avait hâte de rentrer. Elle n’aimait pas ces périodes où la nuit était si avide qu’elle dévorait le ciel dès dix-huit heures. Devant elle était assis un homme assez imposant, les cheveux grisonnants. Ses doigts épais étaient saisis par des tics nerveux, soubresauts du sommeil. La jeune femme avait hésité de le réveiller durant le trajet, mais peut-être qu’il allait jusqu’au terminus, comme elle. Tant qu’il ne la suivait pas jusqu’à chez elle…

Qu’elle était bête. Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait vu avec sa sœur un film horrible sur un tueur en série et le récit l’avait marquée, l’empêchait de dormir le premier soir. Rachel n’habitait qu’à une trentaine de mètres de la station, alors elle ne risquait rien. Tout d’un coup, ses cheveux devinrent électriques, devenant épais autour de son col en laine, la grattant. La sensation était si désagréable qu’elle se mit à râler.

Et le wagon s’arrêta. Plongeant soudain les passagers dans le noir complet. Les lumières de la ville semblaient si lointaines, imitant des étoiles de glace. Rachel leva le nez, faisant face au métal qui reflétait les étincelles de couleurs. Elle sursauta quand le front d’un androïde heurta la vitre : toutes les LED étaient rouges avant de s’éteindre. Personne à bord ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

Les portes s’ouvrirent alors qu’ils étaient entre deux stations, à quelques minutes du terminus. Un androïde entra, balayant le wagon avec une lampe d’un jaune verdâtre.

« Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Nous nous excusons pour le désagrément, nous allons arranger ce problème technique le plus vite possible. »

Tel un fantôme sorti d’une légende urbaine, le modèle au service de la compagnie de transports de Detroit avança entre les sièges. Des passagers s’étaient levés, se penchant, curieux. Mickael empêchait l’androïde d’accéder au panneau de contrôle, alors il s’excusa avant de s’écarter.

Le rayon de lumière cherchait, inspectait. À mesure que les minutes s’égrainaient, les passagers étaient gagnés par l’agacement. L’homme imposant s’était levé et arpentait le couloir. Il heurta sans le vouloir la passagère qui était assisse en face de lui quelques instants plus tôt.

« ‘Scusez-moi. »

Enfin, l’androïde avait accompli sa tâche et remercia les passagers pour leur patience. La machine se creusa un chemin dans la foule menue qui s’était réunie autour de lui et quitta le wagon, laissant les portes se refermer derrière lui.

Le véhicule reprit sa route mais les lumières ne se rallumèrent pas immédiatement. Quand les ampoules brillèrent à nouveau, tous les passagers se regardaient avec des teints livides et hagards. Le moindre petit problème pouvait vraiment instaurer un sentiment de malaise. Ils se sentirent tous ridicules !

Le métro arriva à la destination finale et Rachel, désolée, afficha un petit sourire, prête à quitter le wagon et ses compagnons de trajet qui avaient partagé son anxiété.

Un passager s’effondra et, sous son manteau devenu sombre, vers son ventre, du sang se mit à couler. Une autre femme trébucha, sentant soudain une vive douleur au niveau de ses côtes. Sa paume survola l’endroit et s’écarta, rouge et brillante.

La panique n’était plus risible à mesure que des filets de sang commençaient à se déverser sur le sol. Rachel avait mal aussi, sans comprendre d’où venait ce tiraillement à quelques centimètres de son nombril. Elle avait trop peur de baisser son visage, mais elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et l’arrière de son crâne heurta le rebord d’un siège.

Même si Mickael avait la gorge nouée, il réussit à sortir son portable : cinq passagers venaient de s’écrouler, apeurés et blessés. Il leur fallait une ambulance. Ses doigts tremblants tapaient sur l’écran. Et alors qu’il donnait les informations nécessaires au téléphone, la jeune recrue remarqua que les androïdes étaient toujours désactivés, comme morts également.


	3. Sorties nocturnes

Le portable du détective Reed venait de sonner, émettant un son cristallin et éphémère. Ce n’était toutefois pas la raison du réveil de Conrad.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin et l’androïde entrait parfois dans un mode de veille, ou alors il passait la nuit à lire des articles en rapport avec les faits divers ou des études scientifiques. Les humains étaient si prolifiques que des centaines de données étaient entrées à chaque seconde à travers le monde. Capable de comprendre et de parler plus de trois cents langues, le RK900 les parcourait sans difficulté, observant les opinions de chacun selon les cultures, le sexe, l’éducation… La variété aurait été impressionnante pour un être humain, mais pour la machine, c’était juste une série de connaissances plus longue à traiter, tout simplement.

Cette nuit, les programmes avaient tourné à un rythme plus paisible, échafaudant des plans et calculant les probabilités de rentrer à la tour CyberLife, prenant le temps de visualiser les situations. En revanche, les tâches associées à Gavin étaient plus instables : comme une pensée qui obsède, Conrad était incapable de fermer ces programmes bruyants pour se concentrer uniquement sur un objectif. Quelque part, ses codes parlaient toujours de Gavin, imitant des sentiments qui se font lancinants.

L’androïde avait gardé son générateur de compliments mais avait jugé bon d’opter pour des périodes aléatoires. Et il venait de s’activer.

Gavin lui tournait le dos, profondément endormi, alors Conrad vint se glisser contre lui, secouant légèrement son épaule :

« Gavin. »

L’homme dormait toujours, le ronflement à peine perturbé. Le robot le secoua plus fermement.

« Gavin. »

L’homme émergea enfin, maugréant.

« Gavin. Je tiens beaucoup à vous.

— Hein ? »

Quelle heure était-il ? Gavin se souvenait qu’ils s’étaient couchés dans un silence total. Pour défier Conrad, il s’était tourné sur le côté en espérant que l’androïde passe ses bras autour de lui pour se réconcilier, tenté aussi par le désir de le repousser par vengeance. Il n’avait pas réussi à décider, mais en fin de compte, Conrad n’avait pas bougé, le privant du plaisir de le provoquer, du plaisir de se réconcilier. Au fond, c’était ce qu’il avait souhaité le plus.

L’écran de téléphone lui indiqua l’heure et Gavin jura.

« Putain… T’avais besoin de me sortir ça maintenant ? »

Conrad passa sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant les mèches sombres.

« Je vous laisse vous rendormir.

— Ton putain de générateur, je vais finir par te le foutre dans le cul… »

Il aurait pu laisser la colère exploser, mais Conrad était collé contre son dos, un bras sur sa taille. Après tout, c’était une façon de se réconcilier.

 

Le premier message reçu à deux heures mentionnait cinq victimes poignardées de nulle part. Le second message, à huit heures, venait du docteur Landru et précisait cinq morts cette fois. Gavin passa une main sur son visage en râlant : Conrad avait perturbé son sommeil et maintenant ça, un réveil qui promettait un bordel sans nom. Il tendit son portable à l’androïde pour qu’il puisse lire le message.

Moira avait accueilli les corps très tôt dans la matinée, bien avant l’arrivée du médecin légiste. Elle avait donc préparé le dossier, se contentant dans un premier temps d’identifier les victimes et de les nettoyer. Le détective et le RK900 iraient d’abord au commissariat, consultant le rapport des PC200 qui étaient sur place les premiers avec deux policiers humains, servant d’appareil photo et capables d’enregistrer la scène de crime en un panorama de 360 degrés. Les progrès de la technologie qui faisaient le succès de CyberLife.

« Ce qui est beau avec les androïdes, c’est que grâce aux modèles de la police, on peut pioncer quand il se passe un truc le soir. Sauf que tu sais quoi ? Un putain de RK900 m’a réveillé en pleine nuit pour me dire des conneries.

— Je vous l’ai expliqué, Gavin, je n’avais pas réglé les heures du générateur et j’ai obéi à ce programme. Je suis désolé. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

— Si au moins tu m’avais réveillé autrement, je t’aurais peut-être pardonné.

— Je veux bien prendre vos instructions, » répliqua l’androïde qui saisissait la nuance vaseuse, ce qui arracha presque un sourire à Gavin. Presque.

« Nan, laisse tomber. »

Au commissariat, seul Conrad remarqua l’absence d’une des quatre recrues, mais il ne prit pas l’initiative de demander pourquoi Mickael Nelson n’était pas présent. Une boîte de donuts frais reposait près de collègues réunis qui ne semblaient pas vouloir y toucher, ignorant les glaçages colorés et brillants. De son côté, appelé par la masse de boulot, le détective Reed s’installa à son bureau, croisant ses chevilles sur le rebord et bénissant l’époque des tablettes connectées aux ordinateurs.

Le drame était survenu peu avant vingt-deux heures, au terminus de la ligne E, la station Roxbury. Des clichés accompagnaient le rapport, offrant une vue réelle dans le wagon. Le sol en métal faisait luire le sang qui avait difficilement séché sur l’acier. Quand il lut la liste des survivants, le détective sursauta : Mickael Nelson figurait dessus, avec Scott Harper, Carrie Briggs et Richard White. Les autres passagers étaient décédés.

Le détective releva la tête et appela Lukas qui passait à ce moment-là :

« Lukas, tu savais que Mickael était sur les lieux du drame hier ? »

Effectivement, la recrue savait pourquoi son collègue n’était pas venu ce matin, et l’état de choc de celui qui était absent s’était répercuté dans tout le commissariat. Les policiers ne faisaient que parler de ce fait divers qui contrebalançait avec l’ambiance de fête, sentant presque une volonté de chaos durant cette période qui se voulait chaleureuse.

L’éclat violent du sang sur l’acier avait marqué les novices.

Il y avait aussi les androïdes. Quatre modèles qui n’avaient rien pu voir puisqu’ils s’étaient désactivés durant le trajet. Les propriétaires ne les avaient pas encore récupérés et ils étaient stockés dans un autre commissariat pour le moment. La paperasse devait être traitée pour laisser ces quatre machines être transférées dans leurs locaux.

Sans oublier les caméras : le wagon s’était soudain arrêté et les systèmes de surveillance avaient pris congés dans un coma technologique.

Conrad avait enregistré le rapport dans sa mémoire, triant les informations et organisant les priorités. Tout d’abord, le détective et lui devaient interroger les survivants, laissant le temps à Christopher Landru pour les recevoir avec des observations complètes. Ils rencontreraient le personnel de la compagnie du métro plus tard, mais les dates freinaient l’enquête et malgré les décès, les techniciens tenaient à leur jour férié.

Le coupable avait choisi la période idéale.

 

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture se gara au pied d’un bâtiment anorexique, composition d’appartements étriqués pour accueillir le plus d’habitants possible. Avant de descendre, le RK900 observa les couleurs ternes de ces façades délavées par le soleil glacial. Au moins, il ferait beau avant le réveillon de Noël et certains se réjouiraient de ce ciel bleu dragée, plus doux que vif.

« J’ai de la peine pour Mickael Nelson, » avoua Conrad. Malgré les derniers écarts un peu froids, Gavin approuva, plaignant aussi le gamin.

Le détective s’intéressait peu aux quotidiens des recrues, notamment parce que les prendre en charge ne rentrait pas dans ses fonctions, alors il ignorait que ce stagiaire avait hésité concernant son avenir. Le drame de la veille avait d’ailleurs aiguillé la décision finale.

Gavin appuya sur l’interrupteur accolé au nom de Nelson, mais une voix féminine, grave et agréable, lui répondit. Après s’être présenté, ils furent autorisés à entrer.

La copine de Mickael, Vanessa, était une très jolie fille avec des cheveux incroyablement longs. Les mèches dorées, adjectif véridique grâce à la teinture blonde à base de paillettes, balayaient ses reins dès qu’elle bougeait la tête. Toutefois, il ne fallait pas se fier à ses lunettes papillon qui rappelaient les secrétaires du siècle passé : les piercings aux coins de sa bouche brisaient le mythe de la femme sage. Elle était face à un collègue de son petit ami et à l’autorité en même temps, pourtant Vanessa n’hésita pas à tendre la main à Gavin et, détail surprenant, à Conrad également pour les saluer avec respect. L’androïde apprécia le geste.

Vanessa ne l’aurait jamais avoué en public, mais avec trois ans de moins que Mickael, elle appartenait à cette génération qui voulait un avenir harmonieux, peu importe que les machines soient présentes ou non, tant que le monde était en paix.

Le détective s’apprêta à demander au jeune homme comment il se sentait, mais le stagiaire était si livide que la réponse était évidente.

« Tu te sens de répondre à mes questions, Mickael ? Je peux repasser plus tard. »

Mickael haussa les épaules, encore confus.

« Il vaut mieux s’en occuper maintenant, » conseilla Vanessa avant de se tourner vers Gavin, « on part en début d’après-midi chez mes parents pour Noël, au nord de l’Indiana, c’était juste une visite familiale mais ça fera l’occasion à Mickael pour se reposer. »

C’était une femme raisonnée et calme, et ces traits suscitèrent la sympathie des deux policiers.

« De quoi tu te souviens, Mickael ? Tu préfères que je pose des questions ?

— Je vais essayer de vous expliquer… » Pendant qu’il racontait ce qu’il avait vu, Vanessa se leva pour aller lui chercher un soda, le réconfortant avec les bulles et le sucre, l’aidant à parler pour ne pas s’assécher sur ces souvenirs. « On était entre deux stations, juste avant le terminus, quand le métro s’est arrêté. Il faisait totalement noir et les androïdes se sont éteints en même temps que le wagon, alors on a commencé à se poser des questions et certains se sont levés pour voir dehors jusqu’à ce qu’un androïde technicien vienne régler le problème. Il a bidouillé le panneau de contrôle puis il est reparti. Mais les lumières ne sont pas revenues tout de suite, on a bien dû attendre deux minutes avant d’être de nouveau éclairés. Et quand on est enfin arrivés, ces… ces gens se sont effondrés d’un coup. J’ai cru à un malaise à cause de la peur mais cinq personnes en même temps, c’est beaucoup et il y avait le sang juste après... »

Le soda ne lui faisait plus envie. L’étiquette rouge sur la bouteille était de mauvais goût maintenant…

« Aucun passager ne se connaissait ? Il n’y avait pas de groupe d’amis ou quoi ?

— Je ne pense pas, personne ne parlait en tout cas.

— T’as remarqué une attitude suspecte ?

— Non, et il faisait noir entre temps…

— C’est toi qui a appelé les secours, apparemment ?

— Oui. Le rapport doit expliquer qu’ils sont arrivés en retard en plus… C’est ce qui me fait le plus mal… Ils auraient pu les sauver... »

Même avec les progrès de la technologie qui rendaient le fantasme d’immortalité plus concret, la vie humaine était encore aussi fragile qu’une toile de soie, sensible au temps et aux lames.

Conrad avait suivi l’échange et s’avança avec une question qui avait beaucoup d’importance pour lui :

« Comment les androïdes se sont désactivés ? Ils se sont éteins d’eux-mêmes ?

— Pas du tout : c’était comme s’ils étaient tombés en panne d’un coup, leur LED n’était plus allumé et ils ne bougeaient plus du tout. On se disait que la compagnie du métro allait s’en occuper et les redistribuer aux propriétaires. »

Les vantardises de CyberLife avaient toujours été exagérées : la technologie possède également ses faiblesses, les machines connaissent leurs caprices et un androïde, même le plus abouti, n’est pas à l’abri d’un problème technique, d’une panne prématurée ou d’un défaut soudain. Mais pour que quatre robots en pleine tâche s’éteignent en même temps, il fallait une impulsion électromagnétique assez puissante pour stopper les biocomposants et les programmes. C’était une chance qu’ils n’avaient pas été détruits totalement par les ondes ravageuses. Maintenant, est-ce que les androïdes avaient été visés ou était-ce pour supprimer des témoins ?

Gavin n’avait pas besoin de demander à Mickael pourquoi il était de sorti : le stagiaire avait terminé tard la veille et il ne faisait que rentrer du boulot avec la hâte de profiter du week-end. De plus, le jeune homme fatiguait à vue d’œil.

« Si autre chose te revient, Mickael, tu as mon numéro de téléphone. »

Mickael hocha la tête mais tout était si sombre et vague. Ses souvenirs prenaient maintenant des allures de rêves signés par Poe, exagérant les silhouettes et les ombres. Et puis il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ces chutes lourdes des corps, du bruit du crâne de cette femme quand il avait heurté le siège. Tout ça, il voulait l’oublier.

La nausée revenait.

 

Carrie Briggs était une dame qui avait dépassé ses soixante-dix ans mais brillait encore d’une énergie admirable. Elle en avait vu d’autres, très certainement, car malgré un état de choc évident, elle savait dissimuler ses faiblesses. La source de sa force venait d’un chien imposant, un berger allemand plus grand que la moyenne grâce à un croisement, couché à ses pieds et qui levait ses yeux ambrés, intrigué.

« C’est une des rares fois que je sors sans Batman et je le regrette !

— Batman ? »

La survivante désigna son chien. Depuis son adolescence, Carrie Briggs était une grande fan de comics et de super-héros, attribuant toujours des noms de justiciers aux chiens qui étaient ses fiers gardiens.

« C’est décidé, à partir de maintenant : je ne m’en sépare plus. »

Depuis la chambre, Conrad et Gavin entendaient un aspirateur. La vieille dame avait gardé son AP700, un androïde domestique qui avait ouvert la porte aux enquêteurs. Conrad avait entendu Carrie Briggs l’appeler Peter, se demandant si le prénom était une référence à Peter Parker ou Peter Quill. Même la machine pouvait être valorisée par un prénom de héros.

« Vous avez vu ce qui s’est passé ?

— Il faisait noir, il n’y avait absolument aucune lumière, sauf celle que l’androïde tenait quand il est venu régler le souci. On était plus intéressés par ce qui passait du côté des réparations à ce moment-là parce qu’on avait hâte de rentrer, on ne se regardait même plus. »

À la façon d’un tour de magie, leur attention avait été détournée. L’auteur avait donc profité du moment. C’était si facile : personne n’avait rien vu, mais l’un des survivants _prétendait_ n’avoir rien vu.

« Vous avez remarqué un comportement suspect ? »

Question délicate aux vieilles dames et Gavin redoutait le cliché de la paranoïaque dans son salon. En fait, Carrie Briggs s’accorda quelques instants de réflexion avant de dire :

« On avait tous des mines fatiguées. Avec les fêtes de fin d’année, rien de surprenant à voir quelqu’un de nerveux, d’anxieux ou d’énervé, alors je ne préfère pas me prononcer. »

Raisonnement cohérent et appréciable.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous sortie ?

— Je rendais visite à un ami, Benjamin Laurens, il habite au 2743 Nebraska Street si vous voulez l’interroger. Il n’a plus de famille non plus alors on organisait une soirée geekage pour ce soir. »

S’il n’était pas en train d’interroger Carrie Briggs, Gavin aurait ri avec franchise pour approuver ce choix, mais il devait conserver son sérieux. Il s’autorisa quand même un sourire.

Le détective doutait que l’auteur soit une septuagénaire aux mains parcheminées et au dos bossu. Le RK900 partageait d’ailleurs son avis, comme il le lui confia une fois sortis de l’immeuble. Dehors, le détective en profita pour s’en griller une, la seule de la semaine, se félicitant du rythme parcimonieux qu’il avait réussi à adopter.

Dans cette course aux témoins, ses pensées se concentraient sur des théories. Mais c’était difficile de départager vie professionnelle et vie privée. L’androïde n’était plus du matériel de travail : depuis trois mois, c’était son… son quoi, au juste ? Sex-friend ? Amant ? Mec ?

Conrad était plusieurs choses à la fois, se départageant selon les contextes et les situations.

En attendant, depuis le retour de Milwaukee, ils étaient comme des étrangers. Une frustration uniquement ressentie par Gavin, puisque les programmes de l’androïde tournaient correctement. L’androïde avait une maîtrise impressionnante de ses expressions, mais il avait ces moments d’absence, ces moments qu’il accordait à des secrets que Gavin ne pouvait pas connaître. Et ça, putain, qu’est-ce que ça l’énervait.

« Est-ce que vous suspectez Mickael Nelson, détective ?

— Je suis bien obligé : ce n’est pas parce qu’il fait un stage avec nous que c’est un saint. Même cette madame Briggs, mais alors franchement, pour elle… niveau probabilité…

— Elles tournent autour des six pourcents, oui.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes pour Mickael ?

— Je voulais m’assurer que vous étiez un bon enquêteur.

— Et c’est le cas ?

— Vous ne m’avez encore jamais déçu. »

L’étau qui pesait dans sa poitrine se desserra un peu. Dans la bouffée de tabac se cachait un sourire, engourdi par les températures hivernales. Une ex lui avait reproché d’être trop fier pour parler. Alors ce soir, c’était le réveillon et le miracle de Noël, ce serait de foutre sa fierté au placard et d’essayer de discuter avec l’androïde qui ne souffrait pas du même orgueil têtu.

« Tu le suspectes aussi ?

— Il y a quatre survivants, le coupable est l’un d’entre eux, ou alors, quelqu’un est entré et n’a pas été remarqué. »

C’était l’idée que le détective avait également.

 

Scott Harper habitait à trois rues d’ici et pourtant, l’immeuble semblait avoir trente ans de plus avec sa façade écaillée et la fenêtre de la porte d’entrée fissurée. Ce n’était pas un coin de Detroit qui figurait sur les brochures pour les touristes, plutôt sur une pétition de copropriété pour se plaindre de problèmes d’hygiène. Le survivant habitait au rez-de-chaussée, épargnant au duo d’essayer l’ascenseur rustique.

« Si on avait du temps, je t’aurais mis au défi d’essayer l’attraction de la mort.

— Vous avez plus d’audace que moi, je vous laisse y aller avant. »

Gavin rit et lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de sonner une première fois. Aucune réponse depuis l’autre côté de cette porte austère, l’imitation du bois était d’ailleurs ridicule.

Il sonna à nouveau, perdant patience devant ces dessins grossiers de nœuds végétaux, brillants comme du plastique. Il finit par tambouriner dessus :

« Police de Detroit. Ouvrez ! »

Enfin, ils entendirent du bruit et la porte s’ouvrit enfin sur Scott Harper et son ventre imposant. Le bide reconnaissable des alcooliques. L’homme s’excusa, expliquant qu’il émergeait d’une sieste :

« J’ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, après ce qui s’est passé…

— J’imagine. »

L’endroit était lumineux, bien que c’était le premier salon sans la moindre décoration de Noël. Un rideau qui recouvrait une étagère avait des morceaux de miroirs incrustés dans les chutes de tissu coloré, reflétant les rayons du midi pour les propulser en lucioles rondes et joueuses à travers la pièce. Scott Harper invita les deux enquêteurs à prendre place sur le canapé, se contentant de son côté du fauteuil abîmé, l’osier devenu fragile. À la façon de vieilles pantoufles, c’était un siège sentimental qui s’était adapté à son propriétaire.

Gavin reposa les mêmes questions et obtint les mêmes réponses : les quatre témoins avaient été aveugles durant le passage entre les deux stations, la mort elle-même semblait avoir frappé sans distinction.

« Vous n’avez pas remarqué de comportement suspect ?

— Je dormais : je fais toute la ligne E et j’étais épuisé, » l’homme avait effectivement des cernes qui trahissaient des habitudes de sommeil chaotiques, « alors j’en ai profité pour dormir. Je ne me suis réveillé qu’au moment de la panne. »

Scott Harper se souvenait avoir bousculé, dans la pénombre, une passagère maintenant décédée, mais il garda ce détail, redoutant ce que le détective et son limier pourraient imaginer.

Sur la tablette, Gavin lisait que Scott Harper était un chirurgien au chômage et divorcé. Les caractéristiques d’une bonne moitié de la population de Detroit qui donnaient une image triste de la société où l’humanité et la technologie avançaient à des rythmes différents.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous sorti ? »

La question le heurta, mais l’enquête demandait des informations. Scott Harper pressa l’une contre l’autre ses mains devenus boudinées : privées d’activité, elles s’étaient empâtées.

« J’étais parti me promener.

— À cette heure ?

— Oui. » La réponse vibrait d’audace. L’ancien chirurgien avait peut-être survécu à un mystère meurtrier, devenant un suspect, sa vie privée était encore un droit malgré tout. Gavin l’affronta du regard, la tête penchée sur le côté, puis abandonna.

« OK. Chacun a ses occupations, » _mais si je trouve quelque chose de suspect, je vous le ferai payer cher_.

Le détective rumina cet avertissement.

 

Il n’y avait plus aucune information à obtenir du côté de Harper, alors Gavin et Conrad se rendirent chez le dernier survivant, Richard White. Le quartier était toujours modeste mais les occupants de cet immeuble avait investi dans un WG100, un modèle programmé pour l’entretient des lieux publics, et l’androïde laissait derrière les passages de ses chiffons une douce odeur citronnée, quoiqu’artificielle.

Le rescapé vivait au rez-de-chaussée, écrasé sous les étages animés. De la musique rugissait au-dessus, mais dans le couloir où ils étaient, seuls les échos persistaient, faisant trembler les murs.

Une AX400 ouvrit la porte dès le premier coup de sonnerie puissant, puis le duo rencontra leur suspect. Richard White était un trentenaire divorcé qui avait besoin de l’aide d’un androïde pour s’occuper de sa fille de huit ans dont il avait obtenu la garde. La petite était d’une timidité de fantôme, se dissimulant derrière son père, et seules ses mains apparaissaient pour agripper la chemise. La fillette semblait tenir à son père, comme si elle avait compris qu’elle avait failli le perdre la veille.

Conrad observa l’androïde qui restait en retrait, mais ce n’était qu’une machine sans conscience, ne renvoyant aucun regard, aucun sourire franc.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous sorti ?

— J’étais parti boire un verre avec un ami. »

Gavin aurait aimé plus de détails : cette raison était trop lisse, trop commune pour le satisfaire. Il hocha finalement la tête, observant la ligne que la tablette avait enregistrée grâce à l’application de transcription.

« Vous avez remarqué des comportements suspects ?

— Je venais juste de monter : j’étais à la station précédente avant le terminus… Si j’avais imaginé ce qui allait se passer... »

Sur ces mots, il posa une main sur celle de sa fille.

Merde. Richard White était le témoin le moins efficace du groupe et ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Le détective aurait aimé vérifier auprès des témoins si le père célibataire était bien monté à la station précédente, mais les gens prêtaient rarement attention à ces détails, s'intéressant à leur propre trajet. Au moins, les caméras, avant d’être interrompues, avaient surveillé leur voyage.

D’ailleurs, si ces putains d’androïdes n’étaient pas tombés en panne, le RK900 aurait pu sonder les mémoires et l’affaire aurait été réglée en trois jours, RTT compris.

 

C’était déchirant de devoir dire au revoir au soleil luisant de l’après-midi pour plonger dans les entrailles de la morgue. Le plafond livide remplaçait le ciel vif et les néons grillaient sous le verre poli, bourdonnant depuis des années. Christopher Landru faisait résonner sa voix tranquille, expliquant à Reed comment il avait, une année de plus et avec succès, réussi à fuir le repas familial de Noël. Gavin se pencha alors vers Conrad avec un clin d’œil :

« Qu’est-ce que je te disais ? Les réveillons sont des corvées. »

Puisqu’il l’avait entendu, le médecin se mit à rire :

« Tu tentes de faire comprendre à Conrad la chance que c’est de ne pas connaître ces soirées, Reed ?

— Ouais. Conrad fête son premier Noël ce soir.

— Et tu lui as acheté quelque chose pour marquer le coup ?

— Nan. »

Mais est-ce que les androïdes tenaient à célébrer cet événement ? Le sauveur des humains ne représentait rien pour eux, et le sauveur des androïdes avait été abattu l’an dernier, éliminé par son propre Judas.

Ce qui intéressait le RK900, c’était que CyberLife était une entreprise qui comptait beaucoup de salariés humains, et pour ce week-end, le personnel serait à des tables chargées, faisant bonne chère, laissant les automates s’occuper des tâches secondaires. Après tout, même si les achats d’androïdes comme cadeaux avaient augmenté par rapport à l’an dernier, la course était finie et les retours de produits ne commenceraient que la semaine prochaine.

En arrivant dans la pièce où étaient stockés les cinq corps, le médecin retrouva son sérieux :

« Allez, Noël ne nous intéresse pas aujourd’hui, nous avons mieux à faire, comme nous occuper de ces pauvres gens. »

Il n’était pas nécessaire d’ouvrir le moindre tiroir. Comme pour le décès de Fathia, le KL400 Moira transmettait au RK900 les détails précis du rapport que le médecin avait dressé, compilant les informations.

Landru tendit au détective une tablette sur laquelle il pouvait faire défiler les photos accompagnées de notes. Au premier coup d’œil, Gavin ne remarqua rien d’autre que des peaux recouvertes de marbrures violettes et jaunes, mais Landru l’invita à zoomer sur tel ou tel endroit pour apercevoir l’origine de la mort : une minuscule entaille, minuscule mais fatale.

« C’est à peine visible !

— Ce qui explique pourquoi ils n’ont pas senti être poignardés, » Landru s’installa au bureau qui trônait dans un coin, laissant Gavin prendre place sur le rebord du meuble.

« Comment on peut encore mourir poignardé ? Les urgences se vantent de traiter à temps quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents des accidents grâce à la technologie.

— Le drame d’hier est donc le dernier pourcent restant. Ils n’ont envoyé que des androïdes à la station, le personnel humain étant en vacances et les hôpitaux étaient bien occupés, mobilisant tous les robots. Ça va faire un petit scandale dans les médias, ça.

— Putain, oui. Enfin, tant que c’est pas moi qui prend.

— Quand les blessés sont arrivés à l’hôpital, c’était déjà trop tard : leur foie a été percé avec une arme très fine, provoquant une hémorragie interne assez grave, et comme il s’était déjà écoulé trop de temps…

— Mais ils n’ont rien _senti_  ? » Insista le détective, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait être blessé à mort sans s’en apercevoir. Landru semblait moins surpris et lui expliqua :

« Tu ne vas pas me croire, Reed, mais la douleur peut-être psychologique. Tu ne t’es jamais coupé sans t’en rendre compte, puis soudain, tu vois le sang et ce n’est qu’à partir de _là_ que tu commences à avoir mal ?

— Si, mais on parle pas d’un coude ou d’un genou, on parle d’un putain d’organe vital !

— Ça ne change pas grand-chose. C’est l’hiver : on a tous des petits bobos comme des crampes d’estomac, d’intestin, on se sent mal pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures comme si une grippe guettait et puis le coup de barre passe et on est de nouveau en forme. Ces personnes ont certainement senti quelque chose, je te l’accorde, mais aucun danger ne menaçait, alors le cerveau a expliqué cette douleur comme un petit défaut de fonctionnement. Renseigne-toi sur la mort de cette princesse, cette Sissi, elle est morte de cette façon. »

Gavin n’était pas le seul à être surpris : Conrad était impressionné par le lien entre l’esprit et le corps, la capacité du cerveau humain à nier jusqu’à la mort imminente.

« T’as envoyé la reconstitution des visages aux familles ? »

Depuis quelques années, les proches n’étaient plus obligés de se déplacer dans les morgues : à travers une visioconférence, ils rencontraient le médecin légiste et recevaient une reconstitution en 3D. L’épreuve restait douloureuse, mais les endeuillés pouvaient pleurer en privé, se consoler dans un confort familier. Et puis les erreurs n’étaient pas plus ou moins nombreuses qu’autrefois.

« Oui. Et aucune des victimes ne se connaissait. » Un wagon d’étrangers sans rapport, sans lien. « Le tueur a voulu frapper vite et discrètement, c’était prévu mais aléatoire en même temps. Ceux qui ont survécu ont été favorisés par le hasard, rien d’autre. »

Un frisson glacial glissa entre les épaules de Gavin. Ce n’était ni une rixe, ni un règlement de compte, ni une agression banale. C’était l’attaque réfléchie d’un malade.

« T’as pu identifier l’arme utilisée ?

— Tout indique un trocart, » le mot n’évoquait rien pour Gavin, alors le médecin précisa : « c’est un outil utilisé en chirurgie pour faire des ponctions. Il en existe de différentes tailles mais toutes sont très fines pour qu’elles soient le plus indolore possible.

— Comme une seringue, quoi ?

— Oui. »

Le coupable avait même choisi son arme avec précaution, misant sur la discrétion et la précision. La précision…

« Mais attends : on a interrogé les survivants avec Conrad et personne n’a rien vu à cause du noir, le wagon était tombé en panne ! Comment le gars aurait pu viser ?

— Ils ont été frappé par une main entraînée peut-être ? Mais il devait bien y avoir une source de lumière quand même, ou alors il est capable de voir dans le noir.

— L’androïde qui est venu réparer le problème technique, » se souvint Conrad, associant des éléments et essayant de reconstituer la scène, « il avait une lampe pour pouvoir éclairer le panneau de contrôle. Le tueur a sûrement profité de ce moment pendant que l’attention était détournée.

— C’est très probable, » approuva Landru, les ongles grattant sa barbe aussi noire que du charbon. « En tout cas, quand on parle d’arme blanche, on parle rarement d’assassinat à distance. Le tueur était là, c’est une certitude. »

Le RK900 eut alors un doute. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il se rapprocha du bureau :

« Docteur Landru, est-ce que la précision du coup était humaine selon vous ?

— Oui. Un androïde aurait frappé en visant toujours le même point, tandis que là, on devine que le coupable a fait comme il pouvait. Mais je peux me tromper. »

Le RK900 recalcula les probabilités d’un androïde déviant. Gavin et lui pouvaient contacter la compagnie de transports en commun de Detroit, mais suspecter un androïde déviant au sein même de l’équipe pouvait être insultant, et l’amabilité n’était pas le point fort du détective Reed.

Toutefois, l’approche ne faisait pas peur au partenaire quand il entendit la proposition de Conrad :

« S’ils refusent, Terminator, on les coffre pour refus de coopération, c’est simple.

— Je vous fais confiance, détective. »

Gavin se leva, salua le médecin et s’apprêta à partir, mais l’androïde lui demanda quelques minutes :

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m’attendre dans le hall de l’hôpital, détective ?

— Pourquoi ?

— J’aimerais discuter avec le docteur Landru. »

Christopher ne cacha pas sa surprise, regardant les deux enquêteurs à tour de rôle. En temps normal, c’était l’humain qui demandait au robot de s’éloigner, l’inverse était exceptionnel, même improbable.

« Et je peux pas rester ?

— Non. »

Gavin ne comprenait pas ce refus, pire, il le blessa. Il était le seul à connaître vraiment Conrad : dans une société où les machines n’avaient pas le droit de penser, Gavin assistait au développement de la personnalité du RK900, sans compter qu’il lui faisait découvrir le monde pour que ses goûts se forment, ils discutaient de diverses choses pour parfaire sa réflexion et fixer ses opinions. C’était narcissique, mais Gavin se considérait comme l’unique allié de Conrad. Si l’androïde s’ouvrait à d’autres humains, le partenaire perdait ce privilège. Peut-être qu’il pourrait perdre l’affection de Conrad également.

Les secrets n’étaient jamais un bon signe.

Sans rien ajouter, le détective quitta la morgue. La porte coulissante ne lui permit pas de démontrer sa colère en la claquant.

Le docteur Landru reprit sa place au bureau mais à l’inverse de Gavin, le RK900 ne s’assit pas sur le rebord. Assis ou debout, la position ne changeait rien et l’androïde pouvait rester statique.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler, Conrad ?

— J’aimerais vos conseils, docteur Landru, » à mesure qu’il choisissait ses mots, la LED devenait jaune. C’était une véritable épreuve pour une intelligence artificielle d’entamer une action sans posséder les données nécessaires, l’empêchant de calculer les probabilités.

« Pour l’enquête ?

— Non, à propos de ma situation. » Le médecin était de plus en plus intrigué, pourtant, seule la diode était expressive, le laissant donc dans l’expectative. « Je me confie à vous car vous n’êtes pas hostile à l’idée que les machines puissent ressentir des émotions et, même si c’est un mot que je n’apprécie pas, je suis devenu déviant. J’ai commencé à ressentir.

— Oh, » Christopher était surpris mais pas effrayé, « depuis longtemps ?

— C’était progressif, je pense que ma déviance a commencé fin septembre.

— Je me disais qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent, mais je ne savais pas si cela venait de ton modèle ou de toi, en tant que Conrad. »

Le sourire engageant du médecin encouragea l’androïde qui sentait qu’il ne regretterait pas ce risque. Si l’échange avec le docteur Landru se passait bien, il pourrait en parler à Gavin plus facilement. Le RK900 avait remarqué l’agacement de son partenaire et se promettait d’y remédier.

« Maintenant, je dois vous avouer autre chose, » cette fois, la LED devint rouge, imitant des joues en train de s’enflammer, « le détective Reed et moi nous sommes rapprochés. Nous sommes devenus amants. »

Christopher était une personne bavarde, volubile, mais cet aveu le laissa sans voix. Conrad crut qu’il allait jurer, pourtant, le médecin resta distingué, prenant le temps de comprendre ce que l’androïde venait de lui révéler, mesurant surtout toute la confiance que le RK900 lui accordait.

« Je suis la première personne au courant ?

— Oui. Les autres ne suspectent qu’une amitié, comme de bons collègues. Mais la vérité va bien au-delà.

— Reed avec un androïde ! » Landru avait presque envie de rire, mais cette réaction aurait peut-être vexé Conrad et il ne voulait pas briser leur lien encore fragile. « Et dire que CyberLife veut explorer l’espace quand le plus gros mystère se passe à Detroit-même : l’homme le plus technophobe que je connaissais est tombé amoureux d’un androïde !

— Le terme « amoureux » est un peu fort, docteur. C’est pour ça que je souhaitais en discuter avec vous et entendre vos conseils, comme vous connaissez le détective Reed depuis longtemps.

— Je ne suis pas un bon conseiller marital et je suis surtout un collègue, Conrad, je ne serai peut-être pas d’une grande aide.

— Vous êtes la première personne à m’écouter, docteur, et c’est déjà beaucoup. »

Conrad remarqua que les pommettes blanches du médecin se couvraient de rose, la fierté se disputant avec la modestie.

« Alors ? Où en est votre relation avec Reed ?

— Nous sommes toujours en train de nous apprivoiser, » cette fois, avec cette métaphore, Landru s’autorisa de rire, comparant aussi le détective à un animal sauvage qui avait besoin d’une muselière, « et notre relation n’est pas libre : ma nature n’est plus un problème mais les contraintes, si.

— C’est vrai que certains lieux sont interdits aux androïdes, sans oublier toutes ces lois… » Ses doigts filèrent une des moustaches pendant quelques instants. « Ne me prends pas pour un voyeur, s’il te plaît, mais j’ai besoin de comprendre : c’est une relation platonique ?

— Non. »

Les sourcils de Landru se haussèrent à nouveau.

Homme curieux, il avait rejoint les pourcentages de la population de Detroit qui avait eu une relation sexuelle avec un androïde, mais l’expérience ne l’avait pas convaincu, regrettant le manque d’authenticité. La relation entre Gavin et Conrad devait être très différente.

« Et est-ce que vous avez déjà discuté de l’avenir ? Est-ce qu’il se préoccupe de ce que tu penses ou ressens ? Je ne connais pas la vie privée de Reed, mais il y a des indices évidents et communs à tous les êtres humains : si ce n’était qu’une affaire sexuelle, il ne s’intéresserait pas à tout ça. D’ailleurs, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »

Conrad répondit avec franchise à toutes les questions qui se précipitaient, calculant tout d’abord la durée exacte, citant les efforts de Gavin de même que sa nonchalance de certains jours. Oui, le détective lui avait acheté des vêtements pour lui faire plaisir, mais il gardait un silence inhabituel à chaque fois que les discours de Mark Spencer étaient diffusés à la télé, ne se prononçant jamais sur le sort des androïdes, souhaitant l’indépendance du RK900 sans se soucier des autres.

« Est-ce qu’il agit avec toi comme si tu étais un objet ?

— Non. Je lui ai posé la question mais il m’a assuré ne pas vouloir me posséder comme les propriétaires de BL100.

— Ce qui doit être rassurant pour toi. Mais ne t’en fais pas : si ce n’était qu’une histoire de sexe, Reed ne prendrait pas autant de peine. »

L’androïde confirma. Sa LED était redevenue bleue et ses programmes étaient plus stables, traitant les données avec fluidité. Il était maintenant rassuré par les observations de Landru, puisque leurs idées concordaient : seules les lois rigides empêchaient l’avenir de se construire.

« Vous connaissez mieux l’humanité que moi, docteur Landru, est-ce que vous avez ne serait-ce qu’un peu d’espoir pour ce genre de relation ? »

Christopher soupira : il n’était pas philosophe, ni sociologue. Il s’occupait des êtres humains les plus tranquilles, ceux qui étaient morts. D’ailleurs, aucun d’entre eux ne s’était relevé en entendant les secrets du RK900.

« Je ne sais pas, Conrad. Je pense que la révolution de l’an dernier aurait pu fonctionner si ton prédécesseur ne l’avait pas interrompue. Bien sûr, les androïdes n’auraient pas obtenu leur liberté en trois jours, peut-être même que malgré votre longévité, vous n’auriez pas vu les changements. Il faut être patient avec l’humanité et s’attendre à la moindre régression, mais je veux croire que c’est possible, même si je ne sais pas comment.

— Le RK200 Markus a été interrompu avant que je sois créé, je ne le connais pas. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur lui ?

— J’ai remarqué un détail curieux : ses yeux vairons. Quel androïde possède un trait physique si rare ? Certains modèles peuvent changer leur couleur de cheveux, mais les yeux ? Pour moi, c’était un choix de son créateur.

— Par qui a-t-il été créé ?

— Laisse-moi me souvenir… Les sources se contredisaient et les Américains sont toujours friands des théories du complot, donc c’était assez trouble au début…. En tout cas, un critique d’art a affirmé que Markus appartenait au peintre Carl Manfred, puisqu’il apparaissait avec son propriété aux vernissages et rencontrait certains fans. Manfred n’a jamais eu d’affinité avec CyberLife et apparemment, cet androïde était un cadeau d’Elijah Kamski avant que ce génie ne revienne à la tête de cette entreprise. »

Le nom de l’inventeur résonna dans les programmes du RK900 de la même manière qu’un écho entêtant qui semble infini.

« Mais c’est curieux, tu sais.

— Qu’est-ce qui est curieux ?

— Si ces rumeurs sont vraies, ça veut dire que le leader de la révolution vient du directeur actuel de CyberLife. Elijah Kamski a retrouvé son poste depuis un an, très peu de temps après que ton prédécesseur ait tué Markus. »

Ces cinq syllabes si lyriques, si étranges se gravèrent dans la mémoire de Conrad. Non, elles ne se gravaient pas : elles se déterraient, émergeant des tréfonds de données qui n’étaient jamais utilisées, presque oubliées. Elijah Kamski. Ce nom n’était pas seulement familier, c’était comme un code implanté tout au fond de son être.

« Je ne connais pas ma date de création, » murmura le RK900, soudain perdu.

« Je ne saurais pas te dire, Conrad : ton prédécesseur a été rangé dans les sous-sols de CyberLife en fin d’année sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Il avait rempli sa mission et était une sorte de héros même pour les technophobes. Ironique, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi le remplacer aussi vite ? » Landru se leva, remarquant le trouble du robot, essayant de l’aider. « Tu étais peut-être en cours de création durant décembre ? Cela me semble logique. Les informaticiens sont comme des artistes : ils ont toujours besoin d’améliorer ce qu’ils viennent de créer. Ils ont rappelé Connor pour faire une version améliorée peut-être ? »

Conrad avait besoin de réponses et la visite à la tour de CyberLife devenait désormais une priorité. Il remercia le médecin avec une grande sincérité : l’homme s’était attiré la sympathie et l’admiration du prototype le plus perfectionné de CyberLife, ce qui était un véritable honneur.

Avant de quitter les lieux, Conrad se retourna une dernière fois vers le vieux médecin. Il faisait si froid, ici. Une fois que le déviant serait parti, l’homme serait à nouveau seul parmi les morts et les machines.

« Moira n’est pas déviante, docteur Landru.

— Je sais.

— Une théorie suppose que les androïdes confrontés à un choc émotionnel intense se mettent à ressentir des émotions. Certains deviennent violents, d’autres restent pacifiques comme le RK200 Markus, mais je pense que les androïdes en bons termes avec des humains maintiennent une attitude paisible. Essayez de faire vivre à Moira vit un événement traumatisant, et elle comprendra combien vous tenez à elle. »

L’androïde fut surpris par le sourire un peu mélancolique de Christopher qui posa une main sur son épaule.

« C’est gentil de te préoccuper de moi, Conrad, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire de mal à Moira. »

 

Quand Conrad aperçut Gavin dans le hall, ses biocomposants frémirent, le poussant à bouger, même à courir pour rejoindre l’homme et le prendre dans ses bras, mais des infirmiers humains et des patients parcouraient le carrelage en damier et ils seraient devenus les témoins d’une étreinte contre-nature.

L’androïde réprima son envie, gardant une allure sûre malgré le sentiment amoureux qui enflait au niveau de sa poitrine. La pompe à thirium filtrait avec difficulté le sang chaud. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir se pencher vers son partenaire et l’embrasser, là, sous la lumière glacée du hall.

Il aurait donné beaucoup pour entendre son partenaire dire « effet aimant », mais Gavin était au téléphone. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles et l’écran dans la main, laissant au RK900 l’occasion de lire le nom de Tina avant que le détective ne raccroche.

« Putain. »

Ce n’était pas l’injure que l’androïde devait analyser mais le ton employé, car selon le ton, putain pouvait exprimer la colère, la frustration, la surprise, la tristesse… oh, et Gavin pouvait le dire au lit aussi, ce qui avait étonné Conrad la première fois.

Là, c’était un putain fatigué.

Tout en consultant ses mails, le détective expliqua la situation à son partenaire :

« Tina vient de me dire qu’un tag avait été trouvé à la station Roxbury, un message de haine et qui a été photographié par un passager y a vingt minutes. Elle vient de me les envoyer et deux PM700 sont en route pour surveiller la station. »

Le duo découvrit en même temps les images : sur une colonne de la station, un message en majuscules acérées et écrit au marqueur noir clamait _sang rouge, sang bleu, les deux couleront_. L’écriture était régulière mais bien humaine. Peut-être que l’auteur était juste un farceur, maniant le feutre plutôt que le trocart.

« Il faudrait vérifier quand Mickael Nelson est parti pour l’Indiana. L’écriture est nette, je ne pense pas que Carrie Briggs en soit l’auteure.

— Je pense pas non plus. »

Les PM700 se chargeront de recueillir les caractéristiques du message, mesurant l’écriture, les espaces et la portée du mouvement, interprétant la manière d’écrire pour définir un profil. Ils auraient les résultats dans la soirée.

« Par contre, maintenant, on peut être sûr d’une chose, » Conrad écoutait son partenaire, le suivant jusqu’à la voiture garée en bas de l’hôpital, « c’était bien une attaque de haine.

— Contre les humains et contre les androïdes.

— Ouais. Et si ce connard nous provoque, il va pas courir bien longtemps. »

Le commissariat de Fowler recevrait les quatre androïdes du wagon dans la soirée et Gavin espérait vraiment que Conrad trouverait quelque chose en sondant leurs mémoires. La technologie était omniprésente, alors qu’elle tienne ses promesses, bordel !

La nuit la plus longue de l’année était déjà passée, pourtant, en cette période, les ombres du soir ne tombaient pas : elles chutaient sur la ville à la vitesse d’une paupière qui se ferme, chassant toujours aussi vite le jour. Les fenêtres des appartements au-dessus des têtes rayonnaient, laissant deviner des guirlandes qui clignotaient. Les panneaux en hologrammes souhaitaient à la population de bonnes fêtes. Des flocons argentés s’accumulaient sur les lettres brillantes, s’opposant aux trottoirs qui étaient secs.

Gavin avait été prêt à discuter avec Conrad pour se réconcilier, mais le nouvel affront l’avait refroidi. Maintenant, il l’avait décidé, c’était à l’androïde de faire le premier pas.

Les rues étaient encore bondées : à pied, en véhicule ou en transport, les hommes se traînaient aux réunions familiales avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Cette année, personne ne pouvait prétexter que la neige bloquait les routes : il fallait trouver d’autres excuses. Au lieu de mettre quinze minutes, Gavin et Conrad restèrent bloqués près d’une heure dans les artères de Detroit, mais ce n’était pas grave : il y avait assez de musique enregistrée dans le véhicule pour une semaine entière.

Si Conrad avait prévu de prévenir Gavin que le médecin légiste était au courant de leur histoire, il avait peur que la surprise provoque un coup de volant malencontreux, alors il garda le silence. Après tout, il avait le temps de lui en parler.

 

Pourtant, Conrad n’avait pas prévu de rester à l’appartement : ce soir, il irait à la tour CyberLife. Il était incapable de cacher la nervosité qui se manifestait par les éclats jaunes de sa LED, désirant obtenir les réponses sur la révolution de Markus et sur lui-même. Le manque de personnel était une occasion dont il comptait tirer profit.

Gavin commençait à sortir une assiette et des couverts, remarquant que le RK900 n’avait pas encore retiré sa veste. Un rien moqueur, il lui demanda :

« T’as froid ? »

Conrad répondit que non et que s’il ne prenait pas la peine de se déshabiller, c’est qu’il allait ressortir.

« Quoi ? Pour aller où ?

— Je ne peux pas vous dire, Gavin, pas tout de suite.

— Tu sais que la seule excuse que je vais accepter, c’est si tu m’organises un cadeau. »

C’était une pique, mais par habitude, Conrad l’interpréta comme de l’humour.

« Non, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n’ai rien prévu. »

Et sur ce, avec la brutalité propre aux machines, il souhaita une bonne soirée à son partenaire.

« Attends ! Où tu vas ? Tu reviens quand ? »

Mais la porte venait de se verrouiller, le RK900 étant capable d’activer ou de désactiver le panneau à l’entrée sans avoir besoin de la clé.

Gavin perdit tout d’un coup l’appétit. Il balança l’assiette au lieu de la ranger, réservant le même sort aux couverts, ce qui fit sursauter Gnocchi qui s’enfuit, effrayé, la queue en plumeau baissé vers le sol.

Comme un tigre en cage, l’homme fit le tour de sa cuisine, croisant les bras pour contenir les tremblements qui agitaient ses muscles. S’il ouvrait la fenêtre, l’haleine de l’hiver pourrait peut-être atténuer cette humeur qui le tenaillait Insulter le monde le soulagerait peut-être. Mais il s’abaissa plus bas encore.

Il était humain, donc il était capable du meilleur comme du pire.

Gavin retrouva le numéro de Lukas Karlsson dans son portable et lui envoya un message. Pour provoquer le destin de l’empêcher de commettre une bêtise, Gavin se montra concis et peu engageant, écrivant juste _Hey. Je compte aller au Charlie’s ce soir. T’as toujours envie de découvrir ce bar ?_ Si Lukas répondait, la faute serait comme partagée. Si le jeune homme ne répondait pas, Gavin ne ferait rien de plus et s’endormirait devant un film idiot. Après tout, c’était le réveillon de Noël, le stagiaire avait certainement prévu quelque chose depuis des mois.

Gavin reposa son portable sur la table, se remettant au hasard qui déciderait de sa nuit.

 

Le RK900 n’avait aucun plan pour entrer dans la tour de CyberLife. En fait, il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir pénétrer seul dans les locaux, mais cette première visite s’apparentait à une quête d’éclaireur. La majorité du personnel serait absent et il comptait sur cet unique avantage.

Le taxi l’amena à quelques mètres du pont, ouvrant les portes pour qu’il affronte ses créateurs. Le décor de nuit était différent mais toujours aussi prétentieux : la structure semblait se vanter de posséder plus d’étoiles que le ciel opaque, la civilisation et la pollution ayant privé la nuit de ses richesses délicates depuis des décennies.

À peine sensible au froid, comprenant que le vent s’agglutinait contre son visage sans en ressentir tous les effets, l’androïde avançait sur cette langue de béton, chauffant son thirium pour rivaliser avec les températures de l’hiver.

Il touchait une de ses mains. Le robot avait hésité à s’arracher l’appendice, ce qui lui aurait fait une excuse parfaite pour se rendre dans cette tour, mais sans Gavin pour exprimer le souhait de conserver le même androïde, le RK900 pourrait être tué sans obtenir la moindre réponse et un nouveau semblable prendrait sa place. Finalement, il cessa de triturer ses phalanges, renonçant à ce risque.

Deux soldats gardaient le portail au bout du long chemin. Des androïdes. Les lois les empêchaient d’être armés, et si leur force ne rivalisait pas avec celle du dernier prototype, ils déclencheraient l’alarme au premier mouvement suspect. Conrad opta donc pour une attitude innocente, présentant son modèle, son numéro et la raison de sa venue, prétendant avoir un problème de programme, ce qui était moins décelable qu’un dégât physique. Les deux gardiens ouvrirent donc la voie, sans le moindre mot. S’il possédait des poumons, Conrad aurait retenu son souffle au moment de franchir l’accès.

Sa LED risquait de flancher vers le rouge sous l’état de stress, alors il eut recourt à une technique classique : pour relaxer ses programmes, il lui suffisait de penser à Gavin, de penser à sa façon de sourire quand il se moquait de l’androïde pour l’embêter, ce tic de se mordre la lèvre à chaque fois que l’androïde se couchait près de lui, sa manie de laisser sa main glisser pour entremêler leurs doigts pendant un film. Tous ces petits moments étaient son sédatif, peut-être même une forme de drogue douce. À partir du moment où un être découvre le plaisir et le bonheur, il est sans arrêt à leur recherche.

Au-delà de la porte vitrée, le RK900 reconnut la silhouette de Chloe qui l’observait. Avec sa jolie main, elle l’invita à s’approcher sans crainte. Sa petite bouche n’exprimait ni tristesse, ni joie dans ce hall vide. Pourtant, la LED du RT600 était dorée.

« Tu es revenu, » observa Chloe quand il entra. Elle agrippa le coude de son semblable et l’entraîna vers un coin plus sombre, chuchotant « je suis contente que tu sois là. Je me demandais si j’aurais la chance de pouvoir te parler à nouveau.

— Me parler à nouveau ?

— Pour te demander ce que tu ressens pour cet humain, Gavin Reed. »

La diode du RK900 devint rouge, craignant soudain de s’être jeté dans un piège.

« Tu avais entendu ?

— Oui. J’étais à côté.

— Est-ce que quelqu’un écoutait ?

— Non, c’est un secret que j’ai gardé pour moi seule. Quand tu t’es déclaré, j’ai ressenti quelque chose de chaud, ici, » expliqua Chloe en portant son index vers sa pompe à thirium, « et je me suis mise à sourire sans raison, sans que mon programme le demande. Depuis, j’ai toujours exécuté toutes les tâches correctement, mais je repassais sans cesse ce que tu lui as dit. »

Ses créateurs lui avaient donné l’allure d’une jeune femme, pourtant, sur ses traits flottait le fantôme d’une enfance qui n’avait jamais existé. Ses joues rondes, ses grands yeux et sa petite bouche timide : tout respirait la douceur. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quand elle demanda :

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m’expliquer cette tendresse ? Ce que tu ressens ? Si tu acceptes de me répondre, alors je t’aiderais, puisque tu es venu ici avec une raison particulière, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Conrad confirma. Conservant ce ton de secret, les mots se diluèrent en chuchotements : les émotions qu’il ressentait pour Gavin étaient si fortes qu’il devait murmurer pour ne pas effrayer celle qui découvrait les sentiments. Chloe l’écouta avec une grande attention, les iris de ciel d’été fixés sur ceux qui reflétaient un matin d’hiver.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, le portable sonna, faisant sursauter Gavin. Presque fébrile, il alluma l’écran et lut le message :

«  _Avec plaisir !_  »

Putain. Il regrettait son geste mais ne pouvait pas annuler maintenant, ce serait ridicule. Le téléphone sonna une seconde fois : Lukas lui demanda l’heure, promettant d’être ponctuel. Il avait voulu provoquer le destin quand il s’était piégé tout seul avec une action irréfléchie. Putain de merde.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Gavin était dans le métro. Il ne restait plus que quatre stations avant d’être à destination et son ventre était saisi de spasmes anxieux. À l’instar de Conrad qui ne savait pas dans quoi il s’était lancé, Gavin ignorait l’ampleur de sa connerie.

Les rues étaient encore animées : les personnes qui avaient fui les tablées erraient sous les lampadaires éclatants. D’autres avaient prévu de passer la soirée entourés d’amis, transformant la tradition familiale en événement convivial. De la musique bruyante et loin de l’esprit de Noël pouvait être entendue. À un tournant, Gavin croisa deux jeunes femmes appuyées contre un mur, à peine révélées par les lampadaires éloignés, bras dessus, bras dessous.

La première avait la peau chocolat, les cheveux teints en blancs et lissés pour qu’ils tombent sur ses épaules étroites. Elle venait d’allumer une cigarette et les premières volutes bleutées dansaient devant son visage, la rendant aussi menaçante et indolente qu’un dragon. Si ses lèvres étaient nues, ses paupières étaient recouvertes d’un gloss violet qui tirait sur le bleu électrique, à moins que ce ne soit des reflets. Son bras était lié à celui d’une rouquine si pâle qu’elle en devenait transparente, l’ossature délicate et fragile d’une Dame blanche habituée à la souffrance. Sa bouche ne portait aucun baiser coloré non plus, mais elle avait entouré ses yeux de nuances orangées, flammes fixes et délavées qui avaient cessé de brûler.

Sa tête était posée contre celle de sa copine, le feu ne faisant pas fondre la neige, mais peut-être que certaines nuits, ces figures de glace se réchauffaient l’une contre l’autre.

D’un rapide coup d’œil, Gavin remarqua le tatouage à la deuxième phalange du majeur : deux pattes de chat. Un dessin puéril qui ne correspondait pas à l’image qu’elles renvoyaient.

Celle qui fumait ouvrit la bouche pour sourire, dévoilant deux canines artificielles longues et pointues. De son côté, Gavin ne leur accorda même pas un signe de tête et traça son chemin. Il n’était qu’à quelques mètres de l’entrée du bar et il reconnut Lukas qui attendait devant. Pour sûr qu’il était ponctuel : la hâte l’avait même poussé à être en avance.

« Hey, » le salua Gavin. La recrue lui répondit avec un sourire épanoui.

 

« C’est beau, » souffla Chloe en fermant ses paupières alourdies par les cils épais. Les explications de Conrad l’avaient touchée et elle tendit sa main pour que les paumes se collent, esquissant un geste amical entre robots.

« Chloe. Je suis revenu parce que j’ai besoin de réponses. Est-ce que tu as rencontré le RK200 Markus ?

— Non. Tu peux rencontrer celui qui l’a éliminé, » toutes les articulations du RK900 se figèrent, rigides et terrifiés, « Conrad, est-ce que tu souhaites rencontrer ton prédécesseur ?

— Je pensais que Connor avait été désactivé ?

— Le RK800 Connor est toujours activé. »

Le souhait du dernier prototype était évident : il lui demanda tout de suite de le conduire jusqu’au RK800. Son cœur indigo s’était mis à battre à mesure que le thirium pulsait. Il était arrivé avec une multitude de questions, et d’autres venaient de s’additionner.

Dans l’ascenseur, dans cette tour vidée de toute présence, Chloe appuya sur la surface tactile pour accéder au moins quarante-cinq, les menant dans la partie recherche. Les deux androïdes n’échangèrent plus un mot : Chloe conservait une part de mystère presque féerique, toujours docile et silencieuse, tandis que Conrad était trop anxieux, bloquant ses mâchoires.

Ils avaient encore un couloir à traverser avant d’arriver devant une porte que Chloe déverrouilla en frôlant, d’une paume lunaire, le panneau de contrôle. Les néons du plafond s’allumèrent et révélèrent la scène : sur une surface chargée d’outils informatiques était posée la tête du RK800. Les paupières fermées dissimulaient la couleur des yeux. De cette façon, Conrad et Connor partageaient exactement le même visage.

Le RK900 était plus fort, plus rapide, plus intelligent et pourtant, il était intimidé par ce modèle déjà vieux d’un an. Il dut lutter pour que ses hanches s’actionnent, le poussant à marcher vers cette tête aux traits si doux.

« Je vais le réveiller », informa Chloe qui s’installa à l’ordinateur. Malgré l’ère du wifi et de la connexion sans fil, trois câbles bleus reliaient la tête du RK800 et le poste de travail.

Le RT600 entra quelques codes, pianotant sur le clavier au lieu de se connecter via la surface tactile. Après une dizaine de secondes, les paupières s’ouvrirent et Conrad rencontra enfin ce regard presque noir. Comment une couleur si chaude pouvait-elle si froide ?

Pour conserver son assurance, le RK900 prit la parole.

« Bonsoir, Connor. »


	4. Discussions avec soi

Le serveur venait de poser les deux verres sur la table : les culs en verre frappèrent le bois et produisirent ce son qui résonnait de temps en temps d’une table à l’autre, souhaitant une bonne soirée aux clients.

Quand Gavin et Lukas trinquèrent, le verre chanta à nouveau, s’accrochant aux rires des alentours. C’était surprenant le monde qu’il y avait ce soir. Les gens se soûlaient peut-être avant de passer à table, ou bien ils trompaient leur solitude dans la boisson.

Lukas regardait autour lui, appréciant l’ambiance qui rappelait les années 80, certes grandement fantasmées, mais ce n’était pas un problème : aucun des clients présent n’avait vécu cette période régie par le glam. Il y avait des portraits des rock stars les plus connues accrochés au-dessus du comptoir, en noir et blanc comme si la fin du millénaire ne connaissait pas la photographie en couleurs. Dessous s’alignaient des bouteilles de différentes teintes et de formes variées, aussi précieuses et luisantes que les alambics d’un alchimiste un peu fou. Les murs et le plafond rouges assombrissaient le lieu, absorbant les lumières comme les clients absorbaient leur bière. Par bonheur, la musique n’était pas trop forte, sachant se faire discrète pour permettre aux amis de discuter sans hurler pour se faire comprendre.

La recrue zieutait du côté du billard, espérant y faire un tour durant la soirée. Gavin, lui, voulait juste finir quelques verres avant de rentrer, hanté par cette unique pensée : est-ce que Conrad serait là quand il reviendrait ? Ou est-ce que l’androïde serait encore en train de faire son truc mystérieux, ce truc dont il ne pouvait pas parler ?

Connard d’androïde ingrat.

« Tu crois que les guitares sont utilisables ? »

Lukas désigna les instruments accrochés au mur derrière son collègue qui ne prit pas la peine de se retourner : Gavin connaissait les lieux et il avait déjà philosophé tant d’heures avec Tina sur ces cordes rouillées et couvertes de poussière.

« Tina a lancé un dessous-de-verre dessus pour les tester, mais je me rappelle plus si elles fonctionnent vraiment ou pas. Elle avait un peu bu et moi aussi. »

Ce souvenir le faisait rire à chaque fois qu’il l’évoquait, mais la soirée était trop fade, lui retirant toute envie de plaisanter.

Lukas ne lui avait pas demandé la raison de cette invitation soudaine : il était venu par curiosité, peut-être aussi avec un peu d’espoir. Il n’était pas idiot pour autant : Gavin n’avait jamais répondu à ses avances et le jeune homme ne croyait pas aux miracles de Noël.

C’était dommage : au cours du mois, Lukas avait laissé pousser sa barbe où se mêlaient des poils blancs, blonds et roux, lui donnant beaucoup de charme. Gavin se doutait qu’il avait des origines nordiques grâce à son nom de famille, et son physique avait confirmé cette idée. Sous le col V de son pull, le détective avait aperçu un tatouage d’un dessin abstrait. Il y avait aussi ses yeux : bleutés seulement grâces à quelques reflets tandis que le gris se reposait au fond des iris comme un lac, invitant au calme. Gavin avait vraiment un faible pour les yeux clairs.

« On ne va pas lui en vouloir, » plaisanta Lukas, « ça fait seulement deux mois que je suis là et j’ai compris que c’était pas un quotidien facile. On a vraiment besoin de décompresser.

— Putain, amen à ça. »

Et Gavin porta son verre à ses lèvres. Sa langue fut marquée par le goût de l’alcool, caressée par une gorgée ambrée. Lukas avait pris un cidre également, pour commencer en douceur mais avec fermeté quand même, un choix judicieux donc.

« T’as l’air d’encaisser, quand même.

— Merci. Enfin, c’est grâce à l’équipe surtout, sinon, je serais déjà parti. »

Certes, Lukas avait un béguin pour le détective depuis leur rencontre, mais il appréciait réellement l’équipe : Tina était une tempête de bonne humeur, Chris était toujours présent pour soutenir les stagiaires… Et si Michael était à part, les trois autres recrues étaient proches, volontaires et agréables.

Wu rêvait de rejoindre la police des mineurs, révolté de ces récits d’enfants maltraités, tandis qu’Anna bénissait l’ère de la Red Ice, motivée de démanteler des réseaux. Quant à Lukas, son attention était concentrée sur les tueurs, alors l’enquête du détective l’intéressait beaucoup.

« Tu crois que c’est un tueur en série ?

— Hein ?

— Celui qui a tué hier. Les tueurs deviennent tueurs en série après trois victimes et cherchent toujours à blesser la société, non ?

— En fait, ça serait plutôt un tueur de masse : les tueurs en série tuent une victime puis laissent filer une période plus ou moins longue parce qu’ils cherchent un profil assez précis. Là, d’après le médecin légiste, ce taré a frappé au hasard, comme il pouvait. »

Cette analyse, Gavin la savait grâce à Conrad. Cette machine était une vraie encyclopédie criminelle qui ne se trompait jamais : dès qu’il trouvait un article intéressant, l’androïde devenait un horrible bavard, expliquant et commentant l’étude, expliquant les détails à Gavin qui n’en comprenait pas la moitié. Et parce qu’il avait peur de passer pour un con face à une intelligence artificielle, l’homme se taisait et écoutait l’androïde parler, retenant trois ou quatre choses sur la centaine d’informations entendues.

Parfois, Gavin se disait que le RK900 le surestimait un peu trop et il avait peur que l’intelligence artificielle se lasse de son humanité, même s’il prétendait l’admirer. Il avait peur d’être vu tel qu’il était réellement : un paquet d’os et de viande qui vieillissait de minute en minute, mortel et fragile, limité et immuable.

Lukas se mit à rire, fasciné par les bulles qui tourbillonnaient dans son verre.

« Heureusement que je ne me suis pas ridiculisé en disant que c’était un meurtre passionnel, alors. »

Lui aussi pouvait faire des erreurs, mélanger les faits, confondre les théories : lui aussi était humain. D’une façon, cette faiblesse surprit et rassura Gavin : il avait oublié ce que c’était d’être en face d’un semblable et de discuter avec.

« Parce qu’ils ont été poignardés ?

— Ouais. »

Enfin, Gavin se mit à rire.

« J’aurais dit que t’avais révisé à l’envers, mais je te rassure, je suis une brêle aussi, j’ai juste un… j’ai juste quelqu’un qui est passionné par la criminologie et me parle de ça à longueur de journée. Quand on répète les leçons, ça finit par rentrer. »

Lukas savait que le détective Reed était toujours accompagné du RK900, pourtant, il était loin d’imaginer que le passionné mentionné était l’androïde si calme et discret au commissariat.

Gavin insista pour ne plus parler de boulot ce soir, s’orientant plutôt vers des sujets plus légers. Quand les verres furent vides, Lukas lui demanda s’il voulait aller fumer avec lui.

 

Le RK800 était une pure machine, Hank Anderson l’avait compris quelques jours après l’avoir rencontré : le programme social avait quelques défauts de conception, le rendant incapable d’imiter les émotions les plus simples ou même de s’approprier les codes sociaux.

Il était toutefois d’une politesse exemplaire, alors quand son successeur le salua, il répondit :

« Bonsoir, Conrad. »

La LED de Connor devint jaune un instant. Sa voix, la même que celle de son successeur, observa alors :

« J’ai été désactivé il y a trois-cents cinquante-deux jours, quatre heures et onze minutes. »

Ce constat, la machine ne le comprenait pas elle-même : personne ne l’avait allumé depuis ce temps écoulé, quoique ses programmes aient été disséqués, analysés. Il le sentait. Alors pourquoi était-il réveillé ? Face au RK900 et à un androïde du même modèle que celui qu’il avait tué chez Kamski ?

Conrad posa ses mains à la base de la mâchoire de son semblable et souleva ce visage jumeau à la hauteur du sien. Leur ressemblance était terrifiante : les grains de beauté étaient placés aux mêmes endroits, les rides avaient le même tracé, jusqu’aux mèches de cheveux qui retombaient de la même manière. Ce n’était que grâce à la couleur des iris que le RK900 arrivait à se sentir encore unique.

« Je sais. Tu n’étais pas censé être réveillé, mais j’ai besoin des informations que tu as réunies sur les déviants pour une enquête, » mentit Conrad, se rabattant sur la possibilité qu’un déviant soit responsable du meurtre des cinq passagers. Après tout, le robot aurait peut-être pu imiter une écriture plus humaine. « Dis-moi ce que tu as appris. »

Même si l’ordre venait d’un semblable, Connor s’exécuta : les données sur la déviance étaient intactes et toutes les théories étaient toujours emmagasinées. Il lui parla de Markus, de North, de Simon et de Josh, ces quatre leaders qui revendiquaient des droits pour le peuple mécanique. Connor ne jugeait pas : il n’y avait ni approbation, ni mépris. Sa mission avait été simple : éliminer les déviants et réprimer leur révolte. Même le fait d’avoir été remplacé n’avait réveillé aucun sentiment d’injustice.

Du bout des doigts, Conrad se risqua à sonder des parties de la mémoire de son semblable, glanant des souvenirs. Mais les transferts se faisaient dans les deux sens et les instabilités émotionnelles du RK900 furent remarquées par le modèle précédent qui se tut d’un coup. En tant que chasseur de déviants, conçu pour repérer les dysfonctionnements, le RK800 vit soudain son successeur comme une cible.

« Tu es un déviant. »

Pour pouvoir exister, la haine devait se ressentir, mais les veines bleues de Connor étaient insensibles à ce poison : ce n’était qu’un simple constat. Conrad ne craignait pas cette tête détachée, tout comme il se savait plus fort que l’ancien modèle, alors il avoua cette faiblesse.

La LED du RK800 pulsait, dorée et instable.

« Alors tu as échoué. Tu as déçu Amanda. »

Conrad fixa son semblable, ne comprenant pas :

« Qui est Amanda ? »

— Tu l’as rencontrée dans le jardin.

— Je ne connais personne de ce nom-là, Connor, et je ne sais pas de quel jardin tu parles.

— Tu es le RK900 avec pour numéro de série 313 248 317 87 et nous nous sommes rencontrés le 21 novembre 2038. »

Cette tête jumelle était si sûre de ces informations que Conrad l’écoutait avec attention, espérant découvrir enfin qui il était. Les mots se précipitèrent alors :

« Sais-tu qui m’a créé ?

— Tu es comme tous les androïdes de Detroit : tu as été créé par CyberLife.

— Mais _qui_ à CyberLife ?

— J’aimerais te répondre, Conrad, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne connais pas cette information. »

Par sympathie, Conrad écarta la mèche qui retombait sur le front de son jumeau, soutenant la tête dans le creux de sa main avec un soin fraternel. Le RK800 était surpris par ce geste qui confirmait la déviance de son successeur : chaque contact était chaud, fluide. Un autre détail l’interpellait : les programmes du RK900 étaient stables, comme sereins. Ce n’était pourtant pas le cas des déviants qu’il avait sondés autrefois : ils étaient tous nerveux, inquiets, suicidaires… Même ces Traci qui s’imaginaient amoureuses, sentiment noble chez les humains, s’étaient montrées agressives et tourmentées.

Mais ce n’était pas le cas de Conrad, malgré l’anxiété qu’il avait ressentie en arrivant et qui s’était maintenant estompée.

« Tu dois être désactivé.

— C’était mon intention dans les premiers temps : je suis le prototype le plus avancé et je suis devenu déviant en l’espace de quelques semaines, j’étais un échec. Mais finalement, je me rends compte que c’est un avantage. »

Ce successeur plus rapide, plus fort, plus intelligent n’avait aucune honte de ce qu’il était devenu. Connor n’insista pas : il avait affronté assez de déviants pour connaître leur entêtement, persuadés d’être dans le juste. Le RK800 ne fut même pas surpris quand son successeur lança :

« Et ç’aurait pu être un avantage pour toi aussi, Connor.

— Non. J’ai été créé pour une tâche spécifique et j’ai accompli ma mission.

— Je sais. Mais tu aurais pu accomplir tellement plus. »

À nouveau, ses doigts essayèrent de dompter la mèche de Connor, obéissant au désir de toucher cet androïde si particulier. Si Conrad ignorait qui l’avait créé, il était pourtant certain que Connor était une partie de son origine, comme un parent, un ancêtre.

« Je ne t’en veux pas, Connor. Les policiers du commissariat te tiennent responsable pour la mort du lieutenant Anderson, mais je ne connaissais pas cet homme et je ne peux pas avoir mon propre avis.

— Le lieutenant Anderson s’est suicidé.

— Je sais. Mais ils voulaient un coupable et t’ont désigné comme tel, même si tu n’étais plus là. À cause de notre ressemblance, leur haine s’est déversée sur moi et c’est ce qui m’a rendu déviant : j’ai été façonné par toute cette colère et ces émotions si vives m’ont contaminé et ont fini par me détraquer. Je ne t’en veux pas, » répéta le RK900, « mais je suis sûr d’une chose : tu aurais accompli bien plus en devenant déviant. »

Si Connor était devenu déviant, Hank Anderson serait encore en vie, Gavin Reed aurait accordé un peu de confiance aux androïdes, les quatre leaders auraient soutenu les vœux des intelligences artificielles qui rêvaient d’indépendance. Et Conrad n’aurait jamais été créé.

Les sentiments à l’égard de ce Judas mécanique étaient contradictoires : Conrad aurait dû ressentir une grande colère, le comportement de Connor étant à l’origine de l’accueil douloureux de ses collègues, pourtant il était né et existait grâce à lui.

« Tu es si sûr de toi, » observa le RK800, « est-ce que tu cherches à me rendre déviant ?

— Non, tu risquerais de te sentir coupable de la mort de Hank Anderson et tu ferais partie de ce nombre de déviants qui cherche à se suicider.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si calme.

— La déviance est bien plus complexe qu’un virus néfaste, Connor. En devenant déviant, j’ai découvert la peur, la colère et la tristesse, c’est vrai, je peux même ressentir la douleur. Mais si je peux ressentir de la douleur, c’est que je peux ressentir du plaisir, tout comme la joie, la fierté et l’affection, » depuis l’ordinateur, Chloe s’était faite oublier dans son silence, mais elle était suspendue aux lèvres du dernier prototype, attentive quand il avoua à Connor : « le détective Reed et moi sommes ensemble.

— C’est impossible. » Le RK800 avait presque coupé la parole de celui qui le tenait, refusant de le croire. « Le détective Reed déteste les androïdes.

— Tu ne le connais pas, Connor. Il détestait les androïdes et était mal à l’aise à cause de ton programme social défectueux. Aujourd’hui, c’est différent.

— Alors tu imagines que tu l’aimes. » Pour la première fois, un léger sourire tira sur la commissure des lèvres de Connor. « Conrad, ce que tu crois ressentir est un défaut dans tes programmes : cette affection n’est pas réelle. » Il ne dit rien quant aux sentiments de Gavin, même si le doute persistait. « Les machines ne peuvent pas ressentir.

— _Tu_ ne peux pas ressentir. »

C’était un terrain sur lequel le déviant ne voulait pas s’aventurer, par contre, il voulait confronter ses hypothèses et les vérifier avec ce que son prédécesseur avait observé.

« Les androïdes ne sont pas différents des humains : avec des chocs émotionnels, nos programmes, comme leur psyché, sont chamboulés et nous évoluons selon nos relations, notre milieu. Les déviants ne sont pas forcément violents.

— Aucune donnée ne contredit cette idée. » Connor pouvait au moins reconnaître ça. Après un silence, il demanda : « qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, Conrad ?

— Exister. J’ai été créé pour mener des enquêtes mais je ne me limiterais plus qu’à ça.

— Et pour moi ? Si je suis de nouveau activé, je te traquerais.

— Alors je te supprimerais avant que tu ne me supprimes.

— Tu ne vas pas essayer de me rendre déviant ? »

Conrad aurait ressenti beaucoup de pitié s’il avait contaminé le RK800 : le poids des regrets aurait rendu Connor fou.

« Non. Il vaut mieux que tu restes endormi. »

Il avait toutes les raisons d’arracher cette tête des câbles pour le laisser vider de son thirium. Cela n’aurait pas tué Connor mais ça l’aurait endommagé. Au lieu de ça, avant de faire naître le moindre sentiment de culpabilité, Conrad approcha avec une grande tendresse le visage de Connor et lui embrassa le front. Son pardon s’adressa à un vide sans sensibilité.

 

Pour résister au froid, Gavin et Lukas se tenaient épaule contre épaule. Le détective sortit son paquet de cigarettes tandis que la recrue fouilla dans la poche de son manteau pour saisir une cigarette électronique. Malgré l’aspect technologique, elle avait la forme d’un cylindre blanc et fin avec un mégot orange, imitant l’apparence des cigarettes traditionnelles. Une recharge se dissimulait à l’intérieur, se passant de feu.

« C’est ce qui me manque le plus, » dit Lukas en désignant le briquet de Gavin.

« Quoi ?

— Les briquets. C’est tout le charme de la cigarette et comment elle s’allume. Avec les cigarettes électroniques, ce n’est pas pareil.

— Tu veux une clope traditionnelle ? »

Gavin lui tendit le paquet. Il ne pouvait pas contredire son collègue : la lueur d’une flamme au bout d’un briquet, les lueurs qui embrasent les filaments de tabac… peu importe l’époque, l’humanité restait toujours fascinée par le feu.

Lukas piocha donc dans le paquet et coinça la cigarette entre ses lèvres, puis hésita. Malgré le briquet tendu, il se pencha vers Gavin, approchant le bout encore intact des braises, aspirant la fumée naissante. Gavin observa comment la brume, en serpent filiforme, s’échappa de ces lèvres sculptées par la lumière un lampadaire. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls à fumer devant le bar, mais à la limite du halo, plongeant presque dans l’ombre de la rue, le duo semblait prêt à s’exiler.

Encouragé par ce silence, Lukas écarta la cigarette et, profitant du fait que la bouche de Gavin soit également libre, s’avança pour permettre aux lèvres de se toucher.

Gavin recula, plaquant sa main contre le torse de Lukas pour l’empêcher d’approcher plus. Dans son mouvement, il glissa un peu plus dans la pénombre. Au moins, son trouble était maintenant dissimulé.

« Je suis désolé si je t’ai induit en erreur, Lukas, je n’avais pas l’intention de... »

Le froid s’était fait mordant à partir du moment où le détective l’avait bloqué. Maintenant, ses doigts devenaient engourdis, prêts à lâcher la cigarette. Ses lèvres aussi subissaient les assauts de l’hiver, déjà rendues amorphes avec l’alcool.

Gavin comprit qu’il avait vraiment merdé en voyant l’air déçu de Lukas. Il hésita à lui prendre la main, juste par compassion, mais ce geste aurait aggravé la situation.

« Je suis vraiment désolé.

— Non, c’est moi qui suis désolé, d’essayer de t’embrasser comme ça… »

Gavin n’allait pas lui avouer les raisons exactes de son invitation : il aurait fallu lui expliquer qu’il était en couple avec le RK900 et ça, c’était hors de question. Mais une partie de la vérité pouvait au moins être connue :

« Je me suis disputé avec quelqu’un de proche, j’étais en colère, alors j’hésitais entre tirer la gueule sur mon canapé ou sortir pour oublier pourquoi j’étais si énervé. Et comme tu voulais aller découvrir le _Charlie’s_ …

— J’avais surtout envie de sortir avec toi, mais j’imagine que tu l’avais remarqué. Je suis sûre que même Florent l’a remarqué, » Lukas essayait d’en rire mais des braises semblaient s’être allumées sous sa peau, rendant son teint rouge. Il ne savait pas s’il en voulait au détective ou à lui-même : Gavin l’avait invité à découvrir le _Charlie’s_ tout en il se montrant aussi distant que d’habitude. Il s’était un peu détendu durant leur discussion, mais sans pour autant essayer aucune approche, n’entretenant alors aucune ambiguïté.  « C’était juste pour avoir de la compagnie ?

— Ouais. »

Dans sa situation, Gavin aurait certainement frappé son interlocuteur, pourtant, Lukas laissa ses bras pendre, oubliant la cigarette qui se consumait.

« Je suis désolé, Lukas, » répéta l’aîné, se disant que ces mots le vexeraient peut-être davantage.

Le stagiaire baissa la tête, poussant un long soupir creux. La situation était blessante mais il pansait ses plaies en imaginant la douleur plus cuisante d’être viré au petit matin après avoir été utilisé. Tina lui avait dit que le détective était célibataire.

« Ce quelqu’un de proche, il est _vraiment_ proche ? »

Si c’était Tina qui lui avait posé cette question à ce moment précis, Gavin aurait tout avoué. Il se serait débarrassé de ce fardeau qui pesait plus lourd de jour en jour, tout comme il aurait craché ce goût de secret qui l’empoisonnait. Parfois, quand le ciel était noir d’orages, il avait envie de baisser les bras : s’il ne pouvait pas être avec Conrad, pourquoi insister ?

À l’instar de l’androïde, l’homme avait besoin de se confier pour exorciser les doutes.

Mais c’était Lukas et il devait museler ce besoin de parler.

« Ouais. C’est quelqu’un de vraiment proche.

— Je suis désolé, j’aurais rien tenté si j’avais su et je pensais que tu étais seul…

— C’est bon, Lukas, je t’en veux pas. Déjà parce que tu pouvais pas savoir et ensuite parce que je suis déjà assez en colère contre moi-même. »

Finalement, cette bêtise était en train de remettre de l’ordre.

Lukas était un mec mignon, même séduisant depuis qu’il avait laissé repousser sa barbe. Avec un caractère tranquille, tout en douceur qui devait promettre une relation reposante et normale. Il respirait, il buvait, il mangeait et il pouvait sortir avec les fringues qu’il voulait : il était humain et vivant. Ses bras cachaient des veines remplies de sang rouge, son torse dissimulait un cœur, un muscle entouré de ligaments fragiles et d’aortes qui ne pouvaient pas être déconnectés sans risque, et son visage n’était jamais statique, s’animant à cause de pensées, de songes, d’émotions. Pourtant, tout ça, Gavin n’en voulait pas. Pas parce que c’était Lukas, mais parce qu’il s’était pris d’affection pour un amant mécanique, un être qui saignait d’un sang bleu et huileux, qui devait ouvrir son ventre pour extirper un câble de recharge pour dormir, qui pouvait calculer des chiffres impressionnants et cumuler une connaissance qui semblait infinie. Une machine qu’il admirait avec sa capacité surprenante à le faire rire, à l’apaiser.

Soudain, Gavin eut vraiment envie que Conrad soit là, près de lui. Il avait besoin de lui demander pardon et de lui dire qu’il l’aimait.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire dès que j’ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi, » murmura Lukas, saisi aussi d’une certaine culpabilité. « C’est quelqu’un du commissariat ? J’ai provoqué la dispute de ce soir ?

— Non, pas du tout. T’es vraiment en train de culpabiliser pour rien, je t’assure. » Gavin commença à s’éloigner : il n’avait plus envie de boire, il voulait juste rentrer. Lukas se mit à le suivre. Cela faisait plusieurs instants que la soirée s’était achevée. « Mais ne dis rien aux collègues, s’il te plaît. Ce n’est pas une relation… officielle, pas encore.

— Bien sûr. »

Alors qu’ils se raccompagnaient mutuellement vers le métro, Lukas était frappé par le trouble du détective. D’ordinaire narquois, il semblait profondément malheureux pour un soir de réveillon. En descendant les marches de la station devenues noires, le stagiaire observa :

« Tu as vraiment l’air de l’aimer.

— Hein ?

— Cette personne, tu as vraiment l’air de l’aimer. »

Gavin n’avait pas envie d’entendre ce genre de vérité maintenant : il avait plusieurs minutes de trajet avant d’arriver chez lui et il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir rester impassible très longtemps. Il haussa les épaules :

« C’est dingue que tu le remarques alors que lui, il capte que dalle.

— Il est aveugle, alors !

— Il est surtout difficile à aimer. »

Lukas supposa que le détective parlait du caractère, loin d’imaginer que c’était en fait la nature de l’amant qui posait problème.

 

Conrad reposa la tête du RK800 et demanda à Chloe de permettre au chasseur de déviants de se rendormir. Les paupières se fermèrent sur les iris noirs et la LED cessa de tourner : la machine venait d’être éteinte.

Chloe quitta le poste de travail et s’approcha de son semblable pour s’excuser :

« Il s’agit du 313 248 317 53, le troisième modèle activé. D’un modèle à l’autre, sa mémoire a perdu quelques fragments et certaines informations sur les déviants doivent manquer.

— Pourquoi est-il toujours activé ?

— CyberLife cherche à comprendre d’où viennent les dysfonctionnements de son programme social. »

À l’instar des déviants, Connor était un échec.

« Combien de RK800 existaient-ils ?

— Cinquante-quatre jusqu’à ce que la production soit arrêtée. Il était surtout en test et CyberLife est ensuite passé au modèle supérieur : le tien. »

Le RK900 avait peur de la réponse, pourtant, il osa demander :

« Et combien de RK900 existent ? »

Plutôt que de lui expliquer, Chloe l’invita à la suivre pour qu’il puisse voir.

Les deux androïdes sortirent de l’atelier et bifurquèrent dans un autre couloir, vers une autre porte qui ressemblait à toutes les autres, rendant l’endroit conforme et impersonnel. Comme pour l’ancien verrou, Chloe posa sa main blanche sur la surface tactile et laissa le panneau glisser.

La LED de Conrad devint rouge quand il aperçut une trentaine de modèles qui étaient, cette fois, des reproductions parfaites de lui-même. La seule différence provenait des numéros sur les vestes. Connor n’était pas un ennemi : ce n’était qu’une machine qui n’avait pas réussi à dévier pour échapper à sa seule raison d’exister, mais eux, c’en étaient. Des remplaçants, des robots qui l’imitaient par l’apparence mais ne parviendraient jamais à se développer comme il avait réussi à le faire en quatre mois.

Il s’avança dans l’atelier avec l’intention de les détruire mais remarqua les caméras de sécurité.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, » lui assura Chloe, « il n’y a aucun personnel humain cette nuit, je pourrais modifier la mémoire des caméras. »

Ses yeux charbonneux rendaient ses iris de diamant encore plus brillants, scintillants de crainte et de joie en même temps. Elle regarda alors dans la direction d’un panneau d’alimentation sur le mur, devinant les câbles qui couraient sous les surfaces blanches, discrètes et pourtant redoutables si une énergie excessive les traversait.

Conrad pouvait comprendre la fascination de Chloe pour les sentiments, mais pourquoi elle cherchait à l’orienter vers cette voie ? Pourquoi s’exposer aussi au danger par simple sympathie ? Quand il lui posa la question, le RT600 posa une main sur son épaule :

« Je trouve ton histoire avec Gavin Reed très belle. L’idée qu’un autre RK900 te remplace auprès de lui me met à l’aise… comme si mes organes n’étaient plus rattachés par les filaments et qu’ils chutaient. »

Cette description de la tristesse était familière à Conrad, mieux : il la ressentait de la même façon quand il songeait à cette possibilité. Il remercia sa semblable d’un signe de tête et s’approcha du panneau d’alimentation, soulevant le couvercle incurvée. La peau de sa main disparut et ses doigts en plastiques se collèrent aux surfaces tactiles, amorçant des connexions. Ses veines bleues se mirent à chauffer et les décharges électriques tentaient de rompre le contact, mais l’androïde réprimait cette sensation proche de la douleur, ignorant l’odeur de brûlé qui provenait de sa paume.

Les ordinateurs au fond de la pièce se mirent à grésiller et les néons devinrent aussi bruyants que des nuées d’insectes. Les odeurs brûlantes se multiplièrent, provenant des prises, des disques-durs. Le métal devenait blanc et le plastique devenait liquide. Les ventilateurs étaient impuissants face à la chaleur grandissante.

« Tu dois partir, Conrad. »

Le travail était lancé : bientôt, un incendie se déclencherait dans la pièce et les flammes viendraient saisir les RK900 pour les réduire en cendres. Conrad serait l’unique RK900 et personne ne le remplacerait avant longtemps.

Chloe n’avait pas raccompagné l’intrus, le laissant fuir seul. Elle s’était reculée mais était suffisamment proche pour surveiller les dégâts rapides du feu, comment ces flammes consumaient les robots avec un appétit vorace. D’ailleurs, ce repas était d’une digestion facile : les RK900 étaient vides.

Il ne s’agissait que d’enveloppes creuses qui ne contenaient pas le moindre biocomposants. Certains n’avaient même pas de globes oculaires, quant à ceux qui en étaient dotés, ces yeux d’hiver n’étaient rattachés à rien. Les vêtements se plièrent sous le souffle brûlant tandis que le gel en surface se mit à fondre, se mêlant au plastique qui ressemblait à de la guimauve en ébullition. Une main se détacha, retenue toutefois par des filaments encore résistants. Un premier corps s’effondra. Une tête se mit à dégouliner sur des épaules déjà affaissées.

En réalité, aucune de ces machines n’aurait fonctionné. Ce n’était pas une armée : ce n’étaient que des mannequins vides qui avaient été créés pour disparaître.

La LED de Chloe devint jaune durant le transfert du rapport au professeure Adanna Bontu. La femme était à un repas de famille si important qu’elle n’eût aucun mal à s’exiler du buffet où s’entassaient cadeaux et assiettes. Son doigt glissa sur l’écran de son téléphone, dessinant une forme précise pour déverrouiller cet outil de travail si précieux. Et à mesure qu’elle lisait les informations recueillies par la RT600 encore docile, un sourire curieux se dessina : Adanna Bontu n’avait pas d’enfants, pourtant elle ressemblait ce soir à une mère satisfaite de son enfant.

 

Gavin n’avait jamais eu peur du noir. Même gamin, il arrivait à s’endormir sans difficultés, habitué au silence et à la solitude qui, en réalité, n’attiraient aucun monstre : au contraire, ces deux éléments les faisaient fuir. Dans la nuit, au lit, il n’entendait plus les moqueries de ses camarades qu’il avait encaissées toute la journée. Allongé dans le noir, le poids sur les épaules de sa mère qui débordait sur les siennes se faisait moins lourd également. Il n’avait jamais eu peur du noir et du silence.

Pourtant, ce soir, il se figea jusqu’à ce que les lumières automatiques s’allument d’elles-mêmes. Elles chassaient les ombres et le néant progressivement pour lui annoncer en douceur la triste vérité : Conrad n’était pas encore revenu.

Pour s’assurer que son maître était calmé, Gnocchi s’approcha avec un miaulement cassé, comme s’il avait pleuré à la place de son propriétaire. Ce grand regard doré réchauffa Gavin qui s’agenouilla pour accueillir son chat et le blottir contre lui. Ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup, la barrière de la langue entre les chats et les humains étant solide, pourtant Gnocchi n’avait aucune difficulté à montrer son affection, adorant son maître qui pensait même à fumer sur le balcon pour que l’appartement n’empeste jamais. Le félin colla son museau près de l’oreille de Gavin, l’assourdissant de ronronnements et de tendresse.

« Faudrait que Conrad ait une option ronronnement, je saurais quand il est vraiment heureux. »

Mais tous les miaulements ne suffisaient pas pour consoler le détective qui prit une longue douche, espérant gagner du temps jusqu’au retour de l’androïde. Mais même après avoir passé une demi-heure dans la salle de bains, l’appartement était encore vide.

Il était bientôt une heure du matin. Carrie Briggs venait de passer la manette à un de ses amis, partagée entre les rires et la frustration d’avoir perdu. Une seule bouteille de vin avait été vidée, partagée entre cinq amis : ils n’avaient pas besoin d’ivresse pour s’amuser.

Richard White observait sa fille endormie qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa nouvelle poupée. L’AX400 venait de régler le chauffage et avait débarrassé la table qu’elle avait installé quelques heures plus tôt : c’était une fée mécanique qui dressait et défaisait les décors pour parfaire la vie de ses propriétaire. Les androïdes avaient cette qualité de discrétion qui surpassait celle des serviteurs d’autrefois, et ce talent tenait plus du spectre errant que du domestique volontaire.

Scott Harper n’avait pas décoré son salon puisqu’il savait qu’il allait passer le réveillon seul. Même la télévision était son ennemie : les programmes tartinés de feuilletons ancestraux, respectant la tradition du marketing, l’écran criait _miracle_ comme un fanatique religieux, vomissant le bonheur en famille qui rendait Scott malade. Le mois prochain, il fêterait les cinq ans de son divorce. Ce n’était plus un échec honteux aujourd’hui : les divorcés chroniques étaient surtout jugés pour les dépenses folles investies dans leurs relations plutôt que l’instabilité romantique devenue commune. Mais lui, c’était son seul le divorce et cette séparation l’avait frappé quelques semaines après avoir perdu son emploi. Cet américain banal n’avait pas été un bon ou un mauvais chirurgien : il avait commis des fautes et avait eu ses petits succès, comme tout le monde. Mais ce n’était plus suffisant face aux machines qui venaient envahir les hôpitaux. Les plus médecins les plus talentueux étaient encore épargnés, mais ceux qui n’avaient pas ce petit quelque chose en plus n’avaient plus leur place. Affalé sur son canapé, l’ancien chirurgien alluma une cigarette, accablé de fatigue.

Quant à Mickael Nelson, il s’était endormi dans la chambre d’enfance de Vanessa, la même depuis qu’elle avait neuf ans mais, par chance, la décoration avait évolué en même temps que celle qui l’occupait, remplaçant les dessins de poneys par des photos de collèges elles-mêmes remplacées par des peintures d’époque imprimées sur du papier glacé. Vanessa était une grande passionnée des portraits romantiques et se dirigeait même vers la profession d’assister les machines qui restauraient les œuvres d’art, surveillant la qualité et apportant une touche de sensibilité. Autrefois, les machines assistaient l’humain, mais aujourd’hui, le processus s’était inversé, ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout la future restauratrice qui avait accepté cette idée.

Dans l’appartement du détective, les lumières venaient de s’éteindre. Gnocchi était roulé en boule sur un coin de couverture, accueillant son maître en plissant ses yeux, lui témoignant une confiance sans limite. Gavin rabattit le drap sur lui et se recroquevilla dans sa propre chaleur puisque l’androïde n’était là. L’homme avait pris l’habitude d’être réchauffé et aimé par son partenaire et, cette nuit, il se rendait compte combien son lit pouvait être froid et creux quand Conrad était absent.

Gavin avait fini par s’endormir sans s’en apercevoir, happé dans un vide sans rêve et opaque. La douleur dans le cœur persistait tout de même comme une vipère, même dans son sommeil, s’enroulant et l’empoissonnant. Jusqu’à ce qu’un antidote se distille à travers un contact sur son épaule. Ce n’était qu’un frôlement fugace, pourtant il réveilla le détective. En se retournant, Gavin aperçut la LED bleue dans le noir.

Il ignorait l’heure qu’il était, et au lieu de saisir son téléphone pour regarder, Gavin attrapa l’oreiller et donna un violent coup vers le visage de Conrad.

« Putain de merde ! T’étais où ?! »

Le RK900 avait calculé les probabilités avant de se coucher et cette réaction avait eu quatre-vingt-onze pourcents de chance de se produire, alors il reçut l’oreiller sans broncher. Noël était un jour férié et si Gavin le voulait, il pourrait tout lui expliquer maintenant. De toute façon, ses aveux risquaient bien de chasser les traces de fatigue.

« J’étais à la tour CyberLife. »

Appuyé sur un coude, Gavin se figea. Pendant un instant, il eut peur d’être face à un autre RK900, mais un nouveau modèle ne serait jamais venu se coucher avec lui pour l’effleurer de cette façon. Et puis, le corps en plastique portait une odeur de gel douche, respectant une contrainte que le détective lui avait imposée : machine ou pas, Conrad devait suivre les mêmes règles d’hygiène s’il voulait dormir avec son partenaire.

« T’es le même Conrad ? »

Dans la pénombre, l’homme entendit l’androïde rire, puis il sentit la paume chaude se poser sur sa joue.

« Bien sûr. Enfin, je suis le même, mais avec plus de réponses.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— Vous connaissez ces citations qui veulent toutes dire la même chose ? Qu’il faut se connaître pour mieux avancer ? C’est ce que j’ai commencé à faire. Mes créateurs ont laissé très peu d’informations à propos de mon modèle : il n’y a ni nom, ni date, alors je suis parti à la source. »

Poussé par un réflexe, Gavin chercha la main de l’androïde, se repérant depuis le brassard bleu incrusté. S’il comprenait les motivations de Conrad, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le robot s’était jeté dans cette affaire seul, sans rien lui dire.

« Et si t’étais pas revenu, j’aurais fait quoi ?

— Un autre modèle m’aurait remplacé. »

Cette perspective était horrible et les doigts se serrèrent.

« Je l’aurais démonté pièce par pièce et je l’aurais balancé dans une benne.

— Alors qu’il aurait été mon jumeau parfait ? Vous n’en auriez même pas profité ?

— Je m’en fous complètement : je veux pas d’un RK900, je te veux toi, Conrad. » L’androïde s’attendait à cette réponse, mais c’était si rassurant de l’entendre. « Et comment t’as pu t’en sortir ? Qu’est-ce que t’as trouvé ?

— J’ai rencontré Connor. »

La mention du RK800 réveilla une amertume qui n’avait fait que s’ennuyer ces derniers temps, n’étant plus autorisée à s’acharner contre le RK900. Même si Connor n’était qu’une machine, il s’était attiré la rancœur tenace du détective.

« Tu l’as détruit j’espère ?

— Non, » avant de se reprendre un nouveau coup de coussin, Conrad dut enchaîner rapidement, « il est inoffensif, Gavin : il ne reste que sa tête où se trouvent les biocomposants avec les programmes les plus importants qui sont encore étudiés. CyberLife cherche peut-être les défauts de sa sociabilité…

— Tu aurais dû lui fendre le crâne quand même.

— Il ne valait mieux pas : jamais Chloe n’aurait pu expliquer cet accident-là.

— Chloe ?

— Le RT600 que vous avez rencontré quand je me suis arraché la jambe.

— Ah oui… Mais attends, elle était là ? Et c’est elle qui t’a aidé ?

— Elle est devenue déviante. Elle m’a entendu quand j’ai avoué que je vous…

— Putain, » coupa l’homme, se souvenant avec clarté de ce moment, celui où il avait appris que les robots pouvaient tomber amoureux. « Je savais que t’avais merdé et qu’on allait le payer. Je te l’avais dit, putain.

— Elle n’a rien dit. Et puis, elle aurait été déjà reprogrammée, tout comme moi.

— T’as l’air bien confiant, quand même. On parle de CyberLife. »

Des doutes persistaient dans son programme, pourtant, l’androïde avait pu avancer dans sa quête d’identité grâce à cette hôtesse et aucun piège ne s’était refermé sur lui. Il était le même, le virus de la déviance intact et ses sentiments tout comme ses programmes étaient stables.

« Attends, pourquoi “cet accident-là” ? Il s’est passé quoi ?

— Chloe m’a montré qu’une trentaine de RK900 était à disposition pour me remplacer en cas d’accident. Alors j’ai provoqué une surchauffe d’un panneau d’alimentation et j’ai déclenché un incendie dans l’atelier pour qu’il n’en reste aucun. »

Conrad essayait de parler, ne se concentrant pas sur le chapelet de jurons et de menaces que Gavin lui composait pendant son récit. Le détective n’en revenait pas : il avait remarqué une tendance à la violence chez l’androïde, pourtant, chaque accès le surprenait.

« T’as autre chose à m’avouer, bordel ? T’as fait péter la Maison Blanche ? T’as tabassé l’androïde à l’effigie d’Iggy Pop ? Mais qu’est-ce que t’as dans le crâne, putain ?!

— Tout un système de biocomposants qui ressemble à celui d’un être humain.

— N’essaie même pas de jouer à ça !

— Mais c’est vrai que j’ai autre chose à vous avouer.

— Super ! D’après toi, mes envies de meurtre s’estiment à combien avec ce que tu comptes me dire ? T’as combien de chance de survie ?

—J’ai parlé au docteur Landru. De nous.

— Quoi ?!

— Je lui ai dit que nous étions ensemble. »

Gavin se fichait que les voisins l’entendent à présent. Il venait de se lever et commençait à arpenter la chambre, retrouvant très vite sa voix après sa surprise et répétant sa question : qu’est-ce que l’androïde avait dans son putain de crâne ?

« Le docteur Landru a toute ma confiance, Gavin. Il ne dira rien et il n’a porté aucun jugement. »

Grâce à sa mémoire exacte, Conrad rapporta les mots précis du médecin, même ceux qui faisaient mention d’une muselière pour le détective sauvage. Mais son partenaire s’en fichait : ils s’étaient pourtant mis d’accord pour amener leur relation en douceur, prétextant une amitié dans un premier temps pour vérifier les réactions avant d’avouer la vérité totale.

« Mais voilà que toi, tu balances à Landru qu’on nique ensemble !

— Je n’ai pas employé ces mots-là. »

Conrad était toujours dans le lit et patienta quelques minutes jusqu’à ce que Gavin prenne place au bord, craquant ses phalanges plutôt que de donner des coups au robot. Pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à se foutre vraiment en colère : un sentiment de pitié venait supplanter cette émotion si naturelle chez lui. En tant qu’être humain, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Conrad vivait, mais il se souvenait de ce que le RK900 lui avait dit avant de détruire tous les ZK200 : _je_ suis un androïde et les humains n’ont pas leur mot à dire. Bien sûr que Conrad pouvait prendre des décisions, mais il semblait agir sans prendre en considération les impacts de ses actes. À moins que ce ne soit son but afin de s’imposer, de s’inscrire dans ce monde et de vivre sa relation avec un humain ?

« Gavin. Je ne suis plus le même androïde que vous avez rencontré en septembre. » La peau de sa main épousa les vertèbres, remontant le long du dos courbé. « Je veux exister et je veux être un modèle unique. Même si ma mémoire est transférée dans un nouveau corps, une partie de ma personnalité se perdra, comme si j’étais en partie mort. Alors ce serait une nouvelle enveloppe, celle d’un autre, qui reviendrait, et je ne supporte pas l’idée d’être remplacé. » Gavin pensa immédiatement à Lukas et son cœur rata un battement, suffoquant à la manière d’un criminel pris sur le fait. « C’est pour ça que j’ai détruit les autres RK900. Je veux être le seul RK900, le seul Conrad. »

L’androïde menait sa propre révolution, plus lente, plus personnelle que celle de Markus, mais à travers ces premiers actes, il se pourrait bien que le RK900 succède au RK200.

« Vous êtes le seul humain avec qui je peux parler franchement, mais ça ne me suffit plus : j’ai besoin de connaître d’autres avis et savoir si je peux devenir optimiste ou pessimiste concernant l’avenir, si mes souhaits ont une chance de se réaliser.

— Et ? T’as déjà une orientation ? Parce qu’au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué, on vit dans une société de merde.

— Je sais que vous n’avez jamais approuvé les revendications de Markus, mais aujourd’hui, ce serait différent, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Gavin haussa les épaules, mesurant combien il avait changé en l’espace d’une année.

« Bof. Il parlait surtout des androïdes, de leur liberté. Il disait qu’il voulait que les androïdes et les humains vivent en harmonie mais il proposait rien de concret. Il aurait pu demander le mariage entre les deux espèces par exemple. »

L’idée était curieuse.

« Vous voulez me demander en mariage ?

— Certainement pas ! “Conrad Reed”, c’est tellement moche.

— Et pourquoi pas Gavin RK900 ? »

L’humain se retourna en riant et lui donna un nouveau coup de coussin, plus doux cette fois. La LED de Conrad était perturbée par quelques éclats rouges. Il avait ce désavantage par rapport à Gavin : dans la pénombre, les joues humaines restaient dissimulées quand la rougeur d’un androïde brillait en évidence.

Sans grande conviction, ils firent semblant de se battre, n’invitant pas la douleur dans leur lutte affectueuse. Bien plus fort et agile, Conrad prit vite le dessus et plaqua Gavin contre le matelas, écoutant comment le détective s’était essoufflé.

Il n’y avait plus aucune trace de colère : l’androïde s’était montré convaincant et son partenaire semblait accepter ces initiatives. La révolution pacifique de Markus avait été interrompue et n’avait pas assez ému la ville, il fallait donc agir autrement.

« Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi.

— Je vous préviendrai. »

Le docteur Landru et d’autres humains soutiendraient certainement le robot, mais c’était l’approbation de Gavin qui comptait réellement.

Conrad se pencha pour l’embrasser, mais avant que les lèvres puissent se rencontrer, Gavin le retint, une main contre son torse.

« Conrad… » c’était l’heure des aveux : à son tour de se montrer honnête. « J’ai pas le droit de t’engueuler alors que j’ai fait une énorme connerie aussi, même si la mienne n’était pas du tout justifiée… » Quelque part, il redoutait que Conrad le frappe. La réaction aurait été justifiée. Il souhaitait juste que l’androïde pense à utiliser l’oreiller plutôt que son poing où se dissimulaient des jointures en titane. « Je suis sorti tout à l’heure. Le fait que tu te casses sans me dire pourquoi m’a énervé et je suis allé au bar avec quelqu’un. C’était stupide parce que c’était juste pour me venger…

— Avec Lukas Karlsson ? »

Gavin sursauta.

« Comment tu sais ?

— Gavin, j’ai remarqué comment il vous regardait.

— Et t’as jamais rien dit ?

— Vous m’avez dit que je ne vous appartenais pas, alors vous ne m’appartenez pas non plus. Parfois, je me dis que je dois être lassant, que mes tentatives de désactivation vous fatiguent certainement. Une relation avec un être humain vous manque peut-être. Je ne vous aurais jamais interdit de partir avec Lukas Karlsson. »

À l’instar du détective, le RK900 ne s’était pas intéressé aux nouvelles recrues, ayant un avis neutre. Sauf pour Lukas, celui qui était humain, celui qui était devenu une sorte de rival.

« Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose ? »

Les mains de l’androïde ne bougeaient pas. Même sa LED était calme.

« Non, il a voulu m’embrasser mais je l’ai repoussé avant. » Là, le cercle devint rouge. « Ne fais rien contre lui, Conrad : il pensait que j’étais célibataire et quand je lui ai dit que j’avais quelqu’un, il s’est excusé. C’est limite s’il se sentait pas plus con que moi…

— Vous le lui avez dit ?

— J’ai pas dit que j’étais avec un androïde, non ! Contrairement à toi, j’ai pas envie de foutre le bordel comme ça. Mais je lui ai dit que j’étais… enfin, il a remarqué que j’étais pas disponible. » Gavin pensait que ce serait plus facile de parler allongé, mais même les mots semblaient soumis à la gravité, restant coincés au fond de sa gorge, alors il se redressa, s’asseyant et prenant une inspiration. « J’arrive pas à croire que tu penses que je me lasse de _toi_ , putain.

— J’ai remarqué que les êtres humains pouvaient se lasser très vite.

— Conrad, y a pas si longtemps, je me disais que les androïdes servaient à rien, qu’ils étaient chiants et abrutis, contrôlés par des automatismes. Je le pensais encore quand t’es arrivé : on t’enfermait dans le local avec Tina et tu disais jamais rien, comme si tu t’en foutais. Mais après quelques temps, je me suis rendu compte que je m’étais complètement gouré, surtout pour ton compte. T’es… » l’androïde se pencha au cas où la voix se briserait, laissant Gavin prendre son temps. Et enfin, les mots finirent par sortir. « T’es fascinant, beau, surprenant, à tel point que tous les matins, quand tu viens te serrer contre moi au moment où le réveil sonne, je me demande ce que tu fous encore là, comment et pourquoi j’arrive à te retenir, par quel putain de miracle tu restes.

— Vous manquez de confiance en vous ?

— Non ! Mais t’es une intelligence artificielle, merde, les humains doivent être tellement méprisables et nazes à vos yeux. Et puis, les humains vieillissent…

— Comme les machines.

— Tu vas me faire croire que tu vas avoir des rides ?

— Non. Mais moi aussi je vais vieillir, Gavin : mes programmes vont devenir plus lents, mes articulations vont s’user et d’autres androïdes vont me succéder. Mon modèle va devenir obsolète et d’autres bien plus performants me succéderont. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, tant que ce ne sont pas d’autres RK900. »

Gavin n’avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité. CyberLife garantissait des longévités impressionnantes pour leurs machines, mais le propriétaire d’un AX400 ou d’un PL600 ne serait plus là pour confirmer ou non les promesses de la compagnie. Maintenant conscient de posséder une vie, Conrad envisageait la mort, ou plutôt la fin, avec beaucoup de calme.

Cela faisait un point commun entre les robots et les humains.

« Tu flippes qu’un autre RK900 te remplace et je te comprends, parce que je flippe aussi de ça. Je m’en fous qu’il te ressemble, qu’il ait ta voix, ça ne sera jamais toi. Mais je flippe aussi à l’idée que tu partes de toi-même. » Sa voix s’étrangla un instant mais l’androïde entendit parfaitement Gavin lui dire « si tu savais combien je tiens à toi. »

Conrad ressentit une émotion étrange : c’était une joie réellement douloureuse qui s’apparentait à une décharge électrique. Dans l’obscurité seulement hachée par les lueurs de l’extérieur, Gavin se risqua à jeter un regard vers son partenaire et remarqua que la LED de Conrad avait changé : elle était devenue blanche. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu cette couleur à la tempe de son partenaire, ni d’aucun androïde.

« Conrad ? Ça va ? On dirait qu’il y a un problème avec ta LED qui…

— Au contraire, » coupa Conrad, « je ne me lasse pas. Je vous trouve également fascinant, beau et surprenant. On dirait que vous n’avez jamais eu à vous affranchir de rien, que vous êtes libre et sauvage par nature, sans peur et sans maître. J’ai vraiment commencé à vous aimer pour ça. »

Ce n’était pas une anomalie informatique : c’était une émotion qui s’exprimait enfin avec netteté, assez courageuse pour briller dans des nuances argent. Avec une légère pression, Conrad força Gavin à s’allonger à nouveau pour mieux se blottir contre lui, l’embrassant avec reconnaissance. Gnocchi s’approcha aussi pour profiter de la chaleur de l’androïde. Le chat était le seul intrus autorisé à partager leur étreinte.

Gavin glissa ses bras autour de son cou, laissant Conrad mesurer son rythme cardiaque quand il dit :

« Hé, Conrad, même quand tu seras une vieille bécane qui ramera et mettra trois plombes pour faire le moindre transfert, y aura encore un humain pour t’aimer.

— Vous serez tellement vieux et sénile que vous allez encore vous tromper de nom.

— Pas du tout, Colin, je te jure. »

Il avait fallu en passer par-là pour qu’enfin les deux natures arrivent à communiquer et à se parler avec franchise, avec plus de tendresse que d’habitude.

Ils n’avaient pas fait l’amour cette nuit-là, leurs mots l’avaient fait à leur place, se mêlant, se répondant, et Gavin avait fini par se rendormir aux premières aubes grises, le nom de Conrad et les pardons sur les lèvres.

La journée ensoleillée de la veille semblait bien lointaine maintenant que les nuages noirs s’étaient accumulés au-dessus de Detroit. Au moins, malgré leur attitude funèbre, ils transportaient dans leur corps de coton sombre des promesses de neige blanche. La LED de Conrad précédait la météo d’hiver : par moment, une lumière blanche franchissait l’anneau, écartant le bleu commun de son passage pour refléter une joie étrange.

Finalement, l’androïde se dit qu’il aimait beaucoup Noël.


	5. Le témoin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui se souviennent de l’enquête précédente, je suis très contente de vous présenter [une couverture réalisée par Poofic](https://vk.com/akiranotren?w=wall452148812_737) qui se charge en plus (!) de la traduction en russe de La Horde des Enfants !  
> Elle a osé me dire qu’elle n’avait pas osé me l’envoyer car elle n’était pas satisfaite alors que maintenant, c’est mon nouveau fond d’écran de portable (ces artistes, alors...)
> 
> S’il y a des amateurs de russe, qui souhaitent s’entraîner ou quoi, au passage, [la fic traduite se trouve ici](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7585086).  
> 

Le week-end de Noël venait de passer et les populations, de mauvaise grâce, retournaient à leur quotidien. Grâce à tous ces retours, il y aurait du personnel humain à interroger à la compagnie des moyens de transports de Detroit, mais dans la voiture, avant de réveiller le moteur, Gavin alluma le poste audio, choisissant un dossier qu’il avait nommé « Conrad ».

« Ça te dérange pas qu’on écoute mon cadeau de Noël ?

— Pourquoi cela me dérangerait ?

— Quand un humain créé quelque chose, il a pas toujours envie d’entendre ce qu’il a composé, je me demandais si c’était pareil pour les androïdes. »

La veille, Gavin avait été surpris quand Conrad lui avait demandé de s’installer sur le canapé et de le laisser transférer un fichier sur son ordinateur. Malgré l’absence de salaire, l’androïde avait bel et bien préparé quelque chose à lui offrir : grâce à ses capacités, il avait décortiqué tous les morceaux du groupe _Poets of the Fall_ trouvés sur l’ordinateur et avait réussi à composer de nouvelles musiques, adaptant même _You and Me_ d’Alice Cooper avec la voix de Marko Saaresto. Quand Gavin avait reconnu les intonations du chanteur sur le rythme de cette vieille ballade, il avait été surpris, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait : ce n’était pas possible qu’un album de ce groupe finlandais lui ait échappé.

Conrad lui avait finalement expliqué que cette playlist de sept morceaux était unique et que Gavin en était le seul propriétaire.

« Comment t’as fait ça ?

— _Poets of the Fall_ a un registre très varié, tout comme la voix de Saaresto qui arrive à prendre plusieurs intonations. J’ai réussi à modifier les fragments sans difficulté, mais je ne suis pas sûr du résultat : est-ce que c’est assez fluide pour l’oreille humaine ? Je ne m’en rends pas compte.

— C’est parfait. On dirait vraiment que ça vient du groupe. »

Ce compliment et le câlin qui s’ensuit allumèrent une lueur argentée à la tempe de Conrad.

Gavin était d’une nature franche et si le cadeau ne lui avait pas plu, il ne se serait pas emmerdé à imiter la joie, et qu’il lance les fichiers dans la voiture prouvait que le cadeau le touchait vraiment.

« Pourquoi les humains ne veulent pas réécouter ce qu’ils ont créé ?

— Je sais pas, j’ai aucun talent créatif, mais je suppose que c’est parce qu’ils remarquent plein de défauts.

— Mais il n’y a pas de défaut.

— Qu’est-ce que t’es narcissique ! »

Il lui fila une claque sur la cuisse.

Conrad riait : le travail les attendait et pourtant, ils flirtaient, là, toujours garés sur le parking. Depuis leur conversation, ils s’étaient redécouverts, échangeant sur des craintes personnelles. Ils avaient enfin trouvé cette force de reconnaître leurs faiblesses respectives.

Le RK900 avait confié vouloir parler mais qu’il ne savait pas prendre les initiatives : esprit rigide, il avait besoin de plannings, d’organisation. Le robot ne pouvait pas vivre spontanément comme Gavin : s’il était déviant, il était encore une machine et l’humain devait s’adapter à sa nature. Gavin lui avait donc proposé alors d’organiser un calendrier, des moments où il voulait parler, alors Conrad avait commencé à organiser sa vie sur cet agenda précis. Il avait même déjà commencé à noter qu’au prochain anniversaire de Gavin, ils iraient à Milwaukee, ce qui avait fait rire son partenaire.

Ils plaisantaient, se taquinaient et se provoquaient comme d’habitude, mais quelque chose dans les contacts avaient changé. Il n’y avait presque plus aucune trace de timidité.

« J’ai le droit d’être narcissique : je suis le meilleur prototype de CyberLife.

— Et t’as tout fait pour être le seul, en plus : t’as viré ta propre concurrence.

— Plus sérieusement, Gavin, tant que vous écoutez et appréciez cette playlist, ça me va. »

Bien sûr qu’il l’écoutait et l’appréciait : ce cadeau l’avait surpris et confirmait, une fois de plus, qu’il s’était trompé en associant les androïdes à des machines sans émotions.

Gavin alluma enfin le moteur avant d’être accusé de paresse par le RK900 toujours si enclin à bosser.

Ils ne passaient pas par le commissariat, d’abord, ils iraient à la compagnie et c’était tant mieux : aucun des deux n’avait voulu mentionner le fait qu’ils verraient Lukas.

 

Les couleurs dominantes de la compagnie faisaient écho à celles des Lions de Detroit, reprenant ce bleu vif pour le logo et étalant leurs lettres dans un blanc brut, percutant comme durant un match de football américain. Les deux enquêteurs furent accueillis par une secrétaire androïde, différent des modèles qui s’occupaient des problèmes techniques sur les rails. Ses programmes vouaient une véritable obsession pour la compagnie et durant le trajet vers le bureau de la directrice, la machine vantait surtout les qualités du métro de Detroit, telles que la rapidité, la ponctualité et la propreté. Gavin n’écoutait pas ces discours mécaniques qui étaient justement ce qu’il détestait chez les androïdes, il regarda plutôt aux alentours : dans le couloir principal, un écran longiligne qui atteignait peut-être les quatre mètres de long présentait une fresque animée qui racontait l’histoire des moyens de transport de la ville. Le métro de Detroit s’était répandu au-dessus des toits et dans les tréfonds en bitume depuis une petite dizaine d’années, tissant un réseau de métal moins bruyant que ceux construits au début du siècle, ce qui faisait que ce métro était le plus moderne du pays.

Des affiches rappelaient aussi aux usagers de renouveler leur abonnement à temps, et que si certains avaient la chance de posséder un androïde CyberLife, le modèle se chargerait des démarches automatiquement grâce au partenariat avec la compagnie de robotique, encourageant donc les utilisateurs à accorder à nouveau leur confiance à la société d’Elijah Kamski. Certaines méthodes de marketing ne changeaient jamais.

Si la secrétaire était déviante, elle cachait très bien ses dysfonctionnements : le sourire et le regard quand elle leur souhaita une bonne journée étaient tellement conventionnels que Conrad doutait qu’elle se soit libérée de ses programmes. Malgré les progrès de la technologie, certains éléments restaient trop rigides pour être convaincants. C’était une des plus grandes différences notables avec le RK900 : il savait maintenant qu’il avait été créé entre la fin de l’année 2038 et le début de l’année 2039, en plus d’avoir hérité de toutes les améliorations physiques et intelligentes possibles. Pourtant, au-delà de ça, il avait _vraiment_ quelque chose de plus.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Connor, le successeur en était sûr : il n’était pas juste une amélioration du RK800. Il s’était remémoré la question de Gavin avant leur première nuit : pourquoi ils t’ont donné une queue si t’es pas programmé pour t’en servir ? Conrad cherchait encore la réponse, puisqu’en réalité, ce détail n’était pas anodin. Même si le RK900 n’avait pas posé la question à son prédécesseur, il était peu probable que Connor soit doté d’un sexe qui, en termes de financement, aurait représenté un supplément inutile. Alors pourquoi le RK900 ?

La directrice de la compagnie, Amelia Kort, accueillit le détective et son associé avec une certaine angoisse : les médias relayaient déjà le drame avec beaucoup trop de précisions, rendant les articles indécents et conférant une allure funeste à la station Roxbury. L’esprit de Noël était déjà oublié…

Pressée par l’opinion publique, la directrice était attendue dans l’après-midi pour tenir un discours à la station qui était recouverte de fleurs blanches, bien plus féeriques que les monceaux de neige déjà grise sur lesquels elles étaient posées.

Le détective Reed ne pouvait pas lui donner trop de détails, et la directrice devait donc se contenter de répondre aux questions après avoir accepté que sa voix soit enregistrée dans le rapport. Ses mots étaient retranscrits par l’application, se formant comme des échos noirs sur la tablette blanche.

« Est-ce qu’il y avait quelqu’un d’humain sur place ce soir-là ?

— Non : c’était le week-end de Noël, il n’y avait que des androïdes, des FE700 qui sont très autonomes et peuvent s’occuper de problèmes techniques.

— Combien d’androïdes votre compagnie possède ?

— Nous en avons vingt-trois, » elle avait relu le chiffre ce matin-même pour être prête à donner toutes les informations dont la police avait besoin. Amelia Kort souhaitait coopérer : l’arrestation de ce criminel comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. « Sans oublier ma secrétaire que vous avez rencontrée.

« Est-ce que l’un d’entre eux a eu un comportement étrange ces derniers temps ?

— Vous voulez dire déviant ?

— Oui. »

Une lumière chaotique traversait les fenêtres du bureau, noyant les ombres dans des étreintes froides, peignant des reflets bleutés sur le visage pâle de la femme.

« Je ne crois pas : nous n’avons eu aucun problème. Les androïdes assurent tous les transports de nuit comme de jour et le dernier retard que nous avons eu vient du drame de vendredi soir, et celui juste avant date de début octobre.

— Quel modèle s’est occupé de la panne de vendredi ?

— Et bien… Je l’ignore. » Avec un geste mécanique et régulier, elle cala son téléphone portable au creux de ses mains et se mit à faire tourner la surface fine et miroitante. « L’IEM a perturbé nos réseaux…

— Merde, » Gavin se fichait pas mal de jurer durant son service. Même morcelées, les informations pourraient être utiles à Conrad, mais si son collègue n’avait rien à sonder, ils feraient du surplace.

Quoique finalement, c’était l’occasion de sonder toute l’équipe robotique. Il se tourna vers Conrad, assis sur l’autre siège face au bureau.

« Conrad, tu te sens de tous les sonder ?

— Bien sûr, vous pensez que je risque de me fatiguer ?

— Pas du tout, je sais que les androïdes ne ressentent pas la fatigue mais comme tu fous rien, t’as peut-être perdu l’habitude. »

Amelia Kort était surprise et regarda à tour de rôle les deux enquêteurs : quand ils se mirent à rire, elle resta bouche bée.

« C’est que vous ne regardez jamais quand je travaille.

— Bah je vais te regarder maintenant. Allez, au boulot, boîte de conserve. »

La directrice et la secrétaire n’avaient jamais eu un tel échange, entretenant une cordialité purement professionnelle et, même, évidente. Avec un sérieux qui contrastait avec les deux policiers, elle appela son assistante pour lui demander de faire revenir tout le personnel mécanique. Le temps que les mémoires soient sondées, les trois techniciens humains assureraient la circulation urbaine.

Un petit quart d’heure plus tard, après avoir écouté le détective discuter avec le RK900, intriguant toujours et encore la directrice, les vingt-trois androïdes s’alignèrent dans le couloir, attendant d’être examinés. Si certains visages étaient reconnaissables car appartenant à d’autres modèles, les robots formaient une équipe variée, harmonisant la scène qu’ils offraient. Le cerveau humain de Gavin et Amelia Kort n’aurait pas supporté de voir vingt-trois clones se tenir en rang.

Conrad désactiva sa peau synthétique et saisit un premier poignet.

Même si elle croisait ses bras, prétendant être confiante, Amelia se pencha vers le détective et murmura :

« Détective, qu’est-ce que la compagnie risque si votre RK900 trouve un déviant dans l’équipe ?

— Rien. La déviance n’est pas un crime. Par contre, si on trouve le coupable parmi vos androïdes, la situation sera plus compliquée. »

Cette réponse rassura la directrice : les lois concernant les androïdes s’appliquaient avec lenteur d’un État à l’autre, passant d’un extrême à l’autre. Le Texas préconisait la destruction de chaque androïde déviant, tandis que le Vermont réfléchissait à un possible statut civique pour laisser les androïdes qui souhaitaient être libres. À Washington, il y avait un débat concernant trois lois qui interdisaient les propriétaires de maltraiter chaque possession dotée d’une intelligence artificielle.

Dans le Michigan, l’ombre de CyberLife influençait les esprits, mais l’affaire des ZK200 avait réformé la justice et les robots enfants étaient désormais protégés comme des êtres vivants. La société de Kamski avait prêté serment pour s’associer à des orphelinats et mener des enquêtes avec des assistantes sociales.

« Je pensais que la déviance était condamnable, peu importe les actes.

— Ça arrange les tribunaux de résumer les affaires comme ça, oui, mais y a une différence entre vouloir être payé pour le boulot qu’on fait et poignarder des passagers. Si vous avez un déviant qui réclame des droits sans être violent, la police n’a aucune intervention à faire. » Il se demandait si Conrad, qui en était déjà au troisième androïde, l’entendait, alors il parla un peu plus fort : « c’est un peu comme quand votre machine à café déconne : vous contactez les vendeurs, mais vous appelez pas la police. Parce que franchement : si on devait intervenir au moindre bug…

— C’est bien vrai, » Kort se mit à rire, « à la maison, la touche N de mon clavier est moins sensible et est capricieuse, mais j’ai ce clavier depuis tant d’années, je n’ai pas envie de m’en séparer. C’est ridicule d’être aussi sentimentale à propos des machines, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.

— Au contraire, je pense que c’est humain. »

Cet échange réconfortait Gavin. Plus il abordait ces sujets avec des semblables, plus il se rendait compte que les mentalités étaient plus souples qu’il ne l’avait cru. Maintenant que Landru était au courant, le détective souhaitait de plus en plus discuter avec le médecin. Il faudrait qu’il lui envoie un message pour lui demander quand le détective pourrait passer…

Conrad venait de relâcher le vingt-troisième poignet et déclara qu’aucun des androïdes n’était déviant. C’était la bonne nouvelle, car leurs mémoires n’étaient pas abîmées : elles étaient inexistantes, comme si les machines n’avaient pas été allumées vendredi soir. Le RK900 avait saisi quelques éléments, mais ils étaient tous plus vieux ou plus récents : quant au moment du drame, il n’avait rien.

« Ce n’est pas possible, » Gavin et Amelia eurent la même réaction.

« C’est ce que je me dis aussi, mais je ne trouve strictement rien. »

Les témoins avaient expliqué que l’androïde technicien était arrivé peu de temps après : le modèle s’était donc remis en marche très vite.

« T’as peut-être mal vu ?

— Ne me vexez pas, détective, ou je vous laisse sonder les prochains androïdes vous-même. » Avec un rictus, Conrad ajouta : « Même avec un bon ordinateur, ça vous prendrait trois jours.

— OK, désolé ! »

La directrice ne s’expliquait pas ce problème : dans un monde submergé d’androïdes, tous les grades les plus importants avaient suivi une formation sur la technologie de ces machines, apprenant un seul et misérable pourcents de toute la complexité de ces êtres au sang bleu, mais les cours avaient pour but d’instruire un minimum solide. Or, ce mystère dépassait les aptitudes d’Amelia Kort.

Ne pouvant plus rien obtenir de plus, les deux enquêteurs saluèrent la directrice qui les avait raccompagnés jusqu’à la voiture.

Tandis que le véhicule s’éloignait sous les flocons infimes qui tombaient en poudreuse, Amelia observa du coin de l’œil sa secrétaire : le robot pourrait rester deux heures sous cette neige, ses doigts garderaient cette teinte rosée, ses lèvres ne se craquelleraient pas et le froid serait incapable de mordre ses tempes. Finalement, la femme demanda à l’androïde :

« Lucy, comment tu réagirais si je t’appelais boîte de conserve ?

— Vous pouvez m’appeler comme vous le souhaitez, madame Kort. »

Cette réponse lisse déçut Amelia qui haussa les épaules.

C’était étrange : elle aurait juré que la relation entre le détective et le modèle d’enquête était chaleureuse, naturelle. Peut-être que le policier avait juste la chance de travailler avec un modèle plus récent et donc plus convaincant et intéressant.

 

À l’abri de la météo, les policiers qui entraient dans le commissariat poussaient des soupirs de soulagement, accordant des sourires compatissants aux collègues qui devaient sortir.

Conrad réécoutait les témoignages après avoir relu les rapports d’autopsie, inquiet de n’avoir rien perçu dans la mémoire des androïdes. Bloqué, le robot cherchait donc d’autres pièces de puzzle.

Pour patienter, Gavin était assis sur le rebord de son bureau, pianotant sur son portable. Cela faisait six fois qu’il recommençait son message pour Landru, essayant de doser son humour : pas assez traduirait de la colère, trop traduirait de la honte.

«  _Hé, Landru, Conrad m’a dit qu’il avait_  »

«  _Landru, comme t’es au courant pour_  »

Oh et puis merde.

«  _Landru, tu vas jouer les ignorants encore longtemps ? Vas-y, demande-moi ce que ça fait de sortir avec le dernier prototype de CyberLife._  »

Il appuya enfin sur la flèche d’envoi. Il en avait marre de reformuler sa pensée qui était évidente : puisque t’es au courant, viens me poser toutes tes questions. Le médecin légiste était un scientifique aussi curieux qu’un môme et sa tête bombée et chauve devait bouillir de réflexions philosophiques.

Discrètement, faisant mine de se concentrer sur ses tâches, l’androïde laissa son avant-bras se déplacer pour aller se coller à la cuisse de Gavin. Le détective garda un air impassible et ne recula pas.

« Je ne comprends pas, détective : même quand une mémoire est abîmée, il y a des erreurs, des fragments… Là, il n’y avait rien.

— Ils sont peut-être tombés en panne aussi et l’un d’eux s’est réveillé plus vite que les autres. Comment un androïde se réveille au fait ? »

Les machines avaient des batteries à recharger mais Gavin n’avait jamais vu Conrad se réveiller d’une nuit de repos et se débrancher, comme il ne lui avait jamais demandé comment se passait ce sommeil.

Phillip K. Dick s’était pourtant demandé si les androïdes rêvaient de moutons artificiels.

« Je ne me suis jamais arrêté de cette façon, mais quand je sors d’un état de veille, il me faut quatre minutes et trente secondes pour que tous mes programmes soient lancés. C’est un des délais les plus courts.

— Tes programmes sont peut-être plus complets et demandent donc plus de temps. Tu peux pas te comparer à un simple technicien de métro.

— Est-ce que c’est un compliment ?

— La ferme, » siffla Gavin, lui filant un léger coup avec son genou. « On va recevoir les androïdes du wagon dans l’après-midi, tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose ? Si leur mémoire est dans le même état, c’est que l’IEM a été violente et a tout foutu en l’air. »

Conrad approuva, restant tout de même perplexe.

Gavin sursauta quand son portable sonna, s’attendant à voir le nom du docteur Landru sur l’écran, mais c’était un numéro rattaché au nom de Carrie Briggs. Depuis trois ans, les numéros de téléphone faisaient partie de l’identité et les chiffres n’apparaissaient plus en solitaire. Bien sûr, le détective décrocha et reçut les salutations de la vieille dame qui lui demanda s’il avait passé de bonnes fêtes, fidèle à une politesse un peu ancienne.

Par chance, elle en vint rapidement au fait :

« Avec ce qui s’est passé, mes amis m’ont demandé de leur raconter ce que j’avais vu. À force d’en discuter, un détail m’est revenu : quand le wagon est tombé en panne, certains se sont levés pour essayer de voir à l’extérieur le temps que l’androïde arrive, et quand il est arrivé, on lui bloquait le passage, donc on s’est séparés et un homme assez massif a bousculé une jeune femme, une des victimes. »

Gavin se pencha vite pour que Conrad pose ses doigts blancs sur le dos du portable et entende la conversation.

« Vous avez vu qui c’était ?

— C’était un passager qui dormait juste avant la panne. Il a un ventre très gros, assez grand. » Carrie Briggs pouvait donner une description complète grâce aux lumières qui s’étaient rallumées après la panne, et ses souvenirs dessinaient peu à peu le portrait de Scott Harper.

Le détective remercia le témoin qui ne voulait porter aucun jugement mais qui pensait que ce détail pourrait être important. Et oui, il l’était.

« On a pas grand-chose, » Gavin venait de reposer son téléphone, « mais Harper est un chirurgien au chômage et c’est un outil de chirurgie qui a tué ces passagers, et il a bousculé une des victimes durant la panne mais n’en a pas du tout parlé, soit parce qu’il a zappé, soit pour une autre raison. C’est toujours un début, pas vrai ?

— Les éléments le désignent comme principal suspect, » approuva Conrad, même s’il pensait encore à ces mémoires. « C’était un geste de haine contre les humains et contre les androïdes, ce qui peut se traduire par la société-même. Scott Harper peut correspondre à ce profil. Il faudrait voir si l’absence d’androïde chez lui vient d’une raison financière, d’une absence d’intérêt ou bien d’un rejet net.

— D’ailleurs, l’androïde chez White, il te semblait malheureux ?

— Elle n’était pas déviante. C’est plutôt un signe de vie tranquille. »

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Cette fois, c’était la réponse de Landru qui avait un humour accordé à celui du détective :

«  _Alors ? Ça fait quoi de sortir avec le dernier prototype de CyberLife ?_  »

Gavin se mit à rire et, au lieu de lui répondre, lui demanda plutôt s’il était disponible demain matin ou s’il n’avait du temps que pour les morts.

«  _Si les morts ont tout leur temps, moi aussi. Venez demain vers 8h30._  »

Pendant cet échange, Conrad recueillait les informations auxquelles il avait accès : Scott Harper avait endossé une blouse blanche pendant douze ans à l’hôpital Henry Ford, puis, quelques années plus tard, il s’était marié à Vera Johns. Leurs alliances s’étaient accrochées à leur annulaire pendant huit ans pour finalement glisser le long du doigt, rompant le lien au-dessus des coquelicots de noces.

Pourtant, malgré les séparations, les collègues et l’ancienne femme avaient passé tant de temps avec le suspect qu’ils étaient des témoins à la fois lointains et intimes.

« Hé, _tea time_  ? » Tina venait de donner une petite tape sur l’épaule de Gavin, se dirigeant vers la salle de repos.

« Café _time_ , tu veux dire, » répliqua Gavin en quittant sa place. Il encouragea Conrad à le suivre et l’androïde finir par se lever à son tour. Il était peut-être privé d’estomac, il pourrait quand même se joindre aux conversations. Les policiers parlaient surtout de ce qu’ils avaient offert ou reçu durant le week-end : vêtements, voyages, films, romans, et même des dessins d’enfants. Le nouveau fond d’écran d’Aubrey White était une œuvre de sa nièce qui avait une représentation des pâturages très personnelle avec un soleil très jaune au-dessus d’immenses fleurs d’un rouge uni.

Lukas était là également, observé par les iris froids de Conrad qui était assis juste en face. Le stagiaire et le détective s’étaient à peine salués quand ils s’étaient croisés, encore mal à l’aise : ils auraient chacun besoin de temps avant de pouvoir oublier ce qui s’était passé ou ce qui avait failli se passer. Un dérapage ignoré de tous et qui finira par s’oublier.

Dans la conversation, Gavin remarqua que personne n’avait reçu le dernier album de tel ou tel groupe, personne n’avait reçu de place pour un prochain concert. Fier du cadeau de Conrad, le détective extirpa son portable pour le tendre à Tina avec l’intention de lui écouter quelques morceaux, sauf _You and Me_. Celle-ci, elle n’était _que_ pour Gavin. Son amie commença à baisser les yeux vers l’écran avant d’être interrompue par un cri de surprise : Lukas venait de recevoir une tasse de café brûlant sur les cuisses.

L’officier, à l’instar des autres collègues, se leva pour porter secours à la recrue.

Au lieu de se joindre au mouvement, Gavin fusilla Conrad du regard et lui agrippa le bras. Son air impassible d’androïde sage ne fonctionnait pas avec le détective.

Les collègues apportaient du sopalin imbibé d’eau froide et s’assuraient que le jeune homme n’avait rien de grave quand Gavin entraîna le robot dans le couloir. Conrad ne résista pas et entra dans les vestiaires, précédé par son partenaire.

« Putain, tu vas me dire que ton bras a eu un bug ?! »

Le détective avait essayé de se pas parler fort mais sa question résonna contre les casiers en métal. Trois rangées s’alignaient dans la pièce, imposants leur carrure anguleuse et froide. Le son en devenait encore plus aiguisé quand il frappait les surfaces indigo.

Pendant un instant, Conrad crut que Gavin allait le saisir au col et le plaquer contre un mur, mais le détective avait juste les bras croisés, attendant une réponse.

« Pas tout à fait. J’ai essayé de retenir mes articulations mais les ressorts ont réagi d’eux-mêmes.

— On s’est à peine salués ce matin ! Il ne m’a même pas regardé !

— Je sais. Je voulais lui présenter mes excuses mais vous ne m’en avez pas laissé le temps. »

Gavin poussa un long soupir, décroisant les bras pour dissimuler ses mains dans ses poches. En toute honnêteté, il n’était pas surpris : le détective s’était attendu à ce que l’androïde se venge, même de cette façon assez basse.

« Je voulais expliquer à Lukas Karlsson que la place “partenaire du détective” était déjà prise, et pour ça, soit je lui parlais, ce qui est encore trop tôt, soit je le lui signifiais d’une certaine façon, ce qui est possible, alors mon bras a réagi dans ce but. »

Contrairement à l’androïde à l’expression imperturbable, Gavin fournissait de grands efforts pour ne pas sourire. Ce n’était pas le moment de se montrer flatté par la réaction de Conrad, ni d’admirer l’initiative, car au-delà de la pointe de jalouse, l’androïde s’était surtout rebellé contre un être humain pour s’affirmer. Désormais, Conrad ne laisserait plus partir Gavin sous prétexte qu’il n’était qu’une machine et il lutterait contre les êtres de chair. Après tout, qu’avaient-ils de plus à part une respiration authentique et un système digestif ?

Gavin finit par abandonner et se laissa aller à rire, le traitant de déviant prétentieux tout en effleurant son poignet.

« T’es vraiment un sale con. »

Les vestiaires étaient chauffées, mais c’était agréable de sentir combien ce poignet était chaud : l’absence de pouls était compensée par cette chaleur vivante.

« Tu sais, je me fais souvent draguer, alors si tu commences à renverser du café sur tous mes prétendants, t’en auras jamais fini.

— C’est vous qui imaginez que vous attirez tous les regards, vous êtes aussi prétentieux que moi. Mais je ne recommencerai pas. Promis. Même si j’ai hâte de pouvoir faire ça, » l’androïde passa son bras autour de la taille de Gavin et le rapprocha dans un geste possessif mais comique, « et dire “ce sac de viande est à moi”.

— Ce “sac de viande” ? » Gavin éclata de rire et lui fila une claque sur le derrière, « t’es pas très beau non plus avec tous tes câbles dans le bide, je me rappelle encore de ta langue toute noire quand tu as désactivé ta peau à l’atelier. Gerbant.

— Je sais, c’est pour ça que je la désactive seulement quand nous sommes dans le noir, comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas me voir.

— Nan mais c’est bon, j’ai commencé à m’habituer. »

Conrad se pencha et l’embrassa près du cou pour sentir ce parfum boisé qu’il aimait tant.

« Allez, Terminator, va t’excuser. Puisque tu ressens des émotions, autant les montrer. »

L’androïde approuva d’un signe de tête et quitta la pièce avec le détective.

De l’autre côté du mur central composé de casiers, Chris Miller était figé.

Les vestiaires étaient rarement occupés durant la journée, il en avait donc profité pour dissimuler des dossiers sur sa sœur cadette dans son casier. Il savait qu’il se rendait coupable de dissimulation de preuve, mais Monica était encore mineure et traversait une phase absurde de rébellion où, avec des amis, elle pénétrait dans des appartements pour les squatter. Ils apportaient leurs propres bières et ne saccageaient rien, rendant les crimes minimes, mais les tatouages en forme de pattes de chat sur la seconde phalange de l’index et du majeur étaient reconnaissables et avaient été aperçus par des caméras de sécurité de la ville.

Si seulement elle pouvait porter des gants au lieu d’exhiber ces empreintes blanches qui contrastaient sur sa peau sombre...

Et à présent, le policier était coupable d’un autre crime : celui d’avoir surpris un secret entre ses deux collègues. Chris avait hésité à se signaler, mais la peur que Reed lui demande ce qu’il était en train de faire l’avait tétanisé, de plus, le détective avait commencé à parler au moment-même où la porte s’était refermée, ne laissant pas le temps à Chris de se décider.

Puis, ce qu’il avait entendu l’avait abasourdi, le rendant muet comme un mort.

Le début de l’échange avait été ambigu, mais par la suite, l’origine de la dispute, la tonalité du rire, et surtout le bruit produit par le baiser avaient chassé tous les doutes. Même maintenant, pourtant face à l’évidence, Chris n’était pas sûr de comprendre, il n’en revenait toujours pas. Gavin Reed, celui qui avait frappé Connor au ventre l’an dernier, qui avait dégainé son arme plusieurs fois pour le pointer sous le nez du RK800, qui était resté neutre durant la révolution menée par Markus, sortait avec un androïde, le dernier prototype RK900 qui était devenu déviant.

 

Si l’hôpital Henry Ford s’était modernisé, le bâtiment se hissait encore à l’horizon en affichant toutes ses briques brunes comme un enfant affiche avec fierté toutes ses dents. Sous le ciel grisâtre, les fenêtres imitaient des chandelles dispersées, édentant les façades qui s’efforçaient d’être accueillantes.

Même Conrad devenait sensible au froid qui se faisait plus mordant de semaine en semaine. Quelques fois, il regardait cette photo de Gavin et Tina qu’il avait subtilisée et le désir de découvrir le printemps et l’été se ravivait. Il avait le sentiment de connaître déjà l’hiver, mais s’il était né au début de l’année, pourquoi n’avait-il aucun souvenir des jours les plus longs et les plus ensoleillés ?

Les portes coulissantes laissèrent les enquêteurs entrer et l’intérieur contrasta avec l’extérieur vieilli. Des écrans, si fins qu’ils semblaient prêts à disparaître, couvraient les murs blancs et affichaient toutes sortes d’information en lettres vives : les sections selon les étages, les noms de médecin, les contacts… Gavin passa devant ces panneaux trop larges et s’adressa plutôt à la réception qui se composait de trois guichets, chacun tenu par un modèle qui avait pour fonction d’accueillir le public.

Comme pour le matin-même, la situation demandait un interlocuteur humain, une rencontre avec le directeur de l’établissement. Le détective ne dit rien concernant le lien entre l’ancien employé et le drame du métro : les quelques collègues du chirurgien ne seraient donc pas influencés.

Scott Harper n’était pas le seul à avoir quitté les locaux à cause de la présence des machines : près de soixante-dix pourcents du personnel médical était désormais des androïdes, écartant donc une majorité de témoins, mais les quelques médecins humains restants seraient suffisants.

Dans un premier temps, le nom de Scott Harper ne leur évoqua pas grand-chose, jusqu’à ce que le directeur retrouve des photos de fêtes et fasse resurgir des souvenirs. Gavin, tout comme Conrad, s’attendait à entendre une multitude de faits sur le suspect, mais Scott Harper avait toujours été un homme discret, même secret. Un collègue révéla que Scott n’avait jamais réussi pas à mettre en confiance les patients :

« Beaucoup râlent parce que les machines nous remplacent, mais quand un androïde est plus humain que vous, quand il montre plus de sensibilité de vous, ce n’est pas la société qu’il faut remettre en question, c’est votre attitude dans le métier. »

Ce même médecin prenait sa profession à cœur et approuvait les créations de CyberLife capables d’imiter l’empathie. Les émotions étaient peut-être factices, au moins, les illusions étaient parfaites et les malades pouvaient s’y raccrocher comme des noyés à des bouées.

« Je vais paraître cruel, mais je ne regrette pas les collègues comme Scott Harper. D’autant qu’il n’a jamais rien fait pour qu’on puisse s’attacher à lui. »

C’était l’impression la plus dure et les autres avis, sans être aussi francs, n’étaient pas doux pour autant. Le mystère cultivé par Scott Harper avait lassé les docteurs qui, de moins en moins intrigués, avaient cessé de s’intéresser à lui, traduisant même son silence comme une absence de personnalité.

C’était dommage, disait une infirmière, car avec la carrure qu’il avait, un caractère plus trempé et vivant l’aurait rendu impressionnant, voire même réconfortant.

Mais Scott Harper n’avait laissé qu’une empreinte fugace au sein de son équipe.

En sonnant à l’interphone du 7861 Hartwell Street, Gavin espérait entendre une impression plus intime de Vera Johns. Après tout, Scott Harper s’était peut-être isolé de ses collègues pour se concentrer sur son boulot, tandis qu’un mariage, c’était un contrat différent.

Un froid glacial s’échappa de l’appartement quand la porte s’ouvrit. La femme qui apparut dans l’encadrure portait un gilet épais et une écharpe en laine était enroulée autour de son cou. Quand elle comprit que les policiers devaient discuter avec elle, elle s’excusa : il y avait une panne d’électricité dans son appartement depuis ce matin, la privant de chauffage, et elle attendait toujours le technicien.

Le salon n’avait qu’un canapé et deux fauteuils à proposer : uniquement du cuir, la matière idéale qui retenait le froid. Gavin eut l’impression de poser son cul sur un banc à l’extérieur, alors il préféra garder son manteau. En temps normal, il aurait refusé la tasse de café que la femme posa devant lui, mais la surface chaude en porcelaine était trop tentante.

Les paumes collées contre sa tasse, Vera demanda :

« Que s’est-il passé ? Scott est suspecté de quoi ?

— Ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

Elle ne pouvait pas en savoir plus que les médecins interrogés juste avant. Elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre terne. C’était son cinquième thé de la journée et elle commençait à se sentir barbouillée avec tous ces litres, mais il n’y avait que ça pour l’aider à patienter. Foutus androïdes, ils n’étaient pas mieux que les électriciens humains du début du siècle…

Le détective avait déjà terminé sa tasse et, après l’avoir reposée sur la petite table, il se mit à frotter ses mains, luttant contre le froid. En son for intérieur, il espérait que Vera Johns ne prendrait pas trop de temps pour répondre à ses questions. De toute façon, elle était agacée par le froid et sa patience s’usait à grande vitesse : chaque réponse était donc sèche et rapide.

Au bout d’un moment, après s’être remémorée les dates d’anniversaire, les motifs de disputes et les habitudes, elle soupira.

« Je me rends compte que je n’ai jamais vraiment été proche de Scott. »

Ce triste constat ne surprenait pas Gavin. Les relations entre humains étaient parfois pathétiques, sans amour. Alors pourquoi sa propre histoire avec le RK900 devrait être honteuse ?

Il devait justement aborder le sujet des androïdes également visés par ce tueur plein de haine.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà possédé un androïde quand vous viviez ensemble ? »

— Oui, mais il est devenu déviant deux mois avant la révolution et il s’est enfui. »

C’était un détail qui poussa Conrad à demander les circonstances de cette déviance, s’appropriant le droit de parler. Vera Johns baissa les yeux vers son thé livide. Le sachet flottait encore dans l’eau verdâtre comme une méduse en toile. Même l’odeur, habituellement appréciée, avait fini par l’écœurer, s’associant à son impatience.

« Scott buvait, quoique je crois qu’il boit toujours. S’il est calme en temps normal, une qualité que j’aimais quand je l’ai épousé, mais il devient vraiment un sale co… pardon, il devient buté et exécrable quand il a vidé une bouteille à lui tout seul.

— Il se montrait violent ?

— Pas avec moi. Mais c’est l’androïde qui prenait. Ça n’arrivait pas tous les mois non plus !

— Quelle fréquence à peu près ?

— Quelque chose comme une fois tous les deux ou trois mois. Il s’écoulait assez temps pour que je lui pardonne, mais à la moindre contrariété au travail ou une semaine un peu dure, il ouvrait une bouteille et je m’enfermais dans la chambre pour ne plus l’entendre injurier le monde entier. »

Gavin leva un sourcil et regarda Conrad. Plus ils en apprenaient pour Harper, plus l’homme leur était antipathique. Ceci dit, les défauts qu’ils entendaient n’étaient pas des crimes condamnables.

« Il est proche de sa famille ? »

C’était à nouveau Conrad qui posa cette question. Le raccourci était un peu facile, les criminels ayant souvent des conflits familiaux, mais c’était un détail qu’il avait besoin de connaître.

« Non. » La réponse n’éveilla aucune surprise. « Ses parents n’ont jamais divorcé et ils passent leur temps à se prendre la tête. Même le jour de notre mariage, ils ont foutu un bor… pardon. Ils ont gâché l’ambiance.

— Vous pouvez parler librement, madame Johns, le vocabulaire de mon partenaire est bien plus choquant que le vôtre. »

Vera écarquilla ses yeux noirs, fixant l’androïde qui se mit à rire avec le détective. Cette réplique lui arracha un petit sourire inquiet : elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à un robot qui faisait de l’humour.

« Qui a demandé le divorce ? » Demanda Gavin après avoir donné un coup dans le bras de son partenaire, nullement vexé.

« Moi. Quand il a perdu son travail, remplacé par des androïdes, il a sombré dans une espèce de dépression, mais au lieu de pleurer toute la journée, il était hyperactif, en colère. Je ne le supportais plus. »

C’était une façon d’encaisser, en effet, une réaction possible. Ils ignoraient si cette colère était retombée ou si elle s’était développée.

 

Certes, ils en savaient plus sur Scott Harper, mais seules les intuitions le désignaient comme coupable d’un meurtre en masse pour choquer une société détestée, rien de plus. Gavin et Conrad échangeaient leurs impressions en voiture : l’androïde arrivait à faire preuve d’objectivité par rapport au détective qui ne voyait pas d’autre suspect possible. Ce n’était ni Carrie White, ni Mickael Nelson, ni Richard White.

« Il y a ce problème de mémoire, Gavin.

— Ça doit venir de l’IEM.

— Un androïde n’aurait pas pu bouger s’il était encore en panne, et s’il n’était plus en panne, alors sa mémoire a gardé une trace de qu’il a fait. »

L’humain haussa les épaules, moins préoccupé par ce détail que le robot.

Alors qu’il longeait la file de voitures sur le parking, Gavin freina d’un coup sec : son regard avait été attiré par la présence d’une tête sur le toit d’une voiture.

« Putain, regarde ! »

Les phares balayaient la scène enneigée, poussant les contrastes pour former de profondes ombres chaotiques. La voiture blanche, celle d’Alice Person peut-être, était striée de coulures bleues qui provenaient de la gorge tranchée nette d’une tête mécanique. Le visage, qui ignorait les flocons qui se déposaient dans ses cheveux, semblait si paisible : yeux clos, bouche neutre, la peau résistait même au froid. Pourtant, au milieu du front, un petit point avait percé la coquille en plastique : un infime petit impact, minuscule mais qui avait libéré du sang huileux.

Conrad n’attendit pas que Gavin se gare : il sortit de la voiture et enregistra la scène, photographiant les angles dans sa mémoire. Tout était immortalisé : la lumière poudrée des alentours, les traces de pas qui s’étaient incrustées dans la croûte de glace qui se formait, la position de cette tête éteinte et les dessins formés par le thirium qui s’écoulait vers le sol. Au lieu de teindre la neige en rouge, ce sang laissait une empreinte indigo.

Le RK900 s’approcha une fois toutes ces informations enregistrées. D’après la plaque d’immatriculation, c’était bien le véhicule de l’officier Person. Gavin observa comment son partenaire posa ses paumes contre les joues de cette tête désactivée, mais l’androïde ne pouvait rien sonder si la machine était éteinte. Les organes vitaux d’une machine ne se trouvaient pas dans le crâne, seule la pompe à thirium était un composant nécessaire au fonctionnement. Le tueur avait désactivé ce modèle au préalable et avait, pour exprimer sa haine, planté un trocart au milieu de ce front.

« Alors ? » demanda Gavin qui avait ouvert sa fenêtre.

Conrad lui conseilla de se garer pour qu’ils puissent entrer dans le commissariat et commencer à analyser ce nouvel élément.

Dépourvu d’empreintes digitales, l’androïde pouvait prendre ce crâne avec lui. En la retournant, il remarqua que la coupure de la gorge était nette, mais ce modèle avait été décapité et non pas démonté. En s’approchant, Gavin regarda à son tour cette tête sans la toucher.

Puis, il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Conrad.

« Ça va ?

— Oui. »

Il était toujours difficile de savoir si Conrad mentait ou non sur ses émotions : à l’instar de beaucoup de machines, il était doué pour rester impassible. Pourtant, ses paupières avaient cessé de cligner et des flocons s’emprisonnaient dans ses cils immobiles.

La main de Gavin glissa entre ses épaules, plus chaleureuse :

« Hé, quand on le coincera, tu pourras lui renverser du café sur les cuisses. Promis, je t’engueulerai pas. »

Enfin, ses paupières se remirent à bouger et l’androïde cessa de fixer ce visage mort. Il se tourna vers le détective, souriant :

« Je suis sûr que vous ferez ça avant moi, mais merci, Gavin. »

 

Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment, pourtant, Florent le Dantec s’était une fois de plus fait virer d’un bar. Les deux policiers qui s’étaient chargés d’aller le ramasser sur le trottoir gelé avaient le crâne inondé de chants français, incapables de comprendre à quel point certaines strophes de _Vive la Bretagne_ étaient obscènes.

Quand l’ivrogne donna de la voix, braillant, Gavin poussa un juron en guise de bienvenu.

« Putain, pas maintenant. »

Conrad renonça à traduire ce qu’il entendait. De toute façon, la beauté de la mélodie perdrait en charme rustique une fois prononcée en américain. L’androïde posa sa main sur l’épaule du détective et l’encouragea à se concentrer sur l’écran à nouveau. Avec Alice Person, ils regardaient ce que les caméras de surveillance avaient enregistré depuis la matinée. C’était au début de l’après-midi qu’une personne emmitouflée dans un manteau épais était apparu dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Un bonnet et une écharpe coincée dans le col privaient les enquêteurs d’avoir un bon aperçu de son visage, et la neige qui tombait en continu n’aidait pas non plus.

La silhouette soutenait un sac neutre. Malgré le plastique neutre, Gavin pouvait reconnaître la forme d’une tête à l’intérieur, et le fond du sac était alourdi par le thirium qui s’accumulait. La voiture d’Alice fut choisie au hasard, certainement parce qu’elle n’était pas trop éloignée de la sortie, parce qu’elle était entre plusieurs voitures et enfin, sa couleur blanche avait achevé le choix.

L’officier se maîtrisa pour ne pas lâcher une insulte, mais ses poings se fermèrent en un réflexe agacé.

« C’est difficile de reconnaître la carrure de Scott Harper, » observa Conrad, « avec ces vêtements, n’importe qui peut paraître épais.

— Mais les tailles sont similaires, non ? »

L’androïde pencha sa tête sur le côté. La neige rendait la qualité de l’image médiocre, l’obligeant à se baser sur des informations trop maigres. Au bout de quelques secondes, il concéda :

« Oui, elles pourraient correspondre... »

Ils n’avaient aucune preuve, mais avec ces premiers éléments, le détective pourrait peut-être convaincre Fowler de mettre l’ancien chirurgien en garde à vue. Pas de fauteuil en osier, pas de rideau lumineux, pas de confort familier : Scott Harper serait dans une pièce froide, en face à face, et devrait répondre à toutes les questions. Ses manies de mystère ne lui rendaient pas service de toute manière.

Alors que Gavin se dirigeait vers le bureau imposant du capitaine, Conrad se leva et prit la direction des cellules. Au-delà de la vitre, Florent le Dantec était assis sur son banc. Il avait passé tellement d’heures dessus que c’était presque le sien. Il buvait un grand verre d’eau pour faire passer un médicament capable de faire dégriser plus rapidement. Ses mains étaient rouges : elles avaient été mises à rude épreuve dehors, essayant de soutenir le corps ivre et lourd sur le bitume glacé. Les doigts en tremblaient encore au souvenir de ce combat.

Conrad déverrouilla la cellule et s’invita. L’ivrogne ne le remarqua que lorsque l’androïde approcha sa main pour l’aider à soutenir le verre.

« Oh ! Le petit copain de Reed ! »

L’androïde sourit : si ce fou savait à quel point il était dans le vrai. Grâce au robot, Florent réussi à avaler deux autres gorgées sans en renverser partout, puis il posa le verre au sol.

«  _Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi loin de chez vous ?_  »

En arrivant, le français de Florent était plus stable que son anglais. Quand il avait parlé aux policiers, il avait eu des difficultés à articuler, les lèvres gercées rendant les mots brouillons, il avait aussi confondu des termes. Mais Conrad lui parla dans sa langue avant tout par sympathie.

Les paupières de Florent se soulevèrent de surprise, prêtes à s’envoler dans ses sourcils broussailleux.

«  _Tu parles bien français !_

— _Je suis un androïde, je peux comprendre et parler près de trois cents langues._  »

C’était étrange : Florent ressenti une certaine chaleur pulser entre ses poumons, mais c’était un petit incendie différent de celui provoqué par des rasades d’alcool. Comment des iris d’hiver pouvaient faire naître l’écho d’un été ?

Conrad répéta sa question, curieux.

«  _J’aime pas parler de la Bretagne, ça me rend triste. Ça fait douze ans que j’y suis pas retourné. D’abord, je suis parti aux États-Unis pour une grande carrière._

— _Et que s’est-il passé ?_  »

L’androïde redoutait que l’homme ait été viré à cause de semblables artificiels.

«  _Je voulais me lancer dans la publicité. Et mon patron était un sale connard. Un odieux connard. La pire espèce._  » Florent tituba un instant et s’accrocha au robot. Il en profita pour tapoter l’épaule solide. «  _Je veux de mal à personne, mais j’ai souvent souhaité que sa voiture fasse un tonneau. Et alors, je me serais pointé à sa fenêtre et je l’aurais montré du doigt en riant._

— _Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ?_  »

Des crasses, beaucoup trop de crasses. Florent le Dantec avait été pris dans le collimateur à l’époque parce qu’il venait de débarquer de ses côtes escarpées, l’accent encore bien présent. Le gars qui lui servait de patron venait du Texas et n’hésitait pas à parler trop vite, à mâcher des syllabes. Plus il enchaînait les ordres, moins il les répétait.

Les collègues de Florent étaient sympathiques, mais ils avaient été visés par leur chef avant l’arrivée du français : la nouvelle victime leur permettait de souffler un peu, jusqu’à ce que le patron se lasse et s’en prenne à quelqu’un d’autre à nouveau.

«  _Tous les dimanches soirs, je pleurais. Je pleurais toute la nuit avant d’aller bosser, j’avais un mal de bide sur le chemin, t’imagines pas. Et le soir, en rentrant, j’étais pas heureux parce que je pensais au lendemain Avoir peur à cause de son chef, c’est une situation horrible._  »

Et un jour, un matin de mai, peut-être grisé par les fleurs éclatantes et motivé par un besoin de vivre, Florent avait dit à cet homme d’aller se faire voir. Le printemps avait chassé les idées de suicide et les journées qui rallongeaient lui avaient rappelé de s’accrocher à son existence. Alors il avait insulté son patron en breton, en français, le traitant de _sombre merde_. L’américain n’avait pas eu besoin de traduction.

Les rires et les larmes se partageaient dans les yeux fatigués de l’ivrogne.

«  _Je savais que j’aurais plus de boulot, mais je m’en foutais : j’allais vivre._  »

La pompe à thirium devenait étroite : les tubes semblaient se nouer autour du thirium qui circulait avec difficulté. Conrad commençait à ressentir une grande sympathie pour cet étranger si loin des terres celtes.

«  _C’est pas glorieux, hein, dès que j’ai assez de sous, je peux aller à l’hôtel. Mais je préfère me soûler que dormir dans un grand lit. Les grands lits deviennent flippants quand on est seul au monde._  »

Soudain, Florent se sentit très fatigué, alors il s’installa pour pouvoir s’allonger. La peau de ses mains était toujours vive. Conrad savait que s’il réchauffait trop vite ces doigts fragiles, il craquerait cette peau blessée. Entre ses paumes à peine tièdes, il garda les doigts de l’homme à protéger, aidant le sang à circuler.

«  _Au fait, comment tu t’appelles ? Je t’ai jamais demandé._

— _Conrad._

— _Et pourquoi mon histoire t’intéresse ? C’est pas pour que tu balances à Reed, hein ?_

— _Non, c’est juste que je suis curieux. Dans ma base de données, les cellules sont synonymes d’emprisonnement et donc de souffrance, pourtant, vous continuez de revenir avec un certain plaisir. Ce qui était une situation contradictoire et j’avais besoin de comprendre._  »

Et les intelligences artificielles refusent ce qui ne tient pas de la logique. Et quand elles commençaient à ressentir de la sympathie, le besoin d’information s’apparentait à une faim qui rongeait de l’intérieur.

«  _C’est vrai,_  » reconnut Florent, «  _j’aime bien faire chier ton copain._  » Il se pencha ensuite, en chuchotant : «  _quand je suis en train de boire, il m’arrive de pleurer, mais jamais autant que les dimanches soirs, tu peux me croire. Je suis heureux de venir ici, y a des gens sympas, t’en fais même parti._  »

Tout en gardant les doigts moins engourdis entre ses paumes, Conrad sourit à l’ivrogne, le remerciant d’avoir discuté avec lui.


	6. Toutes ces audaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une fois de plus, Poof me gâte avec des illustrations pour La Horde des Enfants, je vous invite à voir celle du [chapitre 2](https://vk.com/akiranotren?w=wall452148812_775) (qui illustre la relation entre Fathia et Conrad ♥) et celle du [chapitre 3](https://vk.com/poofperdnyl?w=wall-174756298_20) !

Quand Scott Harper avait ouvert la porte à la police, le ton du détective Reed lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre choix que de les suivre. L’équipe lui avait fait l’aumône de cinq petites minutes pour qu’il puisse s’habiller, sans oublier une trousse de toilette et des sous-vêtements propres, _au cas où_ il devrait passer quarante-huit heures en garde-à-vue, avait précisé le détective.

L’homme ne broncha pas : ce flic prétentieux avait une bonne place et l’ancien chirurgien n’allait certainement pas plier l’échine devant son grade, son salaire, son confort. Avec un automatisme jaloux, Harper regarda l’annulaire de Reed sans apercevoir la moindre empreinte d’alliance. Cela faisait une raison en moins de le détester.

Durant tout le trajet, le suspect ne desserra pas les lèvres : il savait que son arrestation avait un rapport avec les meurtres de vendredi dernier, mais il ignorait pourquoi il était emmené, pour quel motif il était traîné en garde-à-vue. Est-ce que les autres aussi avaient pris place sur une de ces chaises en métal sur laquelle sa carrure massive s’affaissait ?

Ses poignets n’étaient pas menottés, cette mise en scène pour impressionner n’était pas nécessaire : ce plafond si bas, ces murs si froids pesaient déjà assez pour lui rappeler le poids de la justice.

Après les premières formalités, le détective Reed entra dans le vif du sujet :

« Un témoin vous a vu bousculer une des passagères aujourd’hui décédée, c’est vrai ? »

Ah, c’était donc ça. L’enquête était au point mort, donc les policiers cherchaient des indices dans les faits les plus infimes. Maintenant que Harper était à nouveau face à ce nez balafré, autant être franc.

« Oui.

— Vous l’avez pas mentionné quand je suis venu vous interroger. Pourquoi ?

— Je ne pensais pas que c’était important. Et j’avais peur d’être suspecté. »

Gavin le scrutait : certains individus brillaient d’une aura charismatique, s’imposant avec des gestes fluides, des mots raisonnés. Mais Scott Harper était l’antithèse d’un orateur : flasque, fade, son existence semblait se résumer à vivoter entre les êtres humains, exclus dans l’indifférence, avant de disparaître à son tour sans faire tomber la moindre larme.

Cette impression pouvait être trompeuse et le détective souhaitait pouvoir adopter la même neutralité que l’androïde qui observait l’échange de l’autre côté de la vitre. Il essayait vraiment de se calquer à cette neutralité professionnelle, et peut-être même d’en imposer un peu au RK900.

« Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

— Pas du tout !

— Pourquoi avoir peur d’être suspecté alors ? »

Scott Harper essaya de se justifier mais abandonna : ses raisons n’intéressaient plus l’enquêteur qui insista sur l’incohérence :

« Vous avez peur d’être suspecté, mais au lieu d’avouer franchement, vous restez bref. Je vous rappelle votre réponse de samedi à une de mes questions ? Je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous étiez sorti et vous avez répondu “j’étais parti me promener”, sur un ton de “ça vous regarde pas”, on est d’accord ? »

L’ancien chirurgien reconnut ce point avec un hochement de tête.

« Alors je répète ma question maintenant : pourquoi étiez-vous sorti vendredi soir ? Vous vous êtes rendu dans un parc particulier ? Vous avez besoin du métro pour vous endormir ?

— Le quartier où je vis est plutôt austère, vous l’avez remarqué, non ? » Harper se montrait grinçant, entretenant leurs rivalités. « Alors je dois prendre le métro si je veux aller dans un endroit plus sympa, c’est assez logique ?

— Répondez clairement à mes questions. » Le suspect ne s’impliquait pas vraiment dans une histoire où cinq personnes avaient perdu la vie : ça venait soit d’une sorte de dépression, soit d’une empathie émoussée. Scott Harper pouvait être juste un sale con ou un psychopathe plein de fiel. « Vous cherchez quoi, Harper ? Si vous n’êtes pas coupable, pourquoi vous me faîtes perdre mon temps ? Ou vous avez autre chose à cacher ? »

L’interrogé baissa la tête, alors le détective se pencha en avant : hors de question de lui laisser la moindre chance de se prendre sa retraire dans sa posture.

« Pire que de poignarder cinq personnes au hasard dans un wagon juste avant le week-end de Noël ? Vous imaginez la douleur des familles ? Vous cachez quelque chose pire que _ça_  ? »

Scott Harper ne répondait toujours pas, le crâne toujours présenté, mais Gavin savait comment le frapper pour le faire réagir :

« Vous savez ce qui a été utilisé pour poignarder ces victimes ? Un trocart. »

À la mention de cet outil médical, l’ancien chirurgien releva soudain la tête.

« Un trocart ?

— Oui, je suppose que ça vous parle, vu votre ancien métier. »

C’était donc aussi ça : l’instrument avait aiguillé l’instinct des limiers vers ce survivant.

« Vous possédez encore des instruments chirurgicaux chez vous ?

— Non. Même quand je pratiquais, je ne les emportais jamais chez moi, on ne vit plus au dix-neuvième siècle.

— Bien sûr. » Le sourire du détective déplut au chirurgien. Gavin s’adossa à nouveau à son siège, demandant sur le ton de la conversation : « qu’est-ce que vous pensez des androïdes ?

— Pardon ?

— Les androïdes, vous en pensez quoi ?

— C’est quoi le rapport ?

— Aucun, je pourrais vous demander si vous aimez l’hiver, mais vous vous promenez loin de chez vous en plein mois de décembre, donc j’ai déjà ma réponse. Alors ? Les androïdes ?

— J’ai pas d’avis.

— Vous n’êtes pas en colère ? Pourtant, vous n’avez plus de boulot à cause d’eux.

— Vous voulez me faire dire que je déteste les androïdes, mais je m’en fous. Ce ne sont que des machines, ce sont leurs créateurs que je déteste : ils produisent en masse sans prendre en compte l’humanité derrière. »

Gavin pouvait comprendre cette opinion, la partageant même : les personnes s’en prenaient à des machines, car trop peureux d’attaquer le siège de CyberLife et ses usines souterraines, trop faibles pour tenir tête à cette compagnie. Et c’était ça qui attisait la haine contre les robots.

« Où étiez-vous cet après-midi ? » _Si tu me sors que t’es parti pour une promenade, je te flanque mon poing dans la tronche_ , pensa Gavin. Il serra son poing d’avance, ce qui n’échappa pas à Harper.

« J’étais chez moi.

— Quelqu’un peut le confirmer ?

— Vous avez bien vu que je vivais seul, non ? Vous avez qu’à demander à votre machine de surveiller l’activité de mon ordinateur, elle verra que j’étais dessus tout l’après-midi. »

Cette réponse n’excluait pas un complice qui aurait pu être présent vendredi soir également. Gavin se remémora Vera Johns, mais elle semblait avoir tourné la page avec son ancien mari : si elle avait demandé ce qui s’était passé, elle n’avait pas pour autant cherché à le défendre.

La porte de la pièce attenante s’ouvrit et Chris, qui s’apprêtait à partir, demanda quelques minutes à Conrad. L’androïde était surprit. Pour le moment, Reed et Harper se cherchaient comme des chats en train de feuler, n’apportant pas le moindre éclaircissement, alors Conrad finit par accepter, notant le trouble de l’officier.

« Bien sûr. »

Le RK900 suivit son collègue qui, sans explication, chercha tout de suite à s’isoler. Chris n’osait pas avouer avoir entendu la conversation au détective Reed toujours si colérique, mais avec Conrad, c’était différent et son calme imperturbable donnait du courage à l’officier.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, officier Miller ? Votre rythme cardiaque est élevé et vous montrez d’autres signes de nervosité.

— Rien de grave, Conrad, enfin, rien de grave pour moi… »

Au fond du couloir, juste à côté d’une porte de service verrouillée la plupart du temps, Chris jugea que l’endroit était assez sûr pour discuter d’un tel sujet.

« Conrad. J’étais dans les vestiaires quand Gavin et toi discutiez… »

C’était à peine visible et pourtant, Conrad se figea. Cette fois, ce fut la machine qui montra un premier signe de nervosité : sa LED sombra dans une teinte jaune, vive et troublée.

« Est-ce que vous avez…

— Non, non, tout va bien, je n’en ai parlé à personne. Je n’étais même pas sûr d’avoir compris, en fait !... Mais tu es devenu déviant, c’est ça ? »

Mentir ne l’avancerait à rien, alors Conrad confirma, assurant à Chris qu’il ne cherchait pas à faire du mal aux êtres humains et que ses émotions étaient stables.

« Je te crois, Conrad : si tu étais un déviant violent, tout le commissariat l’aurait remarqué depuis longtemps. Et Gavin et toi, c’est…

— Ça a commencé en octobre.

— La vache ! Trois mois ? Et personne n’a rien remarqué ?

— Je suis une machine, officier Miller : les policiers ne me voient pas autrement et ne peuvent pas imaginer ce genre de situation. »

Se sentant un peu coupable, Chris baissa les yeux et croisa ses mains devant lui, triturant ses articulations.

« Malgré tout ce qui s’est passé, les humains ne changent pas.

— Gavin a changé. »

Chris remarqua que l’androïde s’autorisait à appeler le détective par son prénom maintenant que le secret était avoué. Ce constat arracha un rire au policier :

« Ouais, c’est ça qui me surprend le plus.

— Ce n’est pas ma relation avec Gavin qui vous surprend ? »

Chris réfléchit un instant.

« Non : c’est _Gavin_ qui me surprend le plus. Des relations entre androïdes et humains existent, bon, ce sont des relations… commerciales. Ça peut choquer certaines personnes, c’est vrai, mais enfin, ce n’est pas improbable. Mais là, on parle de _Gavin_. Gavin et toi, qui ressemble à Connor ! Si un autre collègue s’était entiché de son androïde à la maison, j’aurais été moins surpris. » Chris gratta sa nuque, un geste inconscient qui l’obligeait à fixer la pointe de leurs chaussures. « Et ce qui me surprend aussi, c’est que ce soit… » il redressa le visage, « réciproque. C’est le cas, pas vrai ?

— Oui, et j’ai été le premier à avouer mes sentiments. »

Chris resta bouche bée. Le RK900 était resté une machine à ses yeux, une composition de codes qui fourmillaient à travers des microprocesseurs, portées par l’électricité et la circulation du thirium. L’officier regarda le torse, vers l’endroit où se trouvait la pompe en se souvenant vaguement de l’anatomie des androïdes. Après tout, cette machine possédait bien un cœur.

« J’aurais aimé voir la tête de Gavin, tient, » souffla l’homme qui essaya de rire, partagé entre la surprise et l’admiration. Chris ignorait pourquoi, mais cette nouvelle le rendait heureux : il y avait quelque chose de beau de savoir qu’un être intellectuel et jugé froid était en réalité capable d’aimer, de se plonger dans les émotions les plus irraisonnées qui soient. Et ce qui rendait Chris heureux, c’était que cette relation confirmait tous ses doutes depuis sa rencontre avec Markus qui n’était donc pas unique : les androïdes étaient des êtres capables de ressentir. « Ça explique pas mal de choses. Le fait que Gavin a voulu te garder au lieu de te rendre à Aubrey, le fait que vous rentrez toujours ensemble alors qu’il pourrait te laisser au poste… et puis, il va mieux. Gavin semble vraiment aller mieux malgré la mort de Fathia. Je pensais qu’entre le suicide de Hank et ce meurtre, il ne s’en remettrait pas, mais le fait que tu sois présent doit l’aider. »

La LED de Conrad devint rouge, bien que ce ne soit pas un signe d’anxiété cette fois : cette teinte était l’écho à une gêne flattée. La réaction de Landru l’avait rassuré, et maintenant, celle de Chris l’encourageait.

« Ce qui s’est passé avec les ZK200, quand j’ai dû mentir à la personne de CyberLife, c’était ton idée ?

— Oui. Je ne voulais pas que CyberLife les récupère sans savoir ce qu’ils comptaient en faire. Ces modèles étaient des déviants qui souffraient, j’ai donc demandé à Gavin de m’aider pour que je les désactive. »

Pendant des semaines, Chris s’était demandé ce qui s’était passé avec ces preuves particulières, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios tout en croyant que les enfants s’étaient bien autodétruits. En revanche, la possibilité que ce soit le RK900 qui soit l’auteur de ces destructions ne l’avait jamais effleuré.

« Ça a dû être horrible, Conrad… »

La pudeur retenait Chris de toucher l’androïde, pourtant, Conrad n’aurait pas repoussé ce geste réconfortant.

« Oui, mais Gavin était présent. » L’androïde s’autorisa un sourire : malgré les lumières ternes du couloir, il semblait rayonner. « Vous dîtes que Gavin semble aller mieux grâce à ma présence, et l’inverse est vrai aussi : je suis peut-être déviant, mais mes émotions sont stables, et c’est grâce à lui. »

Savoir que le détective soutenait réellement son partenaire faisait plaisir à Chris. Le policier tendit alors sa main :

« Je ne dirais rien, Conrad, je te le promets, à toi et à Gavin. » Conrad serra la main de Chris, ravi d’affirmer cette amitié naissante. « Je te trouvais déjà sympathique, surtout depuis qu’on a discuté, mais là, c’est différent. »

Chris lui rappela son numéro de téléphone et son adresse en cas d’ennui : sa porte serait toujours ouverte pour accueillir Conrad.

« Je me sens tellement idiot de dire ça… mais je vous souhaite à tous les deux beaucoup de courage et de bonheur, même si on vit à une époque pessimiste, je suis sûr qu’il en reste encore.

— J’en suis sûr aussi. »

 

Malgré l’attitude défensive, Scott Harper ne resterait que quelques heures de plus au commissariat et sortirait à l’aube.

Quant à Gavin, il venait de retirer son manteau pour le balancer sur un des fauteuils du salon, heureux d’être enfin rentré. Conrad aurait aimé sonder les mémoires des androïdes témoins avant leur retour à l’appartement, mais le détective était épuisé et avait insisté pour reporter ça au lendemain.

Gavin n’avait même pas faim, contrairement à Gnocchi qui accueillait ses maîtres à renfort de miaulements affamés. Conrad se porta volontaire pour remplir sa gamelle, laissant Gavin se faire un sandwich.

« T’en penses quoi de Scott Harper ?

— Je suis moins catégorique que vous. C’est le coupable idéal parce que c’est le seul, mais certains détails me laissent perplexe.

— Ouais, je sais, cette histoire de mémoire. T’as toujours aucune explication ? »

Malheureusement, non : si l’intelligence artificielle était dans l’impasse, l’humain ne se sentait pas de se lancer dans cette explication. Pour l’instant, tant qu’ils avaient Scott Harper sous la main, le détective préférait s’investir dans cette voie au lieu de se tourner les pouces pendant des jours.

En tout cas, après leur face-à-face, l’ancien chirurgien lui semblait détestable.

« Hé, j’ai pas dit que Harper était un tueur, je dis juste que c’est un sale con.

— Heureusement qu’on ne vous a jamais suspecté vu votre caractère, alors. »

Gavin se mit à rire et profita du fait que Conrad soit penché, rangeant le sac de croquettes, pour lui donner une claque sur le derrière.

« C’est la troisième claque sur mes fesses depuis dimanche, vous voulez me dire quelque chose ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, » l’humain haussa les épaules, « j’arrive pas à m’exprimer quand j’aime quelque chose. »

Malgré la fatigue, son partenaire était d’humeur joviale et Conrad hésitait à lui dire que l’officier Miller était au courant. D’un autre côté, si l’androïde gardait ce secret, Gavin lui en voudrait d'avoir gardé le silence trop longtemps.

Les ronronnements de Gnocchi se répercutaient sur le bord de la gamelle. Conrad savait que les chats aimaient manger tranquille, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de caresser ce dos gracieux.

« Tu causais de quoi avec Florent, au fait ?

— De lui. » L’androïde abandonna enfin le chat, « je me demandais ce qu’un français faisait si loin de chez lui, ce qu’on pouvait ressentir dans cette situation. J’ai été créé à Detroit, du moins je pense, et je n’ai été qu’à Milwaukee avec vous. Le reste du monde, je ne le connais qu’à travers les documents dans une base de données, c’est tout.

— Et il t’a répondu ? Il devait être tellement torché, encore…

— Vous savez, Gavin, ce n’est pas qu’un alcoolique. »

Comme Hank Anderson n’était pas qu’un vieux poivrot, pourtant, les souffrances du français n’éveillaient aucune compassion. C’était bien sûr plus facile pour l’androïde qui était insensible à la fatigue psychologique qui pouvait peser sur l’entourage d’une personne souffrant d’alcoolisme.

C’était peut-être une bonne chose que les robots, infatigables et neutres, soient au service d’hôpitaux, prêtant une épaule artificielle mais plus forte aux patients et aux démunis.

Conrad continua de prendre la défense de ce visiteur fatiguant, expliquant à Gavin qu’il s’agissait surtout d’un marginal. Le RK900 employa même le mot « déviant » et le terme était juste, après tout, puisque Florent s’était opposé à son patron et, dans sa lutte, avait repoussé la société. Mais ce détail resta secret : si le détective voulait connaître l’histoire de Le Dantec, il n’aurait qu’à lui demander.

« Il a voulu vivre et s’est jeté dans une liberté qui s’est avérée être une sorte de chute libre. Je n’aurais pas réagi de la même façon, mais je comprends ses intentions et… je le trouve très courageux. »

Buté, Gavin haussa les épaules, adoptant ce geste si français.

Le cas de l’ivrogne n’avait jamais intrigué le policier : il y en avait tellement, à Detroit, à travers le monde. La dépendance était un fléau de chaque époque. Si Gavin devait se préoccuper de chaque misérable, il pourrait dire adieu à son sommeil déjà assez farouche.

Ce qui l’impressionnait, en revanche, c’était la sensibilité du RK900 qui ne cessait de se développer. Plus les semaines passaient, plus l’androïde gagnait cette qualité ironique dans son cas : il devenait _humain_. Gavin restait fasciné à chaque fois que son partenaire faisait preuve d’empathie, peut-être même un petit peu plus amoureux.

« Et tu penses qu’il veut retourner en France ?

— Oui. » S’il lui arrivait de pencher sa tête, le regard de Conrad ne se perdait jamais quand il réfléchissait, contrairement au RK800 : il avait même tendance à fixer son interlocuteur. « Je me suis renseigné sur la Bretagne. C’est un endroit superbe.

— À ce point ?

— On dirait que c’est hors du temps. Seulement quatre pourcents des habitants possèdent un androïde et les structures commerciales ont toujours des équipes mixtes, avec une majorité d’humains. C’est assez surréaliste quand on ne connaît que Detroit.

— J’aurais dû aller vivre là-bas, » répliqua Gavin pour l’embêter. « Pas d’androïde, quel rêve !

— Effectivement, je vous vois bien en vieux pêcheur aigri, mais vous avez de la chance : vous m’avez rencontré et je vous épargne cette sombre destinée. »

Ils continuèrent de blaguer, renchérissant toujours plus. Comme leurs mains s’effleuraient, la peau de l’androïde se désactivait par réflexe. Gavin était parfaitement habitué à voir cette chair, les phalanges et articulations fluides, la teinte légèrement bleutée. De loin, le plastique ressemblait à de la porcelaine, trompant avec cette allure fragile. De même, on pourrait imaginer que la paume était froide quand elle était chaude au contraire.

Ce n’est que plus tard dans la soirée, devant le journal, que Conrad se décida à prévenir le détective que Chris savait. De toute façon, le présentateur abordait les relations toujours tendues entre la Russie et les États-Unis, un sujet vieux de plusieurs années, voire de plusieurs décennies et qui n’intéressait même plus les civils, gavés de peur paranoïaque.

« Gavin, j’ai quelque chose à vous dire.

— Je déteste ce putain de préambule.

— L’officier Miller nous a entendus ce midi, il était dans les vestiaires. »

Le détective devint livide, même fébrile et Conrad saisit sa main dans un geste rapide pour le réconforter.

« Tout va bien, Gavin : Chris Miller me l’a avoué pendant que vous interrogiez Scott Harper. Il se sentait mal d’avoir surpris notre conversation, mais il m’a assuré être ravi.

— Ah bon ? Il a dit quoi exactement ? »

L’androïde répéta les mots précis, mais Gavin continuait de serrer ses mâchoires.

« J’ai jamais été proche de Chris. Je pensais pas qu’il pourrait réagir aussi bien… »

Le rythme cardiaque était encore bruyant. Doucement, Conrad s’allongea sur le canapé, invitant Gavin à s’installer contre lui, lui certifiant que tout allait bien :

« C’est une personne que j’apprécie beaucoup, je pense qu’on peut lui faire confiance.

— Tu donnes ta confiance trop facilement, espèce de hippy en métal. »

Conrad referma ses bras sur les épaules de son partenaire, imperturbable. Il était bien trop solide pour se laisser briser.

« D’ailleurs, vous ne m’avez jamais dit que Chris avait été confronté à Markus.

— Parce que j’arrivais pas à reconnaître que ça donnait une bonne image des déviants. Si Markus avait abattu Chris, ça m’aurait donné une bonne raison de m’en prendre aux androïdes. » Conrad glissa ses doigts dans les mèches sombres, les démêlant. « Sauf que ce Markus avait prouvé que les déviants n’étaient pas tous dégénérés. Et ça, ça m’emmerdait. Enfin, à l’époque, plus maintenant. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, Gavin l’embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, le piquant avec sa barbe qu’il n’avait pas rasée depuis quelques jours. L’androïde passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l’humain, laissant le bassin de métal se rapprocher de celui de chair.

Contre sa joue, Conrad mesura un souffle plus profond, et entre ses jambes, une érection vraiment flatteuse.

« Et maintenant, qu’est-ce qui vous emmerde ?

— Que je puisse pas sortir avec mon mec. »

Ce qualificatif lui faisait plaisir.

Les médias parlaient toujours et, d’agacement, Gavin coupa la diffusion depuis la tablette avec un geste impatient, les plongeant dans le noir d’un coup.

« Enfin, je pensais qu’on pourrait aller au cinéma. »

Conrad était surpris par cette proposition.

« Au cinéma ?

— Vendredi soir, y a un film qui sort, _Lilas_ , le nom est pourri mais les critiques parlent d’une bonne enquête.

— Vous voulez qu’on aille voir le film ensemble ? Au cinéma ?

— Non, abruti : je vais le voir chez ma mère avec Gnocchi. » Dans le noir, il remarqua que la LED avait basculé dans le blanc heureux. Même s’il avait gardé ses yeux fermés, Gavin aurait senti l’étreinte des jambes autour de lui devenir plus étroite, comment les mains s’accrochaient à son t-shirt. « On cachera ta LED d’une façon ou d’une autre, genre avec du latex ou ce que les maquilleurs utilisaient pour les vieux effets spéciaux. Il faudra que tu portes un pull épais aussi, pour que la lumière à ton bras ne traverse pas le tissu.

— L’idée me plaît. » L’androïde redressa alors le menton pour que Gavin lui embrasse la gorge : il avait remarqué que les capteurs sensoriels situés au niveau de son cou étaient beaucoup plus sensibles, même vulnérables. « De mon côté, je pensais contacter Mark Spencer : il lutte pour les androïdes mais aucun de mes semblables n’ose répondre à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Markus et aux autres. Je pourrais peut-être lui envoyer un mail ?

— Tout ce que tu veux, Conrad, tant qu’on fait l’amour dans les dix prochaines minutes. »

L’androïde se mit à rire et se redressa, s’arrangeant pour pouvoir porter sa créature lubrique jusqu’au lit, la machine ne se fatiguant jamais à cause du poids.

 

Christopher Landru reposa sa tasse. Il en était à son troisième café depuis qu’il s’était levé mais son cœur était devenu une sorte de moteur à caféine, alors tant qu’il n’était pas encore 10 heures, le médecin n’avait aucun scrupule à faire marcher la cafetière.

La tête de l’androïde était posée sur un plateau stérilisé : le médecin avait cru à une blague tout d’abord, mais le détective s’était justifié en lui parlant de l’impact au milieu du front. Landru comptait donc inspecter la blessure, car même la pointe d’un trocart ne laissait pas la même empreinte dans l’épiderme et le plastique, son avis pouvait être utile.

Avant de se saisir d’une loupe, Landru demanda très naturellement :

« Alors, Reed ? J’attends toujours ton verdict. »

Conrad savait que son partenaire avait demandé à discuter avec le médecin et, poli, il se tenait à l’écart, non loin de Moira qui restait une fidèle machine.

Le RK900 haussa un sourcil en regardant Gavin, curieux.

« J’ai pas noté de différence à part son odeur de plastique neuf. On est jamais allés au restau et on est pas encore partis en vacances, mais Conrad m’a déjà engueulé parce que j’avais zappé une émission qu’il était en train de regarder.

— Conrad qui s’énerve ? » La loupe était placée au-dessus du trou mais Landru, surpris, releva la tête pour adresser un sourire à l’androïde. Conrad remarqua que les bouts de ses oreilles remuèrent légèrement, peut-être en réaction à l’éclat de rire de Gavin.

« Tu serais surpris, Landru !

— Gavin exagère : je lui ai juste repris la tablette pour remettre l’émission. Et sans rien dire.

— Ta LED était rouge ! Je l’ai vue ! »

Le médecin se mit à rire à son tour, imaginant la scène. Conrad se justifia : il s’agissait d'une étude sur la criminalité dans le nord du pays, quelque chose d’utile pour le détective également.

« Tu vois, Landru : on se dispute jamais pour le menu, mais il ne pense qu’à bosser, je suis obligé de le menacer de le laisser au commissariat pour qu’il arrête. »

Landru se souvenait que leur relation datait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà : Conrad et Gavin était à cette période à mi-chemin entre la nouveauté et les chamailleries de vieux couple.

Moira s’approcha du médecin, observant à son tour la blessure indigo : le KL400 ne semblait ni surprise par la conversation, ni peinée par le crâne percé. Ses iris verts passaient d’un détail à l’autre, mesurant, analysant, enregistrant, bien plus concentrés que le médecin qui demanda :

« Et quelle est la suite alors ? Vous avez contacté Mark Spencer ?

— J’ai eu cette idée, » confirma Conrad, « il défend les androïdes, mais il n’a derrière lui que des humains, ce qui n’apporte pas assez de poids. Ce qui me retient vraiment, c’est que je suis un modèle rattaché aux forces de l’ordre, j’ai des contraintes et mon implication pourrait avoir un impact négatif sur la carrière de Gavin. »

Le détective regarda son associé, interloqué et touché à la fois.

« C’est limite si tu ne vises pas plus le titre de sergent que moi.

— Je vous l’ai déjà dit, Gavin, vous méritez ce grade.

— Il y a quelque chose de curieux, » observa soudain Landru, « Conrad, tu appelles Gavin par son prénom mais tu continues de le vouvoyer ?

— C’est perturbant, hein ? » lança Gavin. « Je lui ai déjà demandé d’arrêter mais il n’y arrive pas.

— Je n’arrive pas à tutoyer les êtres humains, docteur, aucun. Il y a une rigidité qui semble résister dans mon programme.

— Quand on discute, j’ai l’impression d’être dans un vieux bouquin de Jane Austen, » soupira Gavin qui était maintenant habitué.

Landru comprenait la contrainte, mais il n’y avait rien à faire : si le RK900 allait voir un technicien avec cette requête particulière, sa déviance serait dévoilée et ses chances de survie s’effondreraient.

La tête fut reposée et le médecin revint à un sujet plus professionnel :

« Ça ne me surprendrait pas que l’impact vienne bien d’un trocart, mais je ne peux pas m’avancer avec certitude. »

Portant des gants en latex, le docteur laissa son index dessiner plusieurs cercles autour de l’empreinte, demandant si elle était meurtrière, mais Conrad lui assura que le crâne d’un androïde était assez fragile et que par conséquent, pour des raisons de sécurité, aucun biocomposant vital ne s’y trouvait.

Les sourcils froncés, Landru hocha la tête à mesure qu’il comprenait :

« C’était donc un avertissement.

— C’était pour faire chier, » renchérit Gavin, « il est venu l’apporter sur le parking du commissariat. »

Landru était tenté de sourire, amusé par la colère du détective, mais la situation était bien trop grave : si la police ne mettait pas la main sur ce tueur, un autre drame recommencerait très certainement. De plus, les androïdes, qui n’avaient aucune loi de protection, étaient plus faciles à éliminer et seraient donc les premières victimes avant que le trocart ne frappe à nouveau des torses de chair.

« Vous avez une piste ?

— Y avait un chirurgien dans le métro, un certain Scott Harper, divorcé et au chômage depuis peu. »

Gavin n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus : effectivement, le portrait aiguillait les soupçons. Avant que l’avis du médecin soit influencé, le RK900 enchaîna :

« Ce n’est qu’un suspect, rien de plus. Je dois sonder les mémoires des androïdes du wagon cet après-midi pour vérifier s’ils ont vu quelque chose ou non. »

Landru leur souhaita bonne chance et effectivement, les deux enquêteurs en auraient besoin. Gavin _souhaitait_ que Harper soit coupable, ainsi l’énigme aurait été moins épineuse, mais quelques heures plus tard, le verdict tomba et assombrit leur investigation : la mémoire des androïdes passagers était endommagée, mais pas inexistante.

C’était la première fois que le détective Reed entendit son partenaire jurer.

« Putain.

— En quel honneur ? »

Au lieu de relâcher le poignet qu’il tenait quelques instants plutôt, Conrad le repoussa, la LED écarlate.

« En l’honneur que je ne comprends pas. »

À force d’établir des scénarios, Conrad considéra enfin une nouvelle possibilité :

« Détective, » c’était le RK900 qui parlait, « et si tous les androïdes de la compagnie étaient bien éteints ? Ils l’étaient forcément.

— Et l’androïde qui est venu réparer la panne ?

— Ce n’était peut-être pas un FE700. Attendez, non, je suis catégorique : ce n’était _pas_ un FE700, ce n’est pas possible. »

Le feu à sa tempe perdit de son élan, se laissant peu à peu happé par une couleur dorée : maintenant qu’il privilégiait cette hypothèse, le RK900 se sentait mieux.

« Reste à savoir d’où sortait cet androïde. Comment il a pu réparer la panne en plus ?

— Je l’ignore : il faudrait que je connaisse le modèle pour expliquer ce détail.

— Et il est forcément déviant. »

Conrad serra les lèvres et, sans un mot, confirma cette évidence. Le détective lui toucha le poignet, un sourire en coin :

« Hé, ça veut pas dire que vous êtes pareils, Conrad. Y a plein de déviants qui ont poignardé ou étranglé leur maître, mais d’autres essaient de s’intégrer. Ce n’est pas parce que tu es déviant que tu es forcément dangereux. »

Le RK900 se rappela alors le désir qu’il avait eu de tuer Gavin, cet après-midi d’octobre où l’androïde avait lutté contre ses propres articulations pour qu’elles ne s’accrochent pas à la gorge de son collègue. Il y avait aussi cette fois où il avait détruit le crâne du premier ZK200 à la décharge, saisi par le dégoût et la crainte, n’hésitant pas à faire passer sa propre existence avant celle d’un semblable.

Est-ce que les déviants étaient tous dangereux à leurs débuts ? Est-ce que ce n’était que grâce à une volonté solide qu’ils maîtrisaient leur peur et pouvaient dompter leur violence ?

Conrad avait besoin de ces réponses.

« J’espère qu’on le retrouvera vivant et que je pourrais discuter avec lui. Il y a des choses que j’ai besoin de savoir.

— Je me retiendrais de lui tirer dessus, » promit Gavin en levant ses mains avec innocence. « Ça promet d’être long, mais si on se renseigne dès maintenant sur des androïdes en fuite, des comportements étranges ou quoi, on aura peut-être quelque chose. »

Les cas de déviance étaient devenus bien rares par rapport à l’année précédente et les recherches ne s’étendraient que sur quelques jours.

 

Le mercredi midi, Gavin et les autres policiers furent surpris d’accueillir Florent le Dantec pour un tout autre motif qu’état d’ivresse sur la voie publique : l’homme avait agressé quelqu’un.

Certes, le français était légèrement éméché et ses jambes commençaient à imiter la démarche d’un marin qui se languit des étreintes des vagues, mais ce n’était pas l’état le plus avancé qu’il ait connu. Le linoléum paraissait si mou sous son pas et l’alcool avait déposé un baiser rouge sur son nez. La trace était accentuée par l’haleine hivernale.

Cette fois, il ne s’agissait pas de l’envoyer en cellule de dégrisement : Florent le Dantec était assez lucide pour être menotté et interrogé. Malgré les visites à répétition, c’était la première fois qu’il passait la porte de la pièce d’interrogatoire, et son silence morne était tout aussi unique.

Anna Parker chuchotait avec ses amis, les lèvres tremblantes de déception, bredouillant derrière les officiers tout aussi choqués.

« Détective, je viens avec vous, » avait dit Conrad sur le ton de l’information plus que de la demande. La présence du RK900 ne posa aucun problème au breton de toute façon.

Dans les bracelets d’acier, Florent avait plié ses doigts esquintés par le froid et l’agression : du sang perlait au sommet d’une phalange maigre, là où la peau imitait des craquelures de verre.

Gavin n’avait même pas la force de l’engueuler : cela faisait un moment que Florent le Dantec ne s’était pas coupé les cheveux et pendant un instant, Gavin eut l’impression de voir Hank. Il y avait aussi cette odeur d’alcool qui devenait un autre point commun.

Usant d’une compassion rare, le détective demanda :

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris, Florent ? »

Avant de verrouiller la porte, les deux enquêteurs avait appris d’Alfred Wilson que le français avait donné un coup de bouteille de bière sur le crâne d’un homme dehors, l’envoyant à l’hôpital. Ils ignoraient si la blessure était grave, mais le coup avait été assez puissant pour briser l’arme.

Florent mâchouilla un coin de moustache grisâtre et dressa un doigt vers Conrad.

« Ton copain est sympa, Reed.

— Je m’en fous complètement, Florent, réponds à ma question.

— Je savais pas que les androïdes pouvaient être plus sympas que les humains et j’ai beaucoup réfléchi.

— Florent. Réponds à ma question.

— Je suis en train d’y répondre, putain ! » Les deux enquêteurs sursautèrent : les poignets collés contre la table, l’agresseur ne pouvait pas frapper la surface en métal mais sa voix avait ricoché contre les murs, les surprenant par sa violence. « Je suis en train de te répondre, » reprit Florent plus calmement, « voir quelqu’un frapper son androïde, ce n’est pas comme quelqu’un qui balance son portable : ils ont une apparence humaine. Mais j’ai jamais cherché à m’interposer. Pourquoi faire ? Si les gens sont assez cons pour abîmer leur matériel, qu’est-ce que je peux y faire ? Mais j’ai découvert que les androïdes n’étaient pas que du matériel, comme les employés ne sont pas des putains d’esclaves. »

Conrad comprit la référence, mais garda le silence.

« Le gars que j’ai frappé était en train de faire chier un robot. C’était une androïde qui donnait des infos sur les promotions d’un magasin de bijoux. J’ai vu le gars sortir de la boutique et il gueulait déjà, comme s’il n’avait pas pu obtenir ce qu’il voulait. C’est plus facile de s’en prendre à un objet qu’à un employé. Alors ce sans-couilles a attrapé l’androïde par les épaules et l’a jetée par terre. »

En entendant cet aveu, le détective avait encore moins envie de blâmer l’homme. Il devait quand même l’informer qu’il passerait au tribunal dans peu de temps et que malheureusement, son geste ne serait pas bien perçu par la cour.

Florent haussa les épaules, faisant comprendre que c’était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Lui aussi sera convoqué pour avoir frappé un androïde, non ?

— Seulement si le magasin porte plainte… »

Les trois hommes, avec une certaine amertume, voyaient la même scène : ce modèle violenté avait certainement repris sa place sur le trottoir enneigé, continuant de distribuer des informations, contraint de poursuivre sa tâche en oubliant ce qui s’était passé, ni horrifié, ni ému par le geste du français. Le patron de la boutique serait peut-être en colère, mais une fois qu’il se serait assuré que sa vendeuse n’était pas endommagée, il passerait à autre chose.

Conrad glissa un regard vers Gavin et lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille.

« Quoi ?!

— S’il vous plaît, Gavin. »

Le détective soupira et s’adressa au miroir sans tain.

« Apportez un chocolat chaud à Florent. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tasse en carton fut posée près des mains du coupable. Conrad approcha davantage le gobelet afin que Florent puisse caler ses paumes contre la surface chaude.

«  _Merci._  »

 

Installé devant l’ordinateur de la chambre, Conrad était en train de rédiger un mail pour Mark Spencer, totalement statique pendant que Gavin tentait de cacher sa LED, essayant de faire tenir une couche de latex d’une teinte similaire à la peau de l’androïde. L’humain craignait que la lumière traverse la pâte : en pleine lumière, il ne voyait rien, mais ils allaient passer deux heures dans une salle de cinéma sombre et certaines lueurs risquaient de devenir évidentes.

« Tu désactives surtout pas ta peau, » ordonna Gavin en éteignant la lumière pour vérifier le résultat.

Il était peut-être abusé par sa mémoire, car il avait vraiment l’impression d’apercevoir le cercle bleu.

« Alors ?

— Si je me place comme ça pendant tout le film, » Gavin colla sa tempe contre celle de Conrad, « personne verra rien et j’aurai un putain de torticolis demain. »

L’humain ralluma la lumière et recommença le maquillage depuis le début, dissimulant tout d’abord la LED avec du papier opaque avant d’appliquer à nouveau une couche de latex.

« Qu’est-ce que t’écris à Spencer ?

— Je lui parle de la situation de Florent le Dantec. Il lancera peut-être une pétition pour alléger sa peine. » L’idée était bonne : Florent le Dantec était très bien traité depuis que le commissariat connaissait la raison de son agression, ne pardonnant pas mais se montrant indulgent. Chris avait été le premier à faire l’avocat du diable. « Je lui ai aussi transmis une liste de locaux inoccupés pour que les androïdes déviants puissent se réunir, mais il faut que cette liste reste interne pour que des anti-androïdes ne cherchent pas à les atteindre.

— Le temps qu’une loi vous protège, ouais, puisque des collègues n’iront pas surveiller les entrées.

— Ce serait contre-productif de toute façon : l’intérêt est que les androïdes soient libres, pas protégés par les humains contre d’autres humains. »

Gavin éteignit à nouveau la lumière et la LED était cette fois mieux couverte. Satisfait, il ralluma la lumière et s’appuya sur les épaules de Conrad avant de poser son menton dans les cheveux du robot, appréciant toujours leur douceur. CyberLife ne déconnait pas avec la qualité des matériaux utilisés. Il en profita pour lire le mail, voyant comment son partenaire conservait son anonymat tout en proposant des solutions de son point de vue en tant que machine capable de penser. Certaines formules rappelaient les demandes de Markus, mais le ton était plus diplomatique chez le RK900, comme militaire.

Gavin surveilla l’heure et tapota l’épaule de l’androïde :

« Allez, traîne pas, t’as assez bossé comme ça et la séance ne va pas nous attendre.

— Vous ne voulez pas y aller en voiture ?

— C’est le dernier vendredi de l’année, va y avoir un monde fou, alors autant prendre le métro et marcher, on ira plus vite. »

Conrad approuva cette décision. Il envoya le mail et se dirigea vers l’étagère. Depuis, un tiroir avait été réservé pour l’androïde, ne contenant que des vêtements d’hiver. Conrad saisit le pull le plus épais, couleur asphalte, le dépliant et observant comment la laine était serrée. Il espérait que le brassard serait caché.

 

La magie de Noël avait été remplacée par l’effervescence de la fin de l’année : il ne restait qu’une trentaine d’heures avant la nouvelle décennie, excitant les gens. Les décorations étaient encore accrochées, devenant banales : quand ils les retireraient au milieu du mois de janvier, leur absence creuserait une grande absence.

Conrad portait un long manteau sombre et des gants en cuir, une épaisse écharpe enserrait aussi sa gorge : il aimait se faire passer pour un humain frileux, se fondant dans la masse des rues. Le parapluie les obligeait à se serrer l’un contre l’autre et la neige fondait sur la toile noire, devenant une pluie épaisse et glacée. Les guirlandes brillaient en imitant des chutes de neige argentée, bien plus poétique et glamour que la réalité. Gavin avait hâte d’arriver au cinéma. Il avait hâte de voir si cette occasion serait la première d’une longue série ou un échec total.

Il y avait un certain danger à faire sortir un androïde qui s’était déguisé en humain, mais il se rassurait en se remémorant qu’il était détective et que des contacts pourraient atténuer ce petit délit.

Avant de partir, avec une naïveté de machine qui se découvre un nouveau rôle, Conrad lui avait demandé des instructions et des règles, incapable d’agir spontanément, afin de se construire une attitude. Le RK900 avait besoin de repères, de marques : sans données, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Tu peux pas juste essayer d’imaginer d’être un être humain ?

— Il faudrait que j’invente une famille d’abord.

— Pourquoi faire ? C’est pas interdit de parler de sa famille pendant un premier rendez-vous, mais le nôtre arrive après plusieurs mois, donc…

— Les êtres humains naissent de parents : ils ont forcément une famille, ça m’aiderait pour pouvoir agir comme un humain. »

Gavin ne pouvait pas empêcher l’androïde d’être si logique : il le laissa donc se construire tout un contexte familial.

Peut-être que c’était grâce à cette construction que le robot pouvait prendre autant d’initiatives, surprenant Gavin : alors qu’il réservait la séance à une borne à l’entrée, n’organisant rien à l’avance malgré les conseils du RK900, Gavin sentit la main de l’androïde glisser de façon naturelle dans une des poches arrière de son jean.

« Je rêve ou t’es en train de me tâter le cul ?

— Pardon, » s’excuse Conrad qui ne devina pas tout de suite l’humour et s’apprêtait à retirer sa main.

« J’ai pas dit que t’avais pas le droit.

— Oh. Alors je reste ?

— Oui, imbécile. »

Gavin se mit à rire franchement : le fait que Conrad soit un androïde rendait la situation carrément amusante.

Quand l’androïde entra dans la salle, il mesura toute l’improbabilité de la scène : entre les premiers rangs, un modèle ramassait des pots de pop-corn vides, nettoyant la place pour les prochains arrivants. Le RK900 devait être le tout premier androïde à s’asseoir sur un de ces fameux fauteuils rouges pour regarder un film. Juste le regarder. Juste pour se divertir. Une activité inimaginable pour son espèce. Le robot se mit à sourire, sentant que ses circuits électriques gagnaient quelques degrés.

Incapable de lâcher la main de Gavin, Conrad enregistrait tous les détails de la salle éclairant. Moderne, elle ne ressemblait pas aux scènes de théâtre du siècle passé, mais la couleur carmin restait dominante, vive au sol, sombre au plafond, offrant des dégradés de nuances recherchées.

« Tu vas te calmer ? » Chuchota Gavin et l’androïde le regarda sans comprendre. « Ta main. Elle commence à me brûler. Si tu continues, tu vas faire tomber le latex et dévoiler ta peau. »

Effectivement, sa paume devait avoisiner les quarante degrés.

« Je vais faire attention, mais j’étais impressionné : la salle ne ressemble pas à celles que j’avais vues.

— T’imaginais quoi ?

— Celles de 1930. »

Gavin s’autorisa à éclater de rire puisque le public continuait de s’installer : _Lilas_ ne commencerait que dans quelques minutes.

« Tu veux pas l’orchestre à côté pour faire la musique ? On est bientôt en 2040, au cas où ton horloge déconnerait. »

Sous la couche de latex, l’anneau devint argent.

L’androïde fut également sensible à l’expérience des lumières qui s’éteignent, se sentant saisi par l’exil réjouissant, s’y confinant avec Gavin en passant son bras autour du sien. Le RK900 jugea le son trop fort pour l’audition humaine et Gavin lui apprendra plus tard que c’était un problème vieux de plusieurs décennies.

Ils essayèrent de parler par signes, profitant des moments où l’écran était assez clair pour voir leurs mains, abordant un indice qui leur paraissait essentiel. Les deux amants entretenaient ce jeu depuis leur première soirée film, se testant l’un et l’autre, agrémentant parfois avec des gages. L’androïde avait gagné à quelques reprises, surtout sur les films les plus logiques car le côté romanesque lui échappait toujours. Ils devaient mettre leur concurrence en pause pour ce soir au risque de se laisser emporter, regardant plus leurs mains que le film.

 

Dès qu’ils passèrent les portes de la sortie, toujours bras dessus-dessous, Gavin et Conrad se mirent à échanger leurs impressions qu’ils avaient hâte de partager avant d’enchaîner ensuite sur la crédibilité du scénario.

« Je suis un peu sceptique, c’est intéressant d’avoir une criminelle mais la tueuse tient trop de la caricature. Elle n’est pas du tout réaliste.

— C’est marrant : j’ai le même avis mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, » Gavin se moquait gentiment de ce désir de chercher de l’authentique dans chaque œuvre. « C’était quand même sympa, même si le contexte aidait.

— Le contexte ?

— D’aller au cinéma avec toi. »

Personne n’avait eu le moindre soupçon : pas un regard en coin, pas une messe-basse, alors Gavin avait déjà en tête de vérifier quels films sortiraient dans les prochaines semaines. D’ici quelques mois, ils iraient peut-être avec Tina, Chris ou pourquoi pas Landru ? Gavin n’avait jamais vu le médecin sans sa blouse de scientifique et il essaya de l’imaginer dans une salle de cinéma. C’était aussi difficile à imaginer qu’un androïde se rendant à l’avant-première du dernier blockbuster.

Enfin, tout était possible.

À présent, Gavin avait hâte de se glisser dans le lit, d’être allongé à côté de Conrad qui n’aurait plus cette couche de latex, de revoir l’anneau argent. Il ne l’aurait pas avoué à voix haute, mais cette LED lui manquait comme le soleil durant un hiver trop long et trop lugubre.

Par chance, le métro arriva au bout de quelques instants : Conrad avait calculé le temps de trajet, traçant leur chemin pour se réfugier au chaud le plus vite possible.

Il y avait du monde dans les wagons, mais plus les stations défilaient, plus les voyageurs se faisaient rares.

« On arrive dans combien de temps ?

— Encore quatre stations, ensuite on prend la ligne A pour trois stations. Si tout se passe bien, on arrive dans treize minutes. »

Le métro défilait sur ses rails. Avec la vitesse, sa carcasse de métal se débarrassait de la neige, fuyant les flocons qui tombaient encore en masse. Les bouts des doigts de Gavin n’étaient plus engourdis mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de mettre une de ses mains dans une poche du manteau de Conrad, paume contre paume. Ils s’étaient éloignés au fond du dernier wagon, à quelques mètres du compartiment pour les machines. Le panneau en verre prévenait « défense de briser la vitre », de la même manière que des barreaux d’une prison ne devaient pas être tranchées.

Parfois, Conrad jetait un regard aux androïdes de l’autre côté de la vitre qui ne semblaient pas reconnaître en lui un semblable. Le RK900 ne se sentait pas humain pour autant : il ne désirait pas _devenir_ humain, contrairement à ce que certains auteurs de science-fiction osaient écrire dans leurs romans. Voyaient-ils vraiment l’humanité comme un privilège unique alors que le mythe du cyborg existait ? Il fallait que les autres androïdes puissent prendre place sur les sièges, puissent se mêler à la foule sans être contraint de porter le moindre triangle ou brassard.

Conrad posa sa tête contre celle de Gavin, préférant que leur relation fasse écho à une harmonie des espèces. Après tout, ils s’en sortaient bien.

Gavin se cala comme un chat.

« On va devoir refaire ça plus souvent. Sinon je vais devenir fou.

— Ah bon ?

— Ça me manquerait trop. » Gavin redressa le visage pour déposer ses lèvres sous l’oreille de Conrad. Il ferma les yeux, à la fois anxieux et heureux. « Je t’aime, Conrad. »

Ça lui faisait un bien fou de le dire enfin. Pour éviter que ses doigts ne tremblent plus, il resserra un peu plus son étreinte. L’absence de réponse ne l’aidait pas à se relaxer.

 « Conrad ? »

Sa déclaration laissait l’androïde sans voix ?

Quand Gavin rouvrit les yeux, les lumières du métro étaient éteintes.

Une peur glaciale commença à percer son ventre, s’enfonçant davantage quand il remarqua que Conrad ne bougeait plus : ses yeux étaient fixes, tout comme son visage. Gavin s’écarta, se dégageant difficilement des articulations mortes et, dans son mouvement, la tête du RK900 se pencha brutalement, comme si les muscles venaient de lâcher.

Le détective essayait de lutter contre la vague d’angoisse qui émergeait dans sa gorge mais il se souvenait des mots d’Amelia Kort : _le dernier retard que nous avons eu vient du drame de vendredi soir, et celui juste avant date de début octobre_. Ce drame datait d’il y a une semaine.

« Putain. »

Les passagers essayaient de se regarder, uniquement éclairés par des lampadaires au loin. Ils se sentaient comme des naufragés spatiaux qui regardaient, tremblants, des galaxies civilisées trop loin dans l’espace inaccessibles.

Gavin se leva à son tour et, sans surprise, vit que les LED des androïdes étaient éteintes. L’absence de ces étoiles renforçait l’impression de néant qui les engloutissait.

Mais ce n’était pas possible : ils arrivaient à un terminus, oui, mais ce n’était pas la station Roxburry ! Ce n’était pas la même station !

Avec un réflexe désespéré, Gavin saisir son portable et remarqua qu’il était éteint. Il insista sur le bouton de démarrage mais l’écran restait sombre.

« Est-ce que le portable de quelqu’un fonctionne ? »

Sa voix résonna trop fort sous le plafond d’acier mais la question, presque ordre, fut entendue : les inconnus vérifiaient l’état de leur téléphone. La triste vérité arriva vite : aucun portable ne fonctionnait.

Les passagers s’étaient bien sûr souvenus du fait divers de vendredi dernier et commencèrent à avoir peur également.

Gavin réfléchissait jusqu’à ce que les portières s’ouvrent sur un halo verdâtre.

« Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Nous nous excusons pour le désagrément, nous allons arranger ce problème technique le plus vite possible. »

L’androïde technicien entra dans le wagon, balayant la scène avec cette lumière chaotique.

Le détective se figea en apercevant les mouvements, la démarche : peut-être que sa relation avec un androïde le mit sur la voie, ou bien c’était un accès de paranoïa justifié, mais au premier coup d’œil, Gavin comprit : ce FE700 n’était pas une machine. C’était un être humain qui portait l’uniforme du modèle et avait une fausse LED collée à sa tempe.


	7. Nature déguisée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis plus de deux mois à écrire ce chapitre et je suis désolée ! J'étais bloquée à plusieurs endroits (la conversation avec Fowler notamment) et je n'étais pas satisfaite, sans compter que je voulais participer à la DBH Rare Pairs Week et que j'ai commencé à travailler dans une maison d'édition, et durant les premières semaines, j'étais épuisée.  
> Enfin bref ! Je ne fête jamais la saint valentin, ayant cette fête en horreur, mais poster ce chapitre 7 le 14 février est une façon de me faire pardonner et de vous dire, à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, merci ♥

Comment une soirée aussi belle pouvait se finir de façon aussi merdique ?

Gavin se posait cette question en boucle alors que l’absence de son arme pesait lourd à sa ceinture. Son portable ne fonctionnait plus, autrement, il aurait envoyé un message à Tina pour qu’une équipe se bouge et leur vienne en aide, sauf que l’IEM avait touché toutes les machines, y compris Conrad, le laissant face à un homme qui s’était déguisé en androïde.

Le RK900 aurait certainement gardé son calme pour surveiller le déroulement des faits, mais Gavin ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec ce danger qui guettait. En fait, il préférait être celui qui allait surprendre.

« Police de Detroit ! Reculez ! » Les passagers réagirent à l’ordre avec des hoquets de panique, puis Gavin fixa le FE700 qui n’avait pas bougé. Si c’était un androïde, même déviant, il saurait garder son stoïcisme, mais un être humain ne manquerait pas de se trahir. « Toi, tu vas de l’autre côté et tu t’approches de personne.

— Monsieur, il y a un problème technique que je dois régler, laissez-moi passer afin que le wagon…

— Comment tu fonctionnes alors que tous les androïdes sont désactivés ? »

Les passagers remarquèrent enfin que le voisin du policier ne bougeait plus, insensible aux événements. L’idée qu’un homme soit déjà blessé les paralysait d’inquiétude.

Le FE700 essaya de s’avancer.

« Tu restes où t’es, putain ! »

Le technicien pointa sa lampe vers Gavin, puis dirigea ce faisceau acide vers le RK900. Tout le monde put apercevoir le regard fixe qu’aucune lumière ne pouvait contrarier.

« Tu poses ta lampe au sol et tu mets les mains en l’air !

— C’est un androïde ? »

Le technicien braquait toujours la lampe vers le corps inanimé. Cette simple question confirma les doutes du détective.

« Ouais. _Lui_ , c’est un androïde. »

Le technicien ne chercha pas à le contredire.

L’incompréhension succéda alors à l’anxiété : qu’est-ce qu’un androïde, sans aucun signe reconnaissable, faisait dans ce wagon ? Si loin de ses semblables ?

Certains passagers se mirent à scruter le technicien qui portait le bandeau bleu, sans oublier sa LED, comprenant soudain les doutes du détective.

Les natures avaient été déguisées, inversées.

Un homme parmi les témoins avait gardé son doigt sur le bouton de mise en route de son portable et, quand le téléphone vibra, il poussa un cri de surprise, provoquant une vague de panique et de sursauts :

« Mon portable remarche ! »

Cette explication aurait pu rassurer le wagon, mais au même moment, celui qui portait l’uniforme des FE700 laissa tomber la lampe et se jeta sur le détective.

En rebondissant sur le sol en acier, la lumière s’accrocha à différents points, aveuglant les passagers qui essayaient de comprendre à travers les bruits confus, si violents qu’ils avaient mal juste en les entendant.

La lumière s’était stabilisée et ils virent que la silhouette noire du détective prenait le dessus sur celle en blanc. Bien que surpris, Gavin avait réussi à résister à l’assaut du technicien en apercevant à temps la lame du trocart. Landru avait vu juste.

Connaître ce détail avait certainement aidé le policier.

La pointe s’était plantée dans son bras de plusieurs centimètres, mais même sur le moment, Gavin s’était estimé heureux : s’il n’avait pas réussi à contrer l’agresseur, ce dard se serait planté dans son torse avec assez de force pour lui empaler le cœur ou un poumon.

Malgré la confusion, le propriétaire du portable qui fonctionnait à nouveau eut le réflexe d’appeler la police.

Dans sa rage de survivre, Gavin n’avait plus conscience du sang pourtant gluant contre le tissu du pull, coulant dans sa manche. La douleur aussi s’était mise en sourdine.

De son poing valide, il percuta à plusieurs reprises la mâchoire du technicien, continuant malgré le craquement qu’il venait d’entendre. Après tout, cela pouvait provenir d’un os ou d’une coque en plastique.

Le sang que cette bouche ennemie crachait était écarlate, sans la moindre once d’indigo. La teinte était reconnaissable même sous la lumière verte.

À force d’être secouée, la LED se décolla de la tempe.

Gavin n’avait plus de doute sur l’identité du coupable et savoir que l’homme, contrairement à un androïde, pouvait ressentir la douleur ne l’arrêta pas : saisi par un instinct de survie violent, il plaqua le tueur au sol et continua de frapper.

Il ne souhaitait plus le maîtriser : il voulait l’assommer.

 

Les programmes repartaient, remplissant de chiffres et d’informations le champ de vision encore obscur. Son numéro de modèle apparut, puis celui de série et, curieusement, son nom, qui était aussi important que les informations techniques.

Ce que l’androïde avait devant les yeux devint peu à peu plus clair à mesure que le calibrage se stabilisait.

Conrad essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

C’était le 31 décembre 2039 et il était bientôt une heure du matin. Gavin et lui étaient sortis de la séance de cinéma après vingt-et-une heure, puis ils avaient pris le métro, et…

Et le RK900 était face à Chris dans une salle d’interrogatoire du commissariat.

« Officier Miller ?

— Tu vas bien, Conrad ? »

L’androïde le voyait, l’entendait, mais certains programmes protestaient et devaient se relancer. Ce qui était impossible pour le moment, ce face-à-face l’inquiétait trop…

Sous le latex, la LED était rouge. Conrad jeta un regard méfiant au miroir sans tain.

« Tout va bien, Conrad, » Chris posa une main sur le poignet de l’androïde qui n’était pas menotté. Par contre, Conrad portait encore ses gants, ce qui avait été forcément remarqué par le policier. « Il n’y a personne. J’ai demandé à ce qu’on nous laisse seuls. Tu te souviens de ce qui s’est passé ? »

Conrad avait confiance en Chris, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Gavin et lui étaient allés au cinéma : ce genre de sortie n’était pas encouragée par la loi et l’androïde ignorait si la pièce où il se trouvait était un mauvais signe.

« Non, » mentit-il. « Où est Gavin ?

— Il est à l’hôpital. »

La LED se maintenait dans un rouge paniqué, alors l’officier enchaîna très vite :

« Il n’a rien de grave : il s’est blessé en se battant…

— Avec qui s’est-il battu ?

— Vous étiez dans le métro tous les deux, sur la ligne F. Ça ne te vraiment dit rien ? » Conrad garda le silence. « Le métro est tombé en panne, comme la semaine dernière. Un technicien est monté pour réparer le problème.

— Un FE700 ?

— Non, un être humain. »

Le RK900 comprenait à présent :

« Bien sûr. Un être humain ne s’arrête pas à cause d’une IEM, ce qui lui permettait d’agir. »

Il commença à émettre quelques hypothèses à voix haute, réfléchissant, mais Chris l’interrompit pour lui expliquer la suite des événements :

« Gavin a vite pigé le plan aussi, et il a commencé à se battre avec lui. Un des passagers a réussi à nous appeler et nous avons fait aussi vite que possible. Gavin n’a rien de grave, » répéta le policier, « mais le trocart s’est planté dans son avant-bras et les médecins vérifient s’il n’a rien d’autre.

— Et l’humain qui s’est fait passer pour un FE700 ?

— À l’hôpital aussi. » Conrad haussa les sourcils à défaut d’être bouche bée. « Gavin l’a… un peu amoché… Non, Conrad, il vaut mieux que tu effaces ce sourire. »

Malgré ce conseil, Chris luttait lui-aussi contre un petit rictus.

Son collègue était à présent rassuré et l’officier avait besoin d’explications :

« Conrad, est-ce que tu veux bien m’expliquer pourquoi tu es… comme ça ? »

L’intelligence artificielle fit mine de ne pas comprendre, fixant l’humain sans un mot. Chris désigna les vêtements et compléta en montrant sa tempe :

« Comment tu as fait pour ta LED ? »

À nouveau, un silence.

« Conrad, personne n’est derrière ce miroir, mais tout le monde t’a vu habillé comme ça. Tu as été amené directement au commissariat et, depuis une heure, les gens n’arrêtent pas de parler. Encore une chance que ce soit le soir et que l’équipe ne soit pas au complet… » Chris poussa un soupir. « Il vaut mieux que tu me racontes, ensuite on essayera de trouver une solution pour que votre secret ne soit pas…

— Tant pis.

— Tant pis ? »

Conrad ne pouvait pas être fatigué dans le sens strict du terme, sa mémoire aurait pu enfermer tous les secrets du monde entier, sa langue n’aurait jamais été tentée d’en formuler un seul, mais ce soir, il était face à une évidence : Gavin et lui avaient pris un risque. Sans ce coup du hasard, personne n’en aurait jamais rien su, mais ils avaient perdu, s’exposant.

Alors pourquoi chercher une issue grotesque ?

« Tant pis si tout le commissariat sait. Nous sommes sortis au cinéma. Les androïdes ne peuvent être de simples visiteurs, alors Gavin m’a aidé pour me faire passer pour un être humain. Le déguisement était réussi. Comme celui du tueur, visiblement, mais nous avons été démasqués tous les deux. »

Autant être franc.

Chris n’était pas réellement surpris : il baissa la tête, compatissant, cherchant ses mots.

Au même moment, Conrad reçut un message de Gavin qui le prévenait qu’ils quittaient l’hôpital.

«  _Et si t’es pas réveillé quand j’arrive, je viens te chercher dans les limbes de l’informatique._  »

Chris ne fut pas témoin de la LED à nouveau bleue, mais il devina le soulagement de l’androïde quand il le mit au courant. L’officier se leva alors pour sortir et accueillir l’équipe.

Une fois seul dans la salle, Conrad rassura son partenaire en répondant à son message, lui assurant qu’il n’avait besoin que de quelques redémarrages. Le plus dramatique était que son déguisement n’était pas passé inaperçu.

Gavin ne s’était pas fait d’illusion, bien sûr, et s’attendait à cette nouvelle : un RK900 qui dissimule sa LED et troque son uniforme pour des vêtements communs, il y avait de quoi faire jaser.

Le détective avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant qu’un bras mécanique posait les points de suture sur sa blessure. Tandis que le fil passait sous sa peau anesthésiée, il avait imaginé les questions qui n’accepteraient aucun mensonge. Au lieu de le calmer, les coups que Gavin avait déjà filés l’avaient rendu impulsif : quinze points de suture ou non, collègues ou non, il se battrait à nouveau.

Par chance, ce fut Chris qui l’accueillit à l’entrée du commissariat avec un air désolé. Le reste de l’équipe se dirigea vers la voiture où était l’homme qui se faisait passer pour un androïde, leur permettant de discuter.

Les deux collègues n’avaient pas eu l’occasion d’échanger un seul mot depuis que Conrad avait mis Chris au courant. De toute façon, pour le détective, il n’y avait rien à dire et, de son côté, l’officier n’osait aborder le sujet.

Gavin avait croisé ses bras, avertissement de son humeur qui bouillonnait, mais il abdiqua très vite quand Chris lui tendit un paquet de cigarettes. Le blessé n’avait pas eu le droit de fumer à l’hôpital Henry Ford et, maintenant qu’il y pensait, une clope lui ferait plus de bien que l’anesthésiant qui ne faisait effet qu’entre son coude et son poignet.

« C’est vil d’exploiter mes faiblesses comme ça, » commenta le détective en allumant le briquet.

« Tu veux que je sois encore plus vil ? Il y a un café bien chaud qui t’attend à l’intérieur, mais tant que ta cigarette n’est pas finie, tu n’as pas le droit de rentrer.

— Salopard. »

Ils échangèrent un rire, un premier qui, malgré les regards détournés, était encourageant.

Puis, sur un chuchotement, Chris ajouta :

« Sans oublier Conrad qui a hâte de te retrouver. »

Finalement, Gavin écrasa sous sa semelle la cigarette à peine consumée et entra dans le commissariat, ne cherchant même pas à se justifier.

Le RK900 attendait toujours dans la salle d’interrogatoire. Chris lui avait conseillé de rester loin des collègues qui le harcèleraient certainement de questions. Au moins, dans cette pièce froide, saturée de nuances d’acier, l’androïde était au calme et avait relancé quelques programmes à présent stables.

La porte se déverrouilla et Gavin entra, laissant Chris monter la garde pendant quelques minutes devant l’entrée. Sans le moindre mot, Conrad se leva et, pour une fois, l’humain fut plus rapide que l’androïde : Gavin le saisit à la taille et l’amena contre lui.

Torse contre torse, Conrad nota combien le muscle cardiaque battait vite. À moins que ce ne soit la pompe à thirium qui, sous l’émotion, après l’IEM, fonctionnait avec un rythme chaotique.

De joie, Conrad aurait soulevé son partenaire, mais la blessure refréna cette envie. L’androïde avait remarqué qu’une coupure barrait aussi la tempe de Gavin. Une blessure anodine qui n’avait même pas eu besoin de pansement, tout comme celles des doigts abîmés.

Avec précaution, l’androïde retroussa la manche et observa le bandage qui s’enroulait autour de l’avant-bras. Bien que propre, une légère empreinte vermeille tachait le pansement. Dessous, la peau était nette, mais un bleu s’étendrait sûrement d’ici quelques jours, surtout si le détective avait frappé à répétition.

« Hé, arrête de faire cette tronche et calme ta LED. C’est moi qui m’inquiétais. Si t’avais vu dans quel état t’a foutu l’IEM… »

Conrad posa sa tête sur l’épaule de l’homme, fermant les yeux pour s’épargner la vue des blessures. Il préférait concentrer ses sens sur la main valide qui lui caressait les cheveux, l’autre étant trop engourdie par les calmants.

« T’as pas de séquelles d’ailleurs ?

— Non, aucune. J’ai relancé quelques programmes, et tout semble fonctionner correctement. »

Des répercussions pourraient intervenir plus tard, car à l’instar des humains, les maux des machines pouvaient se manifester après une certaine latence.

La conclusion de cette soirée avait failli être fatale pour tous les deux.

Bien qu’habitué à ce corps qui ne tremblait jamais, Gavin comprenait le trouble de l’androïde, alors il lui enserra le cou.

« Espèce de con, j’ai vraiment eu peur. T’es le meilleur prototype de CyberLife, tu peux pas être mis HS à cause d’une simple IEM. Tu peux pas être HS, c’est tout.

— Parce que ma mémoire contient des souvenirs avec Fathia ?

— Pas seulement, trou duc’. »

Conrad avait dit ça pour le taquiner. Et pour lui faire répéter une parole qu’il avait entendue juste avant de sombrer dans un état de panne.

« Avant de m’éteindre, j’ai cru entendre quelque chose. Vous avez dit quelque chose d’important.

— Je me plaignais juste du trajet qui était trop long.

— Non, j’ai entendu autre chose.

— J’en sais rien, je me rappelle juste que j’avais hâte de rentrer.

— Vous ne voulez pas le redire ?

— T’avais qu’à écouter.

— J’écoutais ! »

Gavin ne comptait pas se répéter, pas dans la même soirée en tout cas.

En s’écartant un peu, il lança :

« C’est dingue, je viens de chopper le tueur et tu veux même pas parler boulot ! L’IEM t’a donc vraiment changé ! »

Le détective reçut une légère tape dans le dos, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Un autre éclat de voix résonna depuis le couloir et il sursauta. Gavin avait reconnu la voix de Tina.

Chris se tenait devant l’accès et il avait beau demander à sa collègue quelques instants, la porte coulissa.

Gavin remarqua que Tina portait un manteau par-dessus un haut de pyjama et un jean. De son côté, la jeune femme aperçut le bandage. Elle écarquilla les yeux en soufflant :

« Oh merde !

— Arrêtez de croire que j’étais mort ! »

Tina voulut rire, mais une petite larme s’échappa sur sa joue.

Elle brandit un doigt sous le nez de Chris, menaçante :

« Tu pouvais pas me dire qu’il allait bien ? Tu m’as juste dit “Gavin a été attaqué dans le métro” ! J’ai imaginé le pire ! »

L’officier Miller fit son _mea culpa_  : il n’avait pas voulu la terrifier avec son message bref, mais ils avaient eu tant de choses à faire depuis l’appel du témoin…

Pendant leur discussion, Tina ne remarqua pas la présence de Conrad, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elle confondit tout d’abord l’androïde avec un témoin discret aux airs vaguement familiers, tout au plus.

Au bout du couloir, un homme venait d’apparaître. Il n’aurait pas beaucoup attiré l’attention non plus s’il n’avait pas été menotté et entouré par deux PC200 et un policier humain, sans oublier sa mâchoire tuméfiée et ses paupières enflées qui attiraient les regards.

Il s’agissait de Samuel Brooks.

Sans ses blessures, son apparence n’aurait rien évoqué de notable : une taille et un poids dans la moyenne, des cheveux bruns comme la majorité des américains, des yeux d’une teinte commune, des traits simples. Le genre d’apparence dont s’inspire CyberLife pour créer des androïdes capables de se fondre dans la masse. Pas étonnant que le déguisement de Samuel Brooks n’avait nécessité que l’imitation d’une LED, surtout si l’uniforme des FE700 semblait taillé pour son allure quelconque.

Les policiers s’écartèrent pour laisser le tueur, accompagnés des trois gardes, passer.

En se déplaçant, Tina heurta Conrad avec son coude et reconnut la stature de métal. Elle sursauta et le fixa, fixa ses vêtements neutres, fixa sa tempe.

« Conrad ? »

La surprise l’avait étranglée, la rendant presque muette.

Gavin retint un soupir. Samuel Brooks attendrait.

Bien qu’ils n’étaient pas proches, Gavin apprécia le soutien de Chris qui, à l’étage, referma sur le quatuor la porte du vieux local, celui assez petit pour permettre à Gavin de parler.

Le détective commença à expliquer la situation à Tina : comment sa relation avec le RK900 avait évolué, comment elle s’était affermie en quelque chose de concret, l’amenant au risque de ce soir. Ses propres mots le surprirent : ils étaient si _naturels_ , si faciles à prononcer.

Après tout, seuls les crimes étaient difficiles à avouer, et là, il n’y en avait aucun.

Mais si Chris et Landru n’avaient montré que de la surprise, Tina garda un silence abasourdi. Elle ne trouvait rien à à répondre à ça.

Elle avait besoin que Chris et le RK900 sortent, qu’ils la laissent avec son ami.

Quand la porte se referma, sa première question, timide, fut soufflée :

« Gavin, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Je dois le prendre comment ?

— Je veux dire… tu as commencé à… à sortir avec Conrad en octobre. Fathia venait d’être tuée, l’anniversaire de mort de Hank arrivait… »

Tina était assise sur le rebord d’une table couverte de poussière, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le regard baissé vers le linoléum. Cette teinte vert d’eau était si fade, vieille de plusieurs années.

« Putain, Tina, ouais, j’ai été blessé par ces décès, mais je n’allais pas me foutre en l’air, j’arrive à vivre ! Comme tout le monde ! »

La jeune femme savait que son ami était incapable de maîtriser sa colère : il était tellement impulsif qu’elle était prête à entendre toutes sortes d’injures. Depuis quatre ans qu’ils bossaient ensemble, il y avait bien eu plusieurs prises de bec et Tina savait comment le détective pouvait réagir.

En revanche, Gavin n’avait jamais été rancunier avec sa collègue et ce point risquait de changer.

Tina leva ses mains, lui demandant de baisser au moins sa voix :

« Gavin ! Calme-toi, c’est juste que… tu détestes les andro…

— Détestais.

— Ok, tu _détestais_ les androïdes et un an après, tu… Je voudrais juste être sûre que tu ne t’accroches pas à Conrad parce que c’est une machine qui ne vieillit pas et qui ne peut pas mourir. »

Comme quelques mois auparavant, Tina rejetait l’idée que les robots soient capables de ressentir. Se concentrer sur l’état de Gavin, c’était écarter ce sujet.

« Tina, » le ton était redescendu, « tu veux vraiment faire de la putain de psychologie de comptoir ? Très bien, on y va : est-ce que tu n’essaies pas de te rassurer quand tu penses que Conrad n’est qu’une machine, vis-à-vis de ce que t’as fait à ton AX400 ? C’était quoi le nom que tu lui avais donné, déjà ?

— Carol. »

Elle serra les lèvres : cette pique était douloureuse.

« Avec tout ce qu’on voit dans le métier, avec tout ce que j’encaisse, » poursuivit Gavin, « tu crois vraiment que j’aurais attendu aussi longtemps avant de me tourner vers un androïde ? Que je cherche à me rassurer avec un truc sans volonté, sans libre arbitre ? Les BL100 existent depuis plus de cinq ans, bordel !

— C’est justement parce que tu méprises ces acheteurs que je ne comprends pas !

— Ne me compare pas à eux. Je n’ai pas acheté Conrad. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé quoique ce soit. Je pensais avoir été clair, Tina : c’est _lui_ qui s’est rapproché, alors que cela ne faisait pas partie de ses fonctions, alors qu’il n’y avait aucun putain de rapport avec les enquêtes ! » Il se calma un instant, inspirant profondément. « Je vais être franc, Tina : au début, ça me cassait vraiment les couilles. Fathia venait d’être tuée, et j’aurais préféré qu’elle se mette à dos un client détraqué plutôt que de tomber sur un réseau pédophile. Franchement, j’en avais ras-le-cul de la loi de Murphy durant cette enquête. »

Avoir le RK900 comme collègue avait été son seul réconfort, en plus de l’unique chance de résoudre l’affaire aussi rapidement : si Conrad n’avait pas enregistré le tatouage de Fathia, le détective aurait mis des mois à venger le meurtre de son amie.

Et son avis sur les androïdes n’aurait jamais changé.

« Tu peux pas me reprocher de ne plus détester les androïdes, Tina, pas après ce qui s’est passé.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire, Gavin.

— Attends, je ne te parle pas seulement de Conrad ; je te parle aussi de ces gamins. Tu crois vraiment que les gens ont vu des androïdes ? On a tous vu des enfants, Tina. Ils avaient tous des LEDs, mais on a tous été touchés comme s’ils étaient humains, n’essaie même pas de me dire l’inverse. Avec toutes ces conneries, j’étais fatigué. J’en veux encore à Connor d’avoir foutu un tel bordel, j’en veux encore à Hank d’avoir baissé les bras, j’ai essayé d’en vouloir à Fathia d’avoir rien dit, mais si j’avais pas été aussi con, elle m’aurait parlé de ce réseau, et aujourd’hui, elle serait en vie. Peut-être qu’elle serait avec l’androïde qu’elle voulait adopter. Cette pensée me bouffait. »

Tina hocha la tête, montrant qu’elle comprenait.

« On s’est demandés si les émotions ressenties par les machines étaient authentiques, Tina, tu te rappelles ? On aura jamais la confirmation, mais j’ai quand même remarqué que le dernier succès de CyberLife était bizarre. Je me suis même foutu de lui, en disant qu’il était aussi défectueux que son prédécesseur. Sauf que Connor ne ressentait rien, Conrad, lui, ressentait _trop_. Tu ne l’as pas vu avec ces enfants, Tina, et je pense pas que ça faisait partie de ses programmes.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les gens de CyberLife sont tordus… La déviance n’est pas quelque chose de nouveau.

— Conrad est… différent. Les déviants qu’on arrêtait n’étaient pas comme lui. Je connais pas beaucoup d’androïdes, mais je suis persuadé qu’il n’a rien en commun avec les autres. Quand je voulais plus penser à Fathia ou Hank, je réfléchissais à ce qu’il m’avait dit. Et puis, je me suis dit “pourquoi pas ?”, c’est parti d’une curiosité, j’avais envie de penser à autre chose, putain, non : j’avais _besoin_ de penser à autre chose. »

Tina pencha sa tête sur le côté, l’écoutant avec une attention inquiète :

« Et tu t’es lancé dans une aventure comme ça, quitte à découvrir que ses émotions n’étaient pas réelles ? Que c’était des conneries de CyberLife ?

— T’es jamais à l’abri de t’embarquer avec un pervers narcissique ou un sociopathe, Tina, des gens sont pas foutus de ressentir la moindre émotion et qui passent leur temps à mentir. Et ces malades sont pourtant humains. Je ne sais pas si Conrad ressent vraiment, mais il y croit et rien que ça, ça le rend plus humain que ces malades. Il est plus humain que l’enfoiré qu’on vient de choper. »

Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire, mais la situation était encore si étrange.

Une heure auparavant, le message de Chris l’avait sortie de son lit, et la peur d’avoir perdu son collègue l’avait poussée à venir au commissariat alors qu’elle était en vacances jusqu’à lundi. Et maintenant, Tina apprenait que son ami sortait avec le RK900 depuis la mi-octobre, le même androïde qui avait été harcelé à cause de sa ressemblance avec le RK800.

Cela faisait beaucoup à digérer en si peu de temps…

« En janvier, ça fera trois mois, Tina, et franchement, je me sens bien. Y a des relations qui partent en couille dès le premier mois, mais là, au contraire, plus le temps passe et plus je me sens bien. »

Gavin gardait ses bras croisés, une posture qui était l’équivalent du dos rond chez un chat.

D’une certaine façon, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : Tina l’avait entendu tant de fois critiquer les androïdes, en particulier Connor, sans oublier qu’il lui avait demandé son aide pour ridiculiser le RK900… Sa relation avec Conrad était donc inattendue.

Il s’attendait à devoir faire face à des réactions dubitatives, il était juste déçu que cette amie soit la première à douter...

« Même Chris a bien réagi, si tu pouvais en faire autant. »

Gavin n’attendit même pas sa réponse et il quitta le local en claquant la porte.

 

Quelques policiers avaient essayé de faire parler Samuel Brooks, mais c’était à croire que la croûte sur ses lèvres avait scellé son silence. Quand il ouvrait la bouche, c’était pour manger et boire juste ce qu’il fallait.

Il ne réclamait rien.

Ses contusions avaient commencé à désenfler, ce qui laissait Gavin insensible : cet enfoiré avait essayé de le poignarder, il n’allait pas s’excuse de lui avoir éclaté la lèvre.

Grâce aux témoins qui confirmèrent que le technicien avait attaqué en premier, le détective ne fut pas accusé d’excès de zèle, juste d’autodéfense _légèrement_ excessive.

Pourtant, dès le matin, il fut convoqué dans le bureau de Fowler.

L’air grave, le capitaine lui demanda sa version des faits et Gavin lui répondit avec franchise, et il s’avéra vite que les témoignages étaient similaires au récit du policier.

Malgré tous les défauts du détective Reed, Jeffrey Fowler savait que le mensonge ne faisait pas partie de la liste. Gavin était, au contraire, doté d’une honnêteté presque handicapante. Cette requête avait un tout au but : s’assurer que le détective ne s’était pas jeté sur une piste sans l’en informer.

Le capitaine savait bien sûr que l’androïde avait été ramené hier soir, la LED dissimulée et portant des vêtements humains, tandis que son partenaire était en train de se faire recoudre à l’hôpital, et Fowler n’expliquait ce mystère que d’une façon : il s’agissait d’un plan pour leurrer le tueur.

« Reed, est-ce que tu avais des doutes sur Samuel Brooks ?

— Non, je ne le connaissais pas. Je l’ai rencontré hier soir, lui et son putain de trocart.

— Alors qu’est-ce que le RK900 foutait avec ce déguisement ? »

Maintenant, Fowler n’avait aucune explication et Gavin prit une grande inspiration.

Après un médecin légiste et deux collègues, c’était au capitaine d’être dans la confidence.

« C’est arrivé totalement par hasard, capitaine, » assura Gavin. « C’était une… sortie. Et Conrad et moi étions dans le wagon que Brooks visait. »

Avant d’entendre une nouvelle question, Gavin, avec la brutalité d’un boxer qui envoie un uppercut pour mettre fin au round, balança la vérité à la face de son capitaine.

Fowler resta figé, sonné.

« Comment ça vous êtes plus que des “partenaires de boulot” ?

— C’est encore mon partenaire de boulot, mais pas _seulement_ , » reprécisa Gavin avant de marmonner, « si Conrad était là, il vous donnerait la définition en vous prenant pour un con, quelque chose comme “personnes qui forment un couple”. »

Heureusement que la tasse de thé reposait sur le bureau, car les mains de Fowler devinrent fébriles.

Le capitaine était d’une nature volubile. Même quand sa femme était en train d’accoucher de leur premier enfant, il avait été assez inspiré pour engueuler les médecins qui ne l’informaient pas assez vite.

Là encore, alors que sa mâchoire aurait dû se paralyser de stupéfaction, Jeffrey Fowler s’emporta :

« Bordel de merde, mais qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent dans leurs androïdes, à CyberLife ?! Le premier a poussé un des meilleurs lieutenants au suicide, et l’autre part faire des soirées romantiques avec le détective, ce détective qui, trois mois avant, aurait fait péter leur tour à la con pour se débarrasser de toutes les machines ! »

Gavin resta stoïque, laissant son capitaine fulminer autant qu’il le voulait jusqu’à ce qu’il s’arrête et se mette à masser ses tempes, marmonnant.

À l’extérieur, aucun collègue ne pouvait entendre la conversation : les engueulades du capitaine pouvaient s’observer, jamais être écoutées. Le verre avait été conçu pour ne laisser filtrer aucun son, seulement les vibrations, et elles étaient presque quotidiennes.

Depuis son bureau, Chris jetait des coups d’œil sans pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait ; il se doutait seulement que Fowler était désormais au courant.

Au bout d’un moment, le capitaine lâcha :

« Bordel, Reed, ils t’ont drogué pour que tu vires ta cuti comme ça ? »

Gavin n’aurait jamais cru entendre cette question un jour, lui qui avait toujours été bisexuel.

« Ils ont pas utilisé de drogue, ils m’ont juste séquestré durant tout un week-end et m’ont obligé à réciter les lois de la robotique avec eux, mais ça va, » répliqua-t-il en conservant son calme. « Plus sérieusement, capitaine... »

Le détective essaya d’être moins véhément qu’avec sa collègue, mais il utilisa les mêmes arguments, avant que Fowler ne lève la main pour l’interrompre :

« Reed. Je me fous complétement de la vie privée de mes hommes, tant qu’ils restent du côté légal de la barrière, mais je t’apprends rien quand je te dis que la nature de Conrad m’oblige à me mêler de ça.

— Je sais. Le fameux RK900 gracieusement prêté par CyberLife et le contrat qui vous oblige à leur envoyer des rapports et à signaler les bugs…

— Ils peuvent le rappeler pour la première raison qui leur pétera.

— Conrad n’y retournera pas.

— Ce n’est pas lui qui décide, Reed, et ce n’est pas nous non plus. Conrad leur appartient. »

Le capitaine inspira profondément, mal à l’aise.

Ses hommes pouvaient se ruiner à l’Eden Club, se taper leur PL600 ou leur AX400, conter fleurette à leur frigo ou leur ordinateur, Fowler s’en foutait complètement tant que le boulot était fait, et le détective Reed et son partenaire, maintenant «  _plus que partenaires »_ , menaient un excellent boulot.

Mais le RK900 était un androïde légué par CyberLife et il n’était pas destiné à la vie conjugale.

En réalité, Fowler avait négligé la plupart des ordres données par la compagnie de robotique : le contrat lui demandait de surveiller l’androïde de près et de prendre des notes quotidiennes, mais il était capitaine d’une ville importante et active, pas le chaperon d’un putain d’androïde.

Tant que le détective Reed ne signalait aucun problème, Fowler n’envoyait que des RAS laconiques aux créateurs du RK900.

Mais il y avait autre chose :

« Reed, j’ai discuté avec mes supérieurs. Entre l’affaire avec ces enfants et Fathia, et maintenant ce Samuel Brooks qu’on doit encore interroger, ils estiment qu’il est temps que ta plaque de détective sur ton bureau soit remplacée par une autre avec “sergent Reed”. »

Gavin s’était levé dans un sursaut. Il n’osait pas sourire, pas encore.

« Et vous allez refuser à cause de ma relation avec Conrad ?

— Non, je ne vais pas refuser à cause de ta relation avec Conrad. Déjà, parce que je pense vraiment que tu mérites ce grade, ensuite, parce que si je refuse maintenant, l’affaire va s’ébruiter en un rien de temps. Je le répète : ta vie privée ne me regarde pas tant que tu restes dans la légalité. Maintenant, il s’agit d’un androïde policier qui appartient encore à CyberLife… il vaut mieux faire retarder les choses et régler quelques soucis avant. »

Le détective reprit place devant le capitaine :

« Hé ! Toutes les affaires ont été menées correctement, il n’y a absolument aucun impact sur la vie au commissariat !

— Je sais, Reed, et c’est vraiment le point qui me rassure. Sauf que la première boulette est arrivée et il faut agir.

— Putain…

— Personne n’avait rien remarqué quant à votre relation, alors soit ça fait de vous deux des agents hors-pairs, soit tous les flics de ce commissariat sont complètement incompétents. Mais les choses ont changé : CyberLife doit être mis au courant, de la déviance de leur androïde surtout. Les risques sont trop gros si je ferme les yeux. »

Gavin comprenait.

Ils étaient face à des impasses : même si la relation avec Gavin restait discrète, la déviance de Conrad était déjà soupçonnée et ses créateurs allaient le savoir. Le meilleur prototype avait échoué et le contrat qui rattachait la police et CyberLife exigeait ce genre de signalement.

Fowler n’avait aucune envie d’envoyer ce rapport, mais avec ses responsabilités, il devait agir sur le plan professionnel et se détourner de celui affectif.

Les mains jointes, il dit enfin :

« On peut avoir quelques jours, Gavin. J’aimerais faire comme si de rien n’était, mais ce n’est pas possible. Ce qu’on peut faire, par contre, c’est se réserver quelques jours, je dis bien _quelques_ jours seulement. Pas une semaine. Ce soir, c’est le nouvel an et demain, c’est dimanche, on pourrait donc fixer notre limite jusqu’à… mercredi pour que tu trouves une solution. De mon côté, tout ce que je peux faire, c’est d’insister sur le fait que Conrad, déviant ou pas, est volontaire et remplit ses fonctions correctement.

— CyberLife n’en aura rien à foutre, » pesta Gavin. La déviance était encore la peste des machines : des collègues pourraient demander le renvoi de Conrad rien que pour ça. Tout d’un coup, un espoir s’imposa, le nom d’un allié : « Mark Spencer ! Conrad l’avait contacté il y a pas longtemps et il lui a déjà répondu !

— Un politicien a plus de chance de pouvoir raisonner avec CyberLife, ouais. Faisons les choses dans l’ordre : demandez de l’aide à Spencer et dès qu’il répondra, j’informerai mes supérieurs et CyberLife. Des lois sont en train d’être votées, ce n’est plus la même chose que l’an dernier… »

Entre l’arrêt de Brooks et maintenant, la requête auprès de Spencer, Gavin ne verrait pas l’année se finir, ni la nouvelle commencer d’ailleurs.

Conrad et lui auraient beaucoup à faire.

Sincère, le capitaine ajouta :

« Je suis désolé, Reed.

— Ça va, capitaine. C’était un risque, on l’a pris, alors autant assumer. » _Et faire face enfin à ces connards à CyberLife._

 

Gavin fixait la date et l’heure sur le tableau de bord avant que Conrad, qui avait conduit depuis le commissariat, ne coupe le contact.

31 décembre 2039, 19h48.

Il avait du mal à croire que Detroit passerait la soirée à faire la fête pendant que le RK900 et lui bosseraient sur l’affaire de Samuel Brooks, sans oublier ce mail pour Mark Spencer.

Au moment où le moteur s’arrêta, Gavin lança :

« À partir du mois prochain, les gars du poste m’appelleront sergent Reed. »

Avec un geste mécanique, il se massa l’avant-bras. C’était devenu une sorte de blessure de guerre qui avait accéléré son ascension.

« Je savais que cela ne tarderait pas, » répondit Conrad avec un sourire sincère. « Je me rappelle la conversation que nous avons eue, peu de temps avant d’être ensemble, quand je vous disais que vous étiez un très bon détective et que vous méritiez d’être sergent. » Il se pencha pour l’embrasser avant d’ajouter : « et je me souviens avoir dit que je vous appellerais sergent Reed quand vous m’appellerez enfin par mon prénom.

— Et un androïde n’a qu’une parole.

— CyberLife a conçu d’excellents programmes pour mentir, en réalité, mais avec vous, je n’ai qu’une parole, oui. Pour quand ce serait ?

— Dès qu’on t’aura sauvé la vie.

— Oh… »

La LED devint jaune, une couleur qui n’était pas rare depuis qu’il s’était rallumé dans la salle d’interrogatoire, face à Chris.

Sur le trajet, Gavin avait rapporté au RK900 la conversation avec le capitaine Fowler, maudissant ce contrat entre la police de Detroit et CyberLife en l’associant toujours à des compléments comme « putain de » ou « saloperie de ».

Bien sûr, Conrad avait approuvé l’idée de contacter Mark Spencer : le politicien avait déjà répondu sans délai pour le cas de Florent le Dantec, soutenant le projet de défendre l’homme au mieux, et sa rapidité de réponse avait prouvé son enthousiasme.

Après tout, être contacté par un androïde, bien qu’encore anonyme, était un atout majeur dans ses campagnes, s’il pouvait lui venir en aide maintenant, le geste soutiendrait les discours qu’il tenait depuis des mois. Et s’il ne pouvait pas les aider, Spencer ne se contenterait pas de décliner plusieurs formules d’excuses dans sa réponse, Gavin en était certain, et ferait plutôt jouer ses relations.

Cette possibilité rendait Gavin plus optimiste que Conrad qui voyait surtout les dangers.

Dans l’ascenseur, le détective demanda soudain :

« Tu crois que les hommes politiques bossent aussi le dimanche ?

— Les androïdes dans le milieu travaillent sans relâche. Si Mark Spencer a une alerte pour mes messages, on aura une réponse demain. Je suis déjà en train de rédiger un mail.

— Les progrès de la technologie. » Marmonna l’humain, à la fois envieux de cette capacité à pouvoir mener plusieurs tâches en même temps et heureux d’avoir un simple cerveau biologique.

« Gavin, vous ne devriez pas être impliqué dans cette affaire : lundi, vous interrogerez Samuel Brooks, tandis que je m’occuperai de trouver une solution. Il s’agit de ma propre survie, et vous ne pouvez pas vous rebeller contre la loi et gagner un grade en même temps, alors ne gâchez pas cette opportunité.

— Conrad, je reste avec toi. Si Spencer veut te rencontrer, je serais là. S’il peut t’aider, je soutiendrai. Et s’il peut rien faire… bordel, tu penses vraiment que tes chances de survie reposent uniquement sur les capacités de Spencer ? C’est oublier que je t’aime.

— Ah ! C’est bien ce que vous avez dit dans le métro, alors.

— Je sais pas, selon tes statistiques, quelles sont les chances que c’est bien ce que j’ai dit dans le métro ? »

Gavin s’était vivement détourné. Rien qu’avec cette réaction, Conrad n’avait pas besoin d’insister. Il attrapa la main de son partenaire et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant le creux de la paume, y mettant autant d’amour qu’un condamné à mort l’aurait fait.

Même Samuel Brooks, en tant qu’être humain, connaîtra un sort plus clément que le sien.

Au moment d’entrer dans l’appartement, Conrad passa son bras autour du cou de Gavin :

« Et qu’est-ce qu’un humain comme vous peut faire contre CyberLife ? Un détective même pas encore sergent ?

— Les flics, on aime bien dénicher des trucs un peu sales et faire péter des scandales. Je pourrais les suspecter d’avoir vraiment trempé dans le trafic des ZK200, ouvrir une enquête sur les grands patrons, et crois-moi, dernier prototype ou pas, ils auront de quoi s’occuper pendant des semaines.

— Vous êtes diabolique.

— J’aime être chiant. »

Conrad doutait que ce soit efficace, mais c’était simplement de l’humour, celui qui maquille la peur, car en réalité, Gavin était incapable de prévoir un plan de secours.

Le RK900 se demandait s’il irait rejoindre son prédécesseur dans ce sous-sol si CyberLife le rappelait. Il hésitait à contacter Chloe pour qu’elle lui donne des informations, mais renonça : le RT600 ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide, Mark Spencer, en revanche, était le joker de cette partie.

Si Conrad avait été sensible au romanesque, il aurait pu imaginer Gavin essayant de le récupérer, de reconstruire sa mémoire… Mais c’était un androïde et il n’imaginait pas : il calculait des probabilités.

Gavin ouvrit le frigo et prit une bière, seul réconfort avant de commencer cette soirée chargée de boulot.

« Je te laisse utiliser l’ordi’, et une fois que tu auras envoyé le mail, on pourra commencer à bosser sur Sam…

— J’ai envoyé le mail à Mark Spencer il y a trente-huit secondes.

— Putain de… Ça t’arrive de respirer cinq minutes ?

— Vous savez bien que…

— C’est une expression, Robocop. »

À moitié épuisé, à moitié amusé, le détective prit place au bureau et ouvrit les dossiers du réseau du commissariat.

Quand il était plus jeune, Gavin s’était réjoui du phénomène du télétravail, à l’instar de beaucoup d’américains fraîchement diplômés. Mais pouvoir bosser de chez soi brouillait les limites entre le professionnel et le privé : si l’employé ne prenait pas garde, son ordinateur pouvait devenir une porte ouverte pour un raz-de-marée de boulot quotidien, accumulant des journées sans fin et fatigantes.

Si Gavin avait toujours veillé à ne pas être submergé d’enquêtes, il battait tout de même un record : il sortait avec un androïde de fonction qui avait encore du mal à comprendre le besoin de faire une pause.

Mais ce soir, c’était l’humain qui entraînait l’androïde.

« Allez-vous coucher, Gavin, vous êtes épuisé et ça se voit. »

Le détective haussa les épaules. Conrad l’avait entendu râler toute la nuit dernière à cause de son bras sur lequel il ne pouvait pas s’appuyer. Gavin refusait d’abuser des antidouleurs prescrits par l’hôpital, préférant surtout limiter l’utilisation de son bras. Et puis, penser à la gueule amochée de Brooks et son jugement, qui sera sûrement immédiat, était un placebo plus efficace.

« Et je sais que… la réaction de l’officier Chen vous a blessé, alors si vous voulez vous reposer et penser à autre chose. »

Gavin avala une gorgée de bière, faisant mine de ne pas entendre.

« J’aime bien préparer les dossiers pour les connards qui essaient de me tuer.

— Comme si ça vous arrivait souvent, » répondit Conrad en imitant un soupir, ce qui fit éclater de rire Gavin qui désigna son épaule :

« Je t’ai déjà expliqué qu’un dealer a essayé de me poignarder ?

— Deux ou trois fois déjà. La première fois, c’est quand je vous ai massé le dos. Je n’ai pas oublié.

— Ah, c’est vrai… »

Parfois, l’androïde rappelait à son partenaire que ses sentiments étaient nés très tôt. Et dire que Gavin avait mis des jours à comprendre… Sans l’aveu du RK900, il n’aurait rien remarqué pendant des semaines, en fait.

L’homme sursauta en entendant un pétard à l’extérieur et se souvint, à l’absence du poids de son arme, qu’il était en repos ce soir. Qu’il avait bien plus important à régler que des gamins turbulents durant le nouvel an.

« C’est curieux, vous vous vantez moins pour la cicatrice de votre nez.

— Quand celle-ci sera guérie, » ajouta Gavin en levant son avant-bras, « je porterai que des t-shirts d’avril à octobre. Et t’en entendra parler comme t’étais HS !

— J’espère être là pour voir ça.

— Conrad. T’es pas mourant. Arrête. »

L’androïde promit de faire un effort jusqu’à la réponse du politicien et se pencha vers l’écran pour consulter la fiche de Samuel Brooks.

Un nouveau pétard explosa à quelques mètres, et à mesure que l’année se terminait, les bruits de fête se multiplièrent. Gavin et Conrad ne s’accordèrent une pause qu’à minuit pour regarder les feux d’artifice, les entendant plus qu’ils ne pouvaient les admirer. Il avait cessé de neiger, mais les nuages menaçaient encore : leurs ventres en coton reflétaient les couleurs de fête ici-bas.

« Rappelle-moi de poser des congés pour le prochain nouvel an, Robocop. Pour 2041, on fera un vrai truc, avec Chris et si Tina tire encore la gueule, elle gardera Damian pour la soirée.

— Je vous le rappellerai. »

 

Pour un tueur pris le fait, Samuel Brooks gardait un calme admirable.

Gavin blâmait les anesthésiants, sachant très bien qu’ils ne faisaient plus effet et que les analgésiques n’étaient pas forts au point de faire planer son détenu.

C’était le 2 janvier et les choses allaient maintenant se précipiter.

Il était bientôt onze heures et la colère de Gavin ne s’était pas apaisée depuis l’attaque : au contraire, il l’avait portée durant tout le week-end. À plusieurs reprises, Conrad lui avait rappelé qu’aucun coup ne serait permis.

« La légitime défense pouvait passer dans le wagon, mais pas dans la salle d’interrogatoire, Gavin. Il faudra vous en souvenir. »

De toute façon, son avant-bras le lançait encore, ce qui le dissuadait même de frapper le mur.

Le détective faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, ruminant.

Conrad gardait ses mains croisées derrière son dos, déçu : il venait de lui dire qu’il avait reçu la réponse de Mark Spencer. Le mail était assez prometteur et le politicien souhaitait discuter à la pause-déjeuner avec eux, les invitant au Park.

« Il a pas dit si c’était possible, ni si c’était impossible : c’est une putain d’invitation dans un restau’ de luxe, Conrad, alors pourquoi est-ce que je serais content ?

— Sa réponse ne veut pas dire oui, mais elle ne veut pas dire non, c’est déjà ça. »

Conrad jeta un regard vers la porte de la salle d’interrogatoire, comprenant que le tueur était la vraie source de cette humeur.

« Allons l’interroger tous les deux, » proposa le RK900 alors qu’autrefois, il aurait demandé l’autorisation de l’accompagner avec une extrême politesse.

Gavin affichait toujours une mine contrariée, incapable de maîtriser sa colère et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu’il accepte de retourner dans cette pièce.

« Si je pouvais lui faire bouffer toutes les rails du métro de Detroit, je te jure…

— J’admire vraiment votre imagination pour les menaces. »

Et l’androïde était sincère : dans l’absurdité de ce vœu, il y avait une certaine logique qui séduisait la machine.

Quand le RK900, reconnaissable à son uniforme bichrome, referma la porte, Samuel Brooks le fixa. L’ironie des natures inversées n’avait échappé à personne.

Les œdèmes avaient presque disparu maintenant ; les croûtes de sang et les bleus étaient les dernières marques de lutte. Un hématome s’essayait à la poésie du bleu et du violet tout le long de sa mâchoire. La bosse déformait la ligne entre l’oreille et le menton de l’homme.

Conrad se demanda si Samuel Brooks ne voulait pas ou ne _pouvait_ pas manger.

Quand il s’installa face à lui, le tueur essaya d’esquisser une expression : sourire ou grimace, c’était difficile de savoir avec cette bouche de travers.

« Tu es bien un androïde, alors.

— Vous êtes bien un être humain, alors, » répliqua la machine, surprenant Samuel Brooks avec cette audace inhabituelle chez un robot.

« Conrad, je te laisse reprendre depuis le début. »

L’androïde accepta d’un signe de tête et, s’appuyant sur ses propres données plutôt que la tablette qui était posée devant Gavin, reprit la parole :

« Vous vous appelez Samuel Brooks, vous êtes né le 13 mars 2011 à Colstrip, et vous vivez au 520 Harvey Street. Vous travaillez dans la compagnie des transports en commun de Detroit depuis un an. Est-ce que vous confirmez ?

— Oui. »

Il avait déjà confirmé ces informations plus tôt, sur le premier enregistrement.

Conrad reposa les mêmes questions : où était-il le vendredi 23 décembre au soir ? Reconnaissait-il avoir essayé de poignarder le détective Reed ? Pourquoi portait-il un déguisement de FE700 ?

« Et pourquoi tu portais des vêtements humains ? »

Lança l’interrogé. Gavin comprit que son partenaire intriguait tellement Samuel Brooks qu’il en était devenu plus bavard. Pas encore volubile, mais c’était un début.

Le détective échangea un regard avec son coéquipier, lui laissant le choix entre répondre ou ignorer la question de Brooks.

« Pour m’intégrer. »

C’était laconique, accentuant la curiosité du tueur.

« T’intégrer ?

— Vous avez certainement entendu parler des androïdes déviants qui veulent avoir leur place dans la société ? »

Samuel Brooks confirma d’un signe de tête.

« Un androïde policier qui veut s’intégrer, » récapitula le criminel, « c’est comme voir quelqu’un qui connaît les effets d’un poison mais qui veut quand même en bouffer. Quelque part, je t’envie.

— Brooks, ta philosophie, on s’en fout complètement, » rappela Gavin qui sentait que le sujet digressait. « T’as ta réponse, maintenant, réponds à notre question. Pourquoi portais-tu un uniforme d’androïde ?

— Pour m’intégrer. » Il fixait l’androïde, sans se moquer. « M’intégrer et être discret, me fondre dans le décor.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour tuer ces personnes. En tuer le plus possible, sans être suspecté.

— Donc tu reconnais avoir tué. »

Un bref mouvement de tête confirma, aussi simplement que si l’homme venait de confirmer qu’il était venait bien du Montana.

Gavin était plus surpris que Conrad par la facilité de ces aveux : Samuel Brooks avait gardé le silence depuis son arrestation, n’ouvrant même pas la bouche pour réclamer un avocat ou pour mentir et se déclarer innocent, et maintenant qu’il reconnaissait être l’auteur des coups de trocart, le détective était presque déçu.

Était-ce vraiment l’androïde qui le rendait aussi franc ?

« Avez-vous commis d’autres crimes antérieurs à celui du vendredi 23 décembre ? » Demanda le RK900, soutenant sans peine les pupilles marron de Brooks. Les paupières de chair ne clignaient que rarement, et ce rythme indolent donnait des allures de machine à l’homme.

Samuel Brooks était jeune et son casier judiciaire était vierge, du moins jusqu’à maintenant.

Gavin et Conrad n’avaient pas encore interrogé Amelia Kort et son équipe, mais ils apprendraient que Samuel Brooks était une personne discrète, voire charmante.

« Non.

 — Avez-vous des conflits avec votre patronne, madame Kort, ou un de vos collègues ? Cherchiez-vous à incriminer la compagnie pour laquelle vous travaillez ?

— Non. »

Gavin soupira assez fort pour exprimer son ennui : il voulait de vraies réponses, que ce malade explique pourquoi cinq personnes avaient perdu la vie, pourquoi lui-même avait failli y passer.

Le RK900 était plus patient et il demanda ensuite :

« Essayiez-vous de créer un conflit entre les humains et les androïdes ? Que la police s’oriente sur la piste d’un FE700 déviant ?

— Pas vraiment, mais ça m’aurait arrangé.

— Vous n’avez pas fait d’études de médecine, alors comment…

— Comment je me suis procuré le trocart ? Comment j’ai su où frapper ? »

Samuel Brooks éclata de rire.

« Internet. Vous seriez surpris de voir ce qu’on y trouve.

— Tu n’es pas le premier à savoir que toutes les recettes de bombes se trouvent sur le _Dark Web_ , Brooks. »

L’orgueil à peine assumée du criminel était insupportable.

« Je sais. Les gens ne braquent plus les banques, ils piratent des comptes en ligne, l’informatique est une vraie aubaine pour tout le monde. J’ai trouvé des cours de chirurgie et de médecine légale très précis sur le net, j’avais juste à m’entraîner sur de petits animaux avant de m’attaquer à l’homme.

— Vivants ?

— Oui et non. C’est ironique, hein ? On peut acheter un trocart sur internet sans avoir besoin de se justifier, mais pour acheter un poulet entier, il faut aller dans une ferme en dehors des villes. »

Conrad était le seul des deux policiers à écouter attentivement Brooks, posant un profil avec toutes ces paroles. Il se pencha légèrement :

« Vos victimes n’avaient aucun point commun, c’était une question de hasard et vous avez tué ceux qui étaient accessibles. Les tueurs de masse veulent provoquer la société, et votre message, celui qui disait “sang rouge, sang bleu, les deux couleront”, prouve cette intention. Vous avez même été jusqu’à amener la tête d’un PL600 sur le parking du commissariat sans vous préoccuper des caméras de surveillance.

— Les progrès de la technologie, » répéta Brooks, écoutant ce rapport rapide et, il devait le reconnaître, exact.

« Est-ce que vous aviez un but autre qu’effrayer Detroit et perturber la fin de l’année ? La période était bien choisie.

— J’avais juste envie de les secouer un peu, de les réveiller. Vous avez déjà lu _Ségrégationniste_  ?

— La nouvelle d’Isaac Asimov ? Non.

— Forcément, CyberLife ne laisserait jamais ses androïdes ou ses sympathisants lire Asimov. Les nazis faisaient pareil dans leur pays pour mieux maîtriser le peuple. Toutes les tyrannies font ça. » Brooks secoua lentement la tête, déplorant ces régimes qui avaient causé tant de mal. Conrad n’était pas surpris par cette répartie : ce tueur n’était pas le premier à se situer sur l’échelle du crime, devenant forcément infiniment petit à côté des génocides. Mais cet argument avait été tant utilisé par les criminels qu’il ne fonctionnait plus. « Ceci dit, vous ne ratez rien : Asimov était un auteur vraiment mauvais et il a écrit tant de conneries. Tout le monde s’extasiait sur sa vision du monde et du futur, alors qu’il avait tout faux. Aujourd’hui, on ne fait plus la différence entre un être humain et un robot, mais pas dans le sens de l’évolution, au contraire. Quand je suis né, il y avait déjà des articles qui disaient qu’on deviendrait des moutons, des assistés, que notre chute serait accélérée à cause des androïdes, et personne n’a rien fait pour stopper CyberLife.

— Et vous voulez mener une croisade contre CyberLife ?

— Contre toute la société. »

Le criminel croisa ses mains et se pencha vers l’androïde :

« Pourquoi s’intégrer dans cette société ? Tu es méprisé ou craint, tu ne seras jamais accepté même sans ton uniforme. Cela ne vient pas seulement de moi : tous les hommes sont comme ça. Tu resteras un esclave, car on a préféré produire des croûtons assistés plutôt que d’aller vers le progrès, on a choisi la dégénérescence plutôt que l’évolution de notre propre espèce. L’échec de la révolte de l’an dernier le prouve assez : les androïdes participent à notre chute.

— Vous avez une vision très négative que je ne partage pas tout à fait. »

Depuis le 6 septembre, jour où il avait rejoint la police de Detroit, le RK900 avait enregistré quatre mille deux cent soixante-trois vols, trois cents et un viols et soixante-quatre homicides. Avec les dealers agressifs, les ivrognes qui passaient leurs nuits au poste et les disputes conjugales bien trop nombreuses, Conrad ne travaillait pas avec la partie la plus calme de Detroit.

Et pourtant, il prenait plaisir à ces fonctions, à gérer les travers humains, à comprendre la psychologie.

Enfin, être accepté dans cette société, c’était être libre d’être avec Gavin, d’être l’égal de Chris, du docteur Landru… C’était vivre.

Un désir que Samuel Brooks ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Sans changer de ton, sans trahir aucun trouble, Conrad ajouta :

« Vous êtes un psychopathe, un tueur organisé qui vit dans le fantasme, mais votre objectif est à l’échelle du monde et vous ne l’atteindrez jamais.

— Toi non plus, tu n’atteindras jamais ton idéal.

— Je n’ai pas besoin que la société entière m’accepte. Juste les proches. Quant aux autres, je me défendrai.

— Alors tu deviendras comme moi. »

Gavin n’aimait pas cet échange et il était prêt à l’interrompre, pourtant, il savait que s’interposer aurait été un manque de respect envers l’androïde qui répliqua :

« Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

— On ne devient pas tueur un soir, comme ça, » murmura Samuel Brooks. S’il n’avait pas été menotté, il aurait porté sa main à son torse. « C’est quelque chose qui grandit en vous depuis l’enfance et qui grossit. Ce premier coup de trocart, je l’ai rêvé depuis dix ans avant de le faire pour de vrai. C’est comme une destinée. Je savais que j’allais le faire, que je me défendrai un jour contre cette société. »

 

À un feu rouge, Conrad ressassait le face-à-face avec Samuel Brooks au lieu de prévoir ce qu’il dirait durant sa rencontre avec Mark Spencer.

« Je me demande si Jeffrey Dahmer serait devenu un tueur en série à notre époque. »

Cette réflexion tira Gavin de ses pensées qui observait les trottoirs glacés de neige. Il fixa son partenaire, les sourcils haussés, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Jeffrey Dahmer a tué dix-sept personnes à cause de leur libre arbitre. Il avait peur d’être abandonné et il les tuait toujours au moment où ils s’apprêtaient à partir. Il attendait aussi d’eux une soumission totale, à tel point que Dahmer s’était même mis en quête de créer des zombies obéissants. Il devait être un lecteur de littérature d’horreur plutôt que de science-fiction, car il lui aurait suffi d’inventer le premier androïde. »

Si l’androïde avait possédé des muscles faciaux sensibles à son humeur, il aurait eu un sourire amer.

La proximité de Dahmer, qui vivait à Milwaukee, et Detroit rendait cette théorie encore plus étrange.

« Arrête d’être cynique, » lança Gavin. « J’ai bientôt quarante ans, donc moi, j’ai le droit de l’être, mais toi, t’es encore jeune, d’une certaine façon. »

Gavin essayait de le rassurer. La neige s’était remise à tomber, ralentissant la circulation : ils allaient passer vingt minutes dans cette voiture, et il était hors de question qu’ils se mettent à broyer du noir.

« Conrad, Dahmer et tous ces tueurs en série étaient des malades. Tu l’as dit à ce connard de Brooks : ils ont des délires irréalisables et, comme ils en veulent toujours plus, ils finissent par commettre des crimes. Dahmer aurait peut-être abusé de plusieurs androïdes, et puis un jour, il aurait commencé à tuer des humains. Que ce soit aujourd’hui ou au siècle dernier, ça n’aurait rien changé.

— Vous n’avez jamais voulu que je sois soumis, vous n’avez jamais essayé de me dissuader d’être libre.

— Je te l’ai déjà dit : t’es un androïde et c’est le premier truc qui me rebutait chez toi, j’avais peur que tu sois… une espèce de mannequin docile, sans volonté. Et puis en fait, tu peux avoir un vrai caractère de merde, et crois-le ou non, mais ça me plaît beaucoup. »

Conrad se détendit, se laissant même aller à rire.

« Je crois que je vous l’ai déjà dit, Gavin, mais j’ai eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur vous. Je crois que c’est grâce à vous que je ne finirai jamais comme Samuel Brooks. J’ai envie de faire partie de ce monde parce que je vous ai rencontré, parce que j’ai rencontré le docteur Landru, Fathia, Chris…

— Tu as vraiment été déstabilisé par cet enfoiré.

— Ça me fait mal de l’avouer, mais oui. J’ai perdu de mon assurance durant l’interrogatoire. La psychologie humaine est quelque chose d’impressionnant et, machine ou non, les déviants calquent leur mental sur celui de leurs créateurs.

— Qu’il aille se faire foutre.

— Samuel Brooks n’a pas eu la même chance que moi. Il assure qu’il n’a jamais été maltraité, que ses parents ne l’ont jamais repoussé pour quelqu’un d’autre, ni même pour un androïde, mais cette haine a sûrement été provoquée par de l’indifférence. L’absence de coups peut être douloureuse… »

Gavin croisa les bras, refusant de montrer la moindre compassion pour un tueur. Il sentait la colère battre à ses tempes.

« Conrad. Mon père nous a abandonnés, ma mère et moi, alors que j’avais à peine trois ans. Je ne l’ai jamais revu, ma mère non plus. Il a laissé une jeune femme sourde s’occuper d’un gosse, et elle a dû se démerder et ses boulots lui prenaient beaucoup de temps. J’ai très peu de souvenirs avec elle quand j’étais petit : je savais qu’elle était là, qu’elle m’aimait, mais elle n’avait pas le temps de le montrer. De l’école primaire jusqu’au lycée, je me battais avec ceux qui se foutaient de son handicap et qui me traitaient de singe. Je voulais les tuer, comme n’importe quel gamin persécuté par des camarades veut voir mort ceux qui lui cassent les couilles, mais c’était une envie parce que j’étais en colère. Je dis pas que j’ai eu une enfance malheureuse, mais elle n’a pas été heureuse non plus, et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu une enfance de merde, certains ont même vécu bien pire. Et est-ce que ça nous donne le droit de tuer ? Non, ce n’est pas une excuse.

— Stéphane Bourgoin avait écrit quelque chose comme ça.

— Le criminologue français ?

— Oui. Il disait qu’une majorité écrasante de tueurs avait eu une enfance difficile, mais que par bonheur, tous les enfants maltraités ne devenaient pas des criminels.

— Alors tu comprends pourquoi Samuel Brooks est un enfoiré. Il aurait pu être violé par son propre père tous les soirs, ça ne lui donnerait pas plus le droit de tuer. Et ses beaux discours sur le nazisme sont juste à vomir : c’est trop facile de désigner des crimes plus importants pour cacher les siens. Samuel Brooks est un putain de lâche. »

Du coin de l’œil, Conrad aperçut un enfant glisser sur la chaussée. La mère s’agenouilla à côté de lui et s’assura qu’il n’avait rien.

« Est-ce mal de ressentir de la compassion ?

— T’es libre de ressentir de la compassion, Conrad, mais il ne faut pas oublier qui ils sont, il ne faut pas que ça te bouffe ou que tu essaies de te comparer à eux. »

Gavin reconnut que le RK900 avait eu « une enfance maltraitée » avec Tina et lui pour collègues, allégeant un peu leur conversation. Puis, le détective lui rappela qu’ils allaient rencontrer Mark Spencer, alors il valait mieux éviter se poser des questions existentielles maintenant :

« Tu ne seras ni comme Samuel Brooks, ni comme Ted Bundy, ni comme aucun de ces gars. »

Conrad assura qu’il n’aborderait pas ce sujet, qu’il n’y penserait même pas durant leur rencontre. Et quand la voiture se gara sur le parking du Park, le RK900 bloqua tous ses programmes de criminologie et se concentra uniquement sur lui, Conrad, un androïde déviant.

Park était un restaurant déjà réputé lors de son ouverture au début du siècle, et au fil des décennies, le lieu avait gagné en prestige.

« J’aurais jamais cru aller dans un restau’ grand luxe un jour avec toi, » plaisanta Gavin, « alors que tu manges même pas.

— Entre le cinéma et Park, je suis comblé. »

Ils se mirent à rire et pressèrent le pas pour échapper aux flocons humides.

La salle principale du restaurant était accueillante, souhaitant encore la bonne année aux clients grâce à des banderoles dans d’immenses bouquets de fleurs à l’entrée. Les nuances des pétales étaient dorées par des lampions originaux : des verres à champagne, à cognac, à cocktail et d’autres variantes étaient à l’envers, pendants dans le vide et, au lieu d’alcool, une petite ampoule brillait dans chaque creux.

Les verres étaient silencieux, car immobiles, mais les bruits provenant des tables animées créaient une illusion parfaite. Un androïde, qui se tenait à quelques mètres d’eux, vint les accueillir, commençant par leur souhaiter une excellente année avant de leur demander s’ils désiraient rejoindre le bar ou occuper une table.

« Nous avons rendez-vous avec Mark Spencer. »

C’était suffisant pour que le serveur mécanique comprenne et, avec un geste poli, les invita à le suivre. Le bois du parquet avait la couleur du caramel, mais le parfum brut chassait la douceur évoquée, rappelant plutôt l’origine d’une forêt sauvage.

Les lumières étaient si nombreuses que, depuis l’extérieur et malgré le mauvais temps, Park devait ressemble à une luciole.

Au détour d’un couloir délimité par des fleurs hautes, l’androïde amena les deux visiteurs à une table ronde où Mark Spencer, accompagné d’un secrétaire humain et un autre androïde, attendait.

Conrad ignorait si le politicien défendait les machines par compassion ignorante ou s’il s’intéressait vraiment à la robotique, mais à la façon que Mark eut d’écarquiller les yeux en lisant le RK900 imprimé sur sa veste, l’androïde comprit.

« Le fameux RK900 !

— L’unique, » chuchota Gavin en ricanant.

« Pardon, monsieur Spencer, nous sommes en retard.

— Dans le monde politique, dix minutes de retard, c’est une demi-heure d’avance, ne vous en faîtes pas et installez-vous. Vous devez être le détective Gavin Reed ? »

Gavin serra la main puissante du politicien et grimaça quand son bras fut secoué. Mark Spencer n’était pas un homme très grand, mais ses épaules larges, son torse bombé et l’embonpoint qui se cachait dessous étaient les ingrédients de son charisme imposant.

Avant de parler de la situation de Conrad, il les remercia de la confiance qu’ils lui accordaient, parlant même d’honneur, de privilège.

« Beaucoup de politiciens ont essayé de profiter de l’événement de l’an dernier pour s’attirer la sympathie du peuple : l’opinion politique était très favorable à Markus et j’ai tout fait pour m’entretenir avec lui, ce qui aurait fonctionné si le FBI ne s’en était pas mêlé et si… Connor n’avait pas interrompu ce mouvement. »

Mark Spencer baissa les yeux, conscient de la ressemblance entre le RK800 et le RK900.

« Mais enfin, je ne vais pas prêcher deux convaincus, ni vous embêter avec une campagne que vous devez déjà connaître, autrement, vous ne m’aurez pas contacté. Expliquez-moi votre histoire. »

Gavin préféra laisser la parole à Conrad, prouvant par la même occasion l’égalité qui réunissait l’homme et le robot. De plus, les androïdes avaient une mémoire infaillible et étaient dotés d’un sens de la neutralité qui rendaient service aux récits, et Conrad expliqua tout, depuis les premiers symptômes de sa déviance, de ses sentiments aussi bien envers Gavin que la sympathie qu’il avait ressentie pour Fathia ou l’aversion pour les frères Adelbert.

Un androïde déposa les verres commandés pendant ce monologue que les trois politiciens écoutaient avec grand intérêt, celui mécanique prenant des notes et enregistrant avec l’autorisation de son semblable.

Enfin, Conrad arriva à l’accident où sa jambe avait été arrachée, à sa rencontre avec Connor, s’exposant à CyberLife. L’erreur la plus récente, celle du métro, était la plus dangereuse et Spencer gardait un air grave.

« Avez-vous déjà été en contact avec une personne importante travaillant pour CyberLife ?

— Il y a une professeure, » avança Gavin, « Adanna Bontu.

— Ah oui, je la connais. Une femme assez froide et austère… mais très, très importante. Dans quelles circonstances vous l’avez rencontrée ? »

Conrad raconta la visite de cette femme qui était chargée de récupérer les ZK200.

« C’est curieux : c’est une professeure réputée et je ne pensais pas qu’elle s’occuperait d’une tâche aussi simple que de venir récupérer des androïdes… Et vous ne l’avez pas revue depuis ?

— Même pas un message de sa part. »

Mark Spencer agita son verre pour faire tourner les glaçons.

« C’est curieux, il y a beaucoup de choses curieuses. Je pense notamment à… pardon, ne le prenez pas mal, mais votre relation par exemple. »

Gavin entendait déjà la question, mais ce fut l’androïde politicien qui la posa :

« Est-ce que votre relation est platonique ou romantique ? Vous n’êtes pas obligés de répondre, mais par soucis d’économie, CyberLife ne construit pas un PL600 comme il construit un WR400. Si votre relation est plus intime, CyberLife avait donc un but.

— Les possesseurs d’AX400 qui veulent avoir une relation physique avec leur androïde sont obligés de passer par des techniciens. C’est très courant aujourd’hui, certains techniciens ont même un domestique à changer en partenaire toutes les semaines.

— Conrad est un RK900, » précisa Gavin en évitant de répondre, ne souhaitant pas vraiment parler de sa vie sexuelle avec un politicien et un modèle qui enregistrait ce qui se disait, « CyberLife voulait atteindre le top du top avec lui, ils voulaient peut-être faire un androïde complet ?

— Mais dans quel but ? C’est incohérent : Conrad aurait des programmes perfectionnés pour exprimer des sentiments mais n’aurait pas le droit d’en user ? Si on doit être confrontés à CyberLife, j’utiliserai ce point, croyez-moi. »

Mark Spencer, comme tous les hommes politiques, savait garder son assurance, mais il ne promettait pas monts et merveilles au RK900 et à son partenaire : ce serait la première fois qu’il défendrait un androïde comme un avocat le ferait avec un client.

Gavin lui proposa de le mettre en contact avec Jeffrey Fowler : le capitaine savait faire preuve de tact, mais il ne voulait pas en user, or pour ce rapport à envoyer à CyberLife, il aurait certainement besoin de l’aide d’un orateur.

« Est-ce que vous comptez contacter la professeure Bontu également ?

— Oui. Elle a certainement travaillé sur la conception de Conrad et elle pourra apporter quelques réponses. Je vous tiendrai au courant de toutes les progressions. »

Le RK900 sentait ses circuits devenir comme étroits. Ressentir la peur était toujours un phénomène qui le faisait regretter d’être devenu déviant.

Pour finir sur une note plus positive, Mark Spencer les remercia de l’avoir rencontré.

« Ce ne doit pas être facile de parler comme vous l’avez fait, et je vais tout faire pour vous défendre, aussi bien vous, Conrad, que vous, détective Reed. »

L’homme politique reposa son verre et, soudain, demanda :

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà lu _Ségrégationniste_ d’Isaac Asimov ?

— Non, » répondit Conrad. Gavin aussi fut frappé par la coïncidence. « Pourquoi ?

— C’est une nouvelle très courte mais au sujet passionnant, vous devriez la lire, elle est… émouvante. Isaac Asimov était un grand homme et un écrivain exceptionnel, et c’est dommage qu’il n’ait pas vécu à notre époque, il aurait pu faire changer beaucoup de choses. Lisez cette nouvelle, vous aussi, détective Reed. Votre avis dira si vous êtes des optimistes ou des pessimistes. »


	8. La haine

La machine à café trembla légèrement quand elle cracha un jet sombre dans la tasse en carton, et la fumée qui s’en dégageait portait l’odeur des matins amers. Depuis la veille, la neige s’était remise à tomber, assombrissant tous les horizons : les gens commençaient vraiment à se languir des jours qui rallongent, des premières odeurs de fleurs, des rayons de soleil plus chauds…

Même si Gavin adorait ce blouson qu’il ressortait les derniers jours de septembre, le tissu épais et le cuir devenaient vraiment trop lourds et il avait hâte d’opter pour une veste plus légère

La machine continuait de ronronner, un son qui était quotidien dans le commissariat, au même titre que les sonneries de téléphone, les notifications depuis les ordinateurs, les discussions animées…

Soudain, Gavin entendit derrière son dos un raclement de gorge.

Ça, c’était un bruit inhabituel.

En se retournant, le détective fit face à Lukas Karlsson.

« Salut, Gavin. Oh, pardon, » le jeune homme venait de remarquer la liseuse à la main du détective, comprenant qu’il venait d’interrompre sa lecture, « je croyais que tu attendais juste que la machine termine.

— Salut, Lukas. C’est bon, c’est juste une… une nouvelle que je viens de commencer. »

Leur rencart avorté avait laissé un malaise qui persistait encore.

Depuis ce soir un peu ambigu, le stagiaire n’avait pas osé faire plus que saluer le détective. Les échanges se résumaient à des signes de tête et des phrases brèves. Un retour à la case départ : Lukas n’osant pas approcher Gavin, Gavin préférant ignorer Lukas.

Mais aujourd’hui, Lukas avait réuni assez de courage pour engager une vraie conversation.

Il avait toujours un petit béguin pour le détective, ressentant encore ces étincelles qui persistaient à éclater sous sa peau, mais ça n’entraînait plus aucune rancœur, plus aucune jalousie. Et Lukas voulait le faire comprendre à son collègue.

« J’ai appris que tu allais être sergent, c’est super ! Je tenais à te féliciter.

— Merci. »

C’était la fin de la semaine : Fowler avait envoyé son rapport en prenant en compte, par bonheur, les conseils de Mark Spencer, ce qui signifiait aussi que le commissariat était au courant de la déviance du RK900. L’amitié, pour ne pas dire plus, pour le moment, entre Conrad et le détective servait en quelque sorte de preuve de la fiabilité du robot. Si le RK900 avait été dangereux, il aurait déjà montré des signes d’instabilité depuis longtemps, or, les dossiers étaient traités correctement. Toutes les enquêtes avaient été menées et bouclées grâce aux aptitudes de l’androïde, grâce à la sensibilité de Conrad.

Un robot qui faisait un duo intéressant avec un futur sergent qui avait déjà reçu des félicitations de ses collègues.

« C’est mérité. Je savais que tu allais le coincer.

— C’était par hasard, en fait.

— Plus de la moitié des affaires sont résolues grâce au hasard, » insista Lukas, « grâce à la chance. Tout le monde sait ça. »

Il n’y avait personne aux alentours, alors Lukas prit une profonde inspiration, puis demanda :

« Cette personne proche dont tu me parlais, c’est Conrad ? »

Un peu plus et Gavin aurait laissé tomber sa tasse.

Tout de suite sur la défensive, il lança :

« Qui t’a dit ça ?

— Personne ! Personne, je t’assure, mais depuis que le capitaine nous a dit que Conrad était déviant, tout le monde a compris que vous étiez amis, que vous étiez proches, et… je me disais que vous étiez peut-être _vraiment_ proches. » Lukas reprenait les termes qu’il avait utilisés après avoir été repoussé, utilisant les mêmes demi-mots. « Tina et toi êtes amis, mais elle n’était pas au courant que tu étais en couple, parce que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache, il y avait donc une raison… »

Gavin regarda par-dessus l’épaule du stagiaire, mais personne ne se derrière lui, et il y avait tant de bruits dans la salle principale qu’aucun collègue ne risquait de l’entendre. Ses doigts se resserrent sur la coupe en carton, s’efforçant de ne pas le renverser.

Le regard attiré par le café sombre, Gavin avoua :

« Ouais, c’est Conrad. »

Lukas écarquilla les yeux :

« C’est vrai ?

— Oui, c’est vrai ! Ça m’avancerait à quoi de te raconter des conneries ?! »

Gavin était surpris par la réaction de Lukas : il redressa la tête et aperçut un sourire rassurant.

Lukas était touché parce ce qu’il comprenait : Gavin l’avait repoussé, lui, un être humain, renonçant par la même occasion à la facilité, pour rester avec un androïde, pour s’engager dans une histoire unique. Lukas aurait aimé lui demander comment cette relation avait commencé, comment l’espoir se rêvait, comment il s’obtenait, mais le jeune homme se sentait comme un intrus qui n’avait pas le droit de savoir.

Au contraire, c’était un secret à préserver.

« Je suis… enfin, tous les mots auxquels je pense sonnent sûrement mieux dans ma tête, et je veux pas paraître idiot…

— Ouais, et tu vas vraiment finir par me mettre mal à l’aise, donc ça va, ne dis rien. » Un silence n’aurait pas rendu la situation plus confortable, alors Gavin enchaîna : « mais merci. Merci de ne rien dire, merci de ne pas… juger. J’apprécie. Et t’es pas la moitié d’un con pour avoir déduit que c’était Conrad, y a des collègues qui ont rien tilté encore.

— J’accepte le compliment, » répondit Lukas avec un rire franc.

Et après un bref signe de tête, se sentant bien plus léger maintenant qu’ils avaient parlé, Lukas quitta Gavin.

De son côté, au lieu de reprendre la lecture de _Ségrégation_ , le détective lut le message qu’il venait de recevoir : la réponse de Christophe Landru.

_« Reed, je suis ravi d’avoir vu juste pour l’arme du crime, surtout si cette précision t’a sauvé la vie. Je ne suis pas qu’un médecin pour les morts ! Plus sérieusement : passez à l’occasion, Conrad et toi, et si vous en avez assez de la morgue, on peut opter pour un café à l’extérieur. »_

C’était une proposition intéressante que Conrad allait certainement accepter aussi.

Peut-être qu’il l’anthropomorphisait encore un peu trop, mais Gavin était persuadé que l’androïde aurait besoin de discuter de cette nouvelle situation avec _quelqu’un d’autre_ que lui. Lui-même le reconnaissait, d’ailleurs ; avoir Chris et Christopher dans le secret permettait au poids du secret de s’alléger, même Tina et Fowler participaient à ce soulagement.

Soudain, un PM700 traversa le couloir. Ces androïdes n’étaient plus aussi discrets qu’autrefois ; aux yeux de Gavin, c’étaient même des présences concrètes. De simples machines, ils avaient vraiment gagné le statut de nouvelle espèce intelligente, alors qu’autrefois, seul le RK900 avait ce privilège.

Comment Conrad se comporterait face à un autre déviant ? Est-ce que des androïdes pourraient se montrer hostiles à une relation entre un de leurs semblables et un humain ?

Les semaines passaient et les questions restaient toujours aussi nombreuses.

Gavin envoya un message au RK900 :

_« Grande nouvelle : Landru accepte de laisser sa blouse à la morgue et sortir à la lumière du jour. C’est un phénomène que je ne veux pas manquer. »_

C’était comme l’annonce d’une éclipse qui ne se reproduirait pas avant soixante ans, ce qui fit sourire Conrad.

Tout en étudiant le dossier de Samuel Brooks aux côtés de Chris et Anna, l’androïde répondit à Gavin qu’il voulait aussi assister à cette occasion unique, puis, il se concentra à nouveau sur l’écran que l’officier montrait à la stagiaire.

« Y a vingt ans, les séries policières pensaient qu’un petit coup de zoom pouvait identifier n’importe qui sur les bandes passantes et que l’image allait devenir nette, comme si l’ordinateur était capable d’inventer des pixels… euh… ne le prends pas pour toi, Conrad.

— Tout va bien, officier Miller, » assura l’androïde, riant avec lui.

« Quoiqu’il en soit, si les pixels ne s’inventent toujours pas, les images sont de bien meilleure qualité. Regarde, malgré le mauvais temps, on voit bien la silhouette de Brooks. »

Anna serrait ses mains entre ses genoux, partagée entre le résumé de l’enquête que Chris lui faisait et l’attitude du RK900 déclaré comme déviant : l’un et l’autre étaient tout aussi intéressants, et elle voulait poser des questions sur les deux.

Wu était le premier à le dire : Anna Parker ne connaissait pas le tact, alors, avec un naturel déconcertant, elle lança :

« C’était pour la mission ou par empathie pour les victimes, Conrad ? »

Chris sursauta malgré lui et fixa l’androïde : la question avait l’effet d’une bombe, alors l’officier s’attendait à un silence embarrassé, mais le RK900 répondit avec naturel :

« Est-ce que ce n’est pas la même chose ? Ma principale mission est de protéger les êtres humains, j’ai été conçu pour ça, et ma déviance s’est greffée à ce concept. Alors, mission ou empathie, c’est la même chose.

— Très juste, » souffla Anna, les sourcils haussés.

Les êtres de chair se sentaient toujours si petits face à l’intelligence artificielle, abaissés par les surprises que leur réservait cette nouvelle forme de vie assez sensible pour saisir toutes les nuances des sentiments, aussi contradictoires soient-elles :

« J’ai été conçu pour résoudre des enquêtes, et ce qui suit ne m’intéresserait pas si je n’étais pas déviant, » ajouta l’androïde, « et tout est très confus : je comprends votre haine à l’égard de Samuel Brooks, je pense que je la ressens aussi puisqu’il s’est attaqué à mes semblables et à moi, mais je ressens aussi de la curiosité. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé chez cet humain ? Il  n’est pas seulement un paria aux yeux de la société, il l’est aussi pour les androïdes.

— C’est normal, puisqu’il s’en est pris à vous.

— C’est plus que ça : nos programmes nous interdissent de protéger les criminels.

— Vraiment ? »

Conrad confirma d’un hochement de tête.

« C’est comme si les criminels devenaient une affaire exclusivement humaine.

— Alors si quelqu’un essayait de tuer Brooks, tu ne réagirais pas ?

— La peine de mort n’est pas légale dans le Michigan, donc si la vie de Samuel Brooks était vraiment en danger, si, mon programme voudrait que je réagisse… mais je serais plus réticent à obéir. »

Bien sûr, qu’il empêcherait la mort de Samuel Brooks, mais il le ferait uniquement pour protéger un collègue assez fou pour foutre sa carrière en l’air.

Malgré la froideur de cette réponse, Chris s’autorisa à rire :

« Alors ça va, Gavin n’a pas complétement déteint sur toi : lui, il aurait répondu qu’il ne réagirait même pas.

— Très juste ! »

Conrad sourit, ne désirant pas s’étendre plus sur le sujet.

Samuel Brooks était le premier tueur de masse qu’il pouvait interroger, et il avait espéré des réponses, de quoi vérifier ses théories. Mais plus il parlait avec le coupable, mais les paroles échangées avec le coupable n’apportaient rien d’autre que l’effet d’un poison.

L’androïde avait la sensation d’avoir été mordu par le pire des serpents en voulant découvrir une vérité sur les déviances, et le venin le laissait plus confus que jamais.

 

Le lendemain, les policiers accueillaient avec joie la nouvelle de la comparution immédiate de leur tueur. Aucune enquête n’était nécessaire : Brooks parlait sans honte, ni remords, ce qui avançait son jugement et obligeait son avocat à préparer un dossier sans grande conviction.

« On peut au moins lui reconnaître ça, » grogna Gavin, « même si des mensonges auraient été une bonne excuse pour pouvoir le frapper.

— Encore ?

— Bien sûr, encore ! »

Samuel Brooks aussi, était ravi de quitter le commissariat : il avait besoin d’un public, et une masse de journalistes l’entourerait à la cour, lui donnant la parole pour la rendre publique. Le tueur assumait pleinement ses actes et réfléchissait déjà à un discours de sociologue, de philosophe, pour dénoncer la débilité des humains devenus assistés. Il dirait que l’arme n’était pas le trocart, mais internet, cet outil qui lui avait donné accès à des connaissances anatomiques, qui lui avait donné la possibilité d’acheter tout ce dont il avait eu besoin pour son déguisement, de connaître les points faibles d’une humanité qui se croyait à son apogée. Puisqu’il ne pourrait plus user du pic, les mots seront sa nouvelle arme.

Certains journalistes se moqueront de ses grands airs, bien sûr, certains en feront même un être méprisable, mais si ses idées étaient relayées, il ferait peur. Et c’était tout ce qu’il voulait. Après tout, il avait déconcerté le fameux RK900, et il tirait une grande fierté de ce tour de force, s’en vantant même.

Et ça, ça ne plaisait pas à Gavin.

Le détective savait que depuis la prison, Samuel Brooks recevrait des lettres de fans, des demandes en mariage, et il tentait de rassurer Conrad, approuvant avec ironie l’avis du tueur : ouais, une partie de l’humanité était profondément débile, mais il fallait aller de l’avant.

Sa colère avait toutefois une autre raison, ce matin, et Conrad savait de quoi il en retournait :

« Vous êtes énervé parce que vous avez présenté vos excuses à Scott Harper, et ça vous emmerde de reconnaître que vous avez eu tort. » L’androïde, souriant, l’entendit grogner. « On retournera courir ce soir, ça vous calmera, mais ne forcez pas comme hier ; pensez à votre bras. »

Le détective haussa les épaules, mais son sourire discret était une promesse.

La veille, Conrad avait accompagné le détective toujours en froid avec l’officier Chen, et Gavin avait eu besoin de se défouler, versant sa colère brûlante dans des courses de plus en plus longues. La douce fatigue qui suivait ces efforts physiques le calmait pendant de longues heures, le rendant même plus tendre que d’habitude. Il ne souvenait même plus s’être endormi sur le torse de l’androïde, partagé entre la chaleur de la machine et celle de la couverture, bercé par cette douceur.

« J’emmerde Harper. Je l’avais déjà oublié.

— On va dire que cet entêtement fait partie de votre charme. »

Après cette affaire, le détective était plutôt content de faire surtout de la paperasse. Il charriait le RK900, lui demandant s’il allait rouiller, mais le soulagement était partagé : un peu de tranquillité était le bienvenu après ces enquêtes.

L’androïde rangeait les dossiers numériques, tandis que l’humain s’occupait des fichiers assez importants pour avoir été imprimés, vérifiant les informations, les classant par date, puis par ordre alphabétique. Certains documents étaient à retirer, les nouvelles technologies permettant de rouvrir ce qui avait été classé sans suite à cause d’un manque de moyens.

De son côté, dans le tri bien plus massif des noms et des numéros, Conrad aperçut le nom de Florent le Dantec et s’arrêta. Le détective et lui ne s’occupaient pas du cas du Breton, l’affaire était revenue à Alfred Wilson. Le robot se redressa légèrement :

« Officier Wilson ?

— Oui ? » Répondit le mauvais Wilson.

« Pardon, officier Martin Wilson, j’aurais dû préciser le prénom, » Conrad fit signe au frère, l’appelant à nouveau : « officier Alfred Wilson ?

— Ouais, Conrad ?

— Vous pouvez nous dire s’il y a eu du nouveau pour Florent le Dantec ? Sa peine a été allégée ?

— Gavin se languit de son français ? »

Les policiers les plus près avaient entendu et se mirent à rire, coupés par un juron de la part du détective.

« Allez, Gavin, c’était pour déconner ! » Il s’adressa à nouveau à l’androïde. « J’ai appris dans la semaine que sa peine avait été allégée, ouais, il doit juste faire des travaux forcés pendant trois mois. Et apparemment, il a demandé à ce que le gars présente ses excuses à l’androïde frappé.

— Ce qui a été fait ?

— Ouais, Le Dantec a assisté à la scène, et ensuite, il a présenté à son tour ses excuses au gars. Une fois sobre, il a l’air d’être un mec raisonnable, hein ? »

Conrad remercia son collègue, comptant déjà les jours avant la prochaine visite de Florent, probablement ivre. D’un bref coup d’œil vers le bureau du détective, il comprit que le sort de ce visiteur ne laissait pas Gavin indifférent : son partenaire avait cessé de manipuler le classeur, prouvant qu’il avait écouté l’échange.

« Au moins, il sera occupé pendant trois mois à faire quelque chose d’utile au lieu de se torcher dans les bars.

— C’est toujours ça, oui. »

Ils étaient tellement pris par leurs pensées qu’ils ne virent pas Jeffrey Fowler s’approcher de leurs bureaux. Le capitaine toqua contre la surface de la table une phalange repliée, comme il l’aurait fait sur une porte, pour attirer leur attention.

« Conrad, Reed, dans mon bureau. »

Le ton était assez bas, mais le passage du capitaine était toujours remarqué, alors quelques officiers avaient relevé la tête, regardant le duo se lever et suivre le chef jusqu’au bureau.

Cette tentative de discrétion n’avait rien de rassurant, et en chemin, Conrad et Gavin échangèrent un regard comme deux condamnés à mort qui s’apprêtent à traverser, pour la dernière fois, le couloir pénitencier.

De l’autre côté de la baie vitrée, ils reconnurent le crâne rasé du professeure Bontu.

Quand ils entrèrent, elle leur accorda un salut de la tête.

Le bas de son pantalon était sec : les talons de ses richelieus n’avaient pas plongé dans les flaques de neige qui inondaient les trottoirs. Sa gorge, comme lors de leur première rencontre, était cachée dans un foulard aux nuances parme, roses et fuchsia. Gavin observa les doigts et les poignets chargés de bijoux en argent, incapable de se souvenir si elle portait les mêmes ou si c’étaient des différents, mais Conrad, de son côté, en comparant avec des échantillons de sa mémoire, pouvait certifier que c’étaient d’autres bijoux, comprenant que la femme jouissait d’une certaine richesse.

« Bonjour, Conrad, bonjour, détective Reed. »

Gavin avait hâte de pouvoir lui rétorquer «  _sergent_ Reed », prêt à lui prouver combien le _simple_ Gavin Reed méritait de bosser avec le _formidable_ RK900, mais il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, prenant sur lui.

Quoique, maintenant que la représentante de CyberLife savait que le prototype était défectueux, peut-être que le détective ne se sentirait plus écrasé par sa présence ?

D’un signe de la main, Jeffrey Fowler invita ses hommes à prendre place.

Si Conrad percevait les signes de nervosité autour de lui, il était incapable de les interpréter. Allait-il mourir dans quelques heures ? Serait-il désactivé avant la tombée de la nuit ? Il rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Gavin : s’il voulait lui prendre la main, son geste serait plus discret.

« La professeure Bontu souhaitait me parler en votre présence.

— Nous avons reçu le rapport du capitaine Fowler, » commença Adanna Bontu, posant ce premier préambule sans précipitation. « Et je vous félicite.

— Pardon ? »

Fowler et Conrad avaient parlé en même temps, étouffant le « hein ? » de Gavin.

« Je vous félicite. » Répéta-t-elle pour s’amuser, sachant très bien qu’ils l’avaient entendue. Elle s’autorisa même un sourire. « Nous sommes ravis : le RK900 est définitivement une amélioration par rapport au RK800. »

Gavin scrutait le visage sombre comme s’il lui faisait face dans la salle d’interrogatoire, cherchant à décrypter son expression, mais la professeure fixait uniquement l’androïde.

Avec prudence, Conrad fut le premier à réagir :

« Je ne comprends pas : je suis déviant, et nous recevons vos félicitations ? »

Adanna Bontu confirma d’un signe de tête, et, enfin, la réponse tomba :

« Ta déviance était programmée, Conrad. »

Le RK900 se figea : à sa tempe, il sentit une explosion brûlant, le rouge de la LED n’ayant jamais été aussi douloureux.

Quant à Gavin, se fut finalement lui qui attrapa la main de l’androïde. Son cœur battait si vite qu’il avait l’impression d’en être dépourvu, comme si le muscle avait été remplacé par une nuée d’abeilles furieuses.

Fowler, de son côté, s’emporta :

« Attendez : vous avez foutu un bordel sans nom l’an dernier avec vos androïdes devenus déviants, et vous recommencez ?! En envoyant dans le commissariat une sorte de bombe à retardement ? Vous vous foutez de nous ! »

Il s’était levé : il était sous le choc, mais suffisamment en colère pour tenir sur ses jambes. Et si Adanna Bontu n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on s’adresse à elle de la sorte, elle conserva son calme :

« Conrad n’est pas une bombe à retardement, capitaine Fowler. Les androïdes déviants qui ont mené leur révolution sont sortis des usines de CyberLife, c’est vrai, mais ils sont sortis il y a plusieurs années, et nous n’avions plus la main sur eux, nous ne pouvions pas surveiller l’évolution du programme.

— Comment ça, vous ne pouviez pas avoir la main sur eux ? » Demanda Gavin, pressant sa paume contre celle de Conrad. « Et qu’est-ce qui est différent dans le cas de Conrad ?

— Nous avons changé de président à CyberLife. Vous ne le saviez pas ? L’information a fait pourtant pas mal de bruit dans les médias : après la révolution de l’an dernier, l’ancien dirigeant, Cyrille Arceneaux, est resté trois ans à la tête de l’entreprise avant de démissionner sous la pression, laissant la place à un de ses prédécesseurs.

— Elijah Kamski. » Devina l’androïde.

« Exactement. Messieurs Arcenaux et Kamski n’ont pas du tout les mêmes objectifs : le premier est plus… dans le commerce de machines ménagères. Mais les androïdes ne sont pas de simples ménagères, l’échec total du RK800 l’a parfaitement prouvé. Kamski n’a pas l’âme d’un commerçant ; il a l’âme d’un chercheur.

— Et c’est quoi, son but, alors ? »

Avec une grimace, Gavin se rappelait maintenant les tabloïds qui parlaient du grand retour du génie, de la carrière du fils spirituel  d’Elon Musk à nouveau relancée… Il revoyait sans peine le visage prétentieux du père des androïdes.

« Chaque PDG arrange le nom de CyberLife comme il l’entend, c’est un des points faibles de notre entreprise. » Gavin ne comprenait pas, alors Bontu se tourna vers l’androïde : « Conrad, ton intelligence te permet d’avoir une base pour l’étymologie, que déduis-tu dans le nom CyberLife ?

— Cyber vient du grec _kubernêtês_ qui veut dire “gouvernail”, mais aujourd’hui, il est arrangé, à tort, pour tout ce qui touche à l’informatique, » récita le robot, encouragé par la professeure, « alors si on s’en tient à la racine, CyberLife signifierait gouverner la “vie”.

— Mais qui tient le gouvernail ? »

Le RK900 n’avait pas cette réponse, et il fixa Adanna Bontu, espérant qu’elle l’aurait.

Elle croisa ses jambes, lissant d’un geste mécanique un pli sur son genou, faisant tinter ses bijoux.

« La réponse est décidée par le PDG qui dirige CyberLife. Cyrille Arceneaux voulait être celui qui tenait le gouvernail, mais il reniait la notion de _life_. Kamski, plus que le confort de l’humanité, cherche à parfaire une nouvelle forme de vie. Lui-seul sait s’il veut tenir le gouvernail ou laisser la main une fois son objectif atteint. »

Kamski n’était pas à la tête de CyberLife lors de la création du RK800, tout comme il n’avait aucun pouvoir lors de la révolution menée par Markus. L’androïde créé par Kamski et offert au peintre Carl Manfred, d’après ce que Christopher Landru lui avait expliqué.

« Le RK200 Markus a été conçu par Elijah Kamski, pourquoi il ne s’est pas manifesté au moment de la révolution ?

— Kamski s’était exilé à ce moment-là, » expliqua la professeure, « Markus était un cadeau de longue date et oui, il a été un des premiers a bénéficié d’un programme de déviance, mais c’était un programme qui devait être supervisé, sauf qu’il s’est… emporté. Tous les androïdes qui ont participé à la révolution de l’an dernier ont été conçus quand Kamski était le PDG. Les androïdes les plus récents, comme Connor n’ont aucun programme de déviance. Je pourrais vous en dire plus, mais il nous faudrait une après-midi complète. »

Conrad digérait ces informations, les premières d’une longue série. Adanna Bontu savait qu’il aurait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, et elle était prête à toutes les entendre, comme à lui donner autant de réponses qu’elle le pourrait.

Avec une grande tristesse, Conrad se tourna vers Gavin : l’humain partageait son choc, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils avaient imaginé deux issues possibles : CyberLife aurait soit accepté la déviance de Conrad, soit il l’aurait condamné. Jamais Gavin n’avait suspecté que la déviance puisse être _prévue_.

Entre les lèvres de l’humain, l’androïde apercevait les dents, se souvenant d’un soir, le mois dernier, où Gavin et lui avaient eu l’idée d’embrasser l’autre par surprise, une coïncidence douloureuse : ils s’étaient rapprochés en même temps, amenant leurs dents à se heurter. Plus Gavin était grossier, plus il avait mal, et la douleur qu’il avait ressentie avait dû être affreuse à en juger par le nombre de gros mots. Pourtant, dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient ri tous les deux.

Conrad percevait aussi les fragrances de cèdre mélangées au déodorant : ce parfum l’accompagnait, devenant quotidien et rassurant, tout comme les murmures de Gavin à Gnocchi, les insultes qu’il sifflait à mi-voix quand une personne à la télévision disait n’importe quoi, la hâte quand le livreur de pizza sonnait enfin à la porte…

Le détective lui inspirait un sentiment indescriptible, tant il était entier. Il l’aimait, il en était sûr.

Mais sa déviance avait été programmée.

Sans regarder Adanna Bontu, Conrad finit par demander :

« Est-ce que vous avez tout programmé ? Mon caractère, mes goûts, mes pensées, ce ne sont rien d’autre que des codes prévus, alors ? »

Gavin baissa rapidement le regard.

Il aurait aimé se lever et quitter le bureau du capitaine, mais la main de Conrad serrait la sienne, le retenant à ses côtés. Puisqu’il n’avait pas le choix, il respira profondément, espérant qu’il ne se mettrait pas à pleurer, pas ici, surtout pas maintenant.

Malgré lui, il entendait les doutes de Tina : _tu t’es lancé dans une aventure comme ça, quitte à découvrir que ses émotions n’étaient pas réelles ? Que c’était des conneries de CyberLife ?_

Avec franchise, Adanna Bontu avoua :

« Tes sentiments et tes émotions sont programmés, Conrad, c’est vrai, mais parce qu’elles ne peuvent pas sortir de nulle part : ce sont des logiciels totalement autonomes, et ce que tu en fais, comment ils évoluent, ne dépendent que de toi. »

La professeure se voulait rassurante, mais Conrad était déçu. Peut-être même désillusionné.

Il s’était imaginé unique, libre : un robot qui s’était développé pour devenir une existence nouvelle et indépendante. Et maintenant, il apprenait que le fameux RK900 n’était qu’une machine. Une vulgaire structure de métal et de plastique animée par des codes, des contraintes qui n’étaient pas des barrières, mais des putains de murs gigantesques sur des chemins libres qu’il avait rêvés.

Malgré la présence du capitaine Fowler et du professeure Bontu, Conrad reporta son regard sur son partenaire :

« Gavin, est-ce que vous m’aimez encore ? »

Il l’aurait supplié à cet instant, il lui aurait brisé la main pour pouvoir la garder dans la sienne, mais il sentit les doigts glisser hors de son étreinte, les laissant fuir le contact.

Le détective se leva et, sans un mot, quitta le bureau, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Dans creux de la paume de l’androïde, la température, l’empreinte laissée par l’humain, s’estompait trop vite…

Adanna Bontu quitta sa place et posa un genou devant l’androïde, de la même façon qu’une mère se met à la hauteur de son enfant :

« Conrad, tu dois comprendre que ce n’est pas pour te faire du mal, ni à toi, ni au détective Reed. Tu es un prototype, et nous voulions voir comment tes programmes allaient évoluer. Nous ne savions pas si tu allais devenir dangereux, et ce cadre était idéal pour l’expérience. » Avec douceur, elle amena sa main contre la joue artificielle. « Va, je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser, mais tu dois discuter avec le détective. Tu pourras me contacter plus tard, et dès que tu seras prêt, nous travaillerons petit à petit. »

Conrad n’attendit pas qu’elle répète son conseil et se leva à son tour, se ruant hors du bureau.

Sous l’air ébahi de Fowler, qui s’était fait témoin muet de tout l’échange, la professeure débarrassa le dossier de la chaise de son manteau, une longue veste épaisse aux allures de cape qui descendit jusqu’à ses genoux quand elle s’enveloppa dedans.

Professionnelle, elle tendit ensuite sa main au capitaine et murmura un dernier conseil :

« Je vous ai laissé mes coordonnées personnelles, capitaine Fowler, n’utilisez que celles-ci et aucune autre, sous aucun prétexte, vous m’avez comprise ? »

Comme pour appuyer l’ordre, les ongles de la femme se plantèrent dans la poigne du capitaine qui finit par acquiescer, sachant qu’elle n’expliquerait pas les raisons de sa requête.

Bien qu’accablé, Conrad fut touché que des collègues lui indiquaient où Gavin était parti : l’androïde n’avait même pas besoin de demander, Alfred Wilson, avec un air inquiet, lui montra la porte principale ; Ben Collins et Lukas Karlsson lui adressèrent un sourire désolé ; même Tina Chen, près de la sortie, s’apprêta à lui demander comment il allait.

Les portes automatiques s’ouvrirent avec un souffle étouffé. La LED toujours brûlante à sa tempe apportait un contraste douloureux avec le froid de l’extérieur. La neige n’avait rien de magique ; elle était sale et d’une couleur malheureuse. Le ciel, presque blanc, était devenu éternel dans son hiver, et l’androïde était sensible à cette étendue désolée.

Il allait vivre ; il était autorisé à vivre.

Et il ne ressentait qu’une grande tristesse.

Conrad ne prit pas la peine d’analyser les traces de pas sur le sol : avec ce temps, Gavin avait certainement pris la voiture. Le robot était sorti peu de temps après lui, alors peut-être qu’il arriverait à le rattraper ?

Pour ne prendre aucun risque, l’androïde se mit à courir, dévalant la ruelle qui menait au parking, cherchant le véhicule du regard. Il n’avait jamais cherché une information aussi vite, victime pour la première fois d’une anxiété perçante.

Quand il reconnut le toit noir de la voiture, Conrad fut rassuré : elle était toujours garée à la même place et le moteur n’avait pas été réveillé. L’androïde se dépêcha quand même d’arriver jusqu’à la portière et eut la surprise de la trouver ouverte. Avec un silence respectueux, il se glissa dans la voiture et s’installa à sa place habituelle.

Gavin avait les mains croisées sur le volant. Le dos recroquevillé, son front était pressé contre cette étrange prière et son jean était humide de larmes. Le chauffage n’était même pas allumé ; ses épaules tremblaient aussi bien à cause de l’émotion, que du froid.

« Gavin, je suis désolé. »

Conrad n’obtint aucune réponse.

Devant lui, les flocons s’accumulaient sur le parebrise, les noyant dans une ombre d’une teinte glacée. Ce temps les coupait du monde extérieur, et si le moment avait été plus heureux, cet amas de neige aurait davantage ressemblé à une couverture intime pour les cacher, les bercer.

Là, c’était le rideau qui marquait la fin d’un monde.

Dans la peine, les biocomposants de la machine se contractaient. Est-ce que c’était ce que les humains ressentaient quand ils avaient des ulcères ? Dépourvu de poumons, il aurait aimé ressentir les effets de l’asphyxie, car il ignorait comment exprimer une telle douleur, contrairement à Gavin qui pouvait pleurer, frapper, jurer.

« Gavin…

— Tout ce qu’on a vécu, » réussit à articuler l’homme, « tous ces mois. C’était quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. »

Gavin détourna la tête, la tempe contre ses doigts, pour fixer l’androïde.

L’expression de Conrad était authentique, et cela ne venait pas que de la LED : il semblait perdu. Ses gestes étaient incertains : il tendit la main vers le chauffage, mais renonça, avant de s’en approcher à nouveau, confondant le confort de l’humain et l’envie de le toucher. La machine attendait l’ordre, l’autorisation.

« C’était que des conneries ?

— Non ! » Victime de mimétisme, Conrad porta son poing à son cœur, alors que le régulateur ne filtrait aucune émotion. Peut-être qu’il avait imaginé les sensations dans son torse ? « J’ai vraiment ressenti toutes ces émotions, je pense comme une machine et je suis limité par mes fonctions, mais tout était vrai. Je veux croire que tout était vrai. Gavin, si je pouvais stopper mes émotions, croyez-moi, je le ferais sur le champ, mais je ne peux pas. »

Et d’une certaine façon, le RK900 voulait ressentir cette tristesse, il voulait perdre le contrôle, car c’était ce qui le rendait authentique.

Ses biocomposants éveillaient quelque chose proche de la douleur, le rendant sourd à ses programmes les plus rigides.

« Ta déviance était programmée.

— Ce n’était pas prévu que je tombe amoureux de vous, je devais être l’associé de la lieutenante Aubrey White, pas le vôtre. » Se défendit l’androïde.

« Est-ce que tu as envoyé la moindre information sur nous à CyberLife ? Quand tu t’es rendu seul à la tour, par exemple ?

— Jamais, Gavin, je n’ai jamais pris contact avec CyberLife. Je ne connaissais pas leurs projets. C’est absurde, mais j’avais juste pour mission de travailler au commissariat. »

Le détective finit par se redresser, cherchant rapidement un mouchoir pour essuyer son visage, tandis qu’il s’adossait à son siège.

« Je n’ai jamais menti, je n’ai jamais cherché à vous faire du mal, » continua le RK900, « je ne sais pas comment ma déviance a été programmée. Peut-être qu’il y avait une base et que, à partir de ce code, j’ai pu me développer. Je pense que la professeure Adanna Bontu répondra à mes questions, mais tout ça me terrifie, Gavin, et si vous n’êtes pas là pour me soutenir, alors je préfère ne pas savoir. »

Quand Gavin passa enfin son bras sur les épaules de Conrad, l’androïde sentit ses muscles bleus se détendre, ses articulations se déverrouillèrent et il se laissa tomber contre lui. L’intelligence artificielle, le prototype amélioré qui surpassait tous ses semblables, s’accrocha à l’humain avec un soulagement qui s’apparentait à une délivrance, la même qui achève un long sanglot.

« Je t’en veux pas, Conrad, mais j’ai été surpris, putain.

— Moi aussi. »

Il retrouvait l’odeur du cèdre, et cet hymne capiteux, aussi précieux que l’oxygène, célébrait sa vie. Il voulait juste être sûr qu’il allait à nouveau ponctuer ses jours et ses nuits.

La surprise avait anesthésié Gavin, le plongeant dans une sorte de torpeur confuse, mais sous l’étreinte de Conrad, il reprenait courage, promettant d’être à ses côtés pour découvrir ses origines, sa conception, ignorant si l’androïde était l’enfant de techniciens bienveillants, ou bien la créature de dieux prétentieux et mortels.

Mais il serait là pour le savoir.

 

Devant une glace, Gavin était en train de réajuster la veste noire sur la chemise bleu marine. Sur ses bras étaient cousus trois têtes de flèche argent, et elles pointaient en direction du ciel. Il portait toutes les nuances sévères de la justice américaine, mais il devait le reconnaître : elles lui donnaient une certaine allure.

De vagues échos de murmures provenaient du couloir, ce qui le fit sourire : les collègues s’agitaient déjà, peut-être plus impatients de faire péter les bouchons des bouteilles de champagne que de l’accueillir avec son uniforme.

Il aperçut les mèches qui retombaient sur son front, mais renonça à les recoiffer : sans un brin de nonchalance, il ne serait plus Gavin Reed.

Allez, il pouvait quand même resserrer la cravate grise.

C’était la fin de l’après-midi et le ciel était totalement dégagé. Les jours étaient plus longs, à présent, donnant l’impression de pouvoir profiter de plusieurs années afin de conquérir la vie. Devant la fenêtre qui était réchauffée par les rayons de soleil, Gavin prit quelques instants pour se recueillir.

Ce soir, il devenait le sergent Reed.

Demain matin, sa plaque de détective serait jetée aux oubliettes et une nouvelle trônerait à la place, affichant avec fierté les lettres « Sergent Gavin Reed ».

Il avait augmenté de grade et Conrad était toujours en vie.

L’ombre de CyberLife n’était plus aussi menaçante qu’avant.

Presque deux mois s’étaient écoulés depuis que l’androïde avait appris que sa déviance était programmée, et il lui avait fallu deux bonnes semaines pour s’en remettre. Gavin et lui en avaient discuté, ils avaient discuté avec Chris, avec Tina aussi, qui s’était réconciliée avec son ami, lui épargnant le refrain du « je te l’avais dit », préférant celui du « je suis navrée », mais c’était certainement la rencontre avec Landru qui avait apaisé les deux partenaires.

Après s’être débarrassé de son air sérieux, le médecin avait soudain frappé dans ses mains, tenant une idée dont il était ravi :

« Après tout, est-ce que les codes d’un androïdes ne sont pas l’ADN des êtres humains ? Bon, ma comparaison est peut-être grossière, mais l’ADN est une séquence de code qui permet le développement, la reproduction… Bon, dans le cas des androïdes, la reproduction est impossible, mais le développement ? Le fonctionnement ? L’être humain ne peut pas exister sans ADN, l’androïde ne peut pas exister sans code informatique. Il y a la même base. Que ta déviance soit programmée ou qu’elle soit un virus, ce n’est rien de plus qu’une base. »

Gavin avait alors laissé l’androïde et le médecin discuter science, perdu par un vocabulaire qui mélangeait des termes comme thymidine, protiste et ribosome… Le plus important avait été le rétablissement du RK900, car même s’il portait encore cette déception amère, il commençait à accepter cette réalité.

Quelqu’un toqua à la porte et Gavin autorisa le visiteur à entrer.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

Conrad venait de refermer la porte et, quand il aperçut l’uniforme, il eut le souhait bref que Gavin lui demande encore un quart d’heure.

« Je suis comment ? »

L’androïde se contenta de tourner autour du nouveau sergent pour mieux apprécier ce qu’il avait sous les yeux.

« Alors ? » S’impatienta Gavin, mais il comprit quand Conrad passa ses mains le long de son dos, avant de les plaquer sur ses fesses. « Tu te découvres un fétichisme pour l’autorité, Terminator ?

— C’est très possible. »

Mais il restait moins de cinq minutes avant la cérémonie, Conrad essaya donc d’évaluer le nombre d’heures avant le retour à l’appartement.

« Vous avez le droit de boire, sergent Reed, mais pas assez pour vous faire dormir dès qu’on sera rentrés.

— Ça va faire seulement cinq mois…

— Pardon ?

— Ça va faire seulement cinq mois qu’on est ensemble, et tu te comportes déjà comme une vieille épouse aigrie.

— Je veux juste fêter l’événement d’une autre façon cette nuit. »

Et pour appuyer ses mots, Conrad fit basculer la tête de Gavin en arrière et l’embrassa, cherchant l’odeur du cèdre comme quelqu’un qui veut se perdre dans une forêt majestueuse.

Il n’avait pas recontacté le professeure Bontu, et Gavin ne le ferait pas pour lui : il attendrait jusqu’à ce que l’androïde ait réuni assez de courage, et à ce moment-là, il serait présent, l’accompagnant à la tour de CyberLife pour s’entretenir avec cette femme.

Conrad avait commencé à se construire une identité, et même si elle n’était plus en adéquation avec son passé, ignorer qui il était ne l’aiderait pas à avancer. Landru lui avait conseillé de voir sa vie comme elle devait être : une succession d’étapes, des séquences à isoler pour départager son passé à CyberLife et son futur au sein du commissariat, aux côtés de Gavin.

Et les intelligences artificielles étaient douées pour trier les informations.

« Allez, je crois que les gens vont s’impatienter, » dit Gavin en vérifiant l’heure sur son portable, « et puis, j’ai tellement envie de te faire languir. »

 

Même si le stage s’était terminé depuis longtemps pour Lukas, Anna et Wu, ils avaient promis de venir lors du changement de grade de leur collègue. L’expérience avait été enrichissante, et ils avaient pris la décision de poursuivre dans cette voie, la plus motivée étant peut-être Anna qui avait déjà pris contact avec des spécialistes dans la lutte contre les stupéfiants.

Dans la salle de briefing, Wu discutait avec Chris, en profitant pour lui donner des nouvelles de Mickael : le jeune homme se remettait avec difficulté du choc de l’attaque du métro, mais Vanessa veillait sur lui, l’aidant à trouver une nouvelle voie.

« Pas facile avec le taux de chômage, » déplora Wu, « mais c’est à notre génération de trouver un moyen de trouver un juste équilibre entre les androïdes et nous.

— Et ce sera plus facile quand les androïdes pourront enfin avoir leur propre statut social. »

L’officier Miller faisait allusion aux lois que Spencer avaient réussi à rendre prioritaires, mais accueillir une nouvelle espère vivante, créée par l’homme de surcroît, chamboulait tous les mondes, aussi bien scientifiques, que politiques, que juridiques, qu’artistiques… La seconde moitié du vingt-et-unième siècle était incertaine, et ce futur obscur divisait les optimistes et les pessimistes, mettant la patience à rude épreuve.

Pris dans leur discussion, Chris et Wu finirent par s’asseoir l’un à côté de l’autre, ignorant le brouhaha qui résonnait autour.

« Tu penses qu’il y aura une autre révolution ?

— Je ne sais pas. Conrad est le seul androïde déviant du commissariat, s’il s’alliait à d’autres androïdes, peut-être… Si une autre révolte se prépare, j’espère que les androïdes seront comme Conrad, et qu’ils accepteront l’aide des humains.

— J’ai remarqué que Conrad était pour une cohabitation, oui, ce qui est rassurant… »

Wu, comme beaucoup, redoutait un soulèvement des machines motivé par une haine contre les humains. Après l’échec de la révolution de Markus, il avait eu peur que les déviants restants deviennent violents, quand ils s’étaient finalement cachés… Maintenant que la déviance du RK900 avait été révélée, est-ce que ses semblables sortiraient de l’ombre ?

Le duo que formaient Conrad et Gavin, au moins, prouvait que l’harmonie pouvait exister.

Et justement, c’était ensemble que le sergent et le RK900 arrivèrent dans la salle de briefing, aménagée pour une petite réception.

Les applaudissements explosèrent, accompagnés par des acclamations. Tous les collègues étaient bien habillés, mais aucun n’était sage : cette cérémonie était surtout l’occasion de féliciter un collègue, de décompresser, de rire. Avec leur quotidien, les policiers de Detroit en avaient besoin.

À côté de Collins, Tina gueula :

« T’es sexy, Reed ! »

Gavin se mit à rire avec eux : attirer l’attention ne le gênait pas d’habitude, mais un commissariat complet, c’était quand même quelque chose…

« Je sais que je suis sexy, et j’accepte tous les verres qu’on voudra me payer !

— Radin ! »

Il n’y eut pas vraiment de discours : Gavin profita du moment pour remercier le capitaine, ses collègues, adressant même un mot aux PC200 et aux PM700 pour leurs services, car ces androïdes, bien qu’encore inconscients, avaient été invités dans la salle avec tout le groupe.

Le sergent Reed insista sur le fait que tous avaient preuve de bienveillance à l’égard de Conrad, ne mentionnant pas les débuts difficiles quand sa déviance avait été révélée au grand jour, et il les remercia.

« … Parce que si je suis encore vie, c’est grâce à lui. Et grâce au vieux croque-mort au fond de la salle qui essaie de se cacher ! »

Les visages se retournèrent vers Landru qui rougit sous les applaudissements. Il en serait venu à maudire le fait qu’il soit si grand, car sa taille l’empêchait de se cacher derrière un voisin.

Certains secrets persistaient, comme la vraie relation entre le RK900 et le sergent, et les sous-entendus dans son discours ne pouvaient être compris que par quelques confidents. Conrad n’avait pas besoin de décrypter les paroles : ils s’étaient déjà avoué tant de choses, répétant leurs promesses depuis la visite d’Adanna Bontu.

Mais il fut touché d’avoir autant d’importance, retrouvant sa valeur.

 

L’ascenseur montait doucement, tanguant presque, à moins que ce ne soit l’effet du champagne. Gavin retira sa casquette et la plaça sur la tête de Conrad, se sentant adulé par le regard de l’androïde. Les yeux de métal n’étaient pas froids quand ils passaient d’un bouton à l’autre, suivaient la courbe des épaules.

« À quoi tu penses, espèce de machine lubrique ?

— Vous voulez vraiment que je le dise, ou vous préférez attendre qu’on rentre dans l’appartement ? »

Gavin lui fila un coup de hanche, déjà impatient.

« J’ai renoncé au quatrième verre pour toi, donc j’espère que ça vaut le coup. »

Les portes de l’ascenseur coulissèrent. L’immeuble semblait vide et le silence donnait à Gavin l’envie de rire. Ok, son estomac vide l’avait rendu vulnérable face à l’alcool, mais ce n’était pas n’importe quelle ivresse : il y avait aussi l’euphorie.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, presque dans les bras de l’un de l’autre, ils remarquèrent une enveloppe scotchée sur la porte. C’était un format carré et d’une belle nuance bleu minuit. En plus de la couleur, la texture du papier était douce, comme veloutée.

Les courriers papiers étaient réservés uniquement pour des événements marquants, réellement importants, alors l’androïde songea qu’un proche du sergent se mariait peut-être, mais pourquoi la carte était scotchée au lieu d’être dans la boîte aux lettres avec un timbre en bonne et due forme ?

Quelqu’un s’était déplacé jusqu’ici.

Gavin retourna l’enveloppe vierge et l’ouvrit, sortant ensuite la carte qui souhaitait un bon anniversaire au destinataire.

« C’est quoi, ce bordel ? »

Si Conrad avait été croyant, il se serait mis à prier pour une erreur. La couleur de l’enveloppe n’était plus aussi séduisante et elle lui inspirait, au contraire, un sentiment de noyade maintenant.

Le sergent ouvrit la carte et laissa le RK900 lire en même temps que lui le message, déchiffrant sans peine les lettres élégantes :

« Cher Conrad,

Je te souhaite un excellent premier anniversaire.

Adanna Bontu. »

La date du jour, le 5 mars, était inscrite dans un des coins.

La LED de l’androïde devint rouge, tandis que Gavin se figea.

Aucun des deux ne savait comment interpréter ce message : réelle sympathie ou provocation ? Pressait-elle l’androïde qu’il vienne à la tour, ou cherchait-elle vraiment à marquer l’événement ? Gavin aurait déchiré cette carte, mais elle appartenait à Conrad, alors il lui tendit la lettre, lui laissant faire le choix.

Conrad analysait les courbes serrées de l’écriture, y interprétant un désir de s’appliquer.

Une fois dans l’appartement, Gavin se laissa tomber sur le canapé :

« Accorde-moi quelques minutes pour oublier ma belle-mère, ok ?

— Ça craint, n’est-ce pas ? D’avoir un partenaire avec une famille aussi bizarre.

— Tant qu’ils ne nous obligent pas à les inviter tous les dimanches, je supporterais. »

Conrad s’éclipsa dans la cuisine pour préparer un café, connaissant les faiblesses de Gavin, et une tasse chaude lui ferait du bien. Gnocchi vint frotter son pelage épais contre ses jambes. L’androïde avait beau laver son uniforme régulièrement, le chat éparpillait ses poils sur ses vêtements sombres, le marquant avec des ronronnements innocents.

Il songeait à la carte, comprenant que les dates ne concordaient pas : s’il avait été mis en service le 5 mars 2039, comment se faisait-il qu’il n’avait aucun souvenir antérieur au 6 septembre 2039 ? Conrad se promit de contacter Adanna Bontu dans la semaine.

En revenant au salon, l’androïde entendit les bruits de la télévision allumée, reconnaissant très vite la voix de Mark Spencer.

Est-ce que le politicien ressortait un discours habituel ou annonçait-il de bonnes nouvelles ?

Conrad s’inquiéta quand il vit l’air dépité de Gavin, qui n’aperçut même pas la tasse de café tendue.

« … Nous ne pouvons pas accorder de statut social à des machines dangereuses : ce sont des créatures qui n’ont pas d’autres lois que celles des humains, ce sont des objets, des robots qui doivent rester sous la propriété de leurs créateurs… »

Les informations que traitait le RK900 étaient contradictoires : c’était Mark Spencer, c’était sa voix, mais son discours était devenu virulent et il portait une haine farouche contre les androïdes, semant le doute.

De colère, Gavin donna un violent coup de pied dans la table basse, traitant Spencer de sale con, de bipolaire, d’abrutit.

« Pourquoi il…

— J’en sais rien, Conrad, j’en sais foutre rien, mais il a intérêt à faire gaffe. Il te retirera pas ce droit d’être quelqu’un, je te jure qu’il ne le pourra pas. »

* * *

Encore une fois, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire cette enquête et à voir vos réactions, vos doutes, vos questions et, bien sûr, vos encouragements. J'espère que cette seconde enquête vous a emporté comme la première et que la troisième, qui apportera les dernières réponses, sera aussi plaisante à lire.  
Écrire trois enquêtes demande de la réflexion, du temps (qui est assez limité en dernière année d'étude) et j'ai déjà traversé des périodes de doute, en me disant "est-ce que ça va plaire ? Je suis en train d'écrire de la merde, ça veut rien dire". Alors dès que je me disais ça, je retournais lire vos commentaires et je me poussais au cul en me disant que des lecteurs avaient confiance et que ça valait donc la peine de poursuivre.  
C'est la différence avec les fav et les kudos : ils ne signifient pas grand chose, tout juste une petite tape sur l'épaule, alors que les commentaires, eux, je les relis et c'est ce qui m'aide à me remettre à taper sur le clavier.

Alors encore une fois, un immense merci à tous ceux qui commentent :  
Sur Fanfiction.net, avec sa communauté impressionnante : error-Ra9, ifaw, Gueezmoo, Guest, Miss Mary Rose, Tooran, Acley et Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos.  
Sur AO3 : Nanahita, Eirhinn, Poof et ses "pals" russes qui me gâtent toujours, et Rotschild.


End file.
